In Need Of A Saviour
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: Gabriella Montez soon to be Gabriella Sullivan is in an abusive relationship. When she goes to a Ski Lodge she falls through Ice and is rescued by Troy Bolton. Can the gentle Troy make Gabriella realise what Gabriella wants, a family and love! TROYELLA!
1. Trailer

**Hi everyone! This is going to be my new story and I hope you'll all enjoy it! I am open to all kinds of criticism and advice and tried to respond as much as I can so read and review and most of all enjoy!**

**xoxMusicalxox**

Summary Gabriella Montez soon to be Gabriella Sullivan is in an abusive relationship. When she goes to a Ski Lodge she falls through Ice and is rescued by Troy Bolton. Can the gentle Troy make Gabriella realise what Gabriella wants, a family and love! TROYELLA!

_**Here is the Trailer!**_

_**Starved of love and affection, Gabriella was the lonely girlfriend of the wealthy Richard Sullivan…**_

Richard smacking Gabriella: Just because I brought you here for Christmas doesn't mean I won't teach you a lesson or two.

_Flashes to Gabriella cooking Richard breakfast…_

Gabriella: I tried Richard, I really did.

_**But she was unaware that fate was about to bring her an angel…**_

_Shows Gabriella falling through the ice screaming…flashes to Troy straddling her trying to get her to breathe…_

Gabriella teeth chattering: You sav…saved me

Troy: No problem, especially when my damsel in distress is such a beautiful one.

_**When they start to get closer Troy finally realises that there is a lot more to Gabriella than meets the eye…**_

_Flashes to Troy noticing a large bruise on Gabriella's arm, "Where did you get that bruise?"_

_**And when the truth gets out…**_

Shows Troy holding Gabriella: He hurts you doesn't he?

Gabriella: He makes me feel so stupid, so ugly.

Troy touching her cheek: I don't think you're ugly.

_**Will they fall for each other, will Gabriella betray the man who's never showed her love…**_

Troy hugging Gabriella: I love you.

Gabriella sobbing: Why couldn't I have met you before I met Richard?

_**Flashes to Troy kissing Gabriella's bear shoulder as she sleeps on her stomach pulling on his clothes…**_

Gabriella: I want to be with you so much.

Troy: Then stay with me, I'll take care of you.

_**And what happens when Richard finds out…**_

_(Richards Voice)_ "You've been slutting off with some loser! You belong to me!

_Shows a scene where Richard kicks Gabriella in the stomach._

Gabriella screaming: No Richard, please.

_**And threatens to break up her happiness…**_

Richard: You finish it! Do you understand?"

**She needed him and he needed her…**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy kissing passionately…_

Troy touching her hand: Did you find your saviour.

Gabriella: I found you.

**Fades out!**

**So review and tell me if I should write it! What you think of the story lol or even if you like pink socks! Just review so I get a sign! xoxMusicalxox love you all! xxxx**


	2. Richard's Approval

**Wow guys, some amazing reviews! I'm glad you're all supportive of my story so this entire story is dedicated to all those who want to read it! You know who you are.**

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical but if I did Troy and Gabriella would totally be married by now lol.**

**Chapter 1 – Richard's Approval**

THE snow was falling gently on the small lodges of _Sampoe Ski Lodge_** (just make it up, it's where Troy and Gabi go in HSM)** just miles outside of the village of Albuquerque.

It was 2nd of December 2007 and twenty four year old Gabriella Montez stood looking longingly out at the snow as it fell to the floor. She was standing in the window of the lodge she was sharing with her partner until the beginning of January. She had been washing the dishes but when it had begun to snow it had captured her immediately and her hands sat in the sink clasping a plate, forgotten.

Her tabby cat Lupin who was coincidently her best friend sat purring beside her, his tail swishing back and fore elegantly.

"Oh my, isn't it beautiful Lupin." Gabriella crooned.

Sometimes Gabriella felt truly foolish talking to Lupin but she had always been lonely since she had started dating Richard Sullivan, aged twenty seven years old.

Richard and Gabriella had arrived only today at the lodge and Richard had gone out drinking already. Gabriella was left in the house, to clean up and make sure there was a meal on the table when he came back. She couldn't believe above all that four years ago she had agreed to marry him…what had she even been thinking?

"What are you doing _lazing_ about?" A harsh voice snarled from behind her, she was brought out of reverie by Richard's hand colliding with her head.

Gabriella whimpered, she obviously hadn't heard the door go. Richard walked towards her and looked at her coldly, he smelt heavily of alcohol.

"Why aren't you washing the plates and where's my dinner?" Richard snapped.

"Oh…I'm…I've made you dinner. It's nearly done." Gabriella exclaimed, she was always so nervous around Richard.

"And get that damn cat off the counter." He said batting at Lupin who hissed at him before jumping onto his Mistress's shoulder and laying there.

"One day I'll wring that cat's neck, 'Richard said going to the fridge and pulling out a beer, "I want my dinner done in ten minutes. No longer." He walked over to Gabriella and kissed her head before walking into the living room leaving her shaking.

"Don't worry Lupin; I won't let him get you." Gabriella said stroking her cat's ears gently.

GABRIELLA was pleased that Richard's meal was finished in just under ten minutes; he had been timing her and had been just about ready to come out and tell her off.

She set his meal in front of him and he nodded pleased, "Good girl." He said tapping her backside before she walked off.

She was about to go out to the kitchen to make a coffee when Richard called her, "Aren't you going to watch some TV?" He asked coldly.

"Oh, I was just going to make some coffee." She explained timidly.

"Yeah well I'm not thirsty! If I want a coffee you'll make me one. So get your fat arse over here and sit with me!" He ordered and Gabriella nodded and moved to sit beside him.

As Lupin jumped onto her lap Gabriella mused, had he not thought that she might've wanted a coffee? She absent mindedly stroked Lupin behind the ears as Richard flickered through channels, she didn't dare say it annoyed her; it would only earn her a slap.

"Don't they ever put anything decent on? When we get back to Albuquerque I'm paying for the porn channels! There's no action around her and there's definitely not anything good on." Richard said looking at Gabriella disgusted.

Gabriella felt herself blush embarrassed. If there was one thing she hated more than Richard's beatings it was his vicious sexual appetite. He would often come and throw Gabriella on the bed and rip her clothes off. He would take her without her consent and without sympathy! It hurt and Gabriella never really liked to take part in such activities, she just didn't feel loved with him. Another one of his favourites was grabbing her when she was doing something; the worst was when they went shopping. He had the urge to 'do something naughty' he said and he had dragged her into the women's toilets locked the door and had his way with her. That had been embarrassing and painful! Furthermore, what had hurt the most was that he never praised her or complimented her; he just got off her and would go to the window for a cigarette, leaving her feeling worthless and womanless.

"I'm done with this, get rid of it." Richard ordered and Gabriella stood and took the plate from him and began to wash the plates again.

She smiled looking out at the snow; it really did fascinate her, it fell in a sort of gentle dance and it was wonderful how no two snowflakes were the same.

"OI, Gabriella, what are you doing?" She heard Richard call.

"Nothing, I'm just cleaning the plates." She replied back timorously.

"Put the cat out! I don't want him in the lodge." Richard said moving to the door holding Lupin by the scruff of his neck.

The cat hissed and swiped at Richard and Gabriella removed him from her fiancé immediately. The feline calmed in her arms and began to purr. Lupin hated Richard and Gabriella saw it as a good judge of character.

"I don't know what he see's in you." Richard said distastefully.

"I love him, 'Gabriella whispered, "And he loves me." She said and Lupin licked her palm with his rough tongue as if to say 'too true'

"Love doesn't exist Gabriella. Get used to it." Richard said harshly.

They were silent for a moment, Gabriella didn't like the silence, it meant Richard was thinking.

"So…have you come unwell yet?" He suddenly asked referring to her monthlies.

She nodded timidly and he frowned and sighed, "There must be something wrong with you then! You don't seem to enjoy sex and you haven't got pregnant once. It isn't me, it's you." He said looking at her sickened by the sight of her.

"I'm sorry Richard." Gabriella whispered looking at her feet in shame; the more Richard knocked her down, the more her confidence lowered with her.

"We'll just have to up the sex after Christmas then shan't we. Perhaps, three to four times a day." He mused more to himself than to Gabriella.

Richard was desperate to have a child though Gabriella knew that he just wanted a child as another prop, to add to his perfect life! He would never care for it; he never even bothered with his little nephews or nieces. They didn't even get birthday _or_ Christmas cards. Gabriella didn't tell Richard she was on the pill, she hid that from him. If there was one thing Gabriella didn't want it was a child, it was bad enough she got pushed around, she'd never forgive herself if her baby did too. Richard was not a patient man.

His cell phone began to ring bringing Gabriella out of her trance.

"Hello, Sullivan here." He said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, despite anything, Richard was wealthy. He owned a large amount of car companies in the area's and two nightclubs. In Richard's opinion Gabriella was someone to look pretty on his arm when they went to important dinner parties.

"What do you mean? Well can't you ordered more. Can't you do anything without me! Right, I'm on my way." He said and he turned off his phone.

Lupin jumped out of Gabriella's arms as Richard brought her into his arms and held her, very rarely did he show such affection.

"I'm going to have to run back home. I'll be back in at least in two days. I'll phone you…so just stay in the house." He ordered and he grabbed his coat and his car keys.

"Um…actually, I was wondering Richard if I could go ice-skating on that lake tomorrow, 'She stammered, "You did say…if I got the entire house cleaned I could go. Oh please let me go Richard, I'd be back in half hour, whatever time you want me home."

Richard looked at the beautiful young woman in front of him, she had innocence to her that he liked, that he found highly desirable. He supposed that was what he had liked about her in the first place. He had seen Gabriella out with her father shopping, just a year before the old coot passed away, and he had seen the meekness there and then and immediately liked it. He had spoken to Mr Montez first of course, it was only right and Gabriella had simply looked at her feet blushing bashfully. They had been dating ever since. Gabriella never complained and she never argued back, he liked being dominant. That was probably why he had put up with her for so long.

"I suppose so! You did clean up the house though it still needs improvement." He said looking around.

"Really!" Gabriella said sounding shocked and delighted.

"Don't act like I don't do anything for you! I'll be phoning you tomorrow night to make sure you haven't taking advantage of my permission. Do you understand?" Richard demanded.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, thank you so much." Gabriella said joyfully watching Richard walk to the door, despite the fact that he had been drinking Gabriella wouldn't dare tell Richard not to drink drive. She would only get the beating of her life if she did.

Richard snaked his arms around her waist and brought his mouth down on hers kissing her roughly, Gabriella flinched and whimpered a little, she hadn't expected that. When Richard pulled away he smacked her across the face a little enjoying her gasp of shock.

"That's for your cheek earlier!" He said and he walked off not looking back once.

Gabriella touched her cheek, what cheek? Had cheeked him? Had she disrespected him?

She felt Lupin weave his way around her elegant legs and she picked the tabby up and stroked him gently trying to think of what she had done to upset Richard. She was going ice skating tomorrow and she could hardly contain her excitement…little did she know that fate would be bringing her an early Christmas present…in the form of TROY BOLTON!

**Okay, so really, this chapter was about Gabriella but I just wanted to show you guys what she puts up with! She had a pretty bad life, it will get better I promise you all! The next chapter will be better! Just bear with me! **

**Stay tuned for chapter 2 **_**'The Hero and The Damsel In Distress'**_


	3. The Hero And The Damsel In Distress

**You guys are really supportive and really got into the story which is what I wanted! So by now you've all established that Gabriella isn't really treated the way she should be…but hopefully that'll all change soon.**

**Chapter 2 – The Hero And The Damsel In Distress**

TROY Bolton pulled himself out of bed on the 3rd of December feeling that something was going to change his life! He pulled himself out of bed and stretched his body. He patted his Sheepdog Rex on the head as he moved to his cupboard to get changed. **(A Picture of Rex in profile)**

Troy Bolton owned Sampoe Ski Lodge's, he owned a much larger Lodge on top of the highest hill. He had the most expensive. He was quite wealthy and had money to spend but Troy always believed that he didn't have the right girl to spend it on.

His Butler Henry walked up to him handing him his shoes.

"Today's the day Troy." Henry said cheerfully.

"What?" Troy asked trying to act oblivious.

"Today…you're going to meet that special someone." Henry said positively.

"Henry, 'Troy said tying his laces, "You've been saying that every day for the last two years. When are you going to stop?"

"When I'm right." Henry said triumphantly and Troy chuckled.

Troy picked up his lead and called Rex who came barking joyfully, "Let's go girl." He said softly.

"I'll have a lovely vegetable broth waiting for you when you come back Troy." Henry exclaimed.

"Great, see you then." Troy called closing his door behind him.

As he walked Troy looked on at his Lodge, he had done pretty well for himself. He had started off as an international basketball player but after he had broken his leg he had never been right again. He had been in the holiday business for three years. He had four holiday homes and one normal home. He loved to go on little breaks and one day he hoped that he'd have a wife and children to take with him and spoil them rotten…

GABRIELLA was sure to leave early that morning for her ice skating hour. She had been terribly excited to go all night and it was finally time. She had done a lot of ice skating when she was younger so it wouldn't be anything new.

Lupin, no matter how much she protested had followed her outside. He was a faithful friend and truly did care for his Mistress very much.

She arrived at the large lake and slipped on her skates giggling with excitement. Lupin who had attempted to follow her out to the Ice had slipped ungracefully so had to sit watching her patiently at the side of the lake.

She laughed as she twirled around on the ice, free from Richard and his cruel actions and his snide remarks. When she was on the ice, she was just Gabriella.

Gabriella froze on the spot when she felt the ice move from beneath her, panic rose in her but as she struggled to move she went crashing through the water screaming.

She clawed at the icy water as it turned her body and blood shockingly cold. She kicked and gulped for air as she sunk down into the water and then floated back up again.

"Help! Help!" She spluttered as she kicked and pushed at the water trying to grab the edges of the ice, but they were too slippering for her and she went cascading back down into the chilling waves again…

AS Troy walked through the snowy woods he heard the soft meowing of a cat. He didn't worry about Rex with a cat; she was gentle with every animal she came in contact with.

He finally saw the feline, a fluffy tabby cat prancing towards him. The cat pawed at his trousers meowing and hissing at him.

"What's wrong with you little fellow?" He asked, he picked the cat up and looked at his collar, _Lupin, _his name was Lupin.

Lupin suddenly leapt out of Troy's hands and kept trying to get his attention. Troy decided that the clever feline was trying to tell him something so he followed him. Lupin led Troy to a large lake and the cat kept slipping onto the ice before jumping back, he seemed to be in a panic.

"What's wrong, what's the matter?" Troy asked and suddenly he heard it, a screaming and a lot splashing.

He looked out to the middle of the lake and his eyes widened, someone was drowning.

He dashed across the ice, not caring that he was slipping and smashing his knees on the ice. He was sure that the ice was not safe but he couldn't let that person die.

"Hold on." He screamed and he got to the hole where a mass of black hair began to sink. He did the first thing he could think of and jumped in beside the person, he grabbed them by their waist and held them tight to him. He was trapped within the lake; he'd never get up with an extra weight too. He looked around for something big, trying to ignore his teeth chattering together, it was so cold.

He saw a large stick and looked at Rex, "Fetch the stick girl." He said pointing to it on the floor and Rex barked and grabbed the stick and clumsily brought it over to him.

Troy used the stick to smash through the ice, the effort was exhausting him, it was so cold and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. He beat his way through the ice feeling his body become colder and colder. He was almost there, the person beside him had dropped their head onto his shoulder, he could not feel their body breathing against him and he worried for them.

He got to the edge of the water and dragged the dead weight person out of the water, his entire body was trembling, and he was sure that if he had only stayed in the frosty water a little longer, he would surely have died.

He felt for his phone in his pocket, which was surprising still working, and quickly dialled his house number; he heard the familiar warming voice of Henry answering.

"Henry, quick…I need…I need you to…bring…the…ca…ca…car." He said his teeth shattering.

He looked down on the limp body before him, it was a woman, her lips were blue and her body was pale and lifeless.

He straddled her quickly unsure what to do.

"What's the matter?" Henry asked panic eminent in his voice.

"I…I've just rescued this girl…she…drowning." He exclaimed.

"Is she breathing?" Henry asked.

"No!" Troy muttered.

"Okay, you're going to have to do CPR!" The Butler said.

"Okay, just get… the car down here now and…ph…phone…a…doctor."

"I'll be right there." Henry said reassuringly…

TROY had never been so relieved to get home. As soon as Henry had drove them home they had phoned for a private doctor to come and attend for Troy and his new guest.

The doctor came out of the room the young woman was staying in and smiled gently.

"She's awake, she's suffering shock and she's still very cold. Refill her hot water bottles every hour, make sure the thermal blanket is up on high and make her something warm every two hours to drink. Do you understand?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes sir, thank you very much." Troy said shaking the Doctors hand.

"You can go and see her now if you wish." The Doctor said softly.

"Thank you, Henry, can you see our friend to the door." Troy asked and the Butler nodded and he and the doctor walked off.

The Medical man smiled as he turned to Troy, "You saved her life, you know." He said before he closed the door behind him.

Henry turned back to Troy smiling gently, "Well hero, how about a nice mug of hot chocolate and that broth I promised you?" He asked.

"Sure, bring two and bring them to the guest room." Troy said.

He felt something nuzzled against his leg and found Lupin looking up at him with imploring eyes.

"You want to see her too huh?" He laughed picking up the cat and carrying him to the guest bedroom.

Troy crept inside and walked over to the bed where a lifeless body lay. He sat in the chair next to the bed and looked gazed down into the face of the sleeping girl in his favourite King sized bed. She was absolutely gorgeous. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her soft ebony hair cascaded over her shoulders in a swirl of curls; she had a dainty small nose that seemed to make her all the more perfect and wonderful. He had remembered the feel of her body in his arms as he had carried her through the water; it was sleek, majestical and curvy. He longed to look down into her eyes, to know their colour, their depth, the emotion within them. He smiled; he couldn't wait to know her name.

Lupin leapt out of his arms and crawled across the bed nuzzling at his Mistress's face and purring affectionately. Troy smiled, Lupin was an exceedingly intelligent cat and he secretly thanked the cat, for bringing this radiant goddess into his life.

Troy jumped when he heard the young woman groan in her sleep, she shifted and her eyelids flickered open to reveal bold, luscious, erotic hazel eyes. She looked up at him questionably and shook her head confused; the only thing that she registered within the room was Lupin.

"Where…where am I? It's so cold." She muttered trying to get up but Troy pushed her down with a gentle hand.

"Don't get up. You nearly drowned." He said to her.

"Oh…I remember…I remember someone getting in the water…with me. Was that you?" The woman asked.

Troy nodded.

"You…you're a hero! You…you saved me." She said faintly smiling.

"No problem, especially when my damsel in distress is such a beautiful one." Troy said and he saw a blush creep across her face.

"You should thank your cat really, he's the hero. He came and found me." Troy said reaching across to stroke Lupins soft tabby fur.

They sat in silence for a moment until Troy said, "I'm Troy by the way, Troy Bolton. I own Sampoe Ski Lodges."

"I'm…um…Gabriella Montez." The woman mumbled tiredly.

Troy smiled a perfect name for a perfect girl.

"I'm really sorry…I think I should go, 'Gabriella said sitting up suddenly thinking of Richard, he would be surely angry with her for not phoning him, Troy pushed her back down again, "I have to go." She protested.

"You can't. A snow storm has been predicted. No – one should leave their Lodges until tomorrow and besides, you have to be cared for, you're still not well." Troy said.

"But…it's…just…I…I've…got…to clean my Lodge…he'll…he'll…maybe a little…sleep won't hurt." She muttered and she turned Troy watched as she dropped off to sleep breathing gently.

Troy laughed and looked at her smiling, "Gabriella." He whispered to himself.

At that moment Henry came in carrying a tray of steaming hot mugs and bowls. He set the tray down by Troy's side and picked up Lupin off Gabriella's bed. The cat didn't protest but a moment later he had jumped from the Butlers arms and was lying beside his Mistress again.

"He's really attached to her. Won't leave her side." Troy said smiling.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd meet the right girl today Troy! Didn't I?" Henry chuckled.

"Oh come on, this is just coincidence." Troy protested.

Henry shook his head, "No, this wasn't coincidence buddy, this was destiny. You were meant to find her. You were meant to help her!"

Troy smiled and Henry looked at Gabriella tenderly, "She's a beautiful creature. Delicate looking indeed and certainly the type for you."

"Why would she even try and go out with me? I've just met her, sure she's pretty but it's not something you ask someone as soon as you've rescued them. What would she see in me anyway, I'm nothing." Troy said dejectedly.

"Of course you're not, you're handsome, witty, comfortable to be around and successful. You're a man of business and you're lonely. It's about time you settled down." Henry told Troy firmly.

Troy shook his head as Henry walked out of the room leaving him alone with his thoughts, he saw Gabriella shift in her sleep and he looked at Lupin who was watching him with his bold green eyes.

"God has sent me an angel." He said and Lupin meowed in response.

Troy laughed stroking the feline, "I'm glad you think so to."

**Right, so there you are. I hoped you liked this chapter, I for one preferred it to the first. Review and tell me what you think and also don't forget to keep reading my other story too '**_**Bullied Into Love**_**' **

**Thanks guys, I love you all xoxMusicalxox**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3**


	4. A Morning With Troy Bolton

**Wow, these stories always fly by lol, well considering I'm only on the third chapter but whoa that went quick! Anyway, hope you're enjoying this! Xxx**

**Chapter 3 – The Morning With Troy Bolton**

WHEN Gabriella woke the next day she felt refreshed and ready to take on the world. When she saw the snow out the window she gasped in shock, it was so high! She moved to her door picking up Lupin who was lazing around in front of the fire and was about to open the door when it went colliding with her head. She stumbled back and held her head; she looked up dizzily to find Troy looking at her with worry on his face.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Troy asked reaching across and touching Gabriella's forehead gently.

"No, 'Gabriella said flinching away from Troy, "I'm okay. I'm fine."

"It was an accident. I'm really sorry." Troy said frowning at how Gabriella had moved away from him in fear.

"I have to go." Gabriella said changing the subject quickly.

"What? But have you seen the weather, you'll freeze to death out there and besides the Doctor said you're to stay warm." Troy said.

Gabriella looked down on the clothes she was wearing, she was in a soft fluffy raid pair of pyjama's and on the pocket was a golden wildcat.

"I like these pyjamas." She giggled brightly.

"Yeah me too, 'Troy said smiling thinking how great she looked in them, "But you can keep them. I have more pairs."

Troy opened the door to allow Gabriella out, they walked downstairs together and Troy led her into the kitchen, he was starving and could do with some breakfast and he certainly wanted Gabriella to eat something.

"I couldn't take them." Gabriella protested gently.

"No, please, I insist." Troy said and Gabriella blushed warmly.

"Thank you," She muttered.

At that moment Henry and one of Troy's maids walked in. Henry gave Troy thumbs up behind Gabriella's back and Troy glared at him.

"Do you like porridge?" Troy asked Gabriella.

She nodded warmly and they both said together, "I like it with hot honey on top." And as soon as they had said it they started to laugh.

When Gabriella caught herself laughing she immediately stopped leaving Troy looking a little puzzled, "Anyway, you've met Henry, 'he said and Henry bowed to Gabriella, "This is one of my best servants, Clarice." And the Maid waved to Gabriella.

"It's nice to meet you all, 'Gabriella said politely, "This is such a beautiful Lodge."

"Well it's a mansion actually but my friends and I like to call in the White Lodge." Troy explained.

As Gabriella's eyes wandered around the large kitchen and Clarice and Henry cooked breakfast Troy studied Gabriella's wonderful features. He especially liked her eyes, they were inquisitive and bold and bright but he also a sorrow behind them that he longed to fix. What disappointed Troy the most was when he looked down at Gabriella's left hand to find a sparkle gold ring resting on her ring finger. She was taken!

Clarice past across to cups of hot chocolate and Gabriella and Troy sipped happily, Gabriella seemed to be on edge and she kept looking out at the window with a mixed expression of anxiety and panic on her face.

"So…how long have you been at Sampoe Lodges?" Troy asked.

"Two days. We're here until January." Gabriella answered.

"That's great. So what do you think of it so far?" Troy asked trying to ignore Henry who was trying to probe him to ask her out.

"I love it, what I've seen of it." Gabriella said and Clarice placed to bowls of porridge in front of them with honey smothered on top.

"Thank you." Gabriella said softly, she wasn't used to being served like this, she would have to serve Richard before herself and sometimes he wouldn't allow her to have luxuries like porridge and honey…

_Flashback…………………_

_Gabriella placed a plate of English breakfast in front of Richard and smiled warmly. She picked up her favourite breakfast which was coincidently porridge and honey._

_Richard looked across at her with disgust._

"_What do you want that trash for?" He snapped at her as she came and sat beside him, she flinched at his harsh words._

_Gabriella looked down at her delicious smelling bowl of porridge and felt tears prick her eyes, "I'm just hungry."  
_

"_Yeah you should be, 'Richard said and he knocked her bowl off the table and laughed as it tumbled to the floor, "You're too fat to eat."_

"_Please Richard, don't say that." Gabriella pleaded crying._

_Richard stood and smacked her across the face, she cried out and he laughed, "Pick it up now and when you're finished go upstairs and wait for me." _

_Gabriella nodded timidly and she began to clean up as slow as she could, she'd pick cleaning over sex any day._

_After she had mopped the floor so hard that you could now see your reflection in it Richard smacked her hard on the backside. _

"_Get upstairs and you'd better be naked when I get up there." And Gabriella went up and did as she was told…_

_End Of Flashback…………………_

…She wiped away a tear and Troy looked across at her concerned, "Are you okay Gabriella?"

"Um yeah, I was wondering whether I could phone home, I expect my…pa…partner will be worried about me."

"Sure, the closest phone is right over there." Troy said nodding kindly and Gabriella stood and picked up the phone.

She nervously dialled the numbers of Richard's mobile knowing he was most likely to answer that. She was so frightened of what he'd say but…but he was still away so he'd never have to know.

"Hello?" A voice called.

Gabriella took a deep breath before saying, "Richard?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Richard bellowed.

Gabriella didn't know what to say, she froze and listened to him screaming at her on the other end of the phone.

"YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! I COME HOME EXPECTING YOU TO BE WAITING DUTIFULLY LIKE A GOOD PARTNER, SOON TO BE GOOD WIFE AND YOU'RE NOT HERE!" Richard screamed angrily.

"I'm sorry…Rich…Richard I can e…explain." Gabriella stammered.

"_How dare you! You bad little bitch! Where are you?" _Richard demanded.

"I can explain everything, just please –" Gabriella was cut off with the phone being pried gently from her trembling hand.

Troy looked at her tearful face and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello, I'm Troy Bolton, owner of Sampoe Ski Lodge." He said in a very important voice.

Gabriella instantly heard Richard's voice become more pleasant and friendly.

"Hello Mr Bolton." Richard said sweetly.

"I understand that you're concerned about your wife, yesterday she fell through ice and nearly drowned. She was rescued and is keeping warm in the White Lodge on top of the hill, the highest hill." Troy said.

"Oh I'm terribly grateful, what would I do without her." Richard said putting on a brilliant act.

"Whenever you want to come and pick her up you're more than welcome. We're just having some breakfast." Troy said optimistically.

"Great, I'll be up as soon as I can." Richard exclaimed.

"Bye." Troy said and he put the phone down.

"Thank you so much, 'Gabriella said, though she knew that Troy had only postponed the beating she was going to get, "I'm grateful."

"No problem, come on, lets finish off breakfast," Troy said and he led Gabriella back to the table where they sat eating their porridge and honey.

WHEN Richard arrived he gave Gabriella a fixed hard cold stare before he shook Troy's hand and smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you so much for saving her sir, I'm astounded. You are a great man." He said to Troy.

"Your more than welcome, you've got a beautiful wife." Troy said complimenting Gabriella, making her blush but she saw the jealous look on Richard's face.

"I'm…we're not married." Gabriella said timidly, for some reason she wanted Troy to know they weren't as attached as Richard made out.

"But we will be won't we pumpkin?" Richard said and at that moment Lupin walked into the room and rubbed his head up against Troy's leg.

"Lupin, stop that." Gabriella said but Troy laughed.

"It's fine, 'He said, "I love cats. I used to have one myself but…she died." Troy said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Gabriella said truthfully.

"Hey don't worry about it!" Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well we must be going; we've got a lot to do." Richard said placing his arm around Gabriella's back and pinching her from behind as if to say 'you're going to get it'

"Why don't we all go out tomorrow night, my treat of course?" Troy offered, the truth was, he wasn't ready to let go of his moments with Gabriella.

"That would be lovely." Richard said, he was thinking about asking Troy about a partnership with the Lodges.

"Great, half nine at the Ice Dinar, I look forward to seeing you both." Troy said and he showed Gabriella and Richard the door and watched them get into Richards car.

Richard started the car and looked across at Gabriella; Lupin was huddled onto her lap looking up at him dauntingly.

"You just wait you little brat!" He said to her coldly…

Gabriella shivered; at least her morning with Troy Bolton had been pleasant!

**See, another chapter done! I love how you're all reacting to this story! So, if you all want me to continue you'd better review! xoxMusicalxox**

**Also, I can't wait to see Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix, its so sad because all my friends have seen it and they hate Harry Potter. I love it and I haven't seen it! Anyway, keep your eyes open for the next chapter.**


	5. Dinner Alone

**Hmm, so my 'Bullied Into Love' story is finally coming to a close. For those readers who haven't read it, there's still a chance! Check it out; you don't know if you don't try!**

**Anyway, I know you all want to know what's going to happen next so, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4 – Dinner Alone**

GABRIELLA truly dreaded getting out of the car with Richard clasping roughly on her wrist. He unlocked the door and Lupin leapt out of Gabriella's arms and jumped onto the floor and rushed out into the kitchen. He cowered behind one of the chairs.

Richard kicked Gabriella into the Lodge and she cried and went colliding into the stairs. Richard laughed.

"Falling through ice huh? You're filth you know that." He said nastily.

"I'm…I'm sorry Richard…I'm telling…the truth…I did…fa…fall through ice." Gabriella cried holding her hands over her head.

"Get into that living room." Richard ordered and Gabriella picked herself up and cowered into the living room away from Richard.

Richard drew the curtains quickly and looked over at Gabriella who stood nervously crying, she was so scared.

"Come here." He demanded.

Gabriella hesitated for a moment but walked over to Richard and bowed her head. Richard seemed to be studying her for a moment. He raised his fist towards her and punched her in the face; she went tumbling to the floor.

"What is it with you? Why can't you just be a good wife! I swear Gabriella that if I don't see any improvements when we're married you'll get the fines beating of your life." Richard said.

"I'm sorry Richard." Gabriella sobbed, her lip was bleeding and she clutched it tight.

"You'd better be you nasty little witch. Get up, be a woman." Richard snarled kicking at Gabriella.

Gabriella felt she couldn't get up, she felt Richard kick her again and she groaned in pain.

"I said GET UP!" He bellowed.

She pulled herself up off the floor and felt her head go dizzy, She felt Richard's lips on her neck hungrily nipping and biting on her, she did not push him away.

"YOU NASTY BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Richard growled and he pushed himself tight against Gabriella and she felt the bulge of his desire, he wanted her!

Richard always took delight in seeing Gabriella get hurt before he slept with her, to him it was a big turn on.

He removed her top and punched her in the stomach, she was nearly sick there and then and he laughed.

"You'll pay for your petty lies Gabriella, 'He laughed, "I'm always going to be around to make your life a misery." He said before his lips cascading on her neck once more branding her his…

GABRIELLA woke the next morning with a thumping headache, the alarm clock next to her rang loudly and she turned it off as quickly as she could trying desperately not to wake Richard.

She didn't succeed. Richard murmured in his sleep, "Turn the bloody thing off now." He ordered and she whispered that she was sorry.

She showered as quickly as possible feeling the hot water soothe her scratches and bruises over her body. Richard was always violent and she hated him for it. She got changed quickly and tugged her hair up into a bobble. When she came out of the bathroom Richard was already downstairs.

When Gabriella arrived downstairs Richard was sitting in the living room smoking a cigarette, her mind immediately flashed to Troy. _He_ didn't smoke! She brushed him from her mind, she felt like she was betraying Richard!

"_Where's_ my breakfast you cheap slut?" Richard demanded.

"Oh…I'll…I'm doing it." Gabriella replied.

Richard picked up one of Gabriella's books, he glared down on it. "How may of these do you take out of that rubbish library?"

"Only four every time I go down. Their lovely books." Gabriella said smiling to herself as she separated some eggs.

When Gabriella and Richard had moved in together, Richard stopped taking Gabriella out to the movies and to dinner. He always said a woman's place was in the kitchen. **(I don't believe that's true, women have as much equal rights as men, I certainly won't be a house wife when I'm older!) **The only thing he permitted Gabriella to do was to go down the library to get some books.She had pleaded with him so much until he had given in, but she had paid a terrible price. A black eye!

"This is trash!" Richard said slamming the book down.

"Its not trash, it's wonderful. Nicholas Sparks writes the most beautiful Romance novels." Gabriella said softly.

Richard came up behind Gabriella and groped her, she gasped shocked as his hands travelled up and down her body.

"You don't need Romance Gabriella, you've got me." She shuddered under his harsh breath and moved away from him.

Richard laughed and said, "By the way when you're finished with the breakfast, run down to the store and pick up some shopping."

BEFORE Gabriella went shopping decided to go to a little coffee shop down the road and get some coffee and a cake. She was starving, her lip was sore, when Richard had hit her he had bust her lip and it was swollen.

She had just sat down with her a warm mug of hot chocolate, she hadn't been able to afford a cake, Richard wouldn't allow her to spend over their shopping list , when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

It was Troy.

"Gabriella, 'Troy said grinning, "It's great to see you again." Troy said and then he saw the large gash on her lip.

"Oh my, what happened?" He asked.

"Um…I slipped and smashed my mouth on a radiator." Gabriella lied and Troy saw the flicker of embarrassment, he didn't believe her.

"Mind if I sit?" Troy queried.

"No please, sit." Gabriella said cheerfully and Troy placed his hot cup of coffee and a chocolate cake in front of them.

He leaned across the counter to one of the employee's.

"How about another slice of chocolate cake for my friend here?" He asked.

"Whatever you say Mr Bolton sir." His employee replied, Troy chuckled, he loved being the boss!

"Oh you don't have to do that." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Gabriella, you're my friend and my friends always eat exceedingly well." Troy said triumphantly.

As they were eating Troy and Gabriella talked about a lot of things, they liked spending time with each other; it was wonderful to be just so laid back around someone. Gabriella believed Troy to be incredibly handsome, he had rich enchanting Ultramarine eyes that gleamed with something Gabriella had never seen before, **(Ultramarine is a really bright vibrant blue) **He had scruffy sandy brownthat she just longed to reach out and touch and he was extremely muscular, he had a firm strong looking body, a lot more powerful than Richards!

"I like making you laugh." Troy said smiling.

Gabriella felt her cheeks go crimson, "I like you making me laugh."

Gabriella's phone started ringing and she answered it, it was Richard.

"I'm going away for a few days; one of my nightclubs is going down hill. I'll be gone at least three days! Can I trust you not to fall in ice again?" Richard asked sarcastically.

"Of course, I'll see you soon." Gabriella exclaimed softly.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Oh, Richard's got to go away for a few days, he was just telling me." Gabriella said.

"Troy laughed, "So I guess it's just you and me for dinner tonight then."

Troy couldn't believe his luck, alone with Gabriella Montez. He felt like all his dreams were coming true.

"Yeah, I suppose, 'Gabriella replied, "But do you really want to be seen with me with this lip?" She asked nervously.

"I don't care what you look like Gabriella. I'd just like to get to know you." Troy said.

Gabriella blushed, and Troy looked down on his watch.

"Whoa, look at the time. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow in the Ice Dinar." Troy said and he stood and left Gabriella alone.

Gabriella shook her head feeling dizzy, Troy made her feel…weird!

She was about to pay for her cake and hot chocolate when the counter girl shook her head, "Mr Bolton said anytime you want to come in you can. Everything free of charge for you."

"Oh, 'Gabriella gasped, shocked and thrilled, "Thank you. Goodbye."

GABRIELLA was sure to look nice for her dinner with Troy. She stood looking into the bedroom mirror holding dresses up to her body to see which would look nice. She looked out at the snow and cringed, she couldn't wear a dress in the snow. She settled for a pair of jeans and a large fluffy white jumper. She hoped that Troy too would be wearing something similar.

She looked over at Lupin who was busily grooming himself on his bed.

"What do you think handsome?" She asked the feline.

Lupin lifted his head at the sound of his Mistress's voice and meowed gently.

"Great, I like it too." Gabriella said and she nodded triumphantly as she grabbed a brush to fix her hair….she was so nervous…and yet excited, but why?

TROY looked at his watch impatiently; maybe Gabriella had stood him up. She was after all engaged. He felt his heart sink in his chest; she didn't like him then, the way he had hoped.

"The Dinner menu Mr Bolton." A waiter said bowing to him; you see Troy owned everything within Sampoe Ski Lodge, from the Top class restaurants to the toilets.

"That's fine Jim…I might not be staying after all." Troy replied dejectedly but suddenly a vision of beauty entered the restaurant and Troy stood feeling like a sixteen year old again.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. My car broke down and…I had to walk." Gabriella said shivering.

"That's fine! Don't worry about! Please sit down." Troy said, he removed Gabriella's coat and handed it to Jim who bowed before he helped her into her seat, Gabriella smiled, he was such a gentlemen.

Jim returned with two menus and Gabriella smiled thanking him before he left to serve someone else.

"How's your lip? It looks sore." Troy said softly.

"It is, I'm so clumsy. I'd trip over my own feet." Gabriella laughed.

Troy didn't really believe her, he was sure that Richard was a lot more assertive than he let on but he didn't want to alarm Gabriella, just in case he wasn't.

"I'm like that!" Troy chuckled.

The waiter returned and looked at them questionably, "What would you like to order Mr Bolton?"

"I'm not in the mood for anything to elegant tonight; I'll have a burger and some fries and wine!" Troy said and then looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked unsure.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those girls who worries about diets! You're fine the way you are." Troy said encouragingly.

He saw Gabriella's eyes light up at his praise and she looked a little determined, "I'll have the same, 'She looked at Troy, "If…if that's alright?" She said hesitantly.

"Hey, 'Troy chuckled, "I love girls with great appetites."

"Your meals will be ready soon, please enjoy." The waiter said bowing before walking off and leaving them alone.

"Thank you for still inviting me here tonight. It's lovely to go out." Gabriella said.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked intrigued.

Gabriella realised that she hand landed in it and quickly tried to change the subject, "So…do you miss your basketball?"

Troy, although he knew she had changed the subject purposely, decided to let it go for now, he could tell Gabriella was uncomfortable.

"I do miss it sometimes. The injury affected me so much but it's nice that I had money to go into businesses like this." Troy said looking proud.

"How come you haven't got a wife or girlfriend? I mean, a successful man like you, you should fighting off the girls with a stick." Gabriella said and Troy laughed.

"No! I want to find the right girl, why should I waste my time with girls who are only using me?" Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're right, 'Gabriella said as Jim filled their glasses with white wine, "I'd feel horrible if I thought…thought someone was using me." She said and she looked at her lap as the realisation hit her, Richard was using her. She was a plaything, a cook, a cleaner, a carer, soon a mother if he had his way and all the other things he expected of her.

She decided to once again change the subject, her aim had been fulfilled, Troy was indisputably single!

"I love Sampoe Ski Lodges; it's the most beautiful thing ever!" She said gazing around as she took her glass in her hand.

Troy looked at her, evident desire in his sparkling blue eyes, "I don't know, I can think of others." He said eyeing her lovingly.

Gabriella blushed and was glad that she could sip her wine to hide her embarrassment and her thrill, no – one had ever been so sweet before.

The waiter returned with their meals and bowed before leaving them to eat.

"It looks lovely." Gabriella said softly.

"Dig in." Troy replied and they began to eat and enjoy their evening…

TROY drove Gabriella home that night and they talked about their wonderful evening together. Troy felt incredibly lucky to be in the presence of such an amazingly beautiful woman. Gabriella was truly the most striking young woman he had ever seen.

He walked her to her door and they both stared at each other for a while.

"Um…I was wondering whether you wanted to come to see my friends with me tomorrow in Albuquerque. It's my friend Zeke Baylor. He owns a cake shop and I'm kind of aching for his famous Crème Brûlée's." Troy asked.

"I'd love that." Gabriella said cheerfully, she smiled and looked at Troy warmly.

"Thank you for an amazing night." She said.

"No Problem, you're more than welcome." He replied and suddenly he was taken aback by a pair of lips crashing down on his.

He repsonded completely when he realised Gabriella was kissing him, he weaved his arms around her waist and smiled against her lips. Despite the slice in her lips, they were gentle and he wanted more and more.

Suddenly Gabriella yanked herself away from him, "I'm…I'm sorry." She cried and she ran in and left him alone looking startled and delighted all at once.

He couldn't wait until tommorow!

Hee! So they kissed, Gabriella likes Troy and Troy likes Gabriella! Ooh , where does Richard come into it?

Keep reading and reviewing if you want to know what happens next! xoxMusicalxox


	6. Meet The Baylors

**Whoa, you're reviews are just so amazing! I know you're all wondering why I made Gabriella kiss Troy a little early but you'll all find out soon. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 – Meeting The Baylor's**

WHAT had possessed her to do a thing like that? What was she thinking? Gabriella was furious with herself. She had gotten so caught up with the thought that someone might like her that she had gone and kissed Troy. She really wanted to avoid him today though he was coming by later to take her with him to see his friend!

She looked across at Lupin who was sitting beside her and sighed, "Richard is right, I'm a slut, a stupid slut." She said to him.

Lupin stood and purred lovingly as he touched his whiskery face to hers, she giggled and patted him tenderly.

"I know, you like me." She whispered to him.

The phone started to ring, she stood with Lupin still curled up in her arms and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm going to be staying a little longer than I thought." It was Richard, he sounded breathless.

"What…what's the matter with your voice?" She queried confused.

"None of your damned business, look, just be a good partner for the first time in your life and don't argue." Richard said viciously.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Gabriella said dejectedly.

"I'll see you in a few days!" Richard said and he hung up.

RICHARD turned to the naked girl beside him, he didn't know her name and he didn't want to.

"Did she suspect anything?" The girl asked breathing deeply.

"She's too dumb!" Richard laughed before pulling her towards him…

GABRIELLA sighed and started to prepare herself dinner, another lonely day, another great lonely day! She was thrilled that Richard would be staying a little longer. She enjoyed the lonely nights where she could watch whatever she wanted to on the television. She was allowed to cook whatever she wanted without Richard's menacing stares and cruel remarks and she loved to stay up for as late as she wanted; Richard demanded she be in bed by ten.

"Come on Lupin, let's go and watch some television." She said picking up the pesky feline and taking him to the sofa with her.

She tried to get absorbed in 'A Walk To Remember' on sky movies but it was kind of hard, all that ran through her mind was Troy and their kiss! 

TROY picked Gabriella up that afternoon to drive down to Albuquerque to visit Troy's friend. There was an embarrassed silence in the car, Troy was trying to buck up the courage to hold Gabriella's hand while Gabriella was trying to buck up the courage to tell him the kiss meant nothing…but it did!

"It'll be quite a long drive down." Troy exclaimed nervously looking at Gabriella's hand that rested on her lap.

"I love Albuquerque. My mother lives there!" Gabriella said softly.

"Oh, if you want we could go and see her." Troy answered smiling.

Gabriella shook her head, "Richard doesn't like…oh um…my mother and Richard don't get on." She said.

She was going to say that Richard didn't let her visiting her mother. Gabriella had spoken to her mother in three years; she had missed her so much.

"Oh…I see, but Richard isn't around." Troy said grinning.

"He…he wouldn't like it." Gabriella said quickly and she looked away not meeting his eyes.

"Okay, 'Troy answered, "Whatever you say."

They sat in silence for a little while but Troy's curiosity got the better of him, "So when's Richard coming back?"

"I'm not sure. When he goes away he can be gone for weeks. I think he'll be gone for a few days." Gabriella replied.

"I see. So, what do you do when he's away?" Troy asked.

"I try to be a faithful loving partner, when he comes back he'll find a meal waiting for him on the table, all his clothes ironed and pressed and the house spotlessly clean!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Whoa, don't you just ever enjoy yourself when he's gone?" He queried.

"I'm supposed to be a good partner! He'd hate me if I wasn't!" Gabriella said coldly and Troy sensed the distress in her voice.

"Of course he wouldn't." Troy laughed.

Gabriella looked away and it was there that Troy saw a bruise up her arm, "Where did you get that bruise on your arm?"

Gabriella pulled her jacket over her so he could no longer see it and looked across at him seriously.

"I knocked into a cupboard." She lied.

"Why do you always do that?" Troy asked.

"What?" Gabriella queried trying to be nonchalant.

"Why do you always lie? What's really going on?" Troy demanded.

"Nothing, I'm not lying." She said shaking her head.

"Whatever you say!" Troy said and he turned his attention back to the road, why was she lying so much, something was definitely up.

WHEN they arrived in Albuquerque they pulled up outside a bakery shop called '_Baylor's Bakers_' Troy helped Gabriella out of the car and they went inside. Behind the counter stood a young black man and a beautiful blonde headed white woman. They were giggling as they baked and Gabriella smiled feeling comfortable and at home immediately.

"Hey Zeke Baylor!" Troy said gladly.

The man looked up and grinned, "Well Troy Bolton, come and give me some love my friend." He said and Zeke and Troy embraced like brothers.

The woman coughed and Zeke laughed, "Oh Troy, you remember my beautiful wife." He said.

"Sharpay, come over here." Troy said and they both hugged warmly.

Sharpay when she pulled away from Troy saw Gabriella.

"And who's this?" She asked and Troy took Gabriella's hand and pulled her over and brought them over to meet them.

"Gabriella this is Zeke and Sharpay Baylor, Zeke, Sharpay, this is Gabriella Montez." Troy introduced them.

Zeke and Sharpay both hugged Gabriella warmly and she was shocked by their affection, "It's great to meet you." Sharpay said.

A little boy came rushing through the shop and Sharpay suddenly turned stern, "Hey, hey Mister. Where are your manners, its Uncle Troy." She said.

The little boy with his light blonde hair looked up at them and smiled, "Hi Uncle Troy." He said.

Troy took the little boy in his arms and tickled him.

"Hi Damien, how are you buddy?" He queried.

"I'm okay, I've been practising basketball. Can I show you later?" The little boy asked enthusiastically.

"Sure whatever you say!" Troy chuckled.

Damien looked over at Gabriella and smiled, "Who are you?"

"I'm Gabriella." Gabriella replied and Damien threw himself into her arms and hugged her.

"Are you Uncle Troy's girlfriend?" He asked.

Gabriella and Troy blushed, "No we're just good friends." Troy told the little one.

"You'll be staying tonight right?" Zeke asked them both.

"Oh I don't know, its going to be late and –"

"All the more reason to stay." Sharpay said.

Damien kissed Gabriella's cheek warmly and everyone laughed, "Can I call you Auntie Gabi?" He queried hopefully.

Sharpay nodded to Gabriella and Gabriella nuzzled her nose with Damien's, "Of course you can sweetie."

"If you want you two can go and freshen up before dinner and Sharpay will make something?" Zeke said wiping his hands.

"No! Its fine, actually I was wondering whether we could take Damien out for a hot dog and we could have food later?"

"Sure, if you want." Sharpay said nodding.

"Do you want to go out for a hotdog buddy?" Troy queried.

Damien nodded and he took Troy's hand and Gabriella's and they walked out the shop grinning and smiling at each other warmly.

Sharpay wrapped her arms around Zeke's waist and he kissed her forehead, "I like her, I think Troy's got a thing for her." 

"Yeah, I wonder what was wrong with her lip. It looks like she's been punched." Zeke said.

"I know, I'll try and probe it from her later. I like Gabriella." Sharpay said nodding.

"UNCLE Troy, can I go on the swings?" Damien asked as they passed a park.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled, Damien was five years old, both Zeke and Sharpay had been nineteen years old when they had had him. He hadn't been planned at all but as soon as they had found out that Sharpay was pregnant they couldn't let it go. They would've kept the baby if they had been fifteen when having him.

"Go on then." Troy said and he and Gabriella sat down and watched the little boy dash over to the swings in a frenzied excitement.

"He's lovable isn't he?" Gabriella chuckled.

"Yeah, I love him so much; I'd do anything for him. Would you like children?" Troy queried.

"What?" Gabriella asked looking startled.

"No, No, um…not with me…I mean would you like them…one day?" Troy stammered suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Gabriella thought about it for a moment, if she had been with any other man then yes, she would want children but she couldn't, not in such an abusive relationship. She wanted Children more than anything, to feel her child kick within her for the first time, to feel pride swell with her stomach! She'd love to see her baby for the first time and feel them tug at her breast for milk. It was her biggest desire, to have children.

"I'd like a family more than anything." She whispered looking across at him.

"Will you…have children with Richard?" The handsome young man queried.

Gabriella laughed foolishly, "Never." She muttered.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Its…it's complicated." She answered.

"You confuse me Gabriella Montez, 'Troy said moving closer to her so their hips brushed against each other making them both tremble, "I'd love to work you out."

"No – one ever will. Sometimes I just want to be alone." Gabriella said fighting to hold back tears, she stood and walked over to the swings and began to push Damien who giggled wildly.

Troy smiled sadly; he could tell there was a lot more to Gabriella that met the eye. She was an incredibly enigmatic young woman, one he wanted and intended to get close to. He smiled when he saw her smiling with Damien, she seemed to enjoy being around people. He also noted that she was very lonely and he was perplexed that she kept coming out in bruises and all the excuses she kept making up. He felt it; Gabriella Montez…was in an abusive relationship!

THEY returned back at the Baylor's later that night. Damien as they had driven home had fallen asleep on Gabriella's lap much to her delight. The music in the background soothed them pleasurably and they shared a tender smile as they turned another corner.

"I'm telling you Gabriella, Zeke makes the best cakes ever!" Troy laughed.

"I'm looking forward to trying them." Gabriella replied.

They pulled up outside and they carried little Damien back in, the dim lights of the bakery shop sparkled in Gabriella's eyes and Troy felt the immense desire to reach out and touch her cheek.

Zeke came out and smiled, he took Damien from Gabriella's arms and took him through as Gabriella and Troy followed him through.

After putting Damien to bed because he was too exhausted to eat, he had eaten a hotdog and chips when Gabriella and Troy had taken him out so he was okay, the four adults sat down for dinner.

"As you know you're welcome to stay but we only have one room so you two will have to share." Sharpay said as she cut through her meat.

Gabriella and Troy nearly choked and Sharpay and Zeke laughed.

"It's a comfortable bed, you'll be lovely and warm, 'Sharpay said, "So make yourself at home, you can stay as long as you like." 

"Thanks." Troy said and Gabriella nodded.

"So…Gabriella I noticed there's a ring on your finger, who are you getting married to?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh his name's Richard Sullivan!" Gabriella said though all three adults heard the repugnance in her mellow voice.

"I don't believe I know him." Sharpay said interested.

"You're lucky." Gabriella mumbled.

"Pardon?" Zeke queried.

"Oh nothing." Gabriella answered.

The other three adults looked at each other perplexed, something defiantly wasn't right. Zeke and Sharpay had also seen Gabriella's bruise and they could tell she was filled with a great aching pain.

"I'm feeling kind of tired; I think I'll be going to bed." Gabriella said quickly.

"Okay, goodnight." They all said and they watched her walk up the stairs before they Sharpay turned to Troy.

"What's wrong with her Troy?" She asked.

"I…her partner Richard…he's not a nice guy. I think he's abusing her." Troy said.

"What are we going to do?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going to keep my eye on her." Troy answered.

"You like her don't you?" Sharpay asked laughing.

Troy nodded, "More than you know, I rescued her. She fell through ice and…I've kind of grown fond of her."

"You're too soft, 'Sharpay said softly, "Go up to bed and comfort her."

Troy laughed and stood, "Yes mom." He said and Sharpay laughed shaking her head.

TROY found Gabriella cuddled up in a large double bed when she went up. She was awake and when she looked up at him she smiled frightened.

"Hey! Um…if you don't want me to…you know I'll sleep on the floor." He stammered.

"No, its fine, come and sleep here." She said patting the bed, she went red.

He removed his shirt and climbed in beside her, the darkness was surrounding them but they could still see each other. They tried not to touch but it was hard. Gabriella wanted nothing more than to feel her body next to Troy's…she wanted him so badly.

"Gabriella, 'Troy asked and she turned and he suddenly swept her lips up into a kiss.

She rolled over to him still kissing, Troy ran his hands over her elegant body and he felt her flinch from under him. They pulled apart for a moment but before Gabriella could speak his lips were on hers again and their tongues were suddenly fighting a furious battle to dominate the other. Gabriella had never felt so alive but she knew it had to stop, she was betraying Richard! She pushed Troy off her though she felt the bulge in his trousers and saw the want in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" He queried perplexed.

Gabriella was breathless, "We can't…I'm getting married and its like having an affair."

Troy looked downhearted, "Then why did you kiss me last night?"

"It was a comfort kiss…I mean…I…it was just a comfort kiss." Gabriella protested.

"In order to have a comfort kiss Gabriella you need to have something wrong! What is your big secret, why don't you tell me?" Troy demanded.

"I can't." Gabriella replied and she began to cry and Troy feeling himself weaken under her sorrow pulled her close to him and allowed her to sob into his chest as he stroked her hair.

ABOUT half our later Troy felt Gabriella drop off to sleep, her head buried under his arm, their legs tangled together. He kissed her hand and let it rest around his stomach and there and then he realised that he wanted a wife, a family, a home, and love…he wanted Gabriella!

**EEK! Whoa, so much to write! **

**I haven't corrected any of this because I want you guys to read it ASAP, so I'm really sorry if there's any mistakes in there, I won't do it with the next chapter, its just I'm in a rush, we've got to go see a family friend and my mother will kill me if I stay here writing! xoxMusicalxox hope you enjoy!**


	7. The Surprise!

**Now that '**_**Bullied Into Love**_**' is finished, sadly, I've got more time to concentrate on this! I hope you're all really enjoying this so far and yes I know Richard is horrible but hey, it makes good stories! Anyway, if you haven't read '**_**Bullied Into Love**_**' then check it out! It's quite a good story, lol, so I've heard from my reviewers! Also, I'm not sure if you're going to know the name of Richard's bit on the side, she's just some girl! Loving you all xoxMusicalxox**

**Chapter 6 – The Surprise**

GABRIELLA woke the next morning to someone jumping rather excitedly on the bed and chanting '_Wake up Auntie Gabi_' over and over again. It took her mere minutes to realise it was little Damien.

She laughed and sat up and Damien fell onto his knee's bouncing, "Where's your uncle?" She queried.

"I don't know, he came down for breakfast this morning and said he had some important things to do and not to wake you." Damien said.

Gabriella laughed, "So why did you wake me up?"

"Mummy and Daddy are busy baking and my dog Monty is sleeping. I'm bored." Damien said dejectedly.

Gabriella couldn't help but melt into the little boy's large bold brown eyes, she held out her arms for him and he jumped into her embrace and buried his head into her shoulder.

"Well how you go downstairs and grab your trainers and then we'll go play basketball in the back garden." Gabriella said.

"Okay!" Damien said brightening up and he bounced out of Gabriella's arms and dashed down the stairs leaving Gabriella giggling at his enthusiasm.

She heard her phone ringing and she answered it quickly knowing exactly who it was, "Hi…Hi…Richard." She stammered.

Richard smiled at the fear in her voice as he did the buttons up of his best shirt.

"Why didn't you answer the house phone?" He demanded.

Gabriella looked around nervously, "I'm sorry, I was in the shower and I didn't hear it." She lied.

"Fine! Look, I'll be back in two days so I'll be expecting you to be waiting for me dutifully. Am I going to back to find you with some guys saying '_you fell through ice_' you're always so weak!" Richard sneered.

Gabriella felt herself blush with embarrassment at his cruel comments! She hated it when he put her down.

"I'll do some extra shopping Richard and I'll cook you a great slap up meal." Gabriella said quickly.

"Whatever, 'Richard said brushing away her comment, "Just make sure the house is clean!"

"Okay, 'Gabriella said and then she said something she had never said before and she definitely didn't mean, "And Richard, I love you." 

Richard just laughed hysterically making Gabriella's eyes swell up and he put the phone down. Gabriella didn't mean it! She _certainly_ didn't mean it; she had never loved Richard at all but she had wanted to see if he'd say it back. It had hurt when he didn't, simply laughed at her as if she was some child!

When she was changed Gabriella slipped her phone into her pocket and hurried outside to find Damien all ready attempting to throw the basketball into the basket. He seemed frustrated and he dropped the ball to the floor and looked around sullenly.

"You're not giving up already are you?" Gabriella chuckled and Damien shook his head and handed her the ball.

"I can't do it! I can't reach the net, Daddy always helps me." Damien said.

"Well come here and I'll help you!" Gabriella said sweetly and she Damien went to her arms and she lifted him up, struggling a little, and she smiled when he slipped the basketball through the net and started to cheer.

"YAY! I can do it, _see_!" Damien cheered clapping his hands.

Gabriella placed him down on the ground and they both did a little dance cheering and whooping.

"You did do it! I knew you could!" Gabriella said softly and she sighed and thought of Troy…lately…he was all that went through her mind.

TROY couldn't help but feel the unavoidable joy and pleasure he was feeling that morning when he drove back to the Baylor's. He hoped to the bottom of his heart that what he had done would put him back in Gabriella's good books. He really liked being around her and he wanted so desperately to help her escape from that egg head of a boyfriend of hers!

Every time he looked at her he felt desire rise in him, he'd love to show her a good life, a life filled with servants and people waiting on her hand and foot. A thousand house filled with all the treasures she could imagine. The many exotic places she could visit and all the other extravagant things that went along with it!

He had just pulled up outside of the Bakery when he heard giggling from the garden behind. He went through the Bakery ignoring the customers as they greeted him. He went to the back door and found Gabriella and Damien playing basketball. Gabriella was picking Damien up and allowing him to throw the basketball into the basket. They looked very adorable.

Gabriella seemed to tire for a moment and she put Damien down, he looked disappointed.

"Oh please Auntie Gabi, one more time?" Damien pleaded looking up at her with his naive eyes.

"We've done it so many times now Damien, just let me rest." Gabriella said.

Gabriella looked like she was about to cave when Troy stepped through to the garden, Damien and Gabriella both looked up at him, Gabriella went red, "Listen to your Auntie Damien otherwise I'm not buying you a puppy later."

Damien's eyes lit up immediately, "You're buying me a puppy?"

"Only if you behave yourself." Troy said sternly.

"I will! I'll be a good boy I promise." Damien said.

Troy nodded satisfied and Damien rushed through the kitchen leaving them alone. Gabriella went and sat on the hammock and Troy came and joined her. She looked a little edgy but he said nothing.

"What are you doing later?" Try asked her.

"Nothing but you promised a very exited little boy a puppy!" Gabriella giggled.

"I mean later?" Troy asked.

"Nothing of course." Gabriella replied.

"Do you fancy a drive, I've…got a surprise for you." Troy said.

The young woman felt her cheeks go red, but Gabriella tried desperately not to show it. Troy was watching her with a fixed expression on his handsome face. He could sense her embarrassment although he felt awkwardness himself being next to her warm petite body.

"Okay." She murmured, her mind was suddenly on Richard, he hadn't even told her he loved her, her mind was swirling with an array of thoughts, she had only known Troy for at least a week and he showed her more respect than Richard _ever_ had.

"Gabi, I didn't upset you last night did I?" He asked anxiously.

She smiled at the simple affectionate pet name and shook her head, "No Troy, you didn't. I'm still your friend, I like you a lot."

Troy chuckled and he felt Gabriella's head move closer to him so it was resting on top of his firm muscular arm. He felt her nose nuzzle into his arm and he found great contentment from her gentle loving gestures.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella queried.

"Oh no Miss Montez, I'm not telling you, I told you it's a surprise!" Troy said shaking his head.

"Please Troy?" Gabriella pleaded with her bold puppy dog eyes.

"No way, I'm not telling you anything! I don't know how you're going to react to it." Troy said with a mixture of guilt and excitement written on his attractive face.

"Hmm, am I supposed to be worried?" Gabriella laughed.

"Not in the slightest, 'Troy replied but when he saw her reproachful smile he changed his mind, "Maybe just a little…but its something really nice! I know you haven't done it in a long time!" Troy said.

The hammock shifted and Troy looked up to find Gabriella getting out of the hammock and going through the kitchen, "Come on, it looks like its starting to snow."

He saw a smile play on her pretty face and pulled himself up to follow her through to the house wondering why he hadn't met her earlier! 

AFTER a very long time of convincing Sharpay and Zeke that what Damien needed was a puppy, Troy, Gabriella and little Damien set out to the pet shop to buy Damien his new best friend!

Damien sat impatiently at the back of the car singing 'How much is that doggy in the window' while Troy and Gabriella tried unsuccessfully to drown him out with a conversation.

"So…where are we going later?" Gabriella asked cringing.

_The one with the waggaly tail, WOOF WOOF!_

"I've already told you Gabs, it's a surprise."

_How much is that doggy in the window, WOOF WOOF!_

"I'm kind of aching to know, please." Gabriella begged.

_I don't want a bunny or a kitty WOOF WOOF!_

"Nope, I told you, you're just going to have to wait and see." Troy said feeling triumphant.

_I don't want a parrot that talks WOOF WOOF!_

"Fine! Are you sure Zeke said Damien could have a puppy? I mean it took you a while to convince them." Gabriella said.

_I don't want a bowl of little fishes WOOF WOOF!_

"I swear, everything's fine." Troy reassured her.

You can't take a goldfish for a walk WOOF WOOF!

"But I can turn the car back around if we don't get any peace and quiet!" Troy said firmly and Damien suddenly fell silent making Gabriella and Troy laugh.

They arrived outside the pet shop five minutes later and Damien rushed inside in his excitement. Gabriella and Troy followed quickly after them.

"Whoa, look at all the neat animals! Uncle Troy can I have a tarantula?" Damien asked as his eyes darted around the shop.

"I don't think you're Mom would be too happy if we brought a giant spider home buddy." Troy said and Damien laughed before dragging Gabriella over to a large cage filled with adorable little puppies.

The owner of the pet shop came over with Troy and smiled down on them, "Are you sure it'll stay quite a small size. I don't want a really big dog for this little kid." Troy said.

"Their Irish Terriers sir, they only grow to certain heights." The man reassured him.

Troy looked at Gabriella and nodded, "Go ahead sweetie, pick one." Gabriella said tenderly and she watched as the cage was opened for Damien and he reached his hand in and picked up a tiny sleeping crimson harsh coloured puppy.

"Can I have him?" Damien asked as the puppy woke tiredly and started to lick his nose.

"Of course you can, what are you going to call him?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going to call him Blizzard." Damien said and Gabriella kissed his head, it was a perfect name.

They carried him to the counter and Troy handed over the money for the pup! Gabriella could tell Damien was growing impatient and wanted to go home to play with Blizzard so she took him outside and sat him down in the car.

The shopkeeper smiled, "You're lucky man sir to have such an adorable kid and a beautiful wife!" He said.

"We're…um…we're not married. We're Just friends; the little one is my nephew." Troy said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh I see, well have a good night sir." The shopkeeper said and Troy went out to the car to find Gabriella in the back of the car with Damien resting on her lap with Blizzard cuddled up in his arms.

"What are you doing in the back there?" Troy chuckled.

"He was tired and said he didn't want to be in the back by himself." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Right, let's get home." Troy said and he started the car and drove them home, his eyes on Gabriella in the back, absently stroking Damien's hair as he slept, he smiled, she'd be a fine mother!

GABRIELLA could hardly contain her thrill as she and Troy drove through the streets of Albuquerque tha night. Troy seemed to be looking for something which made Gabriella's anticipation rise higher and higher.

Gabriella suddenly recognised the street, Mellow Road **(Made up) **and they pulled up outside a large white house. They got out of the car and Gabriella stared up at the house with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with horror and delight.

"I can't go in there!" Gabriella said and she turned to get back into the car but Troy put a hand on the car door to stop her from getting in.

"Yes you can, 'He said tenderly, "Come on."

He led her through the gate and looked at her expecting her to knock the door, when she didn't he did it for her looking at her with an impassive look on his face.

For a moment Gabriella was sure that no – one was going to answer the door but suddenly the door swung open and a woman around about in her forties was looking back at them. Gabriella recognised her immediately, she shared most of the woman's features, the long curled dark brown hair the warm brown eyes, the high cheek bones the sleek figure.

"Mama?"

"Gabriella?"

Troy didn't know how it had happened but one minute both women were looking at each other with wide eyes and the next their were holding each other and sobbing into each others shoulders.

"Oh please, you must come in! Come in." Mrs Montez said and she opened the door wider for them and allowed them in.

She led them through to the living room and Troy watched as Gabriella's eyes darted around the room and lock on things and smile. Mrs Montez excused herself saying she was making tea and it gave them time together to visit memories, though Troy wasn't sure whether Gabriella wanted him to visit her memories with her.

He saw her stand in front of a picture of a cheerful looking man with brown hair and a young girl with soft brown curls, glasses and braces probably just entering her teens hugging each other!

He saw her eyes sparkle with tears but she wiped them away when her mother re-entered with a tray of mugs and a plate of biscuits.

She set them down in front of them and looked at her daughter and Troy and smiled, "Is this handsome young man your new partner Gabriella? Please tell me you've left Richard?" Mrs Montez asked with pleading tearful eyes.

"No Mama, this is my friend Troy Bolton. I'm…engaged to Richard." Gabriella said awkwardly showing her mother her ring.

Mrs Montez certainly didn't act like a mother should when her daughter tells her she's getting married, she was quite the opposite actually which only aroused Troy's suspicions more.

"Oh honey, why? He's no good for you! Your Papa, god rest his gentle soul, gave into him! I haven't seen you in years, Richard would never allow it! He's a terribly abusi –" Gabriella cut off her mother.

"I'm going to see my old room! It's still the same isn't it?" She asked.

"It hasn't changed one bit!" Mrs Montez laughed.

Gabriella stood and looked at Troy, "Aren't you coming?" She inquired.

"No, I'm going to stay and have some tea." Troy said motioning to the cups in front of them.

He listened to her footsteps as she went through to her bedroom before he turned back to Mrs Montez.

"What were you saying before Gabriella interrupted?" Troy asked.

"Well Richard is…shall we say heavy handed. He's been beating my Gabriella for years. After her father died he kept her away from me completely. He loves to control her. Please Troy, tell me that she's isn't a mother! I wouldn't be able to bear it." Mrs Montez asked looking up at him forlornly.

"She's not Mrs Montez, I promise." Troy whispered.

"Good, she needs friends like you Troy. Cling onto her, Richard won't allow her to be close to anyone. She hasn't seen her friends for so long. I can tell she's been lonely." Mrs Montez said seriously.

"I won't let her go Ma'am. I haven't known her long but suddenly I can't imagine my life without her." Troy said.

Mrs Montez, her Gabriella had someone to trust and confide in, that was what she wanted.

THAT night as Troy walked upstairs to get into bed he found Gabriella sitting up with a book in her hand. She was wearing a soft white satin nightdress and her hair was clipped up with a white barrette.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded her head and put her book on the bedside cabinet beside her. Troy switched off the light and removed his shirt again. He sat down with his back from her removing his socks and Gabriella watched him with her weary eyes. On his shoulder blades were two large eagle wings, they made him look exceedingly attractive, she felt herself shiver just looking at it and she hesitantly reached a hand up to trace her finger along one of the wings.

Troy smiled and turned around to look at her, her eyes were bold and naïve looking up at him and he came and lay beside her.

"Okay, you can have what you want!" Gabriella said.

Troy looked perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Whatever this relationship is or whatever you want it to be. I'll give in." Gabriella said looking at Troy softly.

Troy smiled, "You want to be with me?"

She nodded and he turned and kissed her pulling himself atop of her, he kissed her gently and entwined their fingers together as they kissed.

He moved from her and lay on his back; Gabriella came and stroked his hair with her hand as she nestled into his bare muscular chest.

"Goodnight." Troy said pecking her head.

"Goodnight." Gabriella replied, she felt like everything was going to be okay, she felt safe with Troy.

**She gave into him! Everybody dance and for those who don't dance, DANCE ANYWAY! Lol**

**Okay, so I'm glad you're all still reading, so stay tuned for my next chapter of '**_**In Need Of A Saviour**_**'**


	8. Taking It Slow

**Hi everybody, I thought I'd update this next chapter as soon as possible as we're having the living room done out and my mother is dismantling the computer so…you might not have a chapter tomorrow and **_**maybe**_** not the next day… Sorry!**

**Also, to AMournfulSoul, in my story Gabriella is really innocent, I see her as the innocent type, and I always have! In my story Gabriella is kind of a pushover, she see's Troy as a comfort zone, someone to care for her. She feels she has to stay with Richard even if he's abusing her and using her for his own sexual interests because she made a dedication to him. Troy is her escape route. I'm glad you're loving it and I hope you continue to read it, I try and answer all things like that so please enjoy the rest of the story, you're awesome lol, all of you are! I'm glad you took the time to think about what I wrote, that's what I set out to do! **

**Also Gabriella gave in so quickly because she doesn't think she can handle it anymore. She knows Troy wants to be with her and if she doesn't give in soon she's going to have no – one but Lupin for the rest of her life and that scares her.**

**Right, I'd better stop before I get many angry reviewers! xoxMusicalxox**

**Chapter 7 – Taking It Slow**

BOTH Gabriella and Troy woke in the morning and Gabriella got dressed quickly as Troy showered. Troy made his way out of the bathroom and Gabriella pecked his cheek.

"I'm…you know…not leaving –"

"Richard? 'Troy finished her off, "I know." He nodded.

"I'm sorry it's just –"

"Gabriella, I know. You don't have to explain." Troy whispered to her kissing her forehead.

She felt lucky to have him, after getting changed himself they went downstairs to have some breakfast. Sharpay, Zeke and Damien were having breakfast. Sharpay passed the milk across the table to the couple and they thanked her.

Blizzard yawned in his sleep; he was sleeping peacefully in a large basket his tiny form just visible under the pillows and blankets. A real spoilt little pup!

"We'll be leaving this morning, I have to get Gabriella home." Troy said winking at Gabriella making her blush.

"Will we be seeing you soon?" Zeke queried.

Troy looked across at Gabriella and a smile played across both of their lips, "Yeah, we'll come and visit soon, as long as that's alright by you." Troy said.

"Of course it is, you're always welcome here." Sharpay said as she wiped some milk from Damien's mouth.

"Thank you." Gabriella said softly, she felt like she really had friends, people who cared about her.

Then it hit her, "Oh no, what about Lupin?"

"Don't worry, I made sure Henry left fresh milk and cat food outside the door every day and you left one of the windows open so he could go back and fore the house whenever he wanted." Troy said touching her hand, Zeke and Sharpay saw the quick but gentle action and smiled, perhaps Troy could bring out the life in Gabriella!

SHARPAY hugged Gabriella as Troy loaded their things into the car. Gabriella really couldn't help the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"You come back and see us soon!" Sharpay said.

"We will." Gabriella replied pulling away from Sharpay as Troy hugged her too.

Zeke hugged both of them and handed them two boxes, "One for each of you, its just some cakes. You'll love them, Baylor's specials."

"Thanks." Gabriella and Troy said in unison.

Then it was Damien's turn, after handing Sharpay a barking Blizzard Damien threw himself into Gabriella's arms. Troy watched as she clung to the little boy and started to cry gently into his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you Auntie Gabi." Damien said to her.

"I'll miss you too Sweetheart." Gabriella said and she smiled when Damien kissed her cheek.

Damien moved to Troy and hugged him too; the little one kissed his cheek too and whispered, "I want you to marry Auntie Gabi?"

Everyone had heard it and everyone laughed though somewhere in the back of Gabriella's mind she wished so too.

"I'll see you soon little buddy, promise me you'll look after Blizzard and be good for your Mummy and Daddy?" Troy queried.

"I will." Damien promised.

"Good boy." Troy said and everyone started to wave as the pair got into the car and started to drive.

Gabriella was sure to turn and wave one more time before the Zeke, Sharpay and Damien Baylor disappeared from her view completely.

WHEN they arrived outside of Gabriella's a few hours later Troy wasn't sure what to do. Should he kiss? Would she invite him in? What would they do?

"I had an amazing weekend Troy." Gabriella said her eyes on the book of delicious cakes in her hand.

"I'm glad, 'Troy said and he reached a hand up to caress her cheek, "I really care about you."

"I care about you too." Gabriella whispered.

"When will we see each other again?" Troy asked.

"I'm not sure; Richard will be home in a few hours. Maybe we can arrange to meet up when I've got a next shopping trip or something?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, that would be great." Troy said nodding enthusiastically.

"So I guess I should go in and…get…Ri…Richard's food started." Gabriella muttered.

"Yeah, I guess." Troy said and he felt Gabriella kiss her cheek.

She turned to open the door and was about to close it behind her when she heard Troy's voice frantically calling her.

"Gabriella, you do know that if you ever need a place…you know to stay or a person to run to…I'm here!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella stepped out of the house and she looked up at Troy her eyes casually darting to his lips with a rich undeniable desire burning in her eyes.

"Thank you." She answered before she hesitantly brought her lips up to his and they began to move together rhythmically. Troy brought his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him feeling her melt in his arms.

She pulled away, somehow the thought of betraying Richard still burned through her mind, she felt terrible about it but somehow she couldn't take the pain she felt every time she was with him! She just wanted to be loved and when she was with Troy she felt it.

She felt Troy's hands inch down her back and she gasped images of Richard groping her flashing through her mind.

"Are you okay?" Troy queried nervously.

"Yeah, um…Troy…can we take it slow?" Gabriella asked, she half expected him to smack her across the face and tell her that 'she was his and he had a right to her body' but then she remembered that it was Troy.

Troy took her hand and kissed it, "We can take it as slow as you want." He said serenely and she smiled.

"I'll try and call you later." Gabriella said before she kissed his cheek and walked inside her stomach pulsing with butterflies.

She heard a soft meow and suddenly a very excited but rather chubby looking Lupin rushed towards her and leapt into her arms.

"Wow, Henry really fattened you up hey baby." She said stroking him as he licked her hand as if to say 'I love you' over and over again.

It was nice to come home to a quiet house, but how long would that last?

GABRIELLA was filled with an aching dread when she heard the door slam shut and the tell tale signs of Richard's shoes shuffling across the floor. He came back just hours after her giving her time to give the house an extra clean and to cook his dinner.

Gabriella set down the dinner in front of him and the first thing he said to her was, "_What the hell happened to my slap up meal_?"

"I assumed you…you know…you didn't want one when…we spoke on…the phone." Gabriella stammered.

"What I have to tell you when I want something now?" Richard said standing up; he seemed to be in the mood for an argument.

He walked through to the kitchen smacking into her shoulder as he went, he went into the fridge to get some drink, Gabriella closed her eyes tight, she hated it when he drunk, he was even more abusive. His eyes fell on the box of cakes from Zeke in the fridge.

"Where did you get these?" He demanded.

"Oh I just bought some, so you'd have a cake when you came home." Gabriella replied looking at her feet.

Richard stood retrieving only a beer, Gabriella felt relief pass over her, he hadn't done anything too damaging so far.

She watched as she grabbed the remote and put the television on. At that moment Lupin walked in purring around Gabriella's feet.

"What you fed that stupid dumb cat more than yourself?" Richard exclaimed harshly looking at Lupins immense size.

Gabriella didn't say anything, "You should be fat, where's my baby? Are you even pregnant yet?"

"No, 'Gabriella said shaking her head, "But it's not for the lack of trying." She said cleverly.

Richard smiled a little smile and nodded, "I suppose you're right, I demand sex everyday." He chuckled.

There was silence between the adults for a moment; the only noise that could be heard was the television in the background.

"It must be you then! There _must_ be something wrong with you." Richard sniped for he could tell Gabriella didn't enjoy sex and was always unenthusiastic to participate when he was being sincere Which wasn't exactly often other women always praised his prowess as a man in bed but she just seemed to weaken under all his power. He liked that too occasionally.

"I'm sorry Richard." Gabriella muttered looking at his feet.

Richard stood suddenly not hungry and rammed the plate into her hand spilling some of the contents of gravy over her. She gasped it was still hot. He smacked her across the face hard and looked at her with a vicious serious look on her face.

"Stop your backtalk now or I'll be sewing up that PRETTY LITTLE MOUTH!" He bellowed.

Gabriella nodded and waited for the second blow to her face, it came with an almighty crack. She felt her cheek stinging and her eyes fill with tears, she suddenly missed Troy and his gentle nature.

"I've got some work to do so make yourself useful and clean up." Richard said and he sat down and started working through all the finances of the businesses he owned.

Gabriella went into the kitchen and began to clean the dishes and wipe the counters over. From her window she could see Troy's large lodge and she suddenly longed to be up there with him feeling his soft kisses and his tender words of affection. There was a big difference between Troy and Richard and Gabriella unfortunately had grown more attached to Troy than her husband to be. He was just so sweet and Gabriella was the ultimate sucker for sweet words and caresses.

She couldn't wait to see him, just to see the gentle smile on his handsome face. When Gabriella was finished she went into the living room where Richard sat still working on the finances.

"I'm going up to bed if that's alright with you?" Gabriella asked, she became very aware of the sting on her face again.

Richard nodded showing he had heard her and after putting Lupin into his basket to sleep she slipped upstairs quietly and changed into her pyjama's. She hardly realised she had changed into Troy's pyjama's until she was wearing them. She brought the pyjama top closer to her and took a deep breath. They smelt so wonderful, just like Troy! She felt so much safer with the pyjamas on and she lay down in bed pulling the blankets over her intending to sleep.

About an hour later Richard came up, he didn't wake her much to her relief, she pretended to be asleep, he nudged her for a moment but she still feigned sleep, she didn't want sex.

What happened next surprised her, she felt him feel for his mobile and dial numbers…

"Hey baby." He said in a flirty voice.

"Nah the bitch is asleep." He laughed.

Gabriella felt her eyes swell with tears, not because Richard was sleeping around with someone, he did that a lot and she had grown accustomed to it! It was what he had called her; sure he called her it all the time _and_ worse but she was always a calm and respectful partner and did everything he wanted.

"I'll be asking her new best friend…um Troy Bolton…to come out with us tomorrow, I'll take her too! Then I'll ring and you can come and get me. Yeah, we'll have all night."

Gabriella could hear the faint chatter of some girl on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, yes…no…you _bad_ girl." He laughed.

"Yeah, alright, I'll see you tomorrow before the prude wakes up! Bye!" Richard laughed and put the phone on the side of the bed.

He didn't bother to put his arms around her, he never did and when she heard his insanely annoying snoring Gabriella was sure he was asleep. It was then that she cried, she wanted a better life! She was fed up with Richard but she knew she had made a commitment and her father had always expected her to honour her commitments!

But it was there and then that she discovered how much she desired Troy Bolton!

**So there you go! Another chapter done and gone! **

**Right, so please don't lose faith in this story! Two days tops the computer will be off and then it's back to story time but I can definitely tell you what the name of the chapter's going to be!**

_**Chapter 8 – Super, Scrumptious, Strawberry Sunday!**_

**Sounds a cracker don't it! Review! xoxMusicalxox**


	9. Super Scrumptious Strawberry Sundae!

**I managed really quickly to write another chapter Here it is!**

**Chapter 8 – Super Scrumptious Strawberry Sundae!**

WHEN Gabriella woke up Richard was already gone. She was surprised to see him gone for normally she would hear the alarm clock and wake up first to make him breakfast and to iron his clothes. It was very unusual.

She showered and got changed quickly and went downstairs. The thoughts of Richards's phone call last night still coursed through her mind. She found Richard sitting on the sofa eating two of Zeke's cakes.

"What crap." He said as he'd devoured the last scone.

Gabriella couldn't believe it, they tasted wonderful! Richard stood and brought his hands to her waist pulling her close to him.

"No Richard." She said pushing herself away from him.

Richard looked shocked, she had never said yes to him but she had never said no to him. He controlled her! He pushed her to the floor and kicked her in the stomach. She cried and he grabbed her by the arm tightening his grip.

He threw her into the kitchen and locked the door behind him. He smacked the door and screamed, "AND YOU CAN STAY IN THERE UNTIL I GET BACK!"

She heard the door slam shut and she sat on the floor and began to cry. Lupin prowled around her feet and she scratched him between the ears affectionately.

She looked down on her arm and there was the bruise, fresh and full on! She hoped to dear heaven that it wouldn't become any more noticeable.

RICHARD returned later that evening. He opened the door for Gabriella and she stood looking at him with dull eyes.

"We're going out, get changed." He said.

"But I –"

"Don't argue with me." Richard snarled and Gabriella stood quickly and moved upstairs to get changed.

She got changed quickly in a soft black skirt and red top. She brought her hair up into a tight elegant knot of curls. She did her makeup perfectly and Richard just walked in when she was putting on a necklace and some earrings.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded and grabbed her bag and they drove down to a local nightclub in the Lodges, Gabriella was pleased to hear that Troy would be joining them.

Everyone was dancing when they got there; Richard's eyes seemed to be on the crowds of people, searching for someone.

Gabriella noticed a certain person in the crowds walking towards them, it was Troy. He shook Richard's hand and hugged Gabriella kissing her on the cheek.

"It's good to see you. I've got a private table for us and you guys can order anything you want!" Troy said leading them to the V.I.P. area.

They sat at a table and drinks were brought to them, Gabriella was determined to only have an orange juice. She didn't like to drink much.

"So Troy, 'Richard said, "I was wondering, how do you feel about a partnership?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and made eyes, pleading that he'd say no! Troy seemed to read her message.

"I'm not looking for partnerships my friend. I'm happy with my own businesses and investments."

"But you could really do with some help. We could do so much with Sampoe Ski Lodges!" Richard said enthusiastically.

"Nah, I'm fine! My business is doing fine by itself." Troy said shaking his head and Richard let it go and sat back with his drink.

"So Gabriella, how have you been?" Troy asked the pretty young brunette.

"Well thank you. Yourself?" She asked shyly.

"As well as can be, I'm in a good mood with Christmas coming up." Troy said smiling!

Richard looked at Gabriella, "You can go and pick up some Christmas decorations tomorrow." He ordered and Gabriella nodded.

"I'll go get us some more drinks." Richard said.

"I'll come help. Do you want another orange juice Gabriella?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella nodded, "Thank you."

The two men went up to the bar; Richard's eyes seemed to be on every girl in the bar. Troy seemed to only have eyes for Gabriella.

"So…do are you married or dating?" Richard asked as they waited to be served.

"I'm…sort of dating someone but she wants to take it slow. She's a real sweetheart." Troy said smiling.

"Tough luck man, women are hard creatures. You've got to tame them." Richard said.

"Not me, I like them with their own personalities, not the personality you make up for them." Troy said a little coldly.

Richard rolled his eyes, "Don't you ever play away? You know, have both?" He laughed.

"No! I'm faithful to my girl. I'd never hurt her." Troy said.

This young blonde haired woman came up to Richard and kissed his cheek, Troy recognised her, she came often, a proper alcoholic.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked Richard.

"Look, tell Gabriella I've got another business arrangement coming up. You know how it is." Richard laughed and before Troy could say anything Richard was gone.

Troy retrieved the drinks and went back over to Gabriella. She looked sullen.

"He's not coming back tonight is he?" Gabriella asked referring to Richard.

"No, I'm sorry." Troy said.

"I don't mind, it might be peaceful without him for a while." Gabriella answered.

A song came on that Gabriella really liked, she suddenly had the amazing desire to dance, she would never ask Richard but she was with Troy.

"Will you dance?" She asked.

"Come on then." Troy said and Gabriella laughed and put her juice down and took his hand leading him to the dance floor.

_**Dance!   
It's so hot  
I can't stop  
The music fills the room   
Vibrations  
Sensations  
That beat goes boom boom boom  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance**_

They held each other close dancing in a fast rhythm as they moved. Gabriella had never felt so alive in his arms. His hands caressed her body moving everywhere and anywhere.

_**Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Hold me (hold me tight)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me**_

She turned in his arms and their bodies locked together in a perfect fit, Gabriella noted this, they were like two jigsaw pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Their bodies fit in every possible way.

_**Let's dance  
Just like that  
Don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long  
And then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance**_

It suddenly seemed like no – one else mattered in the world. They were the only two dances, their bodies moving erotically against each other in an attempt to get as close to each other as they could possibly get.

_**Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Hold me (hold me tight)  
Control me  
let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me**_

Look in my eyes  
you'll realize  
We can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
And you know you can't fight what is meant to be

Troy could feel her backside gently grinding into his front, she was gentle with everything she did and he captured her neck with his tongue nibbling at her hungrily. He heard her moan with pleasure over the music. He found great delight in hearing her soft mumbles.

_**Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Hold me (hold me tight)  
Control me  
let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me**_

_**Let's Dance**_

When the song finished Gabriella and Troy's bodies were so tight together that Gabriella could feel Troy's heart thumping against her back and their bodies pulsing against one another's. Troy kissed her cheek one more time before he dragged her across to where they were sitting and ordered some drinks.

There was awkwardness between them, Gabriella sipped her orange juice and tried not to meet Troy's eye. Whatever had just happened was definitely not platonic and a lot more sexual than either of them would like to let on.

A few minutes past and Troy could think of nothing more to say than, "Shall I take you home?"

"Yeah, 'Gabriella said nodding grabbing her coat, "Sure."

And they left unsure what they were feeling!

GABRIELLA invited Troy in when they got back. She felt a little nervous but she knew Richard wouldn't be in. She set her purse on the table and went into the kitchen. She poured two glasses of wine and took them to the sofa where Troy sat. She sat opposite Troy and they sipped their wine nervously.

Troy glanced at Gabriella and saw a large bruise on her arm, "Where did you get that bruise?" He queried though he didn't really need to ask.

"I suppose you know already." Gabriella murmured.

Troy put down his wine and scooted over a little so Gabriella was resting in his arms, "He hurts you doesn't he?"

"It's nothing, 'Gabriella said shaking her head, "He just gets a little violent sometimes." 

"Nothing! Gabriella it's everything. You need to get away from him." Troy said.

"I can't! He'd kill me." Gabriella complained.

"He'd have to get through me first." Troy said heatedly.

Gabriella smiled faintly, Richard was unstoppable. He'd never let her go. _Never_!

"I'm sorry Troy but I'm stuck with Richard." She whispered.

Troy kissed her cheek.

"I'd better be going." Troy said.

"No! Um…don't…you can sleep here. Not with me…I mean on the sofa." Gabriella said looking out at the snow.

Troy laughed, "Nah, I should be going." He disagreed.

"Please Troy, don't leave me here." Gabriella pleaded.

He saw the sorrow in her eyes, _how can I say no to her, _he told himself. He touched her face and shook his head.

"You've swayed me again." He laughed.

Gabriella went into the kitchen and returned with pillows and a blanket, Troy smiled and took them happily. He kissed her forehead and watched her leave the room calling goodnight. As he cuddled up in his bed he sighed, Lupin hopped up and nestled on his chest. He stroked the tabby and listened as his purring gently sent off to sleep…

GABRIELLA woke bright and early and was happy to see Richard hadn't returned. She went into the kitchen to find Troy with lots of ice-cream and two large glasses.

"What's all this?" She laughed rubbing her eyes.

"Well I was hungry and it's Sunday so I decided to make one of my Super Scrumptious Strawberry Sundaes!" Troy said.

"Okay, I only got the hungry part." She chuckled perplexed.

Gabriella sat down and Troy looked at her, "Well come on Missy, I want some help." Troy laughed.

Gabriella stood and came to join him.

"Okay, do you want a Super, Scrumptious Strawberry Sundae?"

Gabriella nodded like an eager five year old little girl and Troy laughed, "So it's a very special way of doing it. I put two scoops of ice cream at the bottom, sliced up strawberries and some strawberry sauce. Then we put an extra scoop of ice cream in the middle. We sprinkle a few nuts on top of that a half of a strawberry and then some chocolate chips on top. What do you think?" Troy asked. **(Sorry if I've just given anyone an ice cream craving! Damn I have one too!)**

They helped each other out making the Sundaes together, Troy could tell Gabriella was enjoying herself and all thoughts of what had happened last night were gone.

"Do you always make Super Scrumptious Strawberry Sundaes on Sundays?" Gabriella chuckled.

"Mostly, that's why I love Sundays so much." Troy said cheerfully.

"You're crazy." Gabriella giggled.

"Well out of all the Sundays ever this is my most favourite!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella looked up as she sprinkled a few chopped strawberries on the ice cream, "Really, why?"

Troy looked up at her seriously, "Because I woke up to you."

Gabriella blushed and looked away, she had just finished her Sundae as had Troy and she couldn't wait to dig in. They sat down together opposite each other and began to eat.

"What if I hadn't fallen through the ice?" Gabriella asked.

Troy swallowed a strawberry and looked at her baffled, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think we would've met?" Gabriella queried.

"Sure! We would've met. Fate is fate and nothing can stop it. We would've met if you had fallen in front of car or heck if _I_ fell in front of a car." Troy answered.

"I like that." Gabriella said sweetly.

Troy started to laugh and Gabriella looked across at him worried. She was terribly self conscious.

"What?" She questioned.

"Nothing it's just…you've got ice cream on your cheek." Gabriella was about to reach up and get it when Troy's lips fell onto her cheek and removed it clean off her skin.

"Thanks." She giggled and she dabbed a large chuck of ice cream covered strawberry onto Troy's face.

"Hey Montez, don't mess up my handsome face." Troy chuckled and he removed the strawberry and Gabriella licked it from his finger.

"Troy, I love your Super Scrumptious Strawberry Sundaes!" Gabriella said happily.

Troy swallowed a rather large nutty spoonful of ice cream; he edged closer to Gabriella and kissed her full on the mouth. She gave a squeak of surprise and flinched in his arms but she suddenly melted into his arms and entwined her arms around him.

"I care about you more than you know." Troy whispered to her.

"I care about you too!" Gabriella replied.

SHE was sure that Troy was trying to cling to her tighter as they embraced later on that morning. Gabriella felt his arms tighten around her and he kissed her nose affectionately.

"I'm serious now, 'Troy said pulling away from her, "If he touches you and I mean dares touches you once you call me and I'll be down to take you away for a few days. He said rubbing her back.

"Okay." She said.

Troy pecked her cheek one more time and said, "I'll see you tomorrow precious."

"Okay." She answered nodding.

He was about to walk off when he smiled, "And Gabriella, I'm serious, this Super, Scrumptious Strawberry Sundae Sunday is the best day of my life! Thank you."

"Thanks too Troy. You make the best Sundays." Gabriella giggled and she waved goodbye suddenly so unaware that the feeling burning her side her, her head spinning, her body trembling, the unrecognizable smile on her face, was love!

**There you go! My mother decided she isn't dismantling the computer until tomorrow so I decided to treat all my wonderful readers and reviewers with an extra chapter! Also, I have great news, apparently though I may be wrong HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2 is coming out on the 21****st**** in the UK! I'M PRACTICALLY DANCING! Woo!**

**Please guys stay tuned for the next chapter '**_**Daddies Gentle Words**_**' **

**I hope you guys keep looking out for this story! xoxMusicalxox**


	10. Daddies Gentle Words

**Hey everybody! I am so, so, SO sorry for not updating for so long. My mother finally dismantled the computer…but it's been dismantled for so long! She's done it to paint…I get to do this chapter for you and then she has to dismantle it again! Gutting! But this story will continue, I just need you guys to be faithful and wait for my chapters! You know I update regular and this is an irregular thing for a little while. When the paintings finishes, which should be in three days, my updates will be frequent again! SORRY AGAIN! **

**Anyway, a lot of you have great ideas and I'll try to use some of them through my story so keep your eyes out for them. And to ****freakygeniusgirl12141****, lol, I would never get annoyed with you for suggesting ideas. I'm actually considering your idea at some point! So keep your eyes open! Lol.**

**Chapter 9 – Daddies Gentle Words**

IF Gabriella thought her life without Troy would be alright she was completely and utterly wrong! Gabriella soon began to realise that life without Troy was pretty lifeless and dull. Richard returned late in the night and passed out in bed, he didn't touch Gabriella; gosh he didn't look at her much to her relief. He simply dropped onto the bed and passed out. He had been drinking! Pathetic man.

Of course, that was over now. As soon as he had woke up he had smacked Gabriella across the face and demanded that she go and get the Christmas decorations. He gave her some money and she had driven off down to one of the shops that sold practically anything.

Gabriella looked at her money, Richard had money to burn, he had given her $150, she could easily run off. She could stay in some hotel for a night and then just leave…but then she thought of her father…his words of absolute dedication!

She walked into a store completely dripping with decorations and her face brightened into a large smile. It was beautiful. She walked up to a young shop assistant and smiled.

"Excuse me, 'She said in a timid voice, "Could you please point me to the Christmas tree's please?"

The young man overlooked her for a moment. Gabriella felt nervous under his stare.

"I don't mean to frighten you, its just…are you…Miss Gabriella Montez?" He inquired curiously.

"Yes." Gabriella replied, perplexed, wondering if she had once known him.

The youngsters face broke out into a beam, "Oh wonderful! Mr Bolton said that a lady by the name of Gabriella Montez would be stopping by soon and to give her everything free of charge!"

"Everything?" Gabriella queried feeling dizzy as the assistant nodded.

"Oh…well that's…unexpected, 'The brunette said, "I…I couldn't do that! I'd feel so guilty."

"No its fine, Mr Bolton personally went around to every store, Dinah, café, hotel…well practically every place in Sampoe Ski Lodges and demanded that if a lady called Gabriella Montez came by she was to have _absolutely everything_ free of charge. Also, 'He said, noting the surprised look on her face, "If no – one listened or helped you out…they'd be fired!"

"I…I…where is Troy…um Mr Bolton?" Gabriella stammered still flabbergasted.

"He has business to attend to and won't be back until Tuesday." The assistant told her.

Gabriella was heart broken that Troy was gone, she saw him as a protector, someone to comfort her and when he wasn't near by, she felt unsafe!

The shop assistant must've seen her smile falter for he looked worried, "Are you alright ma'am?" He asked.

"Oh…ye…yes." Gabriella stammered.

"Great 'The Assistant, "If you'd just follow me, I'll show you our finest Christmas trees."

"Thank you." Gabriella said and she followed him across the shop, confusion crossing her mind. It hadn't occurred to her until now that Troy had been on her mind more in the past few weeks than Richard had ever been in the entire 'too many years' she had been with him!

GABRIELLA finally managed to drag all the trimmings and decorations home that evening though she could hardly argue that she wasn't tired! She was exhausted. To make it worse she knew she'd have to put them all up as soon as she got in too. Richard, _the selfish pig_, was a perfectionist.

She unwrapped the scarf from around her head as Lupin came prowling over and curled himself around her feet purring and nuzzling his Mistress lovingly.

"Hey Lupin! What have you been doing?" Gabriella crooned.

The cat meowed gently before darting into the kitchen, Gabriella smiled, he probably wanted food. She was about to follow him when she felt a hand grip her around her waist and she yelped in pain and panic.

"Took your time didn't you?" A raspy, cold breath said on her neck, she smelt alcohol.

She was turned and came face to face with a very drunk, very angry Richard.

"I…I got the…decore…decorations." Gabriella stammered.

"I don't care about the decorations." Richard snarled thrusting his mouth down on hers and kissing her hard and viciously.

"No! I…I don't want to." Gabriella screamed trying to pull away.

He smacked her hard across the face, "Listen here little girl, you're mine to control." Richard snarled, he snaked his hands up and down her body, "Do you see this, this is mine, everything about you is mine!"

He dragged her upstairs not faltering by her loud screams of protest. He threw her onto the bed and she whimpered trying to move away from him.

"Please, Richard…I'm…I'm…begging…you." She sobbed.

"You can beg all you want, 'Richard said, "I'll get what I want from you."

Gabriella saw a fist thrust into her face…and then it all went black.

_THE light was bright, far brighter than anything she had seen before. She strained her eyes to see a strange figure walking slowly towards her. Wherever she was, the room was cold and dry. She rubbed her eyes and the figure moved closer._

"_Who…who are you?" Gabriella queried faintly._

"_Don't you know your own father?" The stranger chuckled._

"_Papa?" Gabriella said perplexed._

_The man laughed and the light from around him dimmed and he was standing before her looking well and robed in white. __**(lol, I know)**_

"_Wh…I'm…I…how?" Gabriella stuttered._

"_Everything is possible here Gabriella. I have seen your life. I have seen how you've committed yourself to Richard Sullivan." He exclaimed._

"_Oh Papa, I don't think I can do it anymore. I'm just so tired all the time, I feel like I'm going –" _

_He cut her off._

"_YOU MADE A COMMITMENT! YOU SHOULD FOLLOW IT!" Her father bellowed and she flinched._

"_I want to…I really want to! Its just I feel I can't do it anymore and Troy…he's so –"_

"_And you should never be unfaithful." He screamed._

"_How can you say that?" Gabriella spat and her father fell silent, she took advantage of the situation immediately._

"_I have done nothing wrong, I have slaved away while Richard sleeps with countless girls, I have been raped continuously until I am sore to the brim, I have endured beatings and when someone shows me a little respect everything thinks its wrong!" Gabriella snapped._

"_Listen to Daddies gentle words darling, be faithful, show respect, but be yourself." He said._

_Gabriella felt a little foolish and shook her head feeling tired and sick. She didn't see it as betraying Richard; she saw it as living a little and having a little passion in her life. She certainly wasn't sleeping with Troy!_

_She didn't see her father starting to fade away before her eyes, when she did notice, he was already gone. _

"_Wait! Don't go…I want to tell you how sweet Troy is! Papa, Papa, PAPA!" _

SHE shot up out of bed naked, screaming for her father. Gabriella looked down; her body was bloody, sore and bruised. She looked across at the cupboard; a note lay in front of her. She had slept all the way through to the day, it was at least nine in the night, Richard had knocked her out, raped her and by the looks of her note, left!

It read.

_**Gone away for a few days, keep the house clean! **_

She pulled herself out of bed and showered washing the blood away from her body; she got changed and grabbed a few clothes. She put Lupin into his carrier and with tears falling down her cheeks remembered Troy's words '_if he touches you and I mean dares touches you once you call me and I'll be down to take you away for a few days." _

Well she wouldn't phone him, she'd just go. She needed and craved the company and affection that Troy could and most certainly would give her. She locked the door behind her and made her way up to '_The White Lodge'_

TROY arrived home that night absolutely exhausted. Henry opened the door for him and smiled warmly.

"How's your weekend been?" He queried.

"Terrible, 'Troy muttered, "I've hated it." 

Henry laughed removing his coat, "It can't have been that bad!"

"It was." Troy argued back.

Troy shook his and kicked off his shoes. He went into the kitchen grabbing a pair of pyjamas. He didn't see the small cat carrier in front of him. He poured himself some orange juice, downed it quickly and changed into his pyjamas so he wouldn't have to worry about them when he went to bed.

"Do you want something to eat, 'Henry questioned holding up a plate, "I made chilli."

The only thing Henry could not cook was Chilli; he backed away quickly, "No. I'm cool; I've had a rough day. I just want the comfort of my bed." He said and he started to climb the stairs.

"You'll have a lot more than that." Henry laughed.

Troy frowned but did not turn back, he had no idea what Henry was talking about but he could almost see the smirk playing on his face. He was just about to open his bedroom door when a soft purring at his feet woke his senses.

"Lupin?" He queried.

The cat meowed gently before skulking downstairs. He looked at his door and dared to wonder. He braced himself and opened the door slowly. His room was in darkness. He switched on the light and a _very_ large lump formed in his throat when he saw a _very_ tiny lump curled up under the covers of his bed. The soft brown hair sprawled out across one of his pillows and he smiled, she was back!

He moved slowly and switched the light off. He sat down on his bed and admired the glorious beauty before him. He crawled under the blankets and nuzzled his nose into the brunette's soft brown curls. He felt the body stir and flinch beside him and she turned in his arms. Gabriella's eyes were wide with fear and fondness. She was about to speak when Troy silenced her with a kiss.

"Hey." She whispered when they pulled apart.

"Hey, 'Troy said his fingers tracing her body, he felt her react gently and smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Gabriella looked a little embarrassed, "Didn't you want me here?" She asked sitting up.

Troy pushed her down gently, "Of course I do. I love it that you're here."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest, his fingers absently played with her hair, her breathing was regular and gentle and he felt she was comfortable with him.

"Where's Richard?" He asked.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, 'She seemed to hesitate briefly, "I…I think he raped me."

Troy sat up looking startled, "What?" 

"Oh its nothing, he knocked me out and when I woke up I was naked and bloody. I washed it all away. Everything's okay. I'm quite used to it." Gabriella replied trying to make out like it was no big deal, but in truth, it was everything to Troy.

"How can you say that? He's hurting you!" Troy said a little angry, he saw the fear on Gabriella's face and saw the flash of fright in her timid eyes.

"I'm sorry, 'He whispered to her lying back and pulling her back to him, "I'm just worried about you that's all."

"I know you are. I'm fine though, it's become something I'm used to." Gabriella replied.

"You don't have to go back to him. You could stay here…I would never be like him." Troy said serenely.

Gabriella shook her head as if she wasn't sure whether to believe him, "He makes me feel so stupid, so ugly."

"I don't think you're ugly." Troy replied truthfully and Gabriella leaned up and kissed her passionately, their tongues mingling, their bodies pressing tight to one another's.

"I'm going to take you away from here for a few days. I'll take you to one of my hotels, how's that sound?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and yawned.

"I'm so tired." She muttered.

"Lets get some sleep then, 'Troy said pecking her forehead, "And we'll leave in the morning." 

They both fell asleep together, unaware of how much they meant to each other, unaware that they could save each other from their pasts and presents!

**There! Now like I said, my mothers dismantling again to paint, so I thought I'd get another chapter done before she does it again. I feel so bad for not being able to update regular. But when the computers up permanently again in a few days, I promise they will be regular once more, chapters daily! Thanks and sorry guys! Hope you love this chapter! And hope you're all still reading and have faith in me! xoxMusicalxox reviews!**


	11. I Care About You

**You're all in luck guys! The computers up and running early! I am so relieved. Anyway, so I thought…because you guys only had a chapter today and in such a long time I'd treat you to another! Here you go. Also, Gabriella, in the previous chapter when she was talking to her father was having a nightmare. Gabriella did have a wonderful relationship with her father, I just thought I'd let you know!**

**Chapter 10 – I Care About You**

THE soft smells that lingered through the bedroom the next morning was what had shocked Gabriella awake out of her sleep. She shifted out of her comfortable warm spot and looked around Troy's large room. Troy was no – where in sight. Sitting below her looking at her and wagging her tail exuberantly was Troy's sheepdog Rex.

Gabriella reached across and stroked her soft black and white coat and the dog licked her hand. She didn't see a figure standing by the door watching her.

"I think she likes you." The figure laughed and Gabriella jumped starling both Troy and Rex.

"Oh Troy you scared me, 'She laughed holding her hand to her chest, Troy came and sat beside her, he kissed her softly on the lips before looking at her amused, "How long have you been up?"

"At least two hours. I had to get some clothes in for myself and you!" Troy replied.

"Troy…how did you get me clothes?" Gabriella inquired.

He went a strange shade of red and muttered something; she shifted a little closer, "What?" She asked.

"I…ordered a load of the most…fashionable clothes online and ordered that they be delivered in at least an hour if they wanted extra." Troy said.

Gabriela was completely and utterly flabbergasted.

"Troy, you shouldn't have done that." Gabriella protested.

"I know but I wanted to, 'Troy replied, "I really, really wanted to."

She frowned at him and put her arms around him, "You're too soft sometimes Mr Bolton."

Troy chuckled and nuzzled closer to her, placing his arms around her waist. She liked the way they felt together, how he smelt so sweet and dreamy. She was always safe with him, she felt it.

"Only for you Miss Montez." He replied.

She pecked his cheek, "Is it okay if I just go and have a shower?"

Troy nodded, "Go for it." He said and he pecked her head and walked out of the room, he whistled quickly and Rex hopped off the bed and ran after him barking.

AFTER a long hot lovely shower Gabriella made her way downstairs. Henry was busy making pancakes as she came and sat down beside Troy. Troy poured her a glass of cold milk and she sipped it and smiled across at him.

"The car to take you to the airport will be arriving in at least an hour. You'll have plenty of time." Henry told them both.

"Thank you, 'Troy said pushing a full bowl of porridge and honey in front of her, "Eat up Gabi. We've got a long day of flying."

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked as she played with the honey covered gunk in her bowl.

"Hey, I can't tell you that. It's a surprise." Troy answered.

The young woman next to him smiled and shook her head before she began to eat her breakfast, her eyes on the tabby cat that ate from a small silver cat bowl on the floor. For one of the first times every, Gabriella felt at home.

THE couple waited anxiously outside the window for the car to arrive for them outside 'The White Lodge'

Gabriella's clothes had come and the few that she had managed to see were amazingly beautiful and all the right styles. She was exceedingly pleased with them and felt giddy all over to think that Troy had spent so much on her, they certainly hadn't come cheap.

"Thank you for my clothes Troy. They are lovely, 'Gabriella said kissing him, "I just love it so much." 

"Good I'm glad." Troy whispered.

A long white car pulled up outside and Henry took Gabriella's bags and carried them out for her. Gabriella was shocked to see the limo waiting outside for them. She wasn't sure why Troy was going all out for a small trip.

"I hope you like it?" Troy asked.

"Like it…Troy…Troy I love it." She gasped and he laughed.

She touched his hand, "I'm glad." Troy answered.

As Henry and the limo driver loaded their bags in the car Troy smiled, "Henry said he'll take care of Lupin, by the time we're back he'll be one spoilt cat. He'll have Rex, they like each other."

"He'll be alright then?" Gabriella inquired.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Both of them." Troy said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Henry came across to them when he had finished loading their luggage and hugged Gabriella. "Take care of Troy; he's a good employer and an even better man. He'll take care of you."

"I will Henry. We'll see you soon." Gabriella said.

Troy shook Henry's hand and smiled towards him. He opened the door for Gabriella and allowed her to get in.

"She's such a sweetheart Troy. She needs you more than she's needed anyone else in her life." Henry said softly.

"I don't want to let her go you know. I think…I think I love her." Troy whispered.

Henry smiled and shook Troy's hand, "That's wonderful Troy, that is wonderful."

"We'll be seeing you soon Henry. No wild parties now." Troy joked.

"I swear all parties will be over before midnight." Henry laughed.

"Take care." Troy chuckled and he got into the car and Henry closed the door.

Troy waved once before turning to Gabriella. "So are you excited?"

She didn't answer and when he looked at her directly in the face he saw that her mouth was wide open in shock and her eyes were bold and intriguing.

"Are you alright?" Troy queried.

She nodded, never before had she seen anything so beautiful and amazing. There were thousands of silver little chairs sparkling in the light. In the corner were a flat screen Television and a DVD player. Next to it were a few DVD's. A Mini bar was beside them so they only had to reach across to get something to drink. There were even more amazing things inside that Gabriella could hardly even describe. She felt Troy's hand on her's waking her from her gentle reverie.

"It…it's amazing." She managed to blurt out.

"I'm glad you like it. Let's go." Troy called to the driver.

"Yes sir." Came the reply and they set out, excitement filling them both.

THE limo pulled up outside of a large airport. Troy was sure to be a gentleman and help Gabriella out of the car. When they got inside the large jet plane Gabriella gasped in wonder.

"Oh my, its amazing." She gasped.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and squeezed it comfortingly, he knew that Richard was very wealthy, probably just as wealthy as him and he knew that Richard did not spoil Gabriella like she ought to be.

He led her through to show her the entire plane and she gasped all the more.

"I can't believe it. It's just beautiful." **(Picture in profile, its stunning)**

"I knew you'd like it. It's my favourite. I prefer this to the boat." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella looked around, perched herself and said, "I'll bet."

"Relax; I'll be right back with a drink for you." Troy said kissing her forehead and Gabriella giggled, she liked this life, she liked her life with Troy.

THE darkness covered the plane that night; Gabriella sat cuddled into the creamy white bed. A book was sprawled in front of her and she smiled happily. She was content. Troy sat in front of her clicking away at a computer. He had some bills to sort out with one of his hotels, Gabriella didn't mind. She felt so safe next to him. His body heat was intolerable but she just couldn't get enough of him. She thought of Richard, would he be angry if he found out she was with Troy. He would probably smack her hard and tell her how she was his and that she was not allowed to be with some common loser. That was Richard all over!

"Troy?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"Hmm?" Troy murmured as his fingers snapped down on the calculator.

"Do…do you like me? I mean…are…are you serious about liking me?" She asked him.

Troy chuckled and put the calculator down. He moved beside her so he was sitting in front of her, he cupped her face with his gentle hands and smiled.

"I care more about you than I have about anyone else. Do you believe me? Do you trust me?" He queried smiling sincerely.

"Yes I do, 'Gabriella said kissing him, he tasted so incredibly sweet, he had warmth in his lips that brought her joy, pain, sorrow, ecstasy and a load of other emotions she hardly recognized, "And just for the record, I care about you too."

**Aww, see, there you go. It's a little short but it's something! A beautiful Troyella moment. Wow, I just listened to **_**'I Gotta Go My Own Way'**_** and it is so emotional. I didn't cry like last time but OMG it's so beautiful and amazing. Check it out on Youtube and also, I'm getting the Album on Monday! Woo! Anyway, Reviews please guys, the stories back on a roll! xxx**


	12. What I Know About You

**Another chapter, coming and going and I can definitely say I'm so pleased the computers up and running again! Your reviews are great and I know the last chapter was a little short but I'll really try to make them longer next time. **

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical or High School Musical 2, lol but one day…mwah, mwah, I will! Lol only joking! **

**Chapter 11 – What I Know About You**

"AH Mr Bolton. Welcome, this is a very unexpected visit." The hotel manager said smiling; they had arrived in Spain and were inside Troy's hotel, '_The Bolton_' Troy's was one of the most popular hotels in Spain because it was a hotel that spoke a lot of English and American accents so everyone felt comfortable there. **(Lets just say it is, right)**

"Hi Mr Maxwell, how are you?" Troy said to his employee shaking his hand.

"As well as can be sir, 'and then the kindly old man's eyes fell on Gabriella, "And who, sir, is this delectable young lady?"

Gabriella and Troy laughed, "This is my…um…girlfriend Gabriella Montez."

"Hmm finally thinking of settling down sir?" Mr Maxwell asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe." Troy chuckled.

When all of their bags had been taken inside Troy had decided he was tired and wanting to relax for a little while.

"Is my suite ready?" Troy asked.

"Of course sir, allow me to get your card key." **(Is it Card Key or Key Card? I'm confused lol) **

Mr Maxwell returned a few minutes later with the Card Key and handed it to Troy.

"Room 130, your personal suite!" He said.

Troy handed the card key to Gabriella and kissed her cheek, "You go on up, I'm going to inspect the hotel with Mr Maxwell."

He clicked his fingers and a young maid and a young man dressed in red came across, "Whatever she wants 'Troy said pointing to Gabriella, "And I mean anything, she gets it! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The pair said in unison.

Troy nodded, satisfied and he pecked Gabriella's cheek once more before he allowed Mr Maxwell to lead him around the '_The Bolton_'

As they walked around Troy and Mr Maxwell talked about many things. Mr Maxwell was cousin to Henry, they were very alike, both lovable and respectful.

"Can you get me a phone please, I need to call someone." Troy said,

"Yes sir." And Henry took out is phone and handed it to Troy.

Troy smiled; a little company on their little getaway wouldn't hurt…

WHEN Troy finally got upstairs he found the room door open wide, he felt a little foolish taking Gabriella to a really hot place when after a few days they'd be returning to somewhere quite cold.

He closed the door behind him and looked around the hotel room, it was huge and was just the way he liked it. He walked through the living room gently running his fingers over the velvet creamy cushions. He stepped into the kitchen and opened all the cupboards, all his favourite snacks and treats were treasured inside. After going through to the bedroom he found Gabriella. She was sitting on the edge of the bed admiring the room with wide eyes. He loved to see the shocked look on her face. He had to admit, the suite was pretty amazing.

"Whoa, you really have money if you can get all this." Gabriella said, she stood and walked over to the large Aquarium tank filled with beautiful rainbow coloured fish. She smiled and made her way out to the balcony. It was huge. Five large deck chairs were fitted on it and there was still more room.

"Well I knew what I wanted from my life. I guess becoming an international basketball player helped. I had the money to do what I wanted. I guess I didn't want to have this massive rubbish life when I quit. I like my life now, especially with you." Troy replied.

"You're sweet." Gabriella said moving into his arms.

They stood still in each others embrace, Troy's nose resting in her scented dark brown hair.

"Oh and in a few hours some of my friends will be coming to join us. If that's alright by you?" Troy queried.

"You're the boss, 'Gabriella giggled, "And I'd love to meet them." 

"I've got it all sorted out, they've got rooms ready and prepared for them and their a really great bunch. You'll love them." Troy said optimistically.

Gabriella nodded.

"I'm going to unpack." She said and Troy watched her go admiring the sway of her hips, her luscious curves and the innocence that was merely Gabriella.

He stood on the balcony and smiled faintly to himself, if there was anything that actually made him happy, it was having her with him. Having her to rely on him so much and she did. He liked that!

AFTER unpacking Gabriella changed into a soft summer dress and lay down on the large silky bed and closed her eyes. The heat was quite intolerable. She felt lips on her neck and she flinched and screamed.

"Gabriella?" Troy queried perplexed, he was beside her looking as confused as he sounded.

"I'm fi…fine you just startled me." Gabriella said breathlessly.

"Sorry." Troy said and Gabriella relaxed back into his arms, she hadn't even felt him beside her.

Troy's phone started to ring and he picked it up and put it on loudspeaker. A male's voice rang through the room.

"Hey Troy! We've just arrived!" The man said joyfully.

"Great, are you coming up?" Troy asked.

"Open your door." The voice said and Gabriella and Troy got up and walked through their rooms to get to their door.

Troy opened the door and suddenly s people stood in front of them cheering. Gabriella recognized Sharpay, Zeke and Damien though she had no idea who the others were.

Everyone crowded into the room, Sharpay, Zeke and Damien crowded around Gabriella hugging her tight and with affection. When they pulled apart Gabriella looked to the others.

"Let me introduce you to my friends." Troy said and he pointed to the young African – American couple in front of them. The man had crazy afro hair and a cheeky grin, he was muscular and strong, Gabriella recognised him immediately, he was an international basketball player.

"This is Chad Danforth, 'Troy said and Chad hugged Gabriella warmly, Gabriella was exceedingly surprised by the warmth and love behind the hug, then his partner stepped forward, she was heavily pregnant, a large swollen stomach, "And this is Taylor Danforth, Chad's wife."

"It's great to meet you; Troy has talked obsessively over you for weeks." Taylor said hugging her.

Gabriella looked across at Troy and saw that he was blushing deeply. She giggled and nudged him in the side and he smiled bashfully.

A youthful ebony haired man and a very timid chocolate brown haired with glasses walked towards them.

"This is Jason Cross, I've known him since I was young, 'Troy said and once again Gabriella expected the hug and it came, then his partner hugged Gabriella, "This is Kelsi Cross, his wife. Sharpay's brother, Ryan was going to come with his partner but well…they couldn't make it."

"It's so great to meet you all." Gabriella said truthfully, they looked a lively bunch and very fun loving.

"Well it's finally nice to meet you too. Troy hasn't shut up about you." Kelsi giggled.

"Hmm, 'Gabriella said looking up at Troy, going crimson, "I think the feelings are mutual."

They guy's all laughed and slapped Troy on the back as if to congratulate him, the girls all blushed deeply with Gabriella and surrounded her to support her through her embarrassment.

"Hey how about we all get ready and we can go to the beach?" Troy asked trying to lighten the mood that had set on the couples.

"That sounds great; I want to bathe in the sea. This little one doesn't like the heat." Taylor said stroking her swollen stomach; Chad left Troy's side immediately and rushed to his wife's side. He put his large hand on top of hers and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay Pookie?" He asked softly, the gang smiled at the simple and embarrassing pet name.

"Sure, I just need something cold." Taylor said kissing his cheek.

"Well let's get going then. We'll all meet down in the lobby in ten minutes. How's that?" Kelsi queried.

"Sure!" Everyone chimed in.

After closing the door when all the friends let Troy turned to Gabriella. He _really, truly_ wanted her opinion on his friends. She was smiling serenely.

"Their amazing." She commented.

Troy placed his arms around her waist and spun her around, she giggled freely and he smiled nuzzling his nose into her neck. He nipped at her earlobe and heard her gasp in pleasure. He loved to hear her laugh.

"So, are you going to get ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, 'Gabriella said nodding, she suddenly looked a little worried, "But I've still got…I mean…it's kind of embarrassing but –"

"But what?" Troy asked, baffled.

She looked at her feet fearfully and kind of shuffled them back and fore looking like a naughty, disobedient child.

"My body, I've got a few bruises here and there. I don't want to put a bikini on and let people see that. I don't want you to see them." Gabriella said looking shamed.

Troy reached across and touched her hand; he took it in his and squeezed it, smiling gently. Gabriella lifted her head to him and he felt his heart clench tighter and tighter in his chest when he saw the tears in Gabriella's eyes. She squeezed his hand in return and he knew that she was at ease with him.

"I don't care about bruises or scars, cuts or burns or anything else he's done to you, 'Then he realised it had come out very wrong, "No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I care about what that thing does to you but I don't care what you look like, I love you the way you are." Gabriella gasped at his choice of words 'love' did he really mean that?

Troy, himself looked shocked and he opened his mouth to explain it in a different way; sure he loved Gabriella though he didn't want her to know just yet, he didn't want her to run away from him.

"I'll go get changed then." Gabriella said looking dumbfounded and she pulled away from Troy and walked off looking traumatised.

Troy mentally smacked himself, "Great, good going Troy. Now you've made it awkward." He sneered at himself before he turned to his drawer to pick out some clothes.

THE friends found themselves on a large sandy sparkling beach, they had no idea what it was called but it was one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen. Setting their blankets on the floor and opening a large picnic basket for them they all slipped off their clothes, their bikini's and trunks on underneath.

Troy could not believe how wonderful Gabriella looked in her light pink bikini. He also saw the bruises on her body; one was quite big just below her thigh. It looked painful and he could see that some of his friends had also noticed the large black bruise.

Taylor came waddling over a soft white bikini, Chad at her side supporting her. She looked exhausted, her hand caressed her enlarged stomach and she was looking out at the twinkling waters longingly.

"I'm so hungry." Damien said, he was eating a ham sandwich and looking up at Sharpay who was watching him disapprovingly.

"Yeah me too, 'Taylor said and she dug into the basket and pulled out a large bar of chocolate, she looked at Chad who rolled his eyes and giggled, "We're going down into the sea now."

"Can I come?" Damien asked gently.

"Oh Damien, don't bother Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad now, Taylor wants to relax." Zeke said shaking his head.

"No, 'Taylor laughed holding out her hand for Damien, "He's fine. We'll take him." Damien took her hand smiling and the three walked down the beach until they were mere specks before them. Sharpay's eyes scanned the waves nervously.

Everyone else lay down tiredly; the heat was just so unbearable. Jason was gently rubbing Kelsi down with sun block while Zeke massaged a very uninterested Sharpay's shoulders.

"I love the beach." Gabriella said breathlessly as she laid her head on Troy's bear chest, his harm ran gently down her arm drawing little circles all over her skin.

"Me too." Troy whispered.

"Sometimes I hate the heat, 'Kelsi muttered lying on her stomach so Jason could cover that with sun block too, "We've been to Spain four times and I still haven't got used to the sun."

"Kelsi's skin is extra sensitive isn't it baby?" Jason said in a crooning voice and he kissed Kelsi's head and she giggled.

Gabriella opened her eyes to look at Troy, "Their a cute couple." She said to him.

"One of the best couples, 'Troy said still rubbing her arm, "And one of the nicest people too."

"How long have they been married for?" Gabriella asked.

"Three years, they still act like their newlyweds." Troy replied.

"What about Taylor and Chad?" She questioned as Troy kissed her cheek lovingly, she enjoyed his affections.

"About, six years. They met when they seventeen got engaged when they were nineteen and to be honest, Taylor hated Chad. She couldn't stand him. He really wanted to go out with her, he'd send her flowers and chocolates and she just send them all back. Then during their first year of college together Chad saw Taylor being harassed by some dumb jock that he hated and he had to intervene! When he did Taylor decided she'd go out with him and they've been together ever since." Troy laughed.

Gabriella moved from his arms and lay on her stomach, she played with the ring on her finger and felt panic rise through her, five years of being married. She could never imagine being married to Richard for more than a year. Being tied down to him meant so much, like not being able to go to the library and not seeing Troy. The beatings she might have and their children, what a terrible life they would have! She couldn't bear it!

"Gabi, are you alright?" Troy asked moving on his stomach so they were both looking down on the blue blanket in front of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered.

Troy was about to touch her hand when she moved it away from him, got up and walked down the beach away from him and into the waves of the ocean. She allowed Damien to splash her with water and she laughed looking a little more heartily.

Jason came and sat beside him and looked at him with worry.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jason questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Gabi" Troy answered.

"She seemed a little distressed. Damien seems to have softened her though." Jason said and both men looked up to find Gabriella and Damien splashing each other and screaming in delight.

"Yeah, I guess." Troy sighed.

"What's wrong, 'Jason laughed, "You have everything now! Everything you could possibly want!"

Troy's eyes lingered on Gabriella a little longer, "Not entirely everything." He mumbled.

THAT night while getting ready for bed Troy could sense the unease that Gabriella was letting off. After showering and drying her hair she stood in the mirror cleaning her teeth. Troy had opened the balcony doors because of the heat and he was lying under a thin sheet. Gabriella came in and awkwardly lay under the sheet with him, she was wearing a pale pink silky, very appealing nightdress, she looked very seductive, Troy could hardly keep his eyes off her.

"You've been quiet today." Troy whispered.

"I have days like that, 'Gabriella yawned, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Hey! I know a lot about you." Troy protested and Gabriella giggled.

"Like what?" She asked suddenly very interested.

"Hmm, let's see, what I know about you. Well your favourite animal is cat." Troy said.

Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes, "Obviously, anyone could've seen that."

"Oh really, 'Troy said, he saw that as a challenge, "You're favourite colour is blue, you hate Indian food but you love Chinese. You have a tradition every Christmas to go around and see all the Christmas lights on Christmas eve, **(My family and I also have this tradition hee) **you once had a St Bernard call Bernie." 

Gabriella looked shocked, she had no idea Troy knew so much about her.

"There's more." Troy laughed nuzzling his nose with hers.

He started again, "You don't mind spiders but you absolutely hate snakes because your uncle got bit by one when you were younger. Your favourite film is _Les Miserables_ which is actually a Musical and you hate Horror movies." Troy said.

Gabriella looked shocked but she giggled and launched herself at him and kissed him ardently. They rolled around for a little while kissing and nipping at one another. The gentleness and the fervour behind each worshipping kiss were magical.

Troy pulled back when he realised Gabriella was crying, he sat up and so did she.

"What's wrong?" He asked caressing her cheeks as she sobbed.

"I need…need to ask…you something Troy?" She spluttered out.

"What?" He asked.

"Earlier, when you said…you loved me…well you sort of did…did you mean it?" She queried, he could hear the hope in her voice.

Troy kissed her cheek and smiled, "I do Gabriella."

"You…you do?" Gabriella stammered sounding shocked like she wasn't sure whether he had just said what he had said.

"Of course silly, don't you believe me? I mean yesterday I told you I cared about you because I didn't want to frighten you off by confessing I love you. But I do and I can't hide it anymore." Troy asked her, his smile faltering.

"It's just…Richard…has never really told me he loved me. Well maybe once or twice but that was when we first stared dating. It's so nice to hear it, to hear someone tell me they love me." Gabriella answered beaming.

"I love you." Troy whispered to her.

They kissed for a moment, their tongues tangled with their passionate confessions.

"I love you too." Gabriella said smiling before she kissed him, she was still crying, her sobs were gentle and breathless but Troy had never seen her more beautiful.

"I've wanted to hear that for so long." He said lying Gabriella down again, he straddled her running his hands up her body.

"Why couldn't I have met you before I met Richard?" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry baby, it just wasn't meant but it is now!" Troy said to her.

Gabriella pulled him down to her so their bodies were resting against one another; they were so close they could've made love there and then. Troy felt Gabriella slip into dreams and he kissed her hair lovingly. So beautiful and she was hardly his.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Goodnight Angel." Troy said to her and he picked her up and moved her to rest under the sheets. He moved next to her, her bottom fit perfectly to his front, they were once again like that jigsaw puzzle. Troy nuzzled closer to her, as close to her as he could and felt determination grip him. He wasn't going to give up! She was his! He wasn't giving up on Gabriella without a fight! Richard was in for a battle and he would lose!

**So Troy is serious about Gabriella! I hope you liked that chapter; I had fun writing that one and it was a lot better than the last chapter. More Troyella and I'm loving it. I'd love for you to all review and tell me what you think! And just so you know, the High School Musical 2 songs are great! I had my soundtrack today and I haven't stopped listening to it. How many of you have it? xoxMusicalxox**


	13. Evils Back

**I bet you guys who get to see the film on Friday are excited but please, please I'm begging you, don't come on to review and tell me what happens. Tell me nothing! I'm going to try so hard to avoid the stories on fan fiction that talk about the film which is going to be hard but I really don't want to be told. If you guys are good reviewers and sort of good friends then you won't tell me :( please I'm begging you all!**

**Anyway, sorry about that sob story then, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 12 – Evils Back!**

TROY was still sleeping when Gabriella woke up the next morning. She stretched elegantly and walked into the kitchen; she made herself some orange juice and went into the living room. She picked up a book from the side of the cupboard called '_Firebringer_' By David Clement Davies. She decided to check it out.

She was half way through the first chapter when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and found a very lively Taylor smiling at her.

"Do you want to get some breakfast down in the restaurant? Chad is sleeping and none of the others will come with me?" Taylor asked hopefully.

Gabriella laughed and grabbed her bag, "Sure."

"You're my hero." Taylor giggled and they looped arms and went on downstairs leaving their friends in peace.

"SO Gabriella, where did you and Troy meet?" Taylor asked as they waited for their meals.

"Well…um we met on his Ski Lodge. Do you know that place?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, that's one of the best. How did you meet?" Taylor queried eagerly.

"Hmm, it's kind of sweet. I fell through ice when I was ice skating and Troy jumped in after me. He saved me." Gabriella said proudly.

"Whoa, that is sweet." Taylor chuckled, then she kind of went grim, "Gabriella, I've never known Troy to be this way but I want you to be serious with me. Chad and I and well really all the others noticed some bruises and scratches on your body yesterday. We want to know…is Troy hurting you?"

Gabriella looked astounded.

"I know, it doesn't sound like Troy, it isn't Troy at all actually. He's like my lovable big brother but we care about you to and it's not right if he is. You should leave him if he's being abusive." Taylor said reaching across the table to touch Gabriella's hand.

"No Taylor, Troy isn't abusing me; it's a really awkward story. It'll take so long to explain." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"I have time. We have plenty." Taylor said.

"No! Maybe some other time but I just can't. But I promise you Taylor, Troy isn't abusing me." Gabriella confirmed.

"Are you sure?" Taylor questioned.

"Positive." Gabriella answered.

Taylor's face softened and she put a hand to her chest and gave a sigh of relief, "I knew it. Troy's just too sweet."

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah he is."

Suddenly Gabriella saw someone she never expected to see at '_The Bolton_' it was Richard talking on the phone. She dived under the table and Taylor looked at her and giggled and bent down.

"What's wrong?" Taylor queried.

"Don't draw attention to me please. Just act natural." Gabriella whispered.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders and moved back up. Suddenly Richard was walking over to her; his eyes were leering hungrily on Taylor. The table covered Taylor's large stomach, she did not look pregnant.

"Hi, I was just wondering why a beautiful young lady like yourself is doing here alone?" He asked flirtatiously.

Taylor stood exposing her pregnant stomach, Richard's eyes widened and he backed away, "Yeah, pregnant and married you pervert!" She spat nastily.

"Little whore!" Richard sneered and he stormed out of the restaurant looking furious.

Gabriela shifted up from out of the table and Taylor looked across at her. Gabriella was shaking immeasurably, she had gone pale, like she had seen a ghost and her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Taylor asked, "Who was he?"

"That…that was, 'Gabriella stammered holding up her ring finger to show Taylor, "My fiancé."

TROY and the friends were all sitting inside Kelsi and Jason's suite. Damien was sitting on the floor zooming around a toy sports car. Zeke's eyes were on his son, proudly observing his play. Troy and Sharpay were having a heated discussion on whether or not they should go to McDonalds for lunch or a restaurant in town.

The door suddenly swung open and Taylor ushered Gabriella into the room, Gabriella looked terrified and she rushed into Troy's waiting arms. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back and she hiccupped into his chest and the friends all looked around in confusion.

"What's wrong with Auntie Gabi?" Damien asked looking panicked.

"Damien, go into the other sitting room to play." Sharpay said.

"But –"

"Listen to Mummy. Go now." Sharpay ordered him and he reluctantly picked up his car and made his way into the other room.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Kelsi queried standing.

"I don't know. This jerk came over and she dived under the table and he tried to chat me up and…Oh Chad…shut it…I said I was married and pregnant! Then when he went Gabriella looked really ill. And…what's this about here being engaged?" Taylor explained.

Everyone's eyes fell to Gabriella's ring finger and they all gasped at the diamond ring on her finger.

"Troy! _You proposed_?" Chad asked gob smacked.

Taylor smacked him across the head, "You nitwit! She's engaged to someone else!"

"Troy, what's going on here?" Jason asked and everyone else nodded.

Troy buried his head into Gabriella's hair and stroked her luscious locks, "It was Richard, wasn't it?"

She nodded wearily.

"Shush, its okay." He said to her softly.

"Look, I think its time that you all know about Gabriella, 'Troy said, "If she agrees?" Troy said looking down on her; she nodded, giving her permission.

Everyone sat down and Troy placed Gabriella next to him. She was looking at the ring on her finger with an enigmatic expression on her charming face. Everyone waited patiently as Troy readied himself.

"Well…um you all saw the bruises on Gabriella's body yesterday and I know you all want to know what's going on. Well you see, Gabriella is in an abusive relationship with her fiancé. We met on the 3rd of September and we were great friends, when we started going out a little it was just comfort kisses and hugs but we've really grown affectionate with one another. I love her and she loves me." Troy explained.

The friends looked startled, it was definitely something new, Troy had had girlfriends in the past but never once, not ever once had even declared that he had loved them.

"Are you serious about each other?" Jason asked.

"More than anything." Troy replied and Gabriella nodded.

"Why doesn't Gabriella leave this…Ronald then?" Taylor asked perplexed.

"It's Richard and…its…it's complicated." Troy protested.

"How complicated can it be? I mean she goes over to his house packs her bags and moves in with you!" Chad exclaimed.

Gabriella stood and walked into the living room with Damien, Troy watched her go, he could tell she was distress. His friends were now judging her and he could tell that she was being buried under a load of emotions that she didn't know how to control.

"Look guys! Just leave it be. She's frightened." Troy said and he too stood and walked into join Gabriella who was watching Damien with an expression of angst on her face.

Taylor looked across at her friends and smiled weakly, "I think he's telling the truth."

THE friends dropped the questions and everyone went to a local outdoor swimming pool centre. The friends all relaxed outside the pool on deck chairs and blankets. Chad was supporting Taylor in the water as she soothed her large bold stomach. She closed her eyes tight enjoying the icy coldness of the water. She needed to be cold.

Sharpay was holding Damien's hand in the baby pool, he was wearing arm bands dangling in the water laughing and giggling as Sharpay watched him worriedly.

Gabriella, however, looked forlorn as she sat beside Troy her book left forgotten at her side. Troy could see she was deep in thought and worry, she was confused and hurt.

Jason, Zeke and Kelsi returned to their friends with fresh drinks for them but whilst the friends accepted Troy accepted his drink happily, Gabriella made no sign of even seeing them.

Zeke and Troy looked at each other nervously, Gabriella rolled onto her side and Troy listened as she dropped off to sleep. He saw her body flinch in her dreams and he leaned across and touched her hand and her body instantly relaxed against his.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked.

"She's worried, Richard's around." Troy said.

"You really do care about her don't you?" Kelsi asked.

"More than anything." Troy said and the friend smiled, they accepted Troy and Gabriella's strange yet amazing relationship because they could just tell the way they felt about each other was real.

RICHARD stood by his balcony of his room in 'The Bolton' something didn't add up. He was sure he saw Gabriella in the hotel that day. It certainly looked like her and earlier someone was leaving the hotel that looked exceedingly like Gabriella. Another coincidence was that he was staying at the hotel called '_The Bolton_' and Gabriella's friend was called Troy Bolton. Something didn't add up and he was going to find out what!

"Richard, what's wrong?" A soft voice crooned from behind him.

"Nothing Sophie! Shut it for once." He felt angry, Gabriella wasn't going to get away with it, he would find a way to expose her secret but discreetly.

**EEK! Richard's back with a vengeance! DUN DUN DUN! I'd like to thank ****HeartOfEverything**** for giving me that great idea of introducing Richard to the hotel! Lol, great idea! You get credits for that one:D**

**I know you lot will be growling for leaving it like this but what the heck, you'll be really surprised, there's a few more shockers coming around the corner! Anyway, I'm going now to listen to my CD. Does anyone like that song 'Humuhumunukunukuapua'a' it just makes me giggle! My grandmother was looking at me like I was a mad woman this morning when I was singing it, totally hysterical! xoxMusicalxox review! **


	14. The Pleasure Of Touch

**I've got a new story called 'Humuhumunukunukuapua'a' the trailers up and I'd like you all to check it out! Hee!**

**Anyway, you're reviews are awesome as per usual so keep them coming if you want to hear more!**

**Chapter 13 – The Pleasure Of Touch**

"THANKS Mr Maxwell, I'll see you soon." Gabriella said waving to the old man as he made his way to Troy and her's suite. She was a little tired today, her body ached from the heat, she had even lost weight after sweating so much. Taylor and she had been playing golf by the outdoor pool, neither was very good and the game ended with Taylor leaving go of the club and it smacking a waitress in the head! The waitress was alright though it made Gabriella giggle thinking about it now.

"What are you laughing at _sweetheart_?" A cold voice demanded from behind her.

She recognised the voice, the harsh tone of fury, the cold controlled tone of anger, the voice that had dominated over her own for years. She trembled as she turned around and saw her worst nightmare; Richard stood metres away from her, a conceited look on his face.

"Now I am wondering what you're doing here at '_The Bolton_' hotel?" Richard queried.

"I'm…I'm…here with…fr…friends." Gabriella stammered nervously.

"And what friends are those Gabriella, 'Richard said stepping closer, she wanted to move, to get away but it was just so hard, she was frozen on the spot, "Is it that Bolton bloke you're always leaping after. You're like some love struck puppy!"

"No! I'm here with…The Danforth's, 'Gabriella lied, "Their old friends."

"Oh really my precious, do I know them?" Richard said, he was standing directly in front of her now, he knew she was lying.

"No…you…you don't." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"A likely story!" Richard snarled and he smacked her hard across the face and she screamed and went tumbling to the floor.

"I am your master! Not some bastard who showers you with a few presents! You cheap little tart!" He said and he kicked her roughly and she screamed.

Her head began to spin but suddenly the pain was gone, Richard's foot was no longer connecting with her side. She felt nothing, she heard voice, faint voices arguing and suddenly she was gone.

GABRIELLA'S soft timid attitude went away slowly over the last two days of their vacation. Troy, without her knowing, kept his eye on Richard. If Richard made any remark about Gabriella he'd get the greatest beating of his life.

It was their final day in Spain, Gabriella had grown terribly close to the other girls and she looked to the boys for respect and affection. Gabriella was exceedingly fond of Taylor. They had grown quite inseparable over the last few days, wherever you'd find Taylor you'd find Gabriella and wherever Gabriella wandered so did Taylor!

Mr Maxwell came by that day to see how everything was going.

"How are you Mr Bolton?" Mr Maxwell queried.

"Fine! Where is Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"I don't know sir, I saw her earlier, it seemed like she was having a heated conversation with a young man just –"

"Where?" Troy questioned panic rising over him.

"Pardon?" Mr Maxwell asked surprised by Troy's worried expression and the worried voice to add to it.

"Just outside the elevators." He replied and before he could ask what was going on, his boss was gone.

Troy ran like there was no tomorrow, terror coursed through every vein in his body, the heat was unbearable but he still kept moving, Gabriella's face ran through his mind and the panic that overcame him was unthinkable. If Richard had hurt her he'd kill him! He'd murder him! He would hunt him down and rip his body to bits.

He was nearing the elevators and he heard voices, he recognised the two. It was Chad and Taylor. He pushed his way through the doors and bumped into a concierge along the way. He froze on the spot when he saw Gabriella's limp body held tight into Chad's arms. Taylor was standing above; she had obviously not been able to get on the floor to comfort Gabriella, her stomach was too big!

"Is she alright?" Troy demanded he was at her side instantaneously; he removed her from Chad's arms and held her close.

"_Where is he? I want to kill him_!" Troy said and Chad and Taylor looked at each other, terrified, they had never seen Troy so fired up.

"He ran off, 'Taylor replied, "Chad punched him."

"He'd better run, I'm going to kill that son of a –"

"Troy…hmm…Troy." He heard a faint voice mumble and he looked down and Gabriella was waking from her unconscious sleep.

Troy softened immediately, "Shush Gabi, it's alright, 'He said kissing her and stroking her hair, she smiled tenderly, "I'm here now."

Gabriella shifted in his arms and muttered, "I'm so tired. I just want to sleep."

"Do you want me to take you back to the room?" Troy queried.

She nodded, her once warm eyes were dull and weak and her body hung frail and lifeless. He picked her up supporting her and he carried her back to their room with Taylor and Chad following. There was a distress hanging over them, Chad and Taylor sat in the living room while Troy put Gabriella to bed.

Taylor and Chad talked amongst each other while Troy settled Gabriella down. Taylor wrapped her arms around Chad so her large stomach pressed against his flat muscular one.

"I'm so proud of you." She exclaimed.

"I'm just worried about Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella obviously isn't in a good relationship with that Richard fellow! Hmm, and Troy, I shudder to think about what's he's going to do with that bully. We've got to stop him from doing anything." Chad explained.

Taylor looked a little worried, "I wonder what would've happened if we hadn't turned up."

"I don't want to know, the way he was kicking her about was no – ones business." Chad said shaking his head.

"Maybe we should talk Troy into getting her to stay with him." Taylor said.

"I think, 'Chad answered, "Troy has wanted her with him for a while…permanently." He said touching Taylor's hand.

Taylor was quite speechless, her friends, someone she had seen as a best friend for only a mere few days was being abused and she was prepared to stay with the monster who was hurting her.

Troy disturbed their thoughts by walking into the room, he was slipping his shoes on and his hands were clenched tight.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked frantically.

"To murder him." He spat and Chad was suddenly in front of the door.

"No Troy! You don't want to do that." Chad said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! NOW!" Troy screamed.

"No Troy, 'Taylor said, she came to join her husband by the door, Troy looked a little startled by this, "Don't be like Richard! Don't be violent."

Troy kind of slumped down though his eyes still burned with fury, "Tomorrow, I'm taking her home, she goes back to him tomorrow, do you think he's going to just let her get away with what happened. He's going to kill her."

"Then ask her to stay with you. You love her don't you?" Chad asked.

"Of course I do, 'Troy replied, "But she doesn't look at it like that. She feels she has a commitment to Richard. Someone very important to her told her about her commitments and she has to follow them."

Chad and Taylor looked at each other; they knew they would have a hard time convincing Troy that what was best for Gabriella was if she stayed with him…

WHEN all the friends were leaving that night they had come over for a barbequeDamien hugged Gabriella tight. Gabriella felt her eyes swell up with tears; it would be so nice to have a child, especially as sweet and adorable as Damien.

"I taught Blizzard how to sit you know." He said proudly as if it might please her to know that.

"Really, 'Gabriella said enthusiastically, "Does he know any other tricks?"

"He can give you his paw too but Daddy taught him that, 'Damien said, "When you and Uncle Troy come down next time, can I show you?"

"Of course sweetie." Gabriella whispered kissing Damien's head.

At that moment Sharpay walked up to them and Damien took her hand.

"Go on, catch up with Auntie Kelsi. She said she's walking back to her room slowly." She ordered.

Damien nodded and hugged Gabriella, not realising she was in pain when he wrapped his arms around her, "Goodnight Auntie Gabi!" He said exuberantly and he ran off leaving Gabriella and Sharpay alone, Troy was putting the glasses away in the kitchen.

"You know, you're not alone. You have friends who care about you." Sharpay told her.

"I always feel lonely. Even with you guys looking out for me." Gabriella muttered.

"You don't have to be alone you know. I don't think Troy intends on leaving you. He's grown too attached to you." Sharpay said leaning against the door.

"Do you know what scares me the most with Troy?" Gabriella said.

"What?" Sharpay said shrugging her shoulders.

"I always get scared that all this is too good to be true and one day I'm going to wake up and Troy's going to be exactly like Richard." Gabriella said, she wiped a stray tear from her cheek and Sharpay hugged her.

"He isn't like that Gabriella, 'Sharpay said, "Richard, he doesn't love you but Troy does! You'd have to be blind not to be able to see that."

"I know. Its just I wonder how I got so lucky with Troy. I feel like I've been blessed." Gabriella said smiling faintly.

"You have been and so has Troy. He's needed someone for so long and he's found the girl he wants to be with." Sharpay replied.

Gabriella smiled, "I've got to go help Troy clean up. We'll be seeing you all before we leave tomorrow."

"Sure, goodnight poppet." Sharpay said and she hugged Gabriella one final time before turning the corner and walking down the hallway.

Gabriella closed the door behind her and went into the kitchen. Troy was washing up, he looked tired but when he saw Gabriella he smiled softly and forgot his cleaning and walked over to her to kiss her nose.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Okay I guess. Just sore that's all." Gabriella said.

"Well go and lie down. Rest a little and I'll finish off out here." Troy said.

"No! I'll help you." She protested.

Troy silenced her with a quick kiss and she looked up at him perplexed, "Please Gabi. You've had a kind of hard day. Go and rest."

She nodded and she walked off through the kitchen and into the bedroom. She did her usual routine, a shower, drying her hair, cleaning her teeth etc. She changed into her soft silky pyjamas and crawled into bed. She was quite tired and she kicked the blankets off herself, it was just too hot to sleep under blankets. She nestled into Troy's side of the bed, it always smelt of him and in a way it comforted her. Every little noise made her jump or flinch, Richard's face kept popping up in her head.

The lights were off but even in the darkness she saw Troy's tall figure tip toe into the room. He got changed but instead of climbing into bed and moving close to her like he usually did, he made his way to the balcony and looked out at Spain before him. Gabriella sighed, she wanted him close to her tonight, she wanted to feel his arms around her gently moving across her body, telling her everything was going to be alright. In truth, Gabriella was terrified; she was scared stiff to go back tomorrow, where Richard would be waiting for her.

She didn't cry, she fought back the tears but she sat up and watched him wearily, she saw the tightness that he clenched the rail of the balcony.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered.

Troy turned at the sound of her voice, it was quiet but he had heard it all the same. He smiled when he saw Gabriella looking at him naïvely. He came and sat beside her and touched her hand.

"Tell me how it happened?" Troy said.

Gabriella looked perplexed, "Tell you how what happened?"

"Tell me everything, about Richard, how you met, what happened between your family and…maybe…if you want to…you can tell me about your dad." Troy said.

There was silence for a while and Troy was sure that he had made a mistake. Gabriella stood and walked over to the balcony. He saw that her eyes darted over the lights and the buildings, just like his hand done only minutes ago. She sighed and he came and stood beside her. He was about to apologise for saying it but she turned to him and smiled desolately.

"It was shopping in Albuquerque that I first met Richard, 'Gabriella stated catching Troy off guard but he could not hide is relief that she was actually opening up to him, "I was at least nineteen, I was not the most popular of teenagers. In school I was ridiculed for liking every single subject they threw at me, I guess I was beat around for that! Well anyway, I was not the most experienced with boys so when he approached my father I kept my head down. Richard had said, with my father's permission, he'd like to take me out to dinner. I agreed because I was so thrilled that someone had actually taken notice of me."

"Then what?" Troy questioned.

"Well everything was fine really. Richard was a little possessive and sometimes he'd catch me off guard by ramming me up against the wall and kissing me…but I thought it was because he cared so much." Gabriella said and she wiped away a tear.

Troy felt now that she needed him more than ever so he put his arms around her and squeezed her tight, "Then the next year my father was…well…my mother found him. We had gone shopping and when we had come back my mother found him on the floor, dead. There were strange marks around his neck and when we phoned the ambulance's they had said it looked like he had been strangled. The police even came; they suspected many people, my mother, me, Richard, my cousin Isabella, everyone!" Gabriella whimpered.

"Did…did they ever find anything?" Troy asked.

"No, 'Gabriella replied shaking her head, "The case was closed. After that Richard kept an annoyingly close watch on me. He became a little colder when I decided to move in with him. After a few weeks he stopped me from seeing my mother, he'd said that she was trying to poison our relationship. He said he didn't want her near me. I had never met his family. It was something I brought up a few times but he always kind of shrugged me off or screamed at me."

Gabriella moved out of his arms and she stood on the opposite side of the balcony. It wasn't cold but she shivered and put her arms around herself, Troy thought it was nerves.

She laughed and looked at the ring on her finger, "Richard proposed two years after my father's death. There hadn't been much abuse up until then. He kind of screamed at me a lot and he'd beat up men when they'd only have to look at me. I wasn't proud of it, I hated it but I wouldn't dare argue with him. He was kind of scary." She said.

She fell slumped down on the deck chair in front of her, Troy came and sat beside her, "It kind of started happening after we'd slept with each other. Well, if you can call it sex. We'd planned it because I was a virgin and I wanted my first time to be special. On the night I got scared and changed my mind, 'She chuckled softly, "That must sound so stupid, 'Troy shook his head, it was always harder for the girl on their first time, "but I asked him if he'd just hold me. He kind of threw me on the bed and ripped off my clothes, he touched me in places I never wanted to be touched in! He bit me and sucked me and he just laughed. When I screamed, he put his hand over my mouth and silenced me. When he was finished he kind of rolled off me and just grunted, I can remember him saying 'I always wanted to shag a virgin. Sorry it had to hurt love, its better for the woman the second time around."

She was sobbing now, Troy was shocked, Richard really was a sicko!

"After that we stopped doing things all together, he didn't take me to the Movies, he said that the guys would laugh at him for taking his fiancé out on dates. After a while we stopped going out completely…well I did. He went out a lot. He allowed me to go to the library but only if I got the house clean. I used to grow so bored that I'd end up taking as many books home as six. Richard kind of grew angry with that. He even ripped up a few of my books; the librarian didn't mind so much, she was sympathetic, considering I was starting to get bruises all over my face. I'd come to the library with large swollen lips and black eyes. Richard was wrecking my body. He'd beat every time I did something wrong. If I forgot to even add _sugar_ to his tea I'd get a beating. I kind of grew used to it in the end but sometimes it's hard." She said softly.

"Haven't you ever thought about leaving?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "More times than I can count. I actually did once but Richard found me and dragged me back by my hair. Literally, I had scrapes and cuts on my body for weeks. It was agony."

Troy hugged her tight, she buried her head into his chest, "I'm so scared about going back tomorrow." She whispered.

He picked her up and carried her to their bed, he held her close and felt her sigh against his body, she was gentle against him.

"Shush, you know you don't have to go back." Troy said softly.

"I have to, 'She swallowed hard and he felt her body move gently against him, "Troy…will you love me?"

"Huh?" Troy queried.

She smiled and kissed him resolutely, her hands weaved into his hair scrunching it and pulling her close to him.

When she pulled away she smiled desolately, "I don't want to go back not knowing what love might feel like, 'She removed his shirt, shocking him a little, she showered his chest with kisses and she heard him gasp when she nibble gently on his nipple, she lifted her head and smiled, "Make love to me."

Troy was gob smacked, even in the darkness he could hear Gabriella's breath quicken, she was nervous.

He must've been frozen in shock for Gabriella slipped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder, she pulled back looking at him imploringly, "Don't you want me Troy? I'm sorry if I've –"

He crashed his lips down on hers pushing her back onto the bed, his arms snaked around her waist and she ran her petite fingers up and down his bear chest. He slowly contrived to unbutton her pyjama top. He removed her bra immediately and he heard her breath hitch in her throat when he held himself back to gaze at her body.

He smiled and kissed his way down her body, between her cleavage and down her flat bruised stomach. When he brought his body back up to her's he kissed her and heard her giggle, his hand constantly moving against her stomach.

"We don't have to." Troy said as he pulled away breathless.

Gabriella looked up at him, they were tangled together, their naked torso's pressed up tight to one another. Gabriella looked determined and she moved her hands to Troy's trousers and yanked them down. His hands also went to her trousers and he slowly and sleekly pulled them down her legs allowing her to enjoy the feel of his hands tracing their way down her tiny thighs.

He wrapped the gentle thin sheets around them and they removed their final pieces of clothing. They were completely naked and holding on to each other and kissing with every ounce of lust and love they had left. Their hands were everywhere and anywhere all at once, they just needed to be close.

Troy pulled back to admire her body, damn she was beautiful. Every curve that was rightfully his if only for tonight.

"You're beautiful." Troy gasped.

He saw Gabriella's blush even in the darkness and she shook her head, "I know I'm not Troy, 'She was obviously not used to compliments, "But thank you anyway."

Troy met his lips with hers and felt her whimper in his mouth as her tongue met his. She was so naïve and yet so beautiful, she was just as hungry for him as he was for her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Troy said.

She smiled and she pulled him closer and closer to her, he nipped at her neck and he prepared himself for her.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

She nodded and he pushed himself into her and she cried out in pain, she was so used to rough sex she couldn't imagine it any other way. He kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry it hurts baby, I'll be gentler," He promised her kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine, 'Gabriella said breathing deeply, "I'm alright." She said and she felt their hips rock against one another's and they both moaned Gabriella in pain and Troy in pleasure.

Troy peppered her with kisses trying to make her comfortable and feel loved…their actions continued…well into the night…

IT was at least 3.00am and the darkness still lingered in the morning. Gabriella and Troy lay sprawled completely naked in each others arms breathing calm and bodies drenched in sweat. Gabriella's finger played absently with Troy's chest, running it back and fore softly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't so eager to participate." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy kissed her forehead and smiled, in his eyes she had participated a lot. The sex had been great, Gabriella had been in pain but it seemed that the pain had materialised away and he had helped her to guide her hands to the parts of his body he wanted her to touch. She seemed unaware of what to do when he had finally entered her, her body kind of went limp and Troy had to talk her through their actions. He could tell that she was embarrassed because of it.

"You were amazing and I know next time you'll be even better, I can feel it." Troy told her.

"You're wonderful too." Gabriella said softly.

Troy stroked her arm and he felt her nuzzle into his chest. She kissed him before she turned in his arms and yawned loudly, he kissed her shoulder and she moaned softly, basking in each others rich afterglows, it had been everything she had been waiting for. The true sexual experience she knew was out there but thought she'd never get.

"Goodnight." She whispered feeling so sweet in his arms.

"Goodnight my angel." Troy said and he kissed her shoulder once more before preparing to join her in sleep.

They were now like one flesh, one person because they had shown each other the tenderest act imaginable and Gabriella was pleased and so was Troy because they had both experienced the pleasure of touch!

**Right, I know some of you didn't want them to sleep together yet because there needed to be trust there but it needs to be done and soon you'll all realise why but if any of you want to batter me or chase me like an angry mob, be my guest. I'm not too pleased with it either but all will be revealed soon.**

**Keep looking out for the next chapter '**_**You Belong To Me, I Am Your **_**Master' it sounds a serious one, ooh! Keep reading! xoxMusicalxox**


	15. You Belong To Me, I Am Your Master!

**Ooh, well the reviews have been awesome guys! Really great and I'm happy that I am **_**not**_** going to be chased by an angry mob lol. Anyway, I'm quite disappointed with my reviews of my new story, I updated the first chapter today and so far only two people have reviewed! Check it out guys, I try not to disappoint, you all know that.**

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical but I do have the soundtracks, DVD's, posters etc! **

**Chapter 14 – You Belong To Me, I Am Your Master!**

TROY was the first to wake that morning. He was exhausted from their actions last night but he could not shake the feeling of guilt pass over him. He was leaving Gabriella with that loser after he had just slept with her. It surely wasn't right; maybe he could contrive her, again, to stay with him.

He walked over to his cupboard and took the pair of clothes out he had set up for today, he touched Gabriella's that sat next to his waiting to be pulled on. As he was buttoning up his shirt he came and sat beside Gabriella. She was still sleeping, naked under the covers of the bed, she was resting on her stomach and her shoulder was exposed and he smiled at the soft brown birthmark on her shoulder blade. A smile played on her lips and he chuckled, he leaned down and kissed her shoulder once, then twice before he stood and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

There was a knock at the door and Troy answered it balancing a tray of breakfast he had made for Gabriella. Jason walked in smiling and snagged a piece of toast from him.

"Hey, so you should be ready in an hour." Jason told him loudly.

"Shush, 'Troy said putting a finger to his lips, trying to be careful not to topple the tray, "Gabi's sleeping."

"Why is she awake I mean…oh…_**OH**_…I see, you used your Bolton charm again right, give it up for Troy, always ready to satisfy the ladies." Jason laughed nodding his head and taking another bite of his toast.

"Shut it Jason, 'Troy said but he smirked, "Show some respect."

"Whatever, look, just be ready in an hour." Jason replied.

He opened the door and closed the door grinning like a Cheshire cat closed it behind him. Troy shook his head, perplexed and made his way through the rooms, when he got to the bedroom Gabriella was still nuzzled up in her pillows sleeping softly.

He placed the tray beside her and leaned down and kissed her tenderly, "Gabi, 'He whispered trying not to frighten her awake, "Gabriella, wake up sweetie."

She murmured and rolled over so she was facing him, her eyes fluttered open and when she saw Troy her face lit up and she was smiling up at him peacefully.

"Good morning beautiful." Troy said caressing her cheeks.

"Good morning, 'Gabriella said she wrapped the blankets around her; Troy could tell she wasn't too eager to show off her body, she allowed Troy to wrap his arms around her and he kissed her neck affectionately, "I'm so tired." She mumbled.

"I know, that's why I made you breakfast in bed." Troy said triumphantly and he put the tray in front of her.

Gabriella blushed and looked down on the breakfast before her, honey and porridge, a bacon sandwich, a fruit salad and an orange juice. On the side of the tray was a rose.

"You didn't have to." Gabriella said, touched.

Troy laughed, "I wanted to. Now eat up. I'm going for a shower." Troy told her and he kissed her head and left her alone to eat.

THE friends all met up one last time before they were leaving. Gabriella felt quite sad to be leaving the lovable group behind. In truth, she had grown quite attached to The Baylor's, The Danforth's and The Cross's. They were a wonderful group of people and she hoped one day she'd meet them again.

They were having a huge dinner in the ballroom downstairs, Troy was sure to reserve it for just the friends so it was quiet.

"It's our last hour together, 'Kelsi said standing up, she looked even more timorous than ever and her face went crimson with embarrassment, "And Jason and I have been talking, we would like you all to come and stay with us for Christmas. Maybe, three days before."

Everyone laughed and nodded, Gabriella leaned across to Troy, "I can't make it." She whispered.

Troy touched her hand and squeezed it gently, "Its okay, they'll understand." He told her.

Taylor nudged Gabriella and looked at her seriously, "You know Gabs, I think you should move in with Troy."

Only Gabriella had heard it but as soon as she did the ring on her finger ached and became sweaty and slack.

"I can't Taylor, I made a commitment." Gabriella replied.

Taylor stood and grabbed Gabriella's hand, "We need to use the toilet." She told the friends.

"Oh we'll come with you then." Sharpay and Kelsi said together and the guys watched as the four girls walked off towards the ladies restroom.

When they got inside Sharpay made her way to the mirror to fix her makeup. Kelsi went into the toilet and Taylor started to talk to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, 'She said, "You say you have a commitment to Richard but there's someone else you have to commit yourself to."

"Who…Troy?" Gabriella queried.

"No, You, why should you suffer for the sake of someone else, it's not fair that you've sacrificed everything for that pig you call your partner." Taylor told her.

At that moment Kelsi made her way out of the toilet and over to the sink, "Taylor's right, it's not fair the way you're treated, 'She said as she washed her hands, "If it had been me in that relationship I would've packed my bags and leaved. Immediately!"

"It's sometimes not as easy as it looks, 'Gabriella answered, "I tried that once and I got the worst beating of my life."

"Look Gabriella, all we're saying is think about it. We know that Troy would be over the moon if you decided to stay with him and he wouldn't treat you with such disrespect as Richard does." Sharpay said.

"I'll think about it." Gabriella lied.

"That's all we ask." Taylor said rubbing her arm.

"Come on, 'Sharpay said, "Let's get back."

They followed her out, Gabriella shook her head, what was she supposed to? She was terrified about what was going to happen to her when she got home and she desperately wanted to stay with Troy, where the love was soft and the touches were gentle.

THEY had arrived back in Sampoe Ski Lodges and the friends were long gone. Troy cradled a sleeping Gabriella in his arms and he stroked her hair as she slept against his torso.

He was so worried about leaving her alone with that monster. It sickened him to think of her alone with that thing! Richard was surely hurt her and he couldn't do anything about it.

"To The White Lodge sir?" The limo driver queried.

"Yeah, drive slower." Troy said, he tried to convince himself that it was because of the snow that had made him demand to drive slower but deep down it was because he didn't want to leave Gabriella all for so long.

The snow was worse than ever, Troy found himself shivering, it was wrong to take Gabriella to such a hot place and then return to a cold one. He noted also, that Gabriella too was shivering in her peaceful sleep.

"How was your holiday Mr Bolton?" The Limo driver asked politely.

"Great, one of the best but I kind of wish I didn't have to come back to this cold." Troy chuckled.

"Your wife seems quite tired." The limo driver said smiling.

Troy's face fell as he looked down on the woman he desired immeasurably. He nuzzled his nose into hers and felt her shift in her sleep, she sighed gently and buried her head closer to him as if needing to get as close as she could.

"She's not my wife." Troy said shaking his head.

"Oh I see, engaged?" The driver asked.

"No!" Troy answered bluntly.

"Then the ring on her finger is –"

"I'm done with this conversation. Just concentrate on getting us home." Troy ordered.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." The driver replied and he turned his attention back to the road and continued to drive them through Sampoe Ski Lodges.

When they pulled up outside The White Lodge, Henry, Rex and Lupin all stood waiting for them. Henry waved to them and Rex began to bark wildly, seeing her master beaming at her.

Troy woke Gabriella gently and she smiled up at him, she put her arms around herself and shivered. Troy put his jacket around her and rubbed her arm trying to be kind and sympathetic all at once.

"Welcome back, both!" Henry said cheerfully.

He hugged Gabriella and shook Troy's hand; Gabriella bent down and picked up a very ecstatic Lupin. The feline purred and rubbed against her face warmly and Gabriella chuckled.

"I've missed you too baby." She crooned and the cat licked her hand.

"How about a nice cup of hot chocolate?" Henry offered.

"We'd love one." Troy said and Henry opened the door and invited them in.

They went into the kitchen and Henry prepared them some hot chocolate. Troy watched Gabriella, captivated as Gabriella crooned over her precious friend, Lupin seemed to be lapping up her love and attention and lay there for her to scratch his stomach.

"He's missed you." Henry said softly, watching the tender scene unfold before him.

"I've missed him too." Gabriella said looking up at the elderly man as he placed a cup of steaming hot chocolate in front of her.

They sipped their hot chocolates for a moment and allowed the excruciating heat to fill them and soothe their cold bodies.

"Henry, can you leave us for a moment, I want to talk to Gabriella." Troy said.

"Of course, I have to go and scrape the snow from the path." Henry said shrugging his shoulders and he left the pair alone in silence.

Troy came and moved beside Gabriella, he touched her hand and she smiled up at him apprehensively.

"What do you want Gabriella?" Troy asked her softly.

Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment and stood; she placed her cup in the sink and hung her head low. She felt cold inside but it wasn't from the snowy weather, it revolted her to think of going back to Richard.

"I want many things but I'll never have them." She said shaking her head.

She felt arms weave around her waist and she felt lips on her neck, hungrily nipping and sucking at her skin. She gasped and smiled a little, it felt so good to have him so close to her.

"I can give you everything you want." Troy told her.

"Ev…Everything?" Gabriella stammered.

"Everything and anything!" The young man exclaimed to Gabriella.

"I want to be with you Troy, you have to understand that." Gabriella muttered.

"Then why don't you?" Troy asked.

"I can't." Gabriella protested.

"Why not?" Troy demanded and Gabriella moved out of his arms and looked up at him seriously.

"Because every time I see you, even now I think of the commitment I was supposed to make to Richard and it's hard."

"Why, 'Troy said grasping her shoulders, "Why, explain to me. Enlighten me a little Gabriella because I'm starting to get _really_ confused."

"We can't _ever_ be together Troy, 'Gabriella screamed, "Because every time we are together, Richard is there. He's there in the back of my mind and he taunts me! After we slept together last night, he's been there! Constantly there and I'll never be free." Gabriella said and she began to sob, dejected and low.

Troy embraced her tight and hard, their arms were wrapped around one another and they sobbed into each others shoulders. He kissed her salty cheeks and he heard her snivel into his neck.

"I want to be with you so much." Gabriella cried.

"Then stay with me. I'll take care of you!" Troy said firmly.

Gabriella broke out of his embrace and stormed through the house. She felt sick to the stomach. Troy was hot on her heels breathing heavily and she felt tears pierce her eyes again.

"I can't." She said quickly.

"Why?" Troy complained.

Gabriella froze and turned around so she was facing Troy. Their faces were so close, so much that when she breathed, she breathed in his breath and when he breathed, he breathed in hers. **(I don't know if that's confusing?)**

"I haven't got a life ahead of me Troy. I have nothing. I had my life planned out; I was going to be a teacher, I was going to teach Chemistry and Biology. I wanted to make kids fall in love with science again! I was going to get married and have children. I was supposed to have a good life but I didn't!" She screamed.

"But you can! If you want to be a teacher, do it! Kids, I'd love them…Gabi…take the ring off and stay with me. Please." Troy pleaded.

He swiftly contrived to kiss her but she moved her face away so when he missed and kissed her cheek instead. She looked up at him, tears brimming in her angelic chocolate eyes and she darted away from him.

"Gabriella!" Troy called and she threw herself out of the door and darted past Henry who watched her, perplexed.

Lupin, sensing his Mistress's flight, darted off the sofa next to Rex and weaved his way through Troy's legs. Troy grabbed the cat quickly and stroked him gently as he struggled to get free from him.

Henry walked up to Troy and gave him a soft reassuring smile, "I take it, it didn't go well?"

Troy shook his head and scratched a very frustrated Lupin between the ears, "No! It didn't!"

"Do you want to talk?" Henry asked.

"Nah, I'm just going to bury my heart under a rock!" Troy said and he slumped upstairs looking downhearted and weak.

WHEN Gabriella arrived home she was trembling from fright, she was relieved to see that Richard had not come home yet. She decided she would put the decorations up and cook dinner.

Half way through decorating Gabriella remembered that she had forgotten Lupin and that he was still at Troy's. She stood up and busied herself over the broth that she was making. She knew for a fact that making dinner and setting up the decorations wouldn't cure Richard's vicious rage but she wouldn't allow him to come home with a house not well taken care of.

Just as she was stirring the broth for a third time she heard the door slam shut. She flinched and turned quickly on the spot.

"_Where are you_?" Richard said furiously.

She heard something crash to the floor and a moment later Richard was storming through the kitchen. His eyes fell on Gabriella and he walked towards her and threw her to the floor.

"Visiting _friends_ were we Gabriella!" Richard screamed.

"I'm sorry Richard, I really am, I didn't mean to make you angry." She said.

"Its seems Gabriella, that you've forgotten your place in my house!" Richard said circling and he bent down and grabbed her by her hair.

"No. I haven't." Gabriella whimpered.

He punched her in the face and she cried as blood squirted up her face.

"See, you're much prettier that way." Richard chuckled.

Gabriella whimpered on the floor, she rolled over and groaned, her nose throbbed and when Richard kicked her hard in the back she screamed out.

"Don't you remember the rules?" Richard asked.

She didn't answer, her breath was hitched hard in her throat and it was hard to talk. Richard laughed and circled her again.

"Let's see now, rule 1 was, the man is the boss of the house, all women are under men!" He laughed. **(I do **_**not**_** think this is true, we are equals lol!)**

Gabriella merely muttered a response that couldn't be heard. She wished to high heavens that Troy would come and rescue her.

"Rule 2, women do whatever men want them to under my house, no questions asked, no arguments!"

Gabriella didn't reply but her heart was breaking with every word Richard spoke.

He started to undo his belt and he smiled at her as he cracked it across her stomach, she screamed and he chuckled and slashed at her again.

"You belong to me! I am your master." Richard said arrogantly.

She did not answer so Richard cracked the whip at her side again.

"Say it!" He ordered.

Gabriella sobbed, "I belong to you! You are my master."

"Good girl." Richard said, he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her lifeless body through to one of the cupboards. He threw her inside, it was dark and cold and she buried herself under the clothes.

"I'm going out! Be quiet and behave and I might think about letting you go when I come back." Richard said and he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

Gabriella listened to his footsteps and heard him turn off the broth. She heard him shuffle his keys and he closed the door behind him and he wad gone.

Gabriella whimpered into her arms, snivelling into her ski. She could feel the blood tricking down her back where he had whipped her. Her stomach ached where he had whipped her there too and when she touched the wounds and looked at her fingers, they were dripping with blood.

She felt herself collapse and she buried her way through the clothes for warmth, the last person she thought of was Troy.

**Aww, poor Gabi! I know, you guys all probably want to kill me now but it's going to get better. I promise. Now some of my readers have probably watched High School Musical 2, but like I said before, don't start mentioning it! Don't mention it all, please! I'm begging you all, I haven't seen it yet and I don't want it to be wrecked for me. Thanks guys!**

**Keep reading for my next chapter '**_**What's Happening To Me**_**?'**


	16. What's Happening To Me?

**I am furious! Some reviewer comes onto my story '**_**I am Yours**_**?' And '**_**Falling For The Enemy**_**' and totally has a go because its not Medieval enough! Tells me I should frigging do more frigging research next time. I'm all open for criticism but it was darn right mean! I can't believe it, we all come on here to read and enjoy ourselves, this isn't a sight for world class authors! It's for amateurs looking for a bit of fun and trying to improve their writing. It really hurt. I mean, I've wrote a 148 page fantasy novel before, it wasn't great but it wasn't bad either. Maybe I should just give up writing all together. I'm all for criticism, it makes your work better but it was down right nasty!**

**Sorry guys, I'm not trying to be spiteful, it just upset me a little. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to ****Nattou****, hope you and your puppy did well in the dog show!**

**Chapter 15 – What's Happening To Me?**

GABRIELLA gave another gasp of pain as Richard dabbed the large slash on her bare back. He never usually tried to help heal her wounds and it had shocked her a little when he had ordered her to remove her top and he sat beside her with pain balm.

"You know you brought this on yourself." Richard said firmly.

"I know." Gabriella muttered robotically.

"It would never have happened if you had been dutiful and had stayed home." Richard said as if he were trying to reassure himself that what he had done was for the greater good.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella replied.

"There's a dinner on Saturday, some very important business men are coming to the Lodge. I'm taking them out to dinner. I'll expect you to be exceedingly chipper for the occasion." Richard said, changing the subject.

Gabriella sighed, that's what it was, he wasn't doing it because he was guilty or because he cared about her, he was doing it because he needed her to be in top form on Saturday.

"I'll try my best." Gabriella said nodding.

"No! You'll do your best!" Richard said firmly, giving Gabriella an involuntary shove.

She cried a little and he threw the bottle to the floor and it smashed at her feet. He stepped towards her, his face mere inches from her. He held in his hand a trembling cigarette and he took a deep long drag as if he were stressed.

"Quit the chitty chat or I'll scorch your cheek until its black." He threatened.

Gabriella nodded and he stormed out of the room, she sighed in relief a little and pulled her shirt back over her head. She gave a little gasp as it grazed the slices on her body.

"Where is Lupin?" She queried suddenly missing her pesky felines affectionate purring.

She started to pick up the glass on the floor and prepared herself to get the mop out to mop up the balm. If there was anything she wanted more than anything at that entire moment, it was Troy.

"LOOK, can't you just convince her!" Chad Danforth snapped at Troy as he and his friend fed the Danforth's Labrador, Missy.

"I can't. She hates me now, she just ran." Troy said patting Missy softly as nuzzled past them both, trying to get at her food.

"Did you tell her how you felt?" Taylor asked from the sofa, looking like she was fit to burst.

"Of course I did. She just ran, I called after her but she never stopped or anything. I'm hoping she'll come back, if only for her cat." Troy said dejectedly.

"Cat?" Chad queried.

"Her cat Lupin tried to go after her but I grabbed him so he couldn't. Part of me hopes she'll come, even if it's just for him." He said.

"Troy, 'Chad said slapping his friend on the back and looking at him smugly, "Let me tell you how to handle the ladies."

Taylor snorted in disbelief.

"You see with –"

Taylor stood (with a lot of effort) and smacked Chad across the head. He frowned at her and Taylor put her arm around Troy softly.

"Listen Troy; just tell her how you feel. Send her a gift. Let her know you care." Taylor smiled.

"I was about to say that Troy! That's how I win over all the girls." Chad said.

Taylor gave him a reproachful look and his smiled dropped.

"I was kidding baby. I live only to serve you." Chad said quickly.

"You'd better." Taylor said sternly and Chad smiled and watched her walk back to the sofa where she settled, exhausted.

Taylor was so big now that she found it difficult to move. Chad did his best and he showered her with love and adoration. He ignored Taylor's terrible cold moods and answered to her every whim. If Taylor wanted chocolate ice-cream and there was no ice cream in the house, Chad would go out and could drive to the furthest store to get her some. If Taylor wanted to go and sit outside in the sun and couldn't be bothered to move, Chad with all his manliness would carry her outside, even if he struggled and would massage her shoulders lovingly.

"What should I get her?" Troy asked Taylor.

"Get her anything, maybe clothes?" Taylor suggested.

"I've already done that." Troy said.

"Can't you take her out for dinner?" Chad asked.

"I've done that too. I need something new." Troy said, busy thinking.

"Well, you've left us no choice; you'll have to buy her the ultimate gift that a man can give to a woman. Jewellery." Taylor told him.

"Like what? She's engaged, I can't get her a ring." Troy exclaimed shaking his head.

"Then buy her something, earrings or something. Just make sure it something wonderful, something that can blend in so that thing won't suspect anything but something that really makes her stands out." Taylor answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Chad asked.

"I've desired it for such a long time, you never buy me anything." Taylor said poking her tongue out at him.

"Oh and I'm sure I didn't buy you that nice pair of rollerblades the other day?" Chad asked.

"What man buys his wife rollerblades?" Taylor chuckled.

"Hey! How was I to know you wouldn't like them?" Chad protested.

Taylor shook her head and lay back on the sofa. Troy came and sat beside her and she patted his hand giving him a gentle smile.

"Don't give up on her yet Troy. There is much to Gabriella, you just have to be there for her when she needs you most and trust me, she's going to come back." Taylor said smartly and Troy sighed, he _hoped_ to high heavens that she was right.

IT had been two days since Gabriella had seen Troy and gosh did she miss him. She had grown sick of the house, cleaning the house, cooking food, preparing Richard's Christmas presents, scraping the snow from the garden and every other pathetic job she had to do around the place.

She knew she didn't have any right to even attempt to talk to Troy. He had offered her the world and she could've taken it and he would've been thrilled but Richard sat there, imprinted in her tainted mind and he prevented her from saying yes.

She kept touching her mobile, Troy's number was inside and she kept getting the urge to pick it up and phone him but in the end she turned it off and put it in her bed side drawer.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked conceitedly, Gabriella turned; she was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking out the window. Her book was sprawled out on her legs and she looked up at him, terrified. He was leaning against the wall looking at her with a bemused expression on his face.

"Nothing." Gabriella said putting her bookmark in her book and standing quickly to face Richard.

"Are you dawdling again?" Richard sneered.

"No, I'm not." Gabriella said hastily.

Richard came and wrapped his arms around her, "Good, Daddies in a mood to play." He said sucking at her neck.

"Plea…please, don't." Gabriella stammered nervously, she didn't dare move her neck though she absolutely detested his lips against her.

He was already trying to unbutton her shirt, lately the thought of having Richard even metres away from her made her feel sick. She pushed herself back a little, feeling her stomach churn with that familiar disgust.

"What's _wrong_ with you? You've grown terribly argumentative!" Richard said and he slapped her across the face.

"I'm just…I'm not…feeling very well." Gabriella stammered.

"There's something fishy going on with you!" Richard said coldly.

"I'm not…I just…I –"

CRACK! His hand went colliding quickly to her soft cheek and she went crashing to the floor. She gasped and held onto her cheek; Richard bent down and faced her, so his face was crushed up against hers.

"You disgust me sometimes, there's no woman in you!" Richard said spitefully.

Gabriella closed her eyes tight and sighed; once again he was putting her down. Once again he was criticising her and snarling at her and feeding her terrible compliments.

Richard stood and he caught sight of the postman walking down their path. He looked down on Gabriella sickeningly and kicked her in the leg.

"Go get the post." He ordered and she nodded, wiping her tears away and made her way downstairs.

She opened the door and the postman handed her two letters and a small box. She looked around for a moment to check Richard wasn't around. She looked down on the small parcel and was shocked to see the name '_Gabriella Montez_'

She shoved the parcel in her pocket and handed Richard the letters as he came down the stairs.

She made her way to the bathroom, eager to open her parcel; she was behaving like a sneaky little child.

"_Where are you going_?" Richard demanded.

"Nowhere, I just need the bathroom." Gabriella said and she went inside and locked the door behind her.

Gabriella sat on the side of the bath and pulled out the tiny parcel. The parcel was trembling in her hands as she opened it slowly. She pulled the final piece of paper off and revealed a black box. She opened it slowly and gasped when she saw the soft diamond studded heart. It was pure gold and looked terribly expensive. She took it out of the box and examined the necklace with extreme interest.

A small note dropped out of the box and Gabriella picked it up and read it.

_Gabriella, _

_I'm not giving up on you yet!_

_I love you_

_Troy._

She nearly cried there and then and she slipped the necklace around her neck and kissed it softly. She stowed the box back in her pocket and decided she would have to get rid of it. She couldn't risk Richard finding it.

She moved into the kitchen and Richard was talking at the table. He slapped his hand on the surface and she flinched.

"Breakfast!" He demanded.

Gabriella nodded and went to the fridge and pulled out some eggs. A gentle smile played on her lips, she was wanted.

"What's happening to me?" She muttered to herself, she had utterly, completely, indefinitely fallen for Troy and she wanted to be with him…she wanted to be with him more than ever! 

**There you go! I know it's not the longest chapter but I'm in a kind of terrible mood so I can't write anymore for you yet. If you liked or hated the chapter, tell me!**

**The next chapter is called '**_**Piano Passions**_**' so keep your eyes open for it! xoxMusicalxox**


	17. Piano Passions

**Wow, I'm in such an awesome mood after your guy's great reviews! You've all be amazing and you've really boosted my confidence and made me believe that I can keep writing and keep going.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Sarah! **

**Chapter 16 – Piano Passions**

SATURDAY came as quick as Gabriella had thought it would. She had woke that Saturday morning to a sickness deep down inside her stomach. She stormed out of bed and into the bathroom as quick as she could. She threw herself on her knees and felt the sick come up and down into the toilet.

A moment later, whilst she was still retching, Richard walked through and looked at her, his arms folded.

"Not feeling well huh?" He demanded.

She shook her head.

"Are you trying to get out of this dinner tonight?" Richard asked slyly.

"No." Gabriella coughed.

"Yeah well, you have my clothes to iron and my breakfast to make so when you're damn well finished faking sick, _get up_!" He said and he smacked her across the head and walked out whistling to himself.

Gabriella held her stomach feeling dizzy and sick. She was confused, what was happening?

She got up and walked downstairs. She decided she'd make something simple for breakfast today, two bacon sandwiches. That was something both delicious and filling and she wouldn't have to work too much. She put the ironing board up and grabbed the suit from the side that was waiting patiently to be flattened of creases.

She filled the iron and as she did she found Richard walking in with the phone in his hands and a smirk playing on his face. Gabriella rolled her eyes, disgusted, another damned Mistress!

"Hmm, well I have a meeting tonight, maybe Monday."

She heard the woman's voice on the phone and sighed as she pressed the iron down on his trousers, she hated him!

"Not Monday, well how about Thursday! That's the only other day I'm available." Richard exclaimed.

The Liar, he was available! Of course, he was seeing a whole other bunch of cheap tarts who were prepared to throw themselves at his feet.

"Great, I'll see you Thursday then."

Gabriella started to think. If Richard was away all night on Thursday that meant she could be too.

Her mind was working now as she concentrated on the ironing. She was filled with a buzzing excitement. Part of her didn't want to see Troy, she was sure if she saw him then she would try and reject him and push him away. But she also knew that Troy had turned into her weakness. She craved him now more than ever!

"I'm going for a business call on Thursday and I'll be away until Friday. Do you understand?" Richard said.

"Yes, I understand." Gabriella exclaimed, nodding.

"Also, we'll be going to the restaurant '_Snow Cottage' _its one of the best!" Richard said.

Gabriella sighed, she wasn't feeling too well. She was still feeling sick but she held it down on. Richard had no time for weakness.

TROY turned to his waiters in the restaurant '_Snow Cottage_' and smiled, they were all to superbly. They were always ready to do their best and serve him like good employees.

"Okay, there are going to be many wealthy customers here tonight as I have been informed and I do want everything to be perfect." Troy said.

"Yes Mr Bolton." Some of the waiters chimed in.

"I'm going to inspect the menus so please go about your business." Troy said.

Troy walked through to the kitchen and found Damien and Zeke standing there.

"Hey Uncle Troy!" Damien said throwing himself into Troy's arms.

"Oh Damien, I've missed you." Troy said hugging the little boy, he could almost imagine his own little boy in his arms.

""I've missed you too, where's Auntie Gabi! I miss her as well." Damien said softly.

"Oh, she's busy right now little man. You'll see her soon, okay." Troy told him.

Damien looked a little downhearted and when Troy set him down he walked over to Zeke and nestled into his side. Zeke gave Troy a gentle smile.

"I take it she didn't stay after all." The baker said.

"No, she left. I'm really worried about her Zeke, sometimes at night I just lay there thinking about her wondering whether she's alright or whether she's thinking about me." Troy said dejectedly.

Zeke sensed his friend's pain, he really did, he could tell that Troy was aching for Gabriella and that he missed her more than anything.

Troy looked down on Damien who was watching the adults with intrigue. He pulled one of the waitress's aside, her name was Judy.

"How about taking the little guy to get some ice cream and cake? Whatever he wants." He said.

"Anything you say Mr Bolton." Judy replied.

Troy turned to Damien beaming, "Hey Damien, this is Judy, she's really nice, 'He said and Judy waved, Damien went red and smiled timidly, "Maybe Judy can take you to get some ice cream! How about that!" 

"Can I have pop too?" Damien asked Judy.

"You can have whatever you want Cutie!" Judy said and she held out her hand and Damien took it and he allowed her to lead him to the freezer, filled with frozen deserts and treats.

Zeke watched his son walk off before he turned to his friend and gave him a soft, sad smile. The two men walked off through the restaurant. They didn't want anyone to hear their current conversation, there was much seriousness in their voices and firm looks on their handsome faces.

"Where's everyone?" Troy queried.

"Oh well, Taylor and Chad have their final scan today so they couldn't come down and see you." Zeke exclaimed.

"Oh…and what about Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"She had to visit her grandmother." Zeke said.

"Hmm, okay, how long are you here for?" Troy asked.

"A few hours. Damien was really looking forward to seeing Gabriella and I was too but I guess…Troy what happened?" Zeke said quickly.

"She just ran, I really miss her." Troy answered.

"I know you do. You haven't known each other that long but you've grown so close. Perhaps you should try and convince her to be with you again." Zeke said.

"I don't think she wants to be away from Richard, I feel like she has this security there." Troy lied.

"Don't say that! You know it isn't true. You're just scared." Zeke said.

Troy rounded quickly on his friend until he was towering over him.

"I'm not scared! I've never been scared! She's scared, she's got all these doubts and I can't help her." He said clenching his fists.

"Troy, calm down." Zeke said, fear imprinted in his handsome voice.

Troy felt himself breathe deeply and he stepped back, "Sorry, I'm just frustrated."

"Look, just sort yourself out, alright." Zeke ordered and Troy sighed, he had no idea what was around the corner…

GABRIELLA seated herself down beside Richard that evening in the '_Snow Cottage_' restaurant. The sickness that she had experienced that morning was gone and she tried to ignore the thoughts that swirled through her mind as she shook hands with the occupants of the table.

"What a wonderful young partner you have Richard." An elderly, wealthy lady named Mrs Margaret Benson exclaimed beaming at Gabriella.

"I don't know what I'd do without her." Richard said touching Gabriella's hand on the table.

Gabriella forced herself not to roll her eyes; she looked at Richard and gave him a big fake smile. He looked across at her with a smile also but there was coldness in his dark eyes and only she saw them.

"You seem a lovely couple." Mr Benson said softly.

"I only live to serve my Richard." Gabriella lied.

"Well you know the reason we're here, 'A young man named Phillip Watertake said, "We are here talk of the possibility of a business deal."

"Yes, the Summer Getaway if I'm correct?" Richard queried.

"Well we were thinking of a getaway close to the –"

"AH!" Gabriella screamed and everyone fell silent and looked at her, Gabriella had caught sight of someone very familiar and he was looking directly at her.

"Are you alright my dear?" Mrs Benson asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She's not very well if you know what I mean Mrs Benson." Richard lied winking at the old lady.

Mrs Benson raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Oh I see."

Gabriella was not paying attention at all to the people around her. There he stood, her Troy, smirking at her and eyeing her up in her soft silky red dress.

She watched him disappear into a door across the hall and she stood, aching to see him.

"May I be excused for a moment; I'm not feeling too good." Gabriella said.

"By all means Miss Montez." Some of the business men said.

"I'll order for you." Richard said turning to her, his face grim, his eyes hard on hers.

"Thank you." Gabriella said and she made her way across the hall and she slowly and hesitantly opened the door.

She stepped inside the room and looked around. It was big and hollow. There were tables and chairs, it was empty and she stepped inside and walked towards the large ivory piano in the centre of the room. She heard the door lock and she twirled on the spot breathing heavily. Her frightened face softened as she saw Troy walking towards her smiling.

"You scared me." She said holding a hand to her chest.

"Sorry, I'm so glad I've seen you." Troy said taking Gabriella in his arms and attempting to kiss her.

"No! I can't!" She said moving away from him and pressing herself tight against the piano, its cold surface shot through her body like a bullet to the flesh and she gasped.

"Why not?" Troy asked taking her hand as he moved closer to her.

"I just can't, I told you. We shouldn't be together." Gabriella exclaimed firmly.

Troy raised his eyebrows and took her hand in his, he moved closer to her so she was pressed between the piano and Troy.

"Hmm, interesting but if we shouldn't be together then why are you wearing the necklace?" Troy queried and Gabriella went red. She looked down on the necklace feeling stupid and when she looked back up at Troy he crashed his lips hard down on hers taking her by surprise.

She was breathless as their tongues battled each other for dominance; he picked her up sliding her onto the piano and brought his hands across her thighs, caressing them gently.

"I've missed you." Gabriella whimpered as she felt the dampness of his tongue licking at her neck.

She lay back on the piano and let Troy's fingers weave up her body. She felt her dress tug over her head as Troy nipped and sucked at her bare body.

"Hmm that's nice." She said softly and she removed Troy's shirt quickly and expertly.

They were lying beside each other now, holding each other close and kissing so hard that their lips became sore. They did not falter; they had missed each others kisses so much.

Gabriella watched nervously as Troy started to unbutton his trousers, she put a hand on his and looked around nervously.

"We can't, people will hear." She said desperately.

Troy silenced her with his lips and when they pulled apart he looked at her softly and smiled.

"The door is locked and this room is soundproof. I know you have to get back so we'll make it quick." Troy said and Gabriella kissed him and started to unbutton his trousers feeling excitement stir up inside her.

When their bodies were completely naked Gabriella felt Troy's body shudder above hers, his lips found her neck quickly and their hands travelled together in a frenzied hurry.

"Please Troy, 'Gabriella begged, "I want you now."

Troy smiled and brought her close to him, the thought of them moving together was utter madness but he wanted to be near her so much…

IT had been mere minutes later and Troy and Gabriella lay gasping together, naked on the large ivory piano in the '_Snow Cottage_' they could hear the people outside but that didn't dare discourage them.

"You're amazing." Troy said softly kissing Gabriella's bear shoulder.

"Hmm, so are you. I love you." Gabriella said smiling into his chest.

"Gabriella, 'Troy said as he played with her hair softly, he knew he only had a few minutes to try and contrive her to stay with him for their piano passions were over, "Why don't you stay?"

At those words Gabriella sat up and shifted off the piano. She sighed as she searched for her clothes, once again, the pressure of staying with him.

"I can't." Gabriella exclaimed.

"You always say that! Why?" Troy asked.

"Because it's wrong Troy, I'm supposed to be faithful, I'm supposed to follow my father's wishes but I haven't been doing!" Gabriella said as she slipped her dress over her head.

"Do you think you're father would want you to be upset or uncomfortable with a relationship?" Troy asked, he too was now searching for his clothes.

Gabriella turned to him and gave him a gentle smile. Of course she didn't believe that but she didn't want to disobey her father, he had always honoured every commitment he had made and it didn't seem right if she didn't with hers.

"How's Lupin?" She queried.

"Fine…I was hoping you'd come over for him." Troy replied.

"Look, Richard's going away on Thursday, 'She said making for the door, she snatched the key from Troy's hand and looked at him fondly for a moment, "If you want to see me then I can on Thursday. Maybe I can have my cat back too."

Troy shook his head, he still hadn't been able to say her, "You can stay for Thursday?"

"Yeah, 'Gabriella nodded, "Until Friday."

"Sure, come over." Troy said and he kissed her head, let her open the door and watched her walk off, guilt written on her face as she approached the table filled with Business men and women and Richard.

"It was nice while it lasted!" He said dejectedly and he walked off unaware that Gabriella held something very dear to him close by and she didn't even know it either!

**AHH! There you go! Another chapter from xoxMusicalxox!**

**Lol, some of you may have already guessed what is going on here but hey, I'm not going to spoil it! Also, for those who read 'Humuhumunukunukuapua'a' another chapter, chapter 2 has been posted so check it out! **

**And also, thanks once again guys for your support, you've really lifted my spirits! Reviews please and I can't believe it, high school musical 2 is coming out on the 21****st**** September! That's just a month away! WOO! TO MY FELLOW UK – IANS lol and to all of my other reviewers DANCE! Get up and DANCE! Lol **


	18. A Talk With Taylor

**Ooh, the plot thickens and you guys are getting frustrated! Sorry I couldn't update last night but there's a lot of people who like to go on my computer and I'm just not nasty enough to tell them to get off when I want it! **

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical but one day I'll own the second movie DvD! Lol**

**Chapter 17 – A Talk With Taylor**

THE Christmas holidays passed very quickly and to be truthful, Gabriella's Christmas hadn't gone well. It was January and it would be her final week at Sampoe Ski Lodge. Gabriella couldn't help but feel discomfiture at the thought of not seeing Troy again. Perhaps she could arrange to meet up with him another time.

Once again she had woken on the 2nd of January with the sickness. She was used to it now, Richard kept saying she was faking it but that wasn't true! She was meeting up with Troy and Taylor down at the one of the café's. Richard had gone away for the day so she had taken the opportunity when Taylor had called.

She had Lupin back too, when she had gone to stay with Troy, that Thursday night. She could still remember how it had snowed so badly and she and Troy had sat at the window with mugs of hot chocolate watching. She had been sitting between his legs and every now and then he would lean down and kiss her dark brown hair as if reminding himself that she was there!

Breaking from her reverie, Gabriella stood and grabbed her bag. She touched her stomach for a moment feeling uneasy but readying herself she straightened up and patted Lupin on the head she walked out of the Lodge and down the street towards the small town centre of Sampoe Ski Lodges.

She could just make out Troy's figure waiting for her by the café as she drew nearer and nearer. She smiled to herself, blushing a little, feeling like a school girl again!

When she was close enough to Troy to throw herself at him, he stepped towards her and weaved his arms around her waist.

"Hmm, you smell good." He said breathing in her 'White Musk' perfume.

Gabriella giggled and brought her arms around him, just being near him made her knees go weak from under her.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her through the restaurant. There Taylor stood, bigger than ever before beaming at them.

"Hey Gabs!" Taylor said cheerfully.

"Whoa Taylor, the little one isn't ready to come out yet huh?" Gabriella chuckled.

Taylor laughed and touched her stomach, "Apparently not."

Taylor noted the way Gabriella's face seemed to go pale for a moment and her eyes became distant. She didn't like the fear imprinted on her friends beautiful face. It look unnatural.

"Gabriella? Are you alright?" Taylor asked, Troy had gone off to get some coffee and chocolates.

Gabriella seemed to come to herself and she sat opposite Taylor with a desperate look on her face.

"Taylor, can I tell you something. You know, in confidence." Gabriella asked softly.

"Of course, 'Taylor said noting the worry in her friends voice, "You can tell me anything."

The young brunette took a deep breath as if trying to bring everything she wanted to say together.

"I think –"

"Here you go, 'Troy said cheerfully appearing at the table, Gabriella's voice shrunk back and Taylor looked at Troy sternly, though he didn't see it, "One coffee, two sugars, two hot chocolates, three sugars, four marshmallows and one large plate of chocolate!" He said triumphantly, he was obviously pleased with himself.

"Hmm, we were just talking Troy, 'Taylor said firmly and she turned to Gabriella, "Continue."

Gabriella's eyes darted to Troy and then back to Taylor, "Um…no, it's nothing, 'She laughed, "Hey you know, I've already forgotten what I was talking about."

Taylor felt that Gabriella still wanted to talk but with Troy sitting beside her eating his chocolate, she found it hard to say anything!

THE trio returned to Troy's after they had finished their tea and coffee. It was still reasonably cold in Sampoe Ski Lodge's and Troy's house was warm and mellow.

Rex bounded towards Gabriella and she stroked and fussed the dog as a breathless Taylor slumped down onto the sofa, breathing deeply.

"Taylor, are you alright?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Yeah, I've just been having this sharp pain in my back for the last few days." Taylor replied.

"That doesn't sound good." Gabriella replied shaking her head.

"I'm okay, 'Taylor said firmly, "I'm a fighter."

Gabriella walked out the kitchen to where Troy was standing. He was watching Rex bound around the garden, lapping up the snow in her mouth as she went.

"You seem a little distant lately." Troy said.

"I've just been thinking a lot." Gabriella replied.

"Anything I can help with?" Troy asked taking in her in his arms and holding her close.

"Oh believe me, _you've_ helped enough!" Gabriella said, her eyes wide and her face suddenly crimson.

"Have I done something? Have I done something wrong?"

"Of course not." Gabriella chuckled.

There was a large thud from the other room and a cry of pain. Gabriella and Troy pulled apart quickly and stormed into the living room. There, Taylor laid, her trousers damp and holding her stomach as she cradled herself on the floor.

"Taylor!" Gabriella cried rushing to her side.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked.

"The…the baby…the baby is coming." Taylor gasped.

"Troy, we're going to have to take her to the hospital. You're going to have to help me support her!" Gabriella said urgently.

Troy took hold of Taylor's arm and Gabriella took her by the other. She was breathing heavily, she looked tired and worn out and she had not yet given birth.

"Chad! What about Chad! He has to be here!" Taylor said quickly as they got to the car.

"I'll phone him, we just have to get you to the hospital!" The young man said giving her a reassuring smile as he helped her into the car.

"I'm going to stay in the back of the car with her. She might need help if this baby decides to come early." Gabriella said softly sliding in beside a whimpering Taylor.

"Right, buckle up." Troy said as he turned the keys and the exhaust started.

They drove quickly and steadily. Troy was worried the snow was going to cause the car to slip or something, his eyes, every now and then would dart to his mirror and there Gabriella's image would be, comforting and helping Taylor.

They arrived in the hospital as soon as possible. Taylor was supported gently between Troy and Gabriella and they made their way to the desk where a young nurse stood.

"We need some help here! She's in labour." Gabriella said.

"If you'll wait one moment." The woman said.

"I CAN'T WAIT! THIS BABY IS COMING NOW _YOU DIMWIT_!" Taylor's voice bellowed over the many voices.

"Okay, let's get this lady a wheelchair." The nurse said and a moment later Taylor and Gabriella were whizzed into a delivery room.

Troy waited outside nervously, he had phoned Chad and his friend would be with them as soon as he could.

He could hear Taylor's screams above so many of the other patients at the hospital. It worried him so much, he thought of Taylor as a baby sister and the thought of her being in any kind of pain was scary.

He felt someone tap him frantically on the shoulder and he turned to find a very anxious Chad looking at him, "Am I late? Where is she?" He queried bouncing up and down.

"She's in there. I think you can go in." Troy said stepping aside for his friend as Taylor let off another unbelievably high pitched scream.

Chad went in and out came Gabriella dressed in **(those nurse things, you wear when you're present to a birth, don't know the name)** when she saw Troy she hugged him and he felt her body trembling against his.

"How's Taylor?" Troy asked.

Another scream filled the hospital and Gabriella chuckled a little, "Pretty much like that." She answered.

Suddenly the cries of a child entered the air and Troy and Gabriella fell silent to listen. A moment later Chad came out beaming proudly.

"I'm a dad!" He said, gob smacked.

"Congratulations!" Troy said and he and Gabriella threw their arms around the stunned Chad.

"Do you want to come in and see my little boy?" Chad questioned.

"A son? Oh Chad, you always wanted a boy!" Troy exclaimed cheerfully.

The new father led his friends into the small ward and their eyes fell on Taylor cradling a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Oh, Taylor, 'Gabriella said, she looked exhausted, her head was draped in sweat and she was lying back relaxing as her tiny slept against her heaving chest, "Are you alright?"

"Well I guess, though I'm not sure whether I want anymore kids after this one. He tired me out." Taylor chuckled.

"Let take a look." Troy said and Taylor pulled back the blanket that was wrapped around her child and showed them the tiny baby.

The child's dark skin was damp and subtle looking. His eyes were warm and blue **(all babies are when their born)** and he had an array of curls, he was obviously going to inherit Chad's wild hair.

"Have you thought of a name?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

Chad and Taylor looked at one another and smiled, "I think we've decided on Corbin James Danforth." Taylor said.

"It's a great name." Troy said nodding his head with approval.

ABOUT an hour later Chad noticed Gabriella's uneasy look on her face and sensed that she wanted to talk to Taylor alone.

He looked at Troy and smiled, "How about we go get these two lovely ladies some drinks?"

"Sure!" Troy said, he kissed Gabriella's forehead and smiled, "We'll be back soon." He told her.

Chad to kissed Taylor and baby Corbin **(Gee, I wonder where than name came from? Lol**) and joined his friend, they left beaming.

"Do you want to hold him?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Sure." The young woman replied and she allowed Taylor to place Corbin into her arms.

The little baby whimpered for a moment before settling in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella touched his scruffy curls and she started to cry. Taylor saw Gabriella's tears and tried to get out of bed to comfort her but she slumped back, shattered.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Taylor queried.

"I…I think I'm going to need some practice with babies." Gabriella sniffled.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because…I'm…I'm preg…pregnant, 'Gabriella cried, "And…I think Troy's…the father."

"Oh my god!" Taylor said and this time she did get out of bed and she hugged Gabriella gently.

"When did you find out?" Taylor asked.

"The other day, at first I started being sick over Christmas…I thought it was a bug but it was every morning and then I didn't like all these smells and…so I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I then took about four and they were all positive and I went to the doctors and he just confirmed what I already knew." The young woman cried.

"Are you sure Troy's the father? I mean, you don't want Rich –"

"No! I'm positive, I calculated the time it would've happened around about and it was the last night in Spain, Troy and I, we kind of…well _you know_." Gabriella said.

"And you and Richard didn't?" Taylor asked.

"No! I haven't let him near me in weeks. Every time he tried to have sex with me, I'd run, cry, pretend to be sick or faint or something. I've been doing it for ages, 'Gabriella exclaimed, "I mean I may have had a nasty beating after every time I refuse but it was definitely worth it."

"What are you going to do?" Taylor asked as Gabriella handed her back little Corbin.

"I don't know yet. I'm scared." Gabriella whimpered.

"How far gone are you?" Taylor asked.

"About three weeks." Gabriella whimpered.

"Are you going to tell Troy?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shook her head; she wasn't planning on telling Troy or Richard for a while.

"Why not, Troy will be thrilled, he's always wanted children. He'll be astounded; he'll be over the moon." Taylor said trying to reassure Gabriella.

"I'm not sure Tay, 'Gabriella sobbed looking out the window, the people outside mere blurs through her tears, "I'm really not sure!"

**There you go! Most of you were right, Gabriella's pregnant! What's going to happen next! Also, I'd love to thank ****TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47**** for giving me the great idea of having Gabriella and Taylor and all that at the hospital! Pure Genius! I hope you really like this chapter, it was kind of difficult to write and I worked really hard on it. Anyway, review and tell me what you think? Have I made the right decision on Gabriella being pregnant? xoxMusicalxox**


	19. Telling Troy!

**EEK! Another chapter gone and over and another one just beginning! Its really exciting and I've got to tell you guys, there's plenty more Drama coming up! Does that make you nervous?**

**Chapter 18 – Telling Troy!**

THAT night the snow fell thick on the Lodges and much to Gabriella's delight, Richard had phoned to say he would not be home. Troy took her 'home' as he called it and when they got there he had Henry make then dinner.

Taylor had told her friend gently to tell Troy about the baby but Gabriella couldn't do that. She was so scared, she was so nervous about even thinking about it.

"You're quiet again." Troy said as he watched Gabriella mix her mash with her carrots, an odd expression on her face and her nose scrunched up adorably.

"I'm sorry, 'Gabriella said and she sipped her orange juice, looking for something to do, "I'm just tired."

"I can't believe it, we're uncle and auntie again!" Troy said joyfully, now when Troy saw his life, he always saw Gabriella as part of it.

"Yeah it's great. Little Corbin will only have the best." Gabriella said smiling genuinely.

She stood taking her plate with her and emptied the contents into Rex's bowl who dived at it immediately. She put her glass in the sink and held on tight to the sink suddenly needing courage like never before.

Troy stood leaving his food, forgotten in front of him. He came and slipped his arms around her waist and the couple watched the snow falling heavily on the small village in front of them

"Do you want to come and meet my parents tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked turning in his arms.

"I…I…sure." Gabriella replied weakly.

She was going to have to tell her mother soon. It would be pretty hard to turn up in at least a year with a baby in her arms. If she made it that long with Richard's beatings. Suddenly, panic passed over her. Richard! She'd never survive with him much longer, and the baby _definitely_ wouldn't!

"What's bothering you Gabi?" Troy asked touching her hair and brushing it aside. He saw the tears in her eyes and kissed her cheek softly.

"I can't tell you!" Gabriella whimpered.

"What's wrong? Something is really worrying you." Troy said.

"I'm pregnant!" Gabriella said she thrust herself out of his arms and sprinted upstairs and out of Troy's sight.

Troy chased his way upstairs unsure of what she had just said and if it was true. He tried to open his bedroom door but it was locked. He heard the snivels and cries of Gabriella from within side and he knocked on the door.

"Gabi, baby, let me in?" Troy asked.

She didn't reply but kind of thumped on the floor with her fists.

"Is…Am…Who's the father?" Troy asked trying to get something out of her, he too was eager to know what was going on.

There was silence for a moment, "You're the father. I think so. It dates back to the last night in Spain." Gabriella whimpered.

Troy punched the air and did a little dance. He was going to be a father!

"Troy…I really want…want to be…al…alone." Gabriella said tenderly.

"I suppose. I'll come and see you soon." He whispered and he walked downstairs with a beam of joy on his face and happiness that was boundless to the world.

He sat down beside Henry who smiled at him warmly. Henry held out his hand to and shook it.

"It great news!" He said beaming.

"Isn't it, I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a dad!" Troy said it over and over again because it was just too good to be true. The thought of ever having a family had become so distant to Troy that now the actual thought of it coming true seemed astounding and completely unbelievable.

Troy suddenly stood taking Henry by surprise. He went and grabbed his coat and sought out his wallet, he was excited. He was so very, very excited.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked standing up.

"I'll be gone for a little while. I won't be too long, keep your eye on Gabriella, whatever she wants, it's hers!" Troy said.

Henry saluted him and laughed, "Yes sir, you're the boss!"

And Troy boomed out of the house as quick as a bullet from a gun and Henry watched him going, smiling at his employer's excitement.

GABRIELLA, at least an hour later unlocked the door suddenly wanting Troy's warm arms and gentle kisses, if he was happy with her, he hadn't exactly said he was happy about it and she hadn't seen his reactions to it.

She called out for Troy, the large lodge echoing, there was no reply. She called again and this time there was a reply but instead of Troy's handsome, warm loving voice, she was met with an older, weaker but still very warm voice.

"Can I help you Gabriella?" Henry asked appearing at the stairs.

"Whe…where's Troy?" Gabriella asked hugging herself.

"He's gone out, he'll be back soon. Do you want anything, a drink, some of my homemade sponge cake?" Henry asked smiling up at her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to take a shower and then I think I'm going to go to sleep." Gabriella replied gently.

"Okay, goodnight." The old man said softly and he went back into the living room and left her to herself.

While she showered she heard footsteps up the stairs, she turned her head gently.

"Who's there?" She called.

"It's just me Gabi, 'Troy called out and she felt her body relax, "I'm back."

"Okay, I won't be long." Gabriella replied.

She pulled herself out of the shower and dried her hair inside the bathroom. She slipped on her pyjamas. She heard movement from inside Troy's room and she opened the door and Troy froze on the spot. He was holding a large box of chocolates and looking like a rabbit that had been caught under a light. Gabriella's eyes darted around the rest of the room. Sitting on the bed was a massive, humungous white bear with a large red bow around his neck. There were balloons attached the outside of the bed with 'My Sweetheart' on the front and Troy moved to the cupboard and picked up a bouquet of red roses.

"Hmm, I guess you caught me." Troy laughed.

"Oh my, 'Gabriella gasped, "It's beautiful."

Troy handed Gabriella the roses and kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you." He whispered and then he bent down and kissed her flat – soon to be – huge belly and nuzzled his nose into it, "And I love you too."

"You've made me so happy Gabriella." Troy whispered.

"But what about –"

"You don't have to go back! I'm not letting you go back." Troy said suddenly turning serious.

They stood looking at each other in silence.

"I need to go back." Gabriella said.

Troy turned looking furious.

"I need to go back to get my things." She continued and suddenly Troy turned beaming and he threw his arms around her and spun her around until she was laughing giddily.

"Its alright, I'll go back to get your things. I don't want you to go there." He told Gabriella gently.

They embraced tightly and kissed softly, their tongues met gently and Gabriella sighed into Troy's mouth as he caressed her stomach. When they pulled apart Troy pulled Gabriella closer and nestled his nose into her hair. They swayed a little as they held onto each other, the closeness of their relationship…the tenderness of their new found discovery was so new to them both and they both embraced it openly and warmly.

"Can we go to sleep? I'm tired." Gabriella said.

"Sure." Troy said, he picked up the large teddy bear and put it on the floor, he put the flowers in an empty vase on the cupboard and put the chocolates to one side.

Gabriella climbed into her side of the bed and lay down feeling safe and happy again. She watched Troy get changed and afterwards he came and slip in beside her. He leaned across to kiss her and Gabriella smiled and returned the kiss.

She moved closer and closer to him until she was resting her head on his bear chest. He ran his hands down her arm, softly lulling her asleep.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." Gabriella said kissing his chest before closing her eyes and relaxing tiredly into his loving hold.

They fell asleep, perhaps dreaming of that new life they could have together.

TROY smiled gently as he rolled over, wide awake. He went to put his arm around Gabriella to pull her closer to him but he was met with sheets and not her frail elegant body.

He opened his eyes and looked around, the bedroom door was open and he quickly threw on his clothes and went into the bathroom. She was probably downstairs having breakfast.

He cleaned his teeth quickly and made his way downstairs and went through to the kitchen, there Henry stood but still…no Gabriella.

"Where's Gabriella?" He asked Henry.

"She's gone, she said she'd be back as soon as possible and not for you to worry about her." Henry exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Troy screamed.

Troy grabbed his jacket and shoved his shoes on. She was going to Richard's, she was either staying there or she was going to get her things but instant panic coursed through his body…if Richard was there before Gabriella expected then she was in for it and he had to do something.

**OMG! I bet you're all gob smacked, I know it's not the biggest chapter ever but I bet you want to know what happens next. Review and tell me what you think and keep looking out for the next chapter '**_**I Can't Let You Go!**_**' **


	20. I Can’t Let You Go!

**There has been so many questions from you guys, its all really exciting and I'm the one who's writing, lol. **

**Anyway, you guys have demanded another chapter so I can't say no, here you go.**

**Chapter 19 – I Can't Let You Go!**

GABRIELLA quivered as she crept into the darkness of Richards's and her selves lodge. She was in complete darkness and she was pleased for that at least. She found Lupin reasonably easy and put him in the cat carrier. She was set now on looking for her clothes and her other precious items. She was not going to stay with Richard! She was not ever now going to stay with Richard! Her baby would be at risk and she would not, not even for her father's wishes, put her baby at risk.

She was just about to leave the living room when the lights turned on and she spun around quickly to find Richard, exceedingly drunk, glaring at her.

"Whe…where have you been?" Richard demanded staggering forward a little.

"I've been out." Gabriella replied nervously.

"Damn right you have! Where?" Richard asked coldly, stepping towards her.

"I…I…wa…was…you know…I –" Gabriella stammered.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I COME HOME AND EXPECT TO FIND YOU HERE WAITING AND YOU'RE OUT!" Richard screamed making Gabriella flinch, she was backed up against the wall and she suddenly knew that it was a _very_ bad idea to come and collect her things.

He smacked her hard across the face and she cried out, she slid down the wall and he was about to take off his belt to whip her and when he raised it above his head Gabriella screamed.

"No, my baby, please, you'll hurt the baby." Gabriella begged, she was suddenly sobbing, pressed tight up against the wall with her face clenched tight away from him.

Richard's face suddenly contorted to shock. He dropped the belt quickly and looked down on her, glaring.

"What are you talking about? Are…are you pregnant?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded hesitantly.

"HOW? YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH ME FOR WEEKS!" Richard demanded.

"I…I –"

"You _little_ whore; you've been slutting off with some loser!" Richard bellowed.

"You're getting an abortion!" Richard ordered.

Gabriella looked up at him coldly, "No, if there is one thing you'll never get me to do, its get an abortion. I will not!"

"OH YES YOU WILL YOU CHEAP LITTLE TART!"

"NO I WON'T!" Gabriella screamed back tears coursing down her cheeks.

Richard slapped her hard across the face and Gabriella cried out again.

"Fine! If you won't get an abortion I have other ways of getting rid of that devil child inside you." Richard said and he picked up the belt and raised it above his head.

Suddenly from no – where a large crash broke through the room, it came with a large bang. Richard turned to find that idiot, Troy Bolton standing in front of him looking furious.

"Excuse me; I'm trying to teach my wife a lesson!" Richard said angrily.

"She's not your wife!" Troy screamed and suddenly he threw himself at Richard punching him hard in the face.

Gabriella watched through blurred tears as Troy and Richard rolled around fighting. Troy fought like a killer, vicious and hard, he was much stronger than Richard. He punched Richard in the face; blood splattered up his face and kicked him hard in the gut. Richard lay down lifeless for a moment.

"She's my tart!" Richard laughed and suddenly Troy grabbed a large vase and smashed it over Richard's head.

Richard lolled back unconscious but Troy wasn't finished there. He punched and punched at him. Richard now had a black eye, a busted lip and a broken nose. Troy had a large bruise on his arm where Richard had tightened his grip on his arm.

When Troy was sure Richard could do no more harm he slowly walked over to Gabriella who sat crying against the wall. He helped her up gently and hugged her to him tight as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I wanted to come back to get…my…my…th…things." Gabriella sobbed.

"I know, look it isn't important right now, grab Lupin and go to the car. I promise you that we will come back for your things but together." Troy said sternly.

Gabriella nodded, she was trembling and she grabbed the cat carrier and slowly made her way outside still shaking and sniffling.

Troy turned to look at Richard; he walked over to him and kicked him hard in the stomach. Richard had slowly started to wake up. Troy bent down grinning viciously.

"Touch her again and I'll break you're legs!" Troy said.

"Is…is that a promise or…a…threat?" Richard stuttered blooding slipping down his cheek.

Troy spat in his face and laughed, "Oh it's both!" and he walked out following Gabriella back into the car, making their way to their safe home.

THAT night Troy sensed a great silence in Gabriella. She was trembling nervously and her eyes kept darting to the window and she kept looking at her now, bare ring finger.

She had thrown it away when she had gotten outside, Troy had taken her home and he had put her to bed, she was exhausted.

"Gabriella, 'Troy said, when Gabriella had looked out the window for the 100th time that night, "He's not coming. I won't let him hurt you."

They had put a film on '_The Notebook_' Gabriella's favourite film but Gabriella was not interested in the Nicholas Sparks masterpiece.

"It's still just scary to know he's so close by." Gabriella muttered.

Troy looked at Gabriella and touched her stomach, "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked.

"He smacked me a few times but…when he was about to do real harm you turned up. He was going to make me lose the baby." Gabriella whimpered.

"And if he had I would've made sure that he couldn't have children!" Troy spat.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy. He kissed her neck lovingly and Gabriella turned to look at him.

"Troy?" She asked.

"Yeah." Troy replied.

"Will you…will you hold me?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, come here." Troy whispered and Gabriella moved closer to him and he drooped an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight, 'Troy said and he smiled, "You…you won't leave now will you? I mean…you won't do anything like that again?"

"Never, I promise." Gabriella answered.

"Good." He kissed her cheek and let her fall asleep in his arms, he would have to turn the light off soon and the movie. He couldn't wait to wake up to her in the morning, he'd wanted it for so long and this time she wasn't going back.

He dared himself to touch her stomach as she slept, she flinched slightly at his touch but Gabriella did not wake. She whimpered slightly and shifted closer to him, her face resting in the crook of his neck.

Troy smiled; she was home, for good!

TROY felt the bed shift beside him slightly and he sat up and found Gabriella bounding out of bed. She made her way to the toilet and threw herself on the floor; she was sick all down the toilet. Troy stood behind her and held her hair back for her while she was sick. She clutched her stomach and looked up at Troy giving him a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Its okay, are you finished." Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded and stood a little; together they cleaned their teeth and then made their way downstairs. Lupin greeted Gabriella immediately, purring around her feet and rubbing his head against her legs.

"How about breakfast?" Troy asked Gabriella, sitting opposite her.

"I'm not so hungry." Gabriella replied.

"Hey, you're eating for two now. You should at least have something." Troy said.

"Maybe just something small then. I'm really not hungry." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Henry will make you whatever you want." Troy said, his phone started ringing and he answered it immediately.

"Really? What time?" Troy asked.

Gabriella listened engrossed.

"Yeah, sure. We can't wait." Troy said.

Gabriella had no idea who he was talking to but she was extremely curious now, she looked over to Henry who was frying bacon, the scent stung her nose, it was disgusting!

"Okay, bye." Troy said and he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked.

"That was Kelsi. She wants us to come down for dinner later. The whole gangs going to be there! What do you think?" Troy queried.

"Sure, I want to see Damien and baby Corbin, and I've really missed everyone." Gabriella said smiling.

"Good! Maybe we can tell everyone about the baby!" Troy said hopefully.

"I'd love to." Gabriella said beaming back at him.

Troy stood, wanting a shower. He kissed Gabriella's cheek and leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Now that I've got you, I can't let you go." He told her.

RICHARD sat in front of the mirror that morning dabbing at his cuts and sores. He was furious, how dare she leave him! How dare that little bitch leave him? She belonged to him, he was her master! He was her partner and he would never leave her go and he'd see that the little brat growing inside her died! No – one escaped him! He was going to have her back and he would personally kill Troy Bolton and make his precious Gabriella watch!

**See, I promised you I'd give you another chapter! I always keep my promises and I hope you liked this chapter! The last part was quite scary though wasn't it huh! Review anyway and tell me what you think! xoxMusicalxox**


	21. You’ll Always Have A Family

**This story has gone quick but I can tell you guys, it's not even near finishing! You know, I hate it when someone say's '**_**Gabriella's pregnant**_**' or '**_**Taylor's pregnant**_**' and they had like two chapters of their pregnancy and then they have a baby. I actually do want to go through Gabriella's pregnancy with you all. Not like every single day of the pregnancy but I do want you guys to see her changing. I might not be able to do a great job of it but…I'll try! **

**Chapter 20 – You'll Always Have A Family**

TROY watched completely, mesmerised as Gabriella sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Every single movement was pure agony for Troy. He loved having her so close; he loved having her with him. He was sure, without a shadow of a doubt, that Gabriella would never leave him. He was very intent on spending the rest of his life with her and help her raise their beautiful child.

He had gone to the shop previously that day and had seen a flyer for an '_Abused Women's' _group. He wanted to take her; there was still so much awkwardness there and indefinite fear. Every now and then he would try and touch her and she would flinch. He didn't like that; she had been tainted by Richard. He had weakened her, made her believe that all men were going to hurt her and that just wasn't true!

Gabriella turned around smiling and looked at Troy, he was watching her. He was standing in the doorway and watching her, a gentle smile playing on his face.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked coming to sit beside her.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see all the gang! I really miss them when their not around." Gabriella replied.

"Me too! Well, we'll get to see them anyway." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

The young brunette chuckled and put her hand on her flat stomach, she was so connected with her little one, she could sense the little ones presence inside her and it gave her comfort and a sense of hope.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded and she stood and Troy took her hand and led her downstairs. Henry was waiting for them; he had their coats ready and was holding the keys for the car.

"Thanks Henry." Troy said taking the keys from the servant.

Troy helped Gabriella get her coat on and he opened the door for her. They were both anxious to see their friends. When they got into Troy's car they both felt the thrill and excitement of knowing they were going to be with the people they cared about most!

WHEN they arrived outside the Cross's there was a mass of people standing in the window. They were in Albuquerque again and they were thrilled to see the beaming occupants of house 24 all beaming out at them. Gabriella got out of the car quickly as the door swung open and a group of people pounced on her. Troy was pulling out two gifts and when he drew closer he too was engulfed with hugs.

"Hey everyone!" Troy said cheerfully, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay were already leading Gabriella into the house, eagerly talking to her.

Everyone went inside and sat down. Kelsi was already handing out glasses of wine. Gabriella refused.

"No wine?" Taylor said smirking.

"Have you got any orange juice? I'm not much of a drinker." Gabriella said smiling, it wasn't the right time to tell them yet, she had caught Troy's eye and he too was smiling.

"Where's Chad and the baby?" Gabriella queried.

"Their in the conservatory, 'Taylor replied standing, "Come and see." She took Gabriella's hand and led her through to the conservatory. They peered around and found Chad asleep and snoring very loudly in one of the chairs. Little Corbin lay wide awake looking around the room; he was nestled in his father's arms.

"Oh, they looks so adorable together, he's definitely got his father's hair coming." Gabriella giggled.

"I know, Chad's exhausted too. He won't leave the baby alone. The other night I caught him lying in front of the babies' door with a baseball bat. He was asleep." Taylor sniggered.

"Can I take him?" Gabriella asked hesitantly, she motioned to Corbin.

"Sure, take him on in." Taylor whispered and Gabriella picked up the little baby and carried him on in to the friends.

Taylor came and sat beside Chad who was still snoring in the chair, unaware that his child was gone.

Taylor tapped his shoulder.

"Chad…Chad wake up!" Taylor said.

He didn't stir but continued to snore terribly.

"Chad! Come on, wake up." She said a little more impatiently and once again her husband didn't wake.

"OI! CHAD DANFORTH! WAKE UP!" Taylor screamed and Chad shot up out of his dreams screaming.

"Where's the baby!" He asked looking around worriedly.

He looked down on his wife who was watching him with an amused expression on her attractive face.

"Taylor, the baby…I…I lost the baby." He said, he was almost in tears but Taylor touched his hand bringing him back to her.

"Shush, Chad, honey, Corbin's fine. He's in the room with Gabriella." Taylor said softly and Chad fell back looking relieved and terrified all at once.

"I thought…I thought for a moment…oh Taylor, never do that again." Chad said and he took Taylor in his arms and held her to him, he was so scared that he had lost the baby.

"I won't, come on, lets go see the others." Taylor said and she took her husbands hand and took him through to the others.

She noted the relief on his face when he saw his son gently cuddled into Sharpay's arms, Kelsi and Gabriella leaning over her.

Taylor smiled, Chad may be an idiot on times but he was so loving and was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

EVERYBODY gathered around the table of the Cross's that day and were all excited to share their dinner together. The table was huge and it filled the entire group of friends.

Troy stood and held out the two presents, "We have gifts, one for little Corbin, 'Troy said and he handed Taylor and Chad their gift for the baby, "And one for Damien." Troy said and he handed the excited youngster his gift.

"Oh Troy, this is lovely." Taylor said, she pulled out a large set of bibs with all baby slogans on animals and a tiny blue teddy bear, "Thank you so much."

"Hey, it's from Gabi and me." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Can I open my present now Uncle Troy?" Damien asked bouncing up and down impatiently.

"Sure, go ahead." The young man said.

Damien opened his present in a frenzied excitement. It was a small gift but there was no mistaking the little ones enthusiasm.

"Whoa! The DS games I wanted. Look Mummy, _Yoshi's Island_ and _New Super Mario Brothers_!" Damien said showing Sharpay the two new games.

"Say thank you Damien, where are your manners!" Sharpay said smiling.

"Thanks Uncle Troy thanks Auntie Gabi!" Damien said looking delighted.

The young blonde mother looked pleased and stroked Damien's hair as he turned his attentions back to the games in front of him.

"Good boy, 'She said and she looked at the couple, "Thanks guys, you didn't have to."

"We wanted to. You know we love to spoil him." Troy said and he touched Gabriella's hand under the table and gave her a gentle reassuring look as if to say '_it was from both of us' _

"Dinners nearly ready, 'Kelsi said appearing from the kitchen looking delighted with herself, Jason appeared beside her and kissed her cheek.

"She's a great cook my Kelsi!" Jason said smiling.

At the flattering comment Kelsi blushed and she returned to the kitchen looking foolish. Jason came and sat beside Chad who was crooning Corbin in his arms. The table fell silent as they watched the father and son.

"_You're so cute, aren't you? Yes you are. One day you're going to be the greatest basketball player ever! Aren't you_!" He said in a baby voice.

"Why did I have to have kids?" Taylor chuckled putting a hand to her forehead.

A moment later Kelsi walked in balancing a load of bowls. The men stood immediately to help her.

"Thanks guys." Kelsi said timorously, she was never really good with people; she was very innocent in her own way.

When everything was settled on the table the dinner began, everyone laughed and chatted and it did truly feel like a comfortable environment. Gabriella couldn't believe how laid back everyone was. She was so relaxed around everyone.

The voices that projected over the table brought Gabriella back to her childhood when her entire family would gather for Sunday dinner and the noises would echo although the afternoon.

"_More gravy Troy!" _

"_Whoa, these potatoes are great Kelsi."_

"_Thanks, my grandmother's recipe." _

"_I could do with more wine." _

She was brought out of her reverie by Troy nudging her gently.

"Are you alright Gabs?" He asked tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm great." Gabriella said beaming across at him.

She touched Troy's knee under the table and he rested his hand atop of hers. They smiled at each other and those around the table stopped and looked at the couple.

"What's up with you two then?" Sharpay asked raising one of her thin sleek, blonde eyebrows.

"Huh?" Troy said.

"Oh don't play dumb, you guys have been so lovey dovey today it's hard to get a word in." Jason laughed.

"Just tell them guys! I can't keep it in much longer." Taylor said looking excited.

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded. They both stood holding hands and Troy felt Gabriella's hand flinch with nerves.

"Well…um…Gabriella has left Richard!" Troy said and the entire table cheered and whooped, even Damien who wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

"Come on guys, move onto the better news!" Taylor probed them on and the others looked around, now very much perplexed.

"Okay, we're getting to that, 'Troy said looking at Taylor pointedly, he let go of Gabriella's hand and moved it to her stomach, "We're going to be parents! Gabriella's pregnant."

There was a sudden uproar of cheers, everyone got out of their seats and threw their arms around the couple. The Cross's house was in complete celebration. The meal was left forgotten as everyone laughed and shook hands and hugged. Damien pushed his way through the adults and stood directly in front of his Auntie beaming.

"Am I going to have a new cousin?" He asked loudly.

The entire group of friends fell silent and everyone's eyes were on the Gabriella and little Damien. Gabriella leaned down and touched Damien's face.

"Yes sweetie, you're going to have a new cousin!" She said softly.

"YAY! I'm going to be a cousin!" Damien cheered and everyone started laughing again.

"And I am the father! Just to clear that!" Troy said and everyone slapped the young man on the back and hugged Gabriella.

THE hours passed and it was getting late. Kelsi and Jason had a big house, Jason's parents had been wealthy and when they passed in a car accident, they had left Jason quite a lot of money so they invited everyone to stay because of the darkness. They had a spare cot in the back of the room when Kelsi's little cousin stayed over so Corbin could have somewhere to sleep and everyone had a bed.

Everyone was sitting in the living room playing monopoly with Damien. Everyone teamed up. Taylor and Chad, Sharpay and Zeke Damien, Kelsi and Jason and Gabriella and Troy.

"Are they cheating? I'm sure their cheating." Chad said looking across at Sharpay and Zeke who had won most of the bank money and who were the biggest investors on the board.

"No! We're not cheating." Sharpay said coolly though when she looked at Zeke she had a devious smirk on her face.

"I knew it; it's the car, the cars lucky! Everyone knows the car is lucky!" Chad said folding his arms in a huff.

"Chad shut it before I shut you up myself." Taylor said and Chad glared at her.

"Stupid woman, she had to have the dog!" Chad grumbled.

"What was that?" Taylor demanded.

Chad looked up at his wife innocently, "I love you."

Everyone laughed and Damien rolled the dice, it was six.

"Can't we just leave the game out and we'll finish up tomorrow. I am so tired." Zeke suddenly said.

Damien looked downhearted.

"Just another go, please Daddy." He asked.

"No Damien, its way past your bedtime anyway, come on, lets get you ready for bed." Sharpay said standing and giving her son her best ice Queen glare, Damien, noting his mother's impatience got up desolately and took her hand allowing her to lead him off.

"Goodnight." Damien called.

"Goodnight Damien." Everyone replied.

Everyone slumped back on the sofa and sighed, "Finally, it's over, 'Jason chuckled, "I thought we were going to be here forever."

"You do know we are going to have to finish off here tomorrow don't you?" Troy said.

Gabriella giggled and put her arms around Troy, "You know, I love this."

"Love what?" Taylor asked.

"This family environment, it's so warm. It's been a while since I've felt this." Gabriella said contently.

Troy kissed her head and Kelsi smiled, "When you're here you'll always have family!"

Gabriella smiled and felt Troy touch her stomach, that sounded nice, a family!

**See, that was an endearing chapter actually. I kill myself on how great I am! There's still plenty more drama to come guys, don't think its all smooth sailing from here on. Will you all review and tell me how you think of it! Also, another chapter has been updated on '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' so if any of my reviewers are reading it and haven't seen it, its up. Also, to those who haven't bothered to start reading, check it out, its comical, its romantic, it's got some fantasy in it. It's really a nice story, give it a chance. I try not to disappoint! xoxMusicalxox.**


	22. A Very Shocking Surprise

**Great reviews guys! Thanks for all your support. Here's another chapter, lol, sorry I didn't update it straight away, I'm still trying to work on the 5****th**** chapter of 'Humuhumunukunukuapua'a' and its not going very well. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 21 – A Very Shocking Surprise**

WHEN Gabriella was a month pregnant Troy noticed that she had developed a slight bump. It wasn't big or anything but her stomach was slightly rounded. Both Troy and Gabriella were delighted with the tiny bump and Troy had decided that it was time to take his pregnant partner to a private doctors where she could have a scan.

Their relationship had changed too! It was no longer a 'we're dating' thing but a complete 'we're living together' thing and they loved it.

"How are you feeling now?" Troy asked sitting beside Gabriella and allowing her to sip some tea.

She had woke spewing again and she looked pale and ill.

"Fine, what time are we leaving for the scan?" Gabriella muttered.

"About two hours. You'll have plenty of time to rest up." Troy said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Thank you, I'm sorry. I just don't feel so good this morning." Gabriella said trying to get up.

"Hey, lie back down. Rest up; I don't want you straining yourself. I'll get your clothes ready. I don't want you to worry about anything." Troy said and he pushed her back down and pulled the blankets back over her.

He kissed her forehead and she turned to her side and made to fall asleep, Troy closed the door behind him smiling and set off downstairs to start up some breakfast and to get Gabriella's clothes ready.

When Troy entered the kitchen Henry and Clarice were already making breakfast. Troy went over to his servants and greeted them both.

"How's the lovely Gabriella?" Henry asked as he stirred the porridge.

"Asleep, she's not very well." Troy exclaimed.

Clarice turned and looked at her employer with a despondent look on her face, "Is she okay sir?"

"Yeah, I've told her to sleep a little longer." Troy answered.

"Are you excited about the scan?" Henry asked beaming as he fed Lupin, who was prowling around his feet.

"More than anything! A baby, I can't believe it, the woman I love is carrying my child. I just can't believe its happening." Troy said, grinning goofily.

"Perhaps the woman you love will soon become Mrs Bolton?" Clarice asked smiling.

Troy nearly dropped his cup in surprise, he stood up straight and smiled, "Whoa Clarice, lets take it slow now. I want to be with Gabriella but hey, its early days yet."

Troy was exceedingly serious about Gabriella but he always thought…well after years of abuse Gabriella had agreed to marry Richard but after such a short time of knowing Troy would she agree to marry him.

THE pair was on their way to the hospital. Troy had paid a lot of money for Gabriella to have the best doctor and to be seen in a private ward. He wanted the best for her.

"How long now?" Gabriella asked.

"We're nearly there; anyway, we have to stop to get you some water. The doctor said for you to drink plenty before you're scan." Troy exclaimed.

"Will you get me some M&M's too please?" Gabriella asked, she had neglected her breakfast and was now ravenous.

"Yeah, but you'll have to have them after your scan!" Troy replied, Gabriella nodded and looked out the window as they made a turning to one of the shops.

They pulled up outside and Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek, "I won't be long. Wait here."

Gabriella nodded and watched Troy walk in; it was quiet around the small shop so she turned up the music a little. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

She could make out Troy in the shop talking to one of his employee's. He was holding in his hand, three bottles of water and two large packets of M&M's. She was bored of waiting and nerves had got the better of her, she opened the car door, unbuckled her seatbelt and got out.

She was suddenly thrust against the car door and she gasped as a hand groped her left breast. She came face to face with Richard!

"Well, look who it is, Gabriella Montez! Why aren't you living the good life now?" Richard laughed.

"Just…just leave me…leave me alone, please." Gabriella whimpered.

"How's the brat Gabriella, growing well?" Richard chuckled.

Her breath became hitched and it quicken when Richard rubbed his hand against her breast harder.

"Please…please, don't hurt me?" Gabriella sobbed.

The door swung open suddenly and Troy was coming back out. He hadn't seen Richard; he was busy looking down on the drinks he was balancing in his arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you yet, I've still got plenty of revenge to think of." Richard said and he brushed his lips against Gabriella's before slipping on his hood and walking away.

Gabriella just stood, pressed up against the car looking startled and pale. Troy lifted his head when he reached her and smiled, "What are you doing out here?" He chuckled.

"I…I…I…nothing." Gabriella stammered, watching the hooded Richard walk away nonchalantly, "Nothing." She said shaking her head.

"Okay, 'Troy said, he opened the door and placed the bottles of water inside, he then held up the M&M's grinning, "I got your chocolate."

"Th…Thanks." Gabriella muttered.

"Are you alright Gabi? You seem tense?" Troy asked gently moving closer to her a little.

"Well…its just…R –"

"Are you worried about the scan?" Troy asked her tenderly.

Gabriella didn't say anything, she remained silent and Troy put his arms around her and hugged her, he didn't feel her body flinch against his.

"I'm nervous too but everything's going to be fine. I'm going to be with you every step of the way." Troy said reassuringly and he kissed her cheek and allowed her to get into the car.

When Troy got in the car beside her he smiled across at her, "Start drinking that water Gabi." He ordered and she gave him a gentle smile and picked up the first bottle and opened it and took a sip.

Troy frowned for a moment, something wasn't right. He started the car again and glanced over at his girlfriend who sat looking out the window with her expression dazed and her eyes glazy.

He didn't say anything though he felt guilt and something he had never felt before, what if she was regretting being with him?

AS the couple were waiting to go in for the scan Troy's phone started to ring. One of the nurses looked at him sternly, "One moment, I'm sorry, it's urgent." He lied.

"Hello?" He asked.

It was Sharpay.

"Yes we'll phone you to tell you how everything went!" Troy said rolling his eyes.

Gabriella smiled a little, though she could hardly hear anything Troy was saying, her mind was still on Richard. Why would he even risk threatening her?

"No! No we're not coming down to yours for lunch later! No! We're going –"

Gabriella's ear suddenly caught what he was saying, she needed advice, she needed someone to talk to, "Oh Troy, please can we go?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Wait a second Sharpay." Troy said and he put his hand over the phone, he saw the look of begging on Gabriella's face and she looked really low and upset. He hated to see her that way, "Fine! We'll go."

Gabriella smiled timidly, "Thanks."

He went back on the phone, "Alright, we'll be down later, yes I will phone you when we get the results." Troy laughed impatiently.

"Yeah, okay, bye." Troy said and he put his phone in his pocket and touched Gabriella's hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

She nodded, "I'm scared."

"Don't be, we're in this together." Troy said softly.

"Gabriella Montez." A nurse said calling her out.

Gabriella stood and Troy took her hand, they walked into the small room and sat down. Gabriella sat in the chair and the doctor smiled and lowered the chair a little so she was lying back.

The doctor smiled, "I'm Doctor Reader, now Gabriella, this gel is just going to be a little cold. I'm sure you've seen this on television all the time."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and rolled the equipment thingy **(I'm sorry I haven't looked this up guys but you all know what I'm taking about, sorry again)** over her stomach. A slight blurred picture started to come up on the screen. Gabriella and Troy stopped breathing completely when they saw the Doctor's face fall for a moment.

"Hmm, how strange." He said, more to himself than to them.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with my baby?" Gabriella asked desperately.

"I'll be back. Please remain calm." The doctor said standing and leaving the room.

Gabriella looked across at Troy, tears in her eyes, "What's the matter with our baby?" She whimpered.

"Shush, everything's going to be alright." Troy said squeezing her hand.

"What's wrong? Troy I'm scared, I'm really, really scared." Gabriella cried.

"I know, shush, everything's fine. We're alright." Troy told her.

A moment later the doctor returned and another doctor was with him. The two doctors huddled around the screen and looked at it.

"Can you see…just there?" The doctor who was doing the scan asked.

"Hmm, interesting." The other doctor replied.

"Do you think it's what I saw?" Doctor Reader queried.

"Definitely not, do you see the separation there." The other doctor answered.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other confused. The other doctor stood and smiled and nodded to Gabriella and Troy before leaving the room altogether.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked looking unnerved.

"Well it's was at first very hard to –"

"LOOK! I PAYED GOOD MONEY TO GET THE BEST SCAN SO INSTEAD OF FEEDING US SOME CRAP TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON WITH OUR BABY!" Troy screamed making both Gabriella and the doctor jump.

Troy saw Gabriella's eyes fill up and he touched her hand, "I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you." He said.

Doctor Reader took his glasses from his nose and started to wipe them, "Well if you'll just direct your attention back to the screen I will show you." He said and he put his glasses back on his nose and pointed to the screen.

"As you can see, there is a large image on the screen which at first I believed to be your baby but then I saw a second head. If you look closely, there are two babies on the scan." The Doctor said.

"Two?" Gabriella gasped.

"You're having twins. At first I thought they were Siamese but I was wrong, it's an amazing discovery but if you look closely, your babies are…holding each other." The Doctor explained.

"Holding each other?" Troy asked.

"Yes." The doctor exclaimed.

True to his word, the doctor pointed to the screen and there two little babies sat holding each other lovingly.

"Could…can you see the babies sex's?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Hmm, let me take a look." Doctor Reader answered.

The couple's hands tightened on each others and they smiled, _two babies_! Not one but _two_!

"Miss Montez, Mr Bolton, I'm pleased to tell you that you're having a boy and a girl."

"Oh my lord." Gabriella said absolutely astounded.

"Thank you doctor, you don't know how happy you've made us." Troy answered as pleased as ever.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled, a boy and a girl! He was delighted.

AS they were driving to Sharpay's and Zeke's after the scan, Gabriella was looking out the window with a dazed look on her face. Troy leaned across and touched her hand; Gabriella broke out of her reverie with a flinch.

"What?" She asked.

"A boy and a girl huh? Are you excited?" Troy questioned.

"Yes, more than life itself." Gabriella replied.

"Good! I'm glad; we're going to be a proper family Gabi." Troy promised her.

Gabriella nodded timorously, a new life and a new family, but deep down she knew that there was no stopping Richard. She needed to talk to someone!

**Aww, a boy and a girl! Sweet but don't get all excited! This pregnancy is not all its cracked up to be! I've told you guys that I will be putting lots of Drama into it. I really want to know what you guys think of it so review! xoxMusicalxox**

**Read my next chapter '**_**Meeting The Parents**_**'**


	23. Meeting The Parents

**Okay! So I've made a few mistakes with the pregnancy and you guys have fully pointed it out so give me a slap on the wrist! But, lol, there's always a but, in my defence I'm fifteen and very inexperienced so you can't really blame me for not knowing much about babies or pregnancies. Also, if I started to look up pregnancies on the internet then my mother will probably get the wrong idea and think I was pregnant…or my older sister is anyway. Sorry again, I hope you can all understand where I'm coming from. Anyway, its fan fiction and as ****Ineee**** pointed out, here on fan fiction, anything is possible! **

**Chapter 22 – Meeting The Parents**

THE couple had barely arrived two minutes outside of the Baylor's when Damien came rushing out with two dogs at his feet. **(Yeah, reading back, I forgot he had a dog named Monty lol) **one extremely old looking Kings Charles Cavalier and a very excited looking Irish terrier pup.

"Uncle Troy! Auntie Gabi!" Damien said loudly and he threw himself at Gabriella first hugging her tight.

"Whoa little lightening, 'Troy said patting Damien on the head, "Watch Auntie Gabi's stomach."

"Sorry, 'Damien said moving back before he threw himself at Troy, Troy hugged the little boy as tight as he could, he surely missed him, "Quick, lets go inside."

He took them both by the hands and started leading them inside, it was quiet and dark inside the Baylor's. Gabriella felt her breath catch tightly in the back of her throat. She didn't like the darkness.

"Why's it so quiet?" Troy asked and he flicked on the lights and –

"SURPRISE!" A large group of people burst out of nowhere and Troy's and Gabriella's face broke into smiles.

"Congratulations, 'Chad said, coming on over as everyone gathered around the small couple, "Sharpay told us straight after you called her. Twins! Two!"

Taylor giggled, "He say's that as if there is no possible way you can fit two babies inside a woman."

Everyone was shaking Troy's hand and hugging Gabriella. It was just a shock. It wasn't like a dinner party but a full on party with music and party foods and cakes. It was wonderful.

The party was in full swing but Gabriella could hardly find herself enjoying it. Her mind still coursed on Richard, his cold lips on hers, his filthy hand on her breast. It sickened her.

Chad came and sat beside her and Corbin started to cry. Gabriella watched, transfixed as Chad tried to calm his son down. It definitely didn't seem to be working.

"Should I take him?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to ask Taylor to come and feed him." Chad said quickly.

Gabriella took Corbin from Chad and held him to her left side as he continued to whimper and cry. Poor little guy, he seemed really upset. She shifted him onto her right side and suddenly, he fell silent. Chad looked down on his son with perplexity. Corbin lowered his head down onto Gabriella's stomach, on the right side and made babbling noises.

"What…what in the world?" Gabriella laughed.

"He's just…I…what's going on?" Chad laughed.

"I don't know, 'Gabriella replied shrugging her shoulders, "Perhaps he senses one of the babies?"

"This is so strange." Chad exclaimed.

Gabriella, feeling a little insecure and a little tired from the previous actions of the day decided she'd find a quiet room to read in. She had her book in her bag. After handing the peaceful Corbin back to his father, she made her way to the guest room that she and Troy had shared weeks ago and sat down on the bed and opened her book. She wanted to read in peace to her babies; she knew that unborn children were comforted by their mother's voice so that was exactly what she would do.

"_Of course, this did not discourage Willow, _'Gabriella read, "_For she was a brave hound filled with boundless strength and courage."_

A knock on the door startled her and Gabriella looked up to find Kelsi looking at her, smiling. The young petite girl came and sat beside the youngster and touched her hand.

"Are you okay?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Gabriella replied putting her book at her side to sit with her friend.

"Then why aren't you out with everyone else?" Kelsi queried.

"Something…something happened today…and…it's…got me…thi…thinking." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Is it a good thing, or a bag thing?" The young girl beside her asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"It's definitely bad!" Gabriella said quickly.

"Um…well…are…are…you and Troy you know, okay? Is something wrong with the relationship or something?" Kelsi asked worriedly.

"No, nothing wrong with that! Will you promise not to tell Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"It doesn't seem like I'm going to have much of a choice." Kelsi said.

Gabriella stood and closed the door and came and sat down beside her friend, "I saw Richard today, 'She said and Kelsi gasped, "He kind of stalked me when Troy was in the shop."

"What happened?" Kelsi questioned.

"He kind of rammed me up against the car and he sort of threatened me. He groped me a little and said he was going to get his revenge. Then he kissed me and walked off. Troy didn't see." Gabriella told her friend.

"What are you going to do?" Kelsi asked standing up.

"Nothing, I can't do anything. I just have to be alert." Gabriella replied.

"I think…I think you should tell Troy." Kelsi stated.

"I can't…he'd flip." Gabriella said shaking her head.

Kelsi sat back down and took Gabriella's hands, her warm brown eyes met Gabriella's and she gave her a gentle smile, "Troy has every right to know. Troy has every right to flip out too. You're his family now Gabriella and so are the babies. He has a right to protect his family. Don't you see that?"

"Of course I see that but I love him so much and in truth…Troy frightens me when he's angry." Gabriella answered diffidently.

Kelsi squeezed Gabriella's hand tighter, she knew how scared her friend was and she knew that Gabriella was still expecting Troy to smack her across the face or kick at any minute of the day. Troy certainly wasn't like that but it was what Gabriella had grown accustomed to. She was not used to a loving relationship and so Kelsi understood Gabriella's fear of Troy's anger.

"Hey, he'd never turn that anger on you. Not intentionally." Kelsi said rubbing Gabriella's arm.

"Promise me you won't say anything Kelsi! Please, if anyone should tell Troy it should be me and I'll do it in my own time." Gabriella pleaded.

"I promise I won't say anything but I do expect you to." Kelsi promised.

"Thank you." Gabriella said and she hugged Kelsi, knowing that sooner or later she would have to tell Troy what had happened…and it frightened her!

THE next day Troy woke to find Gabriella's side of the bed empty. He sprinted out of bed not bothering to put on his shirt and dashed downstairs. He burst through the kitchen screaming.

"Gabriella!" He called.

His breath regulated when his eyes fell on Gabriella who stood by the kitchen stove looking busy.

"What are you doing up so early?" Troy asked coming to stand beside her.

"I couldn't sleep. I decided to make some cookies. Their nearly done." Gabriella said brightly though Troy saw coldness in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, you can bring them to Castell Grove with you." Troy said softly.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked.

"My parents house, 'Troy said and Gabriella looked up at him, "They want to meet you."

"When?" Gabriella queried.

"Today." Troy replied and he took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I don't know Troy, what if they don't like me." Gabriella said pulling her hand out of Troy's and walking over to Lupin who was meowing gently on the chair by the table, begging for attention.

She picked up the faithful feline and he started to purr in her arms as she stroked him and loved him. She whispered gentle words of love to her little hero and in returned he rubbed his head against her chest affectionately.

"What are you talking about Gabi, they'll love you." Troy said leaning against the cupboard.

Gabriella sighed, "What time are we going?" She asked.

Troy smiled, finally she had given in. He was pleased, he walked over to her and took Lupin out of her arms, the cat crawled up his arm and onto his shoulder and there he lay purring contently.

"As soon as you're ready." Troy told her.

Gabriella moved away from her partners tantalizing body and made her way to the stairs where she could get dressed.

"I won't be long." She sighed and she went upstairs, her shoulders slumped, her body lifeless, her hair limp and her eyes dull.

Troy couldn't help but worry, she was regretting being with him! That just had to be it!

GABRIELLA and Troy left at least an hour later and needless to say, Gabriella was not looking forward to meeting the parents. She did know that she'd have to tell her mother about the babies and that she had left Richard was living with Troy. Part of her couldn't wait for that!

"Gabriella? Are you alright?" Troy asked gently.

"Hmm, 'Gabriella turned to look at him, "What, did you say something?"

"No, nothing." Troy replied shaking his head, disappointed.

They were almost there and Troy could tell Gabriella was nervous. When he had girlfriends in the past he had always hated meeting her parents, especially her father! He could tell by Gabriella's tensed up body that she was nervous. He noted the change since yesterday! Just before the scan was when she started acting very unnatural. He was sure that it was nothing to do with the scan; he knew he had to get it out of her and he would eventually.

They had just pulled up outside a very large, very exquisite house! Gabriella gasped and looked at Troy who smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, their my parents. I'm going to take care of them."

He got out of the car and came to Gabriella's side. He helped her out of the car and he took her hand and led her up the path towards the large, magnificent purely white house.

The large doors suddenly swung open and a woman with sandy brown hair, and bits of grey through her strands came rushing out to greet them.

"Troy! Honey! I thought you weren't coming." The woman laughed hugging her son.

"Hey Mom, 'Troy said kissing his mother's head, he pulled away from the older woman and Gabriella stepped towards his mother and held out her hand, she balanced in her other hand to trays of cookies and cakes that she had finished making "Mom, this Gabriella Montez. My girlfriend."

"It wonderful to meet you Mrs Bolton." Gabriella said politely.

"Oh Gabriella, 'Mrs Bolton laughed throwing her arms around the young woman, "We don't do handshakes darling. You're family, and by the way, I'm Sarah, not Mrs Bolton. You'll make me feel like an old woman." Mrs Bolton giggled enthusiastically.

Gabriella laughed, she really liked Mrs Bolton, she was sweet.

"Come on in, Jack's just making some tea." Mrs Bolton said and led them inside.

The house inside was beautiful, crystal chandeliers dangled everywhere, the best china sets hung on the spotless walls, the floors shone so bright you could see your reflections through them and the furniture was amazing and in impeccable condition.

"You have a wonderful home." Gabriella said truthfully.

"Thank you Gabriella, it's all down to Troy. If he had anymore money we'd be living in a mansion." Mrs Bolton laughed.

Troy's mother led them through to the kitchen where a man in his late forties was standing. He smiled at the trio who entered and stood. Mr Bolton's hair was grey and **(okay so just say it's grey, okay)** he looked older than his wife but his smile was gentle and his eyes were young.

"Oh Troy, how's my favourite son!" Mr Bolton asked as he affectionately ruffled Troy's hair.

"I'm your only son dad." Troy chuckled.

"And who may I ask is this attractive young lady?" Jack asked motioning to Gabriella.

"Oh, this is Gabriella Montez." Troy said.

"It's wonderful to meet you Gabriella, 'Mr Bolton said hugging her, Gabriella expected this, "I hope my son has been behaving himself around you?"

"He's a perfect gentlemen sir." She replied.

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Mr Bolton said as they all sat down.

Mrs Bolton poured the tea and Gabriella set out the cookies and cakes.

"Did you make this yourself Gabriella?" Mr Bolton asked.

Gabriella nodded blushing as she sipped her tea, Mr and Mrs Bolton looked terribly impressed, "Wonderful. Troy needs a woman around who can cook. The last time I trusted him in my house with the cooker was when he was twenty one and let me tell you, never again!"

Gabriella giggled, "What happened?"

"Well let's just say the house ended up black and our family ended up staying with relatives for at least half a year." Mrs Bolton exclaimed looking across at her husband affectionately.

"You set the house on fire?" Gabriella asked, incredulously.

"Hey in my defence I was making them an anniversary dinner." Troy laughed.

"Anyway, is there any reason why you have decided to come down? You seemed pretty eager to come down on the phone." Mr Bolton asked stirring his tea.

"Hey! You told me they phoned you!" Gabriella said smacking Troy's arm and he laughed.

"Well I wanted them to share our good news. I knew you were nervous about meeting my parents." Troy answered.

"Well, as much as I'd love to listen to you to arguing all day, why don't you tell us the news?" Troy's father said looking half amused, half exasperated.

"Well…um…we've been…we've been in a relationship for a while now…and…well...I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say this…Gabriella's pregnant." Troy said and Mr and Mrs Bolton's face's dropped.

Troy noting the looks on his parent's faces said, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No…No, it's not a bad thing at all, 'Mrs Montez said her face breaking out into a smile, "We're going to be grandparents, and we thought you'd never find someone you'd want to start a family with."

"Oh, well it was kind of unplanned actually." Gabriella exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter. This is amazing news. How many months?" Mrs Bolton replied enthusiastically.

"A month and we're having twins. A boy and a girl." Gabriella told them.

"Oh two, whoa, this is fantastic. A real family. I'm astounded." Mr Bolton said looking surprised.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to take it this well." Troy said smiling.

"No! I can't believe it, grandparents of twins. It's very exciting." Mrs Bolton said softly.

Their conversations continued well on into the afternoon and Gabriella smiled, perhaps meeting the parents hadn't been that bad after all.

**EEK! I hated that chapter; I thought it was really boring! Once again guys I'm sorry about the pregnancy thing, I'm a really naïve fifteen year old lol, I know how babies are made lol but don't ask me much about pregnancies. Its not my thing lol:D **

**xoxMusicalxox, review and tell me that you hated it lol, nah just review and come and read my next chapter, '**_**Men Are All The Same'**_


	24. Men Are All The Same

**Guys, I am totally not offended by your helpful reviews! Great job on helping me out! Lol, its not that I don't know about pregnancies it's just if I started to look pregnancies up on the computer or started asking my Mam about pregnancy, I'm sure she'd start suspecting I was pregnant or something. Thanks guys for the help anyway, you're all awesome! I just realised I made myself sound like a total dickhead for telling you guys I didn't know much about pregnancy lol, feeling a little embarrassed here. I just don't know about Ultrasounds lol and how big the baby is when it's a few weeks old or a few months old…is that embarrassing too. I can feel my cheeks burning with shame lol.**

**Anyway, I've babbled and made a fool of myself enough now. **

**Chapter 23 – Men Are All The Same**

GABRIELLA gasped with pleasure one final time as Troy collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. He shifted off her and turned on his side and Gabriella buried her head into Troy's bare chest. Troy's kissed her sweaty head and drew circles on her back as she nuzzled close to him.

"I'm exhausted." Gabriella sighed gently.

It was a surprisingly warm night and the sudden gentle warmth of the atmosphere had brought excitement and exhilaration to make love. Gabriella and Troy could hardly keep their hands off each other.

"You, '_kiss_, 'were, '_kiss_, 'amazing, '_kiss_." Troy said breathlessly.

"Hmm, so were you." Gabriella mumbled smiling lazily.

It was so dark in their bedroom and their bodies were sweaty and hot. Gabriella lay down on her stomach and let her eyes dart around the room as Troy proceeded to kiss her shoulders and back. She hardly took notice of his affections.

"Troy?"

"Hmm." Troy murmured, brushing her hair from her neck to kiss her.

"Can I tell you something?" Gabriella asked.

"Anything." Troy whispered as he continued to kiss her shoulder.

It was at least three days after Gabriella and Troy had visited Mr and Mrs Bolton and in truth, the days had lagged afterwards. Gabriella still felt rather cold towards Troy though she wasn't entirely sure why. All he had done was love her and respect her.

"Troy, can you not for a moment!" Gabriella said sternly.

Troy pulled away and sighed impatiently; he looked at his partner and met her eyes in the darkness and he saw fear there and the coldness that had not left them for four days.

"I…I saw Richard. He kind of…th…threatened me." Gabriella stammered.

"What?" Troy asked sitting up, his eyes suddenly flashing with fury.

"I…I wanted to tell you Troy, I really did but I was just so scared." Gabriella whimpered.

"When?" Troy snarled.

Gabriella looked baffled and shook her head, "When what?"

"When did you see him?" He asked.

Gabriella sat up and looked around nervously, her fingers snaked together tightly and she shook with complete terror and fright.

"The day of my Ultrasound, 'Gabriella said timorously, "I…when you went into the shop." **(That line was just so completely dedicated to ****Ms. Hellfire 4590****, thanks for telling me it was an ultrasound!) **

Troy suddenly threw himself out of bed making Gabriella jump a little. He pulled on his clothes and made his way to the room next door. It had a small balcony, somewhere where he could cool off.

Why didn't she tell him? He could've done something! He felt sick to the stomach, truly, truly sick.

A few minutes later he heard the tell tale sign of Gabriella's footsteps. She came and stood beside him and together they gazed at the stars. Gabriella was wrapped up in a dressing gown, she shivered a little but it certainly wasn't from the weather.

"What happened?" Troy asked gently.

"I…well…he kind of threw me up against the car, he groped me for a moment or two, 'She saw the look of disgust on Troy's face, "And then, he told me he'd get his revenge. He saw you coming so he kissed me quickly and ran off."

"_He kissed you_?" Troy asked, shell shocked.

Gabriella nodded.

Suddenly Troy slammed his fists down on the bar making Gabriella whimper a little, "YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME!" He screamed at her.

"I was trying to find the courage. It completely caught me off guard and it knocked my confidence." Gabriella exclaimed.

"What does that bastard think he's doing? Does he think he has a right to you?" Troy asked furiously.

"Look Troy, please calm –"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Troy bellowed.

"No, please, Troy –"

She was cut off again.

"Doesn't he understand? You belong to me now, _you're mine_." And as soon as Troy had said it he was to regret it.

Gabriella's face for the first time was filled with anger; Troy had never seen her look so heated. SMACK! Her hand went colliding with his cheek with such an impact, it stung the minute it touched his flesh. Gabriella then darted off out of the bedroom, he could hear sobbing.

The young man looked startled for a moment and stood on the spot looking frozen and frigid. Troy's cheek was burning deeply with crimson and he was sure it would be bruised in the morning. He finally came to his senses and his legs trembled for a moment before he started to walk, log strides through the house, trying to detect where the sniffling and sobbing was coming from.

"Where is she?" Troy muttered to himself.

He smiled when he saw Lupin purring around his feet. The cat meowed to him and then darted through a door that was slightly ajar. Troy found Gabriella sitting in the corner of one of the simple suites crying and holding her stomach.

"Gabriella, hey…what did I do?" Troy asked, he was completely oblivious to what he had said and he had been very shocked when Gabriella had smacked him.

He tried to lean down to touch her but she pushed him away, it was crazy to think that just ten minutes ago their bodies were moving together in a frenzied passion.

"You men, you're all the same! You know that!" Gabriella sneered angrily. She got up and made her way back to her's and Troy's bedroom. She could changed quickly.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Leaving! I'm going to my mother's." Gabriella said coldly.

"No! Just tell me what I did?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella was all ready to leave but Troy put his hand in front of her, "Please, tell me what I did?"

Gabriella sighed, "You, just like Richard, treated me like a piece of meat! Fighting over me like I'm so prize to claim."

"What?" Troy said perplexed.

"Don't you remember saying it, '_You belong to me now, you're mine_' am I some cheap tart? Something for you to 'do' when you want Troy?" Gabriella said furiously.

"I didn't mean that Gabi, I was just angry, you know I don't think of you like that." Troy pleaded dejectedly.

Gabriella tried to get past him and she looked at him with disgust, "You Men are all the same. You think you own everything, every girl that's in your sight" She exclaimed.

Suddenly Troy snatched her up in his arms and held her close to him, she tried to break free from him but soon his strength became too much and she relaxed against him crying.

"I'll take you away for two days. We'll go somewhere nice. Where we can be alone for a while, 'Troy too was now sobbing, "Please don't leave me. I'll be nothing without you." He cried into her shoulder.

They lingered in each other's arms but suddenly Gabriella nodded and Troy silently thanked the gods for that. He kissed her hair and pulled her closer to him.

"Please, let's just go back to bed. You need your strength." Troy whispered and Gabriella yanked herself out of his arms and didn't bother changing, she simply got into bed and turned away.

She was angry with him, he knew that but at least she wasn't leaving.

"Promise me you won't leave." Troy whispered to her as he too climbed in beside her.

Gabriella sighed, "I promise."

He kissed her cheek and lay down on his back, she may have been angry with him but he could change that!

**HMM, see, it wasn't such a serious chapter but it was a fill in one because you lot are all begging for more. :D I'm glad my little embarrassing pregnancy inexperience lol, hasn't put you all off my story. I'll try and do better, I promise! **

**Its late now and I'm exhausted, I think I'll go to bed and watch 'Little Shop Of Horror's' has anyone seen that Musical? It's awesome! Anyway, I'll make a bigger chapter tomorrow, I promise, gosh I'm making loads of promises! Lol. Bye xoxMusicalxox**


	25. Talk About Romantic

**If you can believe it or not I can't wait to get back to school today! I'm just aching to see my friends I know I couldn't see over the holidays. I've missed them so much! **

**But, I don't want to go back to school, because that means I'll have less time to update on Fan Fiction. :( **

**Okay so this will be the final chapter of when Gabriella is a month pregnant! Then it'll skip to about three months! Okay! Ooh, and the next chapter after this is a little dark! **

**I don't nor have I ever owned High School Musical…but I totally own the dogs, Blizzard and Monty! Yep their mine! And Lupin! lol**

**Chapter 24 – Talk About Romantic**

WHEN Troy woke he found Gabriella's side of the bed empty. He panicked instantly, pushing himself out of bed and making his way downstairs. His eyes fell on a timorous looking creature standing by the door. A small bag crammed in her hands filled with her few precious treasures.

"No! Don't go!" He stormed down the stairs towards her and Gabriella turned with cold eyes to look at him.

"You promised!" He said desperately.

"Promises don't mean anything Troy. I've been taught that!" Gabriella said blankly.

"By who, Richard?" Troy asked, he grabbed her arm.

He tightened his grip on her arm, she shifted and whimpered and cried but Troy would not let her go. He moved her around to sit on the edge of the stairs. He closed the door and took the bags off her.

"Damn it!" Gabriella said furiously.

Troy stood in front of her and took her hand in his. She didn't pull away but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I guess, I chose the wrong time to tell you that you're mine huh?" Troy said gently.

Gabriella met his gaze with a harsh one, "Yes but that's it Troy! I don't like being told I'm someone's and that I belong to them. I just don't." Gabriella exclaimed.

"But why?" Troy asked sitting beside her.

""Because last time I was told I was someone's I was beaten severely. Richard always told me I was his and I was never going to leave and do you know, it brought back memories. Terrible memories." Gabriella said.

Troy put his arms around her and hugged her close to him; he lifted his head and looked at her directly. He had to let her know now!

"Gabriella, you may be my girl but I would never ever intentionally treat you like a piece of meat. Sure, you're my girl but that means I'm your guy! I'd never hurt you." He said sincerely.

Their noses brushed against one another's, they sat for a little while just doing that. Breathing in each others breaths and gently caressing their noses against one another's. Gabriella smiled a little.

"Do you mean it?" She asked gently.

"Always!" Troy exclaimed.

They embraced tight; Troy buried his head into Gabriella's hair and took in her rich gentle strawberry shampoo. He couldn't help but love her. He was besotted with really he was and it was so hard to think of her not with him. He loved to have her by his side, it just felt right.

"Please…Gabriella, I'm begging you not to leave me." Troy pleaded.

Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek and gave his hand a tight squeeze. She shook her head and smiled gently.

"I won't leave." She said softly.

"Thank you." Troy whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Gabriella smiled tenderly, and stood; she grabbed her bag and was ready to go back upstairs. Troy put his hand on hers to stop her.

"Hey! There's no point in taking it back upstairs. I promised to take you away for two days." Troy said.

"Oh…okay." Gabriella said, she made her way upstairs and turned once to look at her partner, "I haven't forgiven you completely yet."

"I know, but you will." Troy said beaming and he took the bag off her and let her go upstairs to get ready.

Troy picked up his mobile; he'd need to get the jet!

RICHARD sat up in his bed deep in thought. It had started to rain outside and the little splashes of water hammered down on his window. He stood and pulled his clothes on and made his way over to his cupboard. There was a picture of the cupboard of Gabriella. Whenever he was bored or he was sad he'd look at the photo and think of her. That she was back and caring for him again and under his control again.

In truth, Richard loved Gabriella but he also didn't. He saw her as someone he could sleep with, someone who took care of him, someone he could dominate and someone, soon, who would mother his children. That was another thing, he would have to get rid of that little runt inside her, he'd have no Bolton growing inside of his Gabriella! Not ever!

"Richard, are you coming back to bed?" A young woman, one of Richard's newest Mistresses's, though you couldn't call them Mistress's now that he wasn't engaged to Gabriella, was now sitting awake, wrapped in a blanket. Her name was Satine.

"No!" He said firmly.

"I didn't hear you saying no last night." Satine giggled flirtatiously.

"Shut it Sarah." Richard snarled, his eyes hadn't left Gabriella's beautiful face in the frame.

"It's Satine!" She said sounding offended.

Richard walked over to her smacked her hard across the face, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her downstairs.

"Get out of my house! You're not welcome here." He screamed and he threw her out and Satine walked away looking dejected. **(Okay, so you won't here anything else from Satine, sorry guys)**

Richard was fuming, he walked back upstairs and took the photo of Gabriella off them bed.

"First things first, I have to get rid of those runts! Yeah, that's what I'll do first!" Richard said and he started to laugh as a plan cooked up in his head.

TROY and Gabriella found themselves on the jet again heading to the Bahamas. **(Okay, so I've got no thought of the Bahamas but its Troy and he's rich)**

"I love the clouds. They're just so beautiful." Gabriella said smiling, her hand was resting protectively over her stomach but there was no denying her excitement and joy.

"Yeah, they are." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled gently and rested her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy couldn't help the big beam on his face appearing. He put his arm around her and let her nestle close into the crook of his armpit and there he watched as she fell asleep.

Troy sighed; he really couldn't imagine his life without her. Gabriella had become so involved in his life that he couldn't get past breakfast without her being there. Troy was so excited for the babies too. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He was going to have a family to love and provide for and he would do that!

"Mr Bolton, would you like something to drink?" A servant asked.

"Two orange juices." Troy said.

As the servant walked off Troy looked down on Gabriella who had shifted in his arms and kissed her forehead. She looked peaceful in sleep, like she was finally away from all the pain she had suffered and no – one could hurt her. Not even Troy. He felt guilty for what he had said, he couldn't believe he had actually told her she was his, which she was, but not in the possessive way. Troy felt at that very moment, like Richard. Richard had always been possessive and he had never gained any of Gabriella's respect. He felt cruel and ruthless.

A moment later the servant returned with two glasses of orange juice. Troy put Gabriella's in front of her so she could have some when she woke up. He was going to spoil her rotten! He would make sure of that, you see the fear was still there deep within Troy. He always expected to wake up and find Gabriella gone and he was sure that the fear would never go away. He would always, always be aware of Gabriella's presence and he would always be unaware of it too.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?" The young servant girl asked.

"No, that's fine. Just leave us now. Thank you." Troy said smiling.

The girl nodded and left Troy alone with his thoughts. He absently played with Gabriella's thick, lush hair and felt her nuzzle closer to him and whimper in her sleep.

"My Gabriella." He whispered, he liked the sound of it!

THE plane finally came to a stop in the Bahamas and a limo was waiting for the couple when they landed. Troy helped a yawning Gabriella inside; she was still tired and had slept most of the way.

"Are you more awake now?" Troy laughed.

"I'm sorry; you kind of tired me out last night." Gabriella blushed.

"Hey, don't just blame me, 'Troy giggled, "It takes two to tango."

Gabriella let Troy kiss her neck lovingly, his affections were astounding. She loved the warmth of his breath and the gentleness of each kiss of worship…because with Gabriella it wasn't just about actions, every action had to be performed _with_ worship otherwise it was meaningless.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to disturb Mr Bolton, 'The Driver said sounding a little embarrassed, "But we're arriving at Bolton's Resort!"

"Thank you!" Troy said lifting his head from Gabriella's neck. Gabriella had gone a deep red and Troy laughed and slipped his arm around her waist and there she lay until they pulled up outside a large manor house!

"Wow, it's beautiful." Gabriella gasped, everywhere people were enjoying themselves.

"Its one of my favourites! I've always loved Bolton's Resort." Troy said proudly.

"Come on then, let's go." Gabriella giggled pulling Troy forward.

They got inside and Troy waved to one of his managers before going over to the desk and picking up his keys! The manager waved back.

"Lunch Mr Bolton?" The Manager asked.

"Later, we'll just be putting our things in the suite and heading to the pool." Troy called.

"Of course sir. Call if you need anything." The manager said and Troy and Gabriella made their way to the room.

Troy opened the door for Gabriella and invited her in. She gasped when she saw it, it was far better than her other rooms. **(Picture in profile, I'm not going to explain it, but it's gorgeous! Seriously, take a look and tell me what you think!)**

"Oh my, Troy it's so beautiful." Gabriella gasped.

"I know, it took weeks to make it." Troy whispered.

They put their bags inside and Troy let Gabriella change and so he changed too. They went outside and put their towels by the pool. They were ready to just relax. Troy lay on his stomach by the pool and Gabriella slipped into the water. The water cooled her down instantly, Troy was right by her side, which normally wasn't allowed but because he was the owner he could do what he wanted.

Gabriella just stood in the water talking to Troy. His hand played gently with her soon wet curls and he laughed when she splashed him a little.

"Hey Montez! You're wrecking my hair." Troy chuckled.

"Is Troyie Woyie afraid to get his hair wet?" Gabriella crooned in a baby voice, Troy flicked some water back at her but it didn't upset her one bit, she was already wet.

"I love the water, it's just _so_ cold and the heat is just so much." Gabriella giggled.

Troy slipped in beside her and gasped, the water was cold. He took her hands and brought her close to him.

"I am sorry for what happened you know." He told her softly.

"I know you are." Gabriella whispered.

She smiled and splashed him and Troy laughed, "Oh you're in for it now Montez." He laughed and she screamed as he splashed her back the icy water spraying them.

"HOW can you not want to be in places like this all the time?" Gabriella asked Troy, they were sitting on the beach eating a picnic, a midnight picnic and it was very relaxing and romantic.

"I guess, 'Troy said shrugging is shoulders, "I've just grown accustomed to them, sometimes its hard to come to places like this alone."

"Will you take our children to places like this?" Gabriella queried taking a bite of a grape.

"Definitely, 'Troy replied reaching across and stroking Gabriella's stomach, "Our angels will have only the best.

"But they won't be spoilt, 'Gabriella said quickly, "Will they? I don't want spoilt children?"

Troy chuckled and picked up another grape and fed it to Gabriella, "No, they won't be spoilt." He said as she munched on the grape.

"Good, I'm glad." Gabriella sighed happily.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and helped her up, "Come on, lets go in the water."

Gabriella smiled and allowed Troy to pull her down the beach to the water. Their toes squished into the sandy water and Gabriella giggled when Troy pulled her close and started to turn her in the water.

"What are we doing?" Gabriella laughed.

"Dancing!" Troy said.

"Dancing in the sea?" Gabriella asked dubiously.

"Hey whenever and wherever the mood takes you right." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

Gabriella sighed and put her head on Troy's chest. The water swirled around them, dancing in the sea was one of the most amazing, breath taking experiences she had ever done. She'd never thought anything like this could be possible.

"Hmm, Gabriella, I know you're not the most trustful of people." Troy said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"And I know you've had a lot of ups and downs in your past and your past hasn't been very good but I intend on making your future the best." Troy whispered to her kissing her cheek.

"That's sweet Troy." Gabriella said beaming up at him.

"Turn around for a second!" Troy ordered.

Gabriella turned around and her eyes widened, she was in complete shock, there stood twelve people, all employees' holding large boards. Altogether they spelt…

_Marry Me Gabi_

And right at the end someone was holding a board with a large ring on the front. Gabriella gasped and turned around. Troy was holding an exact replica of the ring. Large, gold and glittering with diamonds.

"If you don't want to I understand but I – oof –"

Troy was tackled into the water by a giggling Gabriella. She kissed him hard on the lips and smiled.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She said softly.

"Really?" Troy said astounded, he had really thought she'd say no.

"Yes!" She said.

Troy slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly. He picked her up bridal style, they were both drenched but they turned to face their audience.

"I think you'd better tell _**our**_ staff the answer." Troy whispered.

"YES!" Gabriella screamed and everyone erupted into cheers and rushed forward to congratulate them, the boards were thrown to the sand, forgotten.

Troy kissed Gabriella; it was a simple, gentle kiss, no tongues, no heat but two lips of two lovers brushing tenderly against one another's.

"Talk about Romantic!" Gabriella said exasperated and she nuzzled her nose with his and Troy smiled, maybe things were going to be alright after all.

**Aww, if any of you are crying right now, I'VE SUCCEEDED! I'm certainly happy with this chapter, what did you all think! Richard's still creepy. Okay, we've got a change in the mood in the next chapter!**

'_**A Dark Experience**_**' that's the name, so check it out when I update! xoxMusicalxox also, the next chapter to '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' is up, its called 'Tension' so check it out, those who haven't read it yet! Loving you all, Si. (That's what everyone calls me lol by the way)**


	26. A Dark Experience

**Hey there everybody! Right, so another chapter's here and be prepared for a dark mood in this one! Also, its about three months after Troy proposed to Gabriella, to be honest, I wasn't intending on having Troy propose to her or ask her to marry him in any way but it kind of niggled at me, annoying huh?**

**Also, I actually never mentioned that Richard knew Gabriella was having twins, Richard doesn't know, my words were '**_**he would have to get rid of that little runt inside her, he'd have no Bolton growing inside of his Gabriella! Not ever**_**!'**

**See, so I actually never mentioned Gabriella having twins or Richard knowing. Just to let you know. **

**Okay, another chapter**

**Chapter 25 – A Dark Experience**

IT was impossible to think that Troy had actually proposed to Gabriella three months ago. Gabriella was a little nervous about being engaged to Troy, for when she had agreed to get married to Richard; it was then that he had started to abuse her. Troy, however, loved her and showered her with affection and gifts.

Now being four month pregnant, Gabriella was getting bigger. Troy made it his personal business to be with her everywhere. Boy did he loved to shower her with affection, he'd take her away for long romantic weekends, he'd take her dinner and show her the best time of her life and Gabriella couldn't believe how loving he was being. Richard had never attempted to show her any kind of love.

It was a dull sort of day and Troy knew that Richard moved back into Albuquerque. Gabriella and Troy were still staying at Sampoe Ski Lodge's but in truth Troy wanted to be back home. There was a lovely house, not far away from all their friends and Gabriella's mother and his parents! He wanted to be back in Albuquerque too but the fear that Richard was there stopped him. He'd do anything now to keep his family safe.

The couple were sitting by the windowsill; Gabriella perched between Troy's legs and Troy stroking her swollen stomach. She wasn't very big but with the twins, she was perhaps just a little bigger that most women.

"I want my things Troy." Gabriella suddenly said.

Troy felt her lean against him and he took the opportunity to smell her scented hair. She was just so damned beautiful.

"Look, I could get you new things. Anything you want." Troy said, he didn't want Gabriella to even come within a metre of Richard, not after his threat.

"No Troy, I want _my_ things." Gabriella said gently.

Troy sighed, "But you can't have anything really important. I could take you shopping and you can have anything you want, whatever the cost. How's that?"

"Troy please, I've got a few little things in that house that are special to me. My mother's musical box for instance. Their silly little things but I really want them. Please Troy, I want my things." Gabriella said pleading.

Troy heard the desperation in her voice and he was sure that if he had caught a glimpse of her face then it would be tearful and dejected. He stroked her hair gently and nodded, "Fine, alright, we'll go but you're going to wait in the car and I'm going to get the things. You'll have to write down what the things are and a description of them. We've got more of a chance of Richard being in the house than being out."

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella said smiling; finally she would be getting her things back.

TROY and Gabriella had just pulled up outside of Richard's house and there was stillness in the air and coldness in their hearts.

Gabriella handed Troy the list and he looked down on it and smiled, "Right so I only have to get these things. No clothes remember, I'll supply all that. Are you sure these things are important?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Right, now I mean it, lock the car doors and if anything happens ring me from inside the car. Don't get out of the car for anything." Troy said.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said and she kissed him swiftly on the lips before he got out of the car and watched Gabriella lock them.

Troy tried the back door of the house, it was open surprisingly and when he went inside he was shocked at the sight of the house. Everything was a mess, dishes and cups sprawled on the sink, the fridge was left wide open. Dirty plates were forgotten on the table and the contents of take outs and pizzas were sprawled on the kitchen surfaces. Troy looked around nervously; Gabriella had told him where everything was. He was looking for an old chain with a phoenix pendant on the front, it had been her fathers. It was in one the kitchen drawers.

He rooted around for a little while and quickly found the necklace stowed away in the last drawer between some dirty knives and folks.

"Result!" Troy said delighted, he stowed it away in his pocket and ticked it off the list.

The next thing he needed was in the living room, it was a picture of Gabriella, her mother and her father. Gabriella was holding up her sheet with her grades on it. Troy smiled; it was set on the fireplace. It was a beautiful picture, Troy examined it for a little while, Gabriella was so young in it, but he could see how she had developed from such a young teenager to a beautiful woman. He also noticed how wonderfully happy she looked in the picture. Kind of like she was with him now.

It was too big to fit in his pocket, so he put it in a bag he had brought with him.

Troy sighed, five more objects to find, he looked down on the list, he needed to find a Music note trophy, in her bedroom. He climbed the stairs and looked around, everything was just a mess, no wonder Richard needed Gabriella so much, she probably kept the house clean…

GABRIELLA took a deep breath and looked around nervously.

"Everything is alright, Troy's going to come out soon and we can go home. I just need a long relaxing bath and Lupin. Yeah that's it, everything okay." She told herself.

She kept looking anxiously at the house; it brought so much terrorizing memories to her, years of abuse and rough sex and harsh comments.

"And Troy can come and massage my shoulders like he always does and I'll have some chocolate. Ooh, chocolate with ice cream." Gabriella whimpered, she could no longer hide the fear in her voice.

Something darted from behind her and she looked around, no – one was there. She had seen no – one. She was just imagining it; her overactive imagination was working against her. It used to happen when she was five, she'd sit in bed and she'd imagine monster and bogeymen. Yeah, she was just imagining things again.

Suddenly a fist came thrashing the window and grabbed Gabriella by the mouth before she could even scream. She looked startled and the door suddenly swung open and she was being pulled out. She met the eyes of a man she had hated for years, Richard!

"Well look who's here. Come back to me have you Gabriella?" Richard laughed.

She bit has hand and tried to pull away but he swung her around and held her tight on the floor, he straddled her laughing.

"Ooh, the tameness has gone has it? I can change that!" Richard said, he looked around, no – one was there, he could get his way with her and no – one would notice.

He held down her hands as he expertly managed to unbutton his trouser. He kissed her gently and Gabriella whimpered.

"I think we'll enjoy this don't you darling. I know you've missed bedding a strong man. It must be terrible for you to sleep with such _a loser_." Richard laughed.

Gabriella bit his finger nastily again and he withdrew his hand.

"His name's Troy, 'She said both terrified and angry, as she tried to get away from him, "And he's ten times better in bed than you ever have been! He's a real man!"

Richard slapped her hard across the face, "Why you little bi –"

His face paled over and Gabriella realised what he was looking at. The ring on her finger. The ring that wasn't his, he knew that she had thrown the ring away and when immediately seeing the new one replacing his, his heart was filled with even more coldness and loathe.

"So that's how it is now is it Gabriella, another man's bed, another man's home, another man's soon to be wife." Richard said coldly.

"That's right. No matter what you do to me Richard I'll never come back! Never, my body, heart and soul belongs to Troy now. You never had me!" Gabriella said bravely.

All thoughts of raping her was gone from Richard's mind now. He got off Gabriella who was left frozen on the floor.

"TROY! HELP!" She suddenly screamed as loud as she could and a minute later a large foot went colliding with her stomach.

She double over in pain as Richard kicked and kicked at her. A second later a door slammed shut and Troy came dashing out looking furious. He dropped the bag and went storming over to Richard.

He tackled Richard to the floor as he tried to get away; the cruel man in front of him hit the floor and was knocked out, blood seeping from his head.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and kissed her head, she had tears in her eyes.

"Troy…I'm…I'm…bleeding." She sobbed.

"Where? What's he done to you?" Troy demanded.

"Not on my body, 'Gabriella sobbed clutching her throbbing stomach, "Down below."

Troy glanced down below and he was met with a terrible thing, blood seeping through Gabriella's trousers. He gasped and touched her hand.

"MY BABIES, HE'S KILLED MY BABIES!" She screamed.

"_I'm going to kill him_!" Troy said with every intent, he picked up a large slice of glass from the car window and was about to walk towards Richard.

Gabriella grabbed his hand before she slumped back, slipping into unconsciousness, "Don't! Stay with me." She said faintly.

Troy embraced her; he didn't care about the blood, just the need to be close to her, "Always baby, always." He whispered.

Troy glanced over at Richard with great hate as Gabriella fell into unconsciousness. He perhaps couldn't do anything but the police sure could!

GABRIELLA was taken to hospital immediately and Richard was taken into the police station. Troy waited patiently for Doctor Reader to come back with the results of the scan. Gabriella was still unconscious in the bed next him. He was so worried, she was sure she had lost her babies. Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason were waiting outside. Damien was with his grandparents.

Doctor Reader returned soon with a grim look on his face. He shook Troy's hand and gave him a gentle smile. Troy asked if the friends could come in and Doctor Reader agreed. Everyone gathered around the bed and looked up at the doctor keenly.

"Well, Miss Montez sustained a lot of injuries as you all know and lost a lot of blood. I am most sorry to tell you but the impact of the kicks caused Gabriella to lose one of the babies. We are unsure which of the babies she lost, her stomach took a vicious beating and it could be hard to wonder whether the remaining baby will pull through. Furthermore, due to the beating, Gabriella might go into a premature labour anytime during the next few weeks or months, if the baby does survive." Doctor Reader said in a very serious tone.

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Troy said sharply.

"I beg your pardon sir?" The Doctor said frowning.

"I'll pay whatever money you want to see that my child survives. How much do you want?" Troy said standing, Taylor put a hand on his shoulder and he soothed immediately.

"That will not be necessary sir, Gabriella will remain in hospital for the next two days so we can monitor the baby and then if all is well will be allowed home with bed rest and numerous visits from the hospital." The Doctor said **(I know, its kind of impossible but sorry guys, me being an idiot again)**

"Thank you." Sharpay said for Troy had turned away and was sitting beside the sleeping Gabriella, brushing her hair from her face lovingly.

"It's all my fault!" Troy said furiously as the doctor left the friends alone.

"Of course its not, why would you say that!" Kelsi said frowning.

"I shouldn't have taken her with me. She should've stayed at home where she was safe!" Troy exclaimed angrily.

"You can't lock her up Troy! That's what Richard did." Zeke said firmly.

"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF ABUSING HER?" Troy turned on Zeke quickly.

"No! He's not, 'Sharpay said stepping in between her husband and one of her best friends, "Zeke's just saying that she needs to face things in this world. You can't hide her away from everyone and protect her. The World doesn't work like that."

"Look Gabriella doesn't need to wake to you guys arguing, I suggest if you want to fight to step outside." Taylor said very firmly, she was holding baby Corbin in her arms and he was looking around wide eyed at the adults.

Troy took a deep breath and turned his back to his friends. At that moment a nurse came in.

"Mr Bolton, a phone call." She said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead and turned to Chad, "Keep your eye on her please." He said and Chad nodded and Troy walked off feeling guilt swell through him.

Troy put the phone to his ear, it was the police station.

"WHAT!" Troy demanded after hearing what the officer said.

"We're sorry Mr Bolton, he escaped. He kicked his way out of the car. It took us by complete surprise. He's gone." The officer explained.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Troy asked.

He heard the officer sigh on the other end, "Well there is not much we can do, we can –"

"NOW LISTEN HERE, 'Troy bellowed, "MY PARTNER HAS JUST LOST A CHILD ALL THANKS TO THAT BASTARD! YOU EITHER FIND HIM OR I'LL SUE YOU FOR EVERY BIT OF MONEY YOU OWN! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Of course Mr Bolton! I do suggest you put camera's up around your house too. He might try and attack again." The officer said nervously.

Troy sighed, he would have to wait outside while she went to her 'Abused Women' group meeting too. She had made some friends down there, all women with different cases of abuse. Gabriella had grown to enjoy going down and the entire group were excited for her pregnancy.

"Thank you." Troy said.

"And we will keep a look out for this man sir." The officer said firmly.

"Thank you, goodbye." Troy said and he put the phone down.

Troy sighed, what was he supposed to do now?

WHILST rubbing his eyes tiredly Troy heard a gentle groaning in the bed sat beside him. He opened his eyes and found Gabriella looking around perplexed. The friends had gone home and had promised to be back in the morning. It was late and Troy was exhausted.

He threw his arms around her and she gasped a little in pain. He kissed her gently and she looked up at him alarmed, "The babies?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry precious, 'Troy whispered to her, "We lost one of the babies." 

Gabriella looked up at her partner as if confused at what he had just said and then she slowly began to sob. Troy could do nothing but hold her and comfort her.

FEELING sore and moody Richard retired to a place he knew he could not be found. He did not dare return to his home, no – one would find him, he'd be sure.

"Damn woman!" He snarled, he had stolen a bottle of vodka and was rather content to guzzle it in an old abandon room in the ancient house.

He hoped to hell he had finally gotten rid of that blasted Bolton growing inside of her! Just before he had passed out he had seen blood dripping down her trousers. He didn't even get to sleep with her! Oh well, that would change soon, he wasn't giving up yet! If Gabriella thought she was rid of him, she had no idea what she was in for!

**I am so, **_**so**_**, sorry guys! I don't want any of you to know which one of the babies, boy or girl, survived! Also, **_**premature labour is when someone goes into labour early**_**! See told you I knew some things about pregnancy lol. Also, I'm thinking about a sequel, a one shot or at least a five chapter story! I'd love for you all to read it when I write it, it won't be a depressing story guys I promise! Have a little faith! I'm **_**really**_** sorry about making her lose the baby, so many of you were begging for nothing to happen but I told you it was a dark chapter! At least one of the babies survived right? xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	27. HeartBroken

**Everybody has kind of been awkward and on edge since Gabriella lost one of her babies. I will not now nor ever until the birth tell any of you which one of the babies survived! I know of course lol, sorry but none of you are knowing yet! I'm not skipping the birth! Anyway let's give you another chapter!**

**Chapter 26 – Heartbroken**

"I'M very sorry Mr Bolton, I understand your distress sir but your partner can't go home." Doctor Reader exclaimed.

"Why? You said the baby was fine." Troy moaned.

"Yes sir, the child that she miscarried miraculously materialised into her system which is very bizarre for a four month baby but Miss Montez is not eating; she needs to stay until she's consumed something."

Troy paced back and fore feeling furious, "Look, I'll pay for private care! I just want her home now." Troy said.

"Private care is not cheap sir." The Doctor said.

"I've got the money to do it, 'Troy said, "If I pay can she come home?"

The doctor looked like he was going to argue for a moment but soon he nodded, "Very well, yes."

GABRIELLA was helped into a spare bed that night, back home with Troy. Troy had even hired men to stand outside the house so that Richard could not enter the house. They were strong men and Troy was pleased with himself. The nurse monitored Gabriella's breathing and said she was relaxed. The Nurse was named Susie, she was incredibly sweet and she was fond of Gabriella.

"When she wakes Mr Bolton I think we should try her with soup." Susie exclaimed.

"Will she eat?" Troy asked as he watched his Gabriella sleeping peacefully in her bed.

"I'm not sure; there is no reason why she shouldn't be eating. It could be psychological!" Susie told him.

"Can I have some time with her please?" Troy asked softly.

Susie nodded and she left Troy alone. Troy went and sat beside her and watched her sleeping tiredly. She was so fragile. Every now and then she would whimper in her sleep and he leaned across and touched her soft swollen stomach. How could he have allowed that monster to hurt her? If anything he should've took Gabriella in the house with him. She could've been protected more! He should never have let her stay in the car and despite what Sharpay had told him, he did believe it was his fault.

"I'm so sorry baby, 'He whispered to her, "He won't get away with it. He's hurt you too many times and he's going to be put away for a very, very long time!"

Troy was glad he had enough money to pay for private care. He hated to see Gabriella in that place. At least hear in _The White Lodge_ she was sort of home.

"Everyone will be coming to see you soon, I know you're upset but you'll really love to see everyone. Maybe baby Corbin and Damien can come and see you too." Troy whispered to her.

Gabriella shifted in her sleep and whimpered a little, she looked like she was in pain. Troy stood a little and kissed her cheek. At the touch of his lips she became gentle again and a tiny, sad smile played on her lips.

"You're not leaving my sight from now on. I can't see you get hurt anymore." Troy promised and he sat back down and closed his eyes, intent on falling asleep beside her.

"HOW are you feeling now Gabriella?" Taylor asked as Gabriella sat up in bed tiredly holding little Corbin who was once again busy babbling to her stomach.

"I'm okay I guess. I feel kind of empty." Gabriella said dully.

"I understand how you're feeling sweetie and –"

"No Taylor, you don't!" Gabriella said angrily.

"But –" Taylor began but Gabriella cut her off.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NO – ONE UNDERSTANDS! I LOST MY BABY, JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT!" Gabriella screamed and suddenly Corbin was wailing in her arms.

Troy suddenly came bursting through the room and so did the other friends.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as Gabriella was handing Corbin back to his shocked mother.

"Get them out of here Troy! I don't want to see anyone, I want to be alone." Gabriella sobbed.

Taylor stood trembling, she wasn't angry with Gabriella. Sure, it was true, she didn't understand what she was going through but she could tell Gabriella would be through a lot of stress. Susie appeared at the door, holding a tray of soup in her hands, she looked at Troy and smiled.

"Perhaps you should go downstairs for a while until Gabriella has calmed down." She suggested.

"Yes, I'm sorry guys. I'll be down to see you in a moment." Troy whispered.

Susie made her way into the room and set the bowl of soup in front of Gabriella. She gave her a bold smile.

"It smells delicious, Henry made it special." Susie said smiling.

Troy came and sat beside her but Gabriella did not look at the scrumptious steaming meal. Susie noticed that Gabriella did not attempt to reach across and take the soup.

"Would you like Troy to feed you? You'll be spoilt rotten!" Susie chuckled.

Gabriella huffed, Troy made to pick up the bowl and he leaned forward to Gabriella.

"It looks great. I think I'll have some later." Troy said trying to convince her to eat it.

"Then have that one." Gabriella said with her arms folded.

"But this one is yours, 'Troy said perplexed and he leaned across with a spoonful, "The baby will love it. Nice and soothing." 

Gabriella smacked the spoon out of Troy's hand and it went tumbling to the floor, "Screw the food. I want to be alone. I want to sleep."

"Gabriella if you don't eat you could be seriously ill." Susie said seriously.

"I don't care! Just leave me alone." Gabriella said firmly and she turned on her side and refused to speak to Susie or Troy from then on in.

"Just respect her wishes Troy. She'll come around soon." Susie said seeing the hopelessness on Troy's face.

Troy stood and took out a soft golden music box, it was Gabriella's mothers. He opened it and twirled the cog inside and he set it down and let it play for Gabriella. He went out with Susie, pleading Gabriella would settle soon.

Gabriella turned to listen to the music, it was beautiful and it soothed her and somehow she hoped it would soothe her remaining child, alone without its twin. She heard the music, the mockingbird song and she smiled gently and rubbed her stomach.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

TROY made his way downstairs to find Susie and Henry talking to the friends. Damien was struggling on Sharpay's lap; he kept complaining that he wanted to see his Auntie Gabi!

"What's wrong with her?" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Miss Montez is under a lot of stress, you must understand that. Doctor Reader and I feel she is going through a depression, if she does not eat soon, I am sorry to tell you, she will lose the baby." Susie explained.

"Can't you do something? Feed her on a drip or something?" Chad asked.

"If she does not eat soon we will have to result to that." Susie told them all.

"What should we do?"

"Just try and get her to eat." Susie replied.

"Thank you." Troy said.

Susie left the room and Troy came and sat beside Jason.

"I can't believe this. She's just not herself. She's sunk into such a depression. I am so worried about her. I can't lose her." Troy sobbed, he couldn't hold back the tears, he had never cried so much in his life.

Sharpay put her arm around him and he looked up at her and gave her an encouraging smile, "She will get through this Troy. Its Gabriella, she's survived years of beatings! She will fight this." She told him.

Troy nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're right; I have to be strong for her." He said nodding.

Troy looked up at Taylor who was nursing Corbin in her arms. She looked a little tearful and as the little baby waved his hands at her mother Troy felt a great yearning. What of his baby? Had the little one suffered when Gabriella had miscarried? Had it felt any pain?

"I'm…I'm really sorry Taylor, about…Ga…Gabriella." Troy stuttered.

"Don't be, I tried to act like I understood her and I don't. She had ever right to scream at me." Taylor said smiling at Troy gently.

Troy smiled a little and looked at his hands. He made his way to the kitchen and got out a bottle of scotch. His hand was trembling as he filled the glass a little. He knocked it back quickly and felt a great rush of relief pass through him. Also, a great burn filled him, it felt good.

He poured himself another and knocked it back immediately. It was so good to feel it warming him. He was about to refill it when he felt someone's hand on top of his.

It was Chad!

"Don't Troy! Drinking isn't going to help. It won't help you, it won't help Gabi, it won't help the baby and it won't help the situation." Chad said.

"Look, I just need something to calm me a little." Troy said shaking.

Chad removed the bottle from Troy and looked at him inquiring.

"What are the police doing?" He asked.

"Their looking for Richard. I've got to hand it to them, they haven't stopped." Troy laughed.

"Yeah well if I see him before they do, they'll be taking me in for murder." Chad said looking furious.

"I'll be joining you!" Troy nodded.

The clouds darkened outside and while Chad was busy looking through the window Troy managed to snatch the drink from his hand.

"Hey! I told you! You don't want that." He said sternly.

Troy slumped forward and handed the bottle back to Chad. He couldn't blame Gabriella for being so depressed, he felt it too. He wanted his life back to normal and he wanted Gabriella to be okay, he pleaded she would be okay! He was heartbroken!

**Hmm, a very depressing chapter! Gosh, I even became a little dull after this one. The chapters may be a little dark and sad for the next one or two. I'm not sure yet. I actually feel so sorry for Troy and Gabi right now. Sorry, if I've made any mistakes with the babies again. I've decided to definitely make a sequel! Whether it's going to be a one-shot or not. It's going to be a cute sequel, quite adorable. I've already got an idea for it! It involves the children lol, well two particular children lol and well; you'll see some of our favs in there too like Taylor, Gabi, Chad, Zeke, Troy etc! Don't worry they won't be left out! xoxMusicalxox/ Si xx**


	28. Why Do I Feel So Sad?

**Okay, so don't worry yet! The story's got a long way to go yet…is that annoying or tiring in any way? There's still plenty of Drama to come and I can pretty much say I'm already cooking up ideas in my head for a sequel. It's going to be really adorable! **

**Right, the next chapter is going to be a kind of low one and the beginning of the next one will be too. Then I'll go easy on you guys so we all don't want to go into a depression and you all don't want to leave my story, lol.**

**I don't own High School Musical or High School Musical 2, DAMN I STILL HAVEN'T SEEN THAT YET lol**

**Chapter 27 – Why Do I Feel So Sad?**

SHE sat alone cradling her book, no – one understood her! She was all alone. Gabriella still couldn't believe how empty and lifeless she felt. It had been maybe two days since she had come home from hospital. She had kind of lost track of time, of everything _really_!

She heard someone knocking the door and she could barely buck up the energy to tell them to come in. A moment later, the person opened the door themselves and in walked Troy holding a large glass of juice.

He smiled at her gently and came and sat beside her on the bed. He put the orange juice to her lips and she took a little sip.

"Just a bit more baby girl, please." Troy pleaded.

"No!" Gabriella said firmly.

"Gabriella, you've got to get something down you soon. You've lost all you're energy." Troy told her gently.

"I don't want anything Troy." Gabriella said impatiently.

"You're sick Gabriella, if you don't eat something soon you're going to die." Troy said seriously.

"THEN LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE IN PEACE!" Gabriella bellowed and Troy stood up.

"Gabriella, stop it! Stop hurting yourself and drink your juice." Troy said, he stood and kissed her forehead, though she did not look at him or give any recollection of his affection.

"I'll be back to check on you later." He promised and he closed the door behind him and went downstairs.

He made his way into his study and decided he could busy himself with some of the business paperwork. He had much to do. He picked up his drink and looked at it for a moment, he shouldn't drink. He had a headache from last night, a great thumping headache. He hadn't drunk a lot but he knew he wasn't used to drinking too much. The bottle of scotch sat on the table just begging to be opened; Troy pushed it away and shook his head. He couldn't, Chad's words echoed through his head. He had to be strong for Gabriella.

Someone knocked on the door and Troy motioned for them to come in. It was Henry.

"How is she?" Henry asked sitting opposite Troy.

Rex walked into the room and stood by her Master's side. Troy reached out and stroked her behind her ears. The dog barked joyfully and Troy held his head, it hurt to even hear little noises.

"Not doing so well. She's just so down." Troy sighed.

"What can we do? Is she eating?" Henry asked.

"No! She managed a sip of orange juice today. I'm really worried about her. I don't want to lose her." Troy grumbled.

"Its alright, Susie will be back soon. You'll have to put her on the drip. She's going to lose the baby if you don't do something." Henry.

"I know." Troy said scornfully, he took the bottle of scotch off the table and was about to pour himself a full glass when Henry snatched it away from him.

"Be a good partner Troy. Don't turn to drink. I won't let you." Henry said coldly.

Troy slammed his hands down on the desk, then immediately regretted it. It hurt his head, it really hurt.

"Just let me have something to calm my nerves." Troy asked.

"No! I'm going to make some dinner and I expect you to try and convince Gabriella to eat it! Do whatever it takes." Henry said sternly.

"Whatever!" Troy snarled and Henry left taking the bottle with him.

SUSIE finally returned and went to visit Gabriella. She fluffed up her pillows for her and came and sat beside her.

"Shall I read to you? I know you're tired." Susie commented and she picked up Gabriella's book and started to read aloud to her.

**(Extract from Fire Bringer, David Clement Davies, do not sue!) **_He dropped his antlers, then, aiming his head toward the northwest corner of the wood, he raced off along the edge of the valley, tossing his head as he ran. As he neared the wood, he began to swing his antlers right and left in a great arc, and then abruptly, no more than three branches' length from the tree's, he crashed to a halt and stomped the earth_**. (You didn't have to read that guys by the way)**

"Why do I feel so sad?" Gabriella suddenly asked.

Susie looked up from the book and saw the tears in Gabriella's eyes. She put the book down and came and sat beside her.

"Honey, I know it's hard to understand but you've been through a traumatic experience. You'll never stop thinking about the child you lost precious but you have to move on." Susie exclaimed.

"I can't help it. I just want all the pain to go away. I hate myself. I really do." Gabriella whispered.

"Look honey. I really want you to think about everything you still got to live for and then when I come up later we'll see how you're feeling." Susie said, she stood up and left the room leaving the young brunette alone to think about what she was doing…she begged that it would help.

TROY returned a few hours later with a plate of cooked dinner. He set it in front of Gabriella and smiled.

"Doesn't it look scrumptious?" He asked smiling.

"I don't want it." Gabriella snapped.

"Please, it's good for you Gabriella." Troy pleaded.

Gabriella crossed her arms and suddenly Troy couldn't take it anymore. He picked up a forkful of mashed potatoes and forced open Gabriella's mouth and rammed it inside. Gabriella gagged; it had taken her completely by surprise.

"EAT THE DAMNED FOOD GABRIELLA!" He screamed making her flinch.

He picked up the plate and threw it across the room and Gabriella jumped, she had never expected to see him flip.

"OUR RELATIONSHIP IS REALLY ON THE ROCKS RIGHT NOW! YOU MAY HAVE LOST ONE OF THE BABIES BUT YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER IN THERE BEGGING FOR YOU TO SAVE IT! YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING." Troy bellowed, he snatched up her right hand and grabbed the ring off her finger.

Gabriella started to cry, but Troy did not soften. He had attempted for days to get her to eat and the pressure just became too much.

"IF YOU WANT US TO HAVE ANY KIND OF RELATIONSHIP AND I MEAN ANY KIND AT ALL YOU'LL EAT AND SAVE OUR BABY!" He screeched right up in her face, Gabriella looked pale.

"I'm…I'm –"

"I DESPISE YOU RIGHT NOW! I REALLY HATE YOU! THE LIFE OUR CHILD IS IN YOUR HANDS AND YOU JUST WANT TO LIE THERE AND LET EVERYONE CROON OVER YOU! YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY AFFECTIONS ANYMORE! IF YOU WANT A RELATIONSHIP I SUGGEST YOU GO AND FIND THAT BASTARD OF AN EX OF YOURS!" Troy bellowed and with that he stormed out of the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Gabriella started to sob. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Troy had really flipped out on her, she was a bad partner. She was hurting the one she loved and she was one hell of a sick woman!

**Right, the next chapter starts off depressing and kind of lightens up a little! I promise you that it will get better guys, I know how it kind of puts you're spirits down. Gosh I kind of sunk writing this. And to me this chapter was completely useless! I swear, I hardly got the meaning of it.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is called '**_**A Talk With A Little One'**_


	29. A Talk With A Little One

**Whoa, these chapter's just fly by. I'm trying to update as soon as I can because when I start back to school I won't be able to do it as much. The last chapter was a serious one wasn't it! Kind of shocking I know but Troy wasn't being mean…well he was…but he was trying to make Gabriella see that she was slowly killing herself and her remaining child. He needed to knock some sense into her. And also, don't worry Troy won't always be drinking!**

**Chapter 28 – A Talk With A Little One**

THE sun had set long ago over the Lodge's of the Sampoe Ski Lodge Park and the friends were just getting ready to leave the house. Unknown to all of them, the little Damien decided to sneak upstairs to his Auntie's room and visit her. He still hadn't seen her!

He knocked on the door gently and when he opened it he found his Auntie Gabi crying in her bed.

"Auntie Gabi…are…are you okay?" Damien asked, coming to sit beside her.

Gabriella looked up, tearful and when she saw the little one she smiled and put her arms out for him. Damien rushed into her embrace and hugged her tight.

"Why are you sad Auntie Gabi? Is it because of you're baby?" Damien asked innocently.

Gabriella smiled a little, "Yes sweetie. It is. Auntie Gabi doesn't think she's going to be staying with Uncle Troy much longer."

At that Damien's face fell and he looked downhearted, "But why?"

"Uncle Troy doesn't want Auntie Gabi here anymore. Auntie Gabi will be leaving soon." Gabriella said softly as she stroked Damien's hair.

"Auntie Gabi, 'Damien said, "Uncle Troy loves you and he just wants you to get better." Damien explained.

"Huh?" Gabriella said.

"I heard him talking to my Mummy and Daddy. Uncle Troy said he loved you so much and he thinks…you're…you're going…going to die. Why aren't you eating? Have you got a tummy bug?" Damien asked his eyes wide with purity.

Gabriella laughed a little, "Something like that!"

"You're baby is going to get really sick if you don't eat." Damien said seriously.

Gabriella looked at the young child in front of her and she stroked his blonde hair warmly.

"Please eat something Auntie Gabi. I heard Mummy, Auntie Taylor and Auntie Kelsi talking. They said uncle Troy's been drinking. Was he thirsty?" Damien asked, and Gabriella laughed, so like a child.

"Yeah, he wanted some pop." Gabriella said sweetly.

"Oh, Auntie Gabi…do you love Uncle Troy?"

Gabriella clung tighter to Damien and kissed his forehead. "Of course I do sweetheart, more than anything."

"Then why won't you do what he wants you to do?" Damien asked.

Gabriella smiled, he was asking such brave grown up question but there was such innocence behind them.

"Are you hungry?" Damien asked.

Gabriella didn't answer, she suddenly felt defeated and her stomach tightened under the pressure of his questions. Little Damien seemed to understand that his Auntie didn't want to talk, he kissed her one final time.

Little Damien stood and touched Gabriella's stomach; she looked at him, perplexed.

"I'm giving you my love Auntie Gabi…but…you…you don't need it. Uncle Troy will always love you." Damien said and he kissed his Auntie and then dashed out of the room.

Gabriella sat back a little startled by the intelligent words of little Damien. She looked out the window and darkness was falling over the lodges. She smiled a little and pulled herself out of bed, she was weak and she stumbled for a moment. She heard Troy bidding goodbye to their friends. She stuck her head around the curtains and watched them departing. Damien turned back and smiled, waving at his Auntie through the window before he turned back allowing Sharpay to pull him across the road. Gabriella stumbled to the door and opened it, she was suddenly faced with the fear if the stairs. It would take an effort to get herself down the stairs but she wanted to see Troy.

TROY sat in his study, his face in his hands. He was so stressed, he was trembling. He couldn't believe how much he had snapped at Gabriella. He felt truly like Richard at that moment. He had forced mash potatoes in her mouth, threw the plate across the room and snatched the engagement ring from her finger. Perhaps he had been too harsh. He hadn't meant to be so forceful. He was just so tired and angry and he'd have done anything for Gabriella to start eating again.

He wouldn't blame her now if she left. He would've left too if he had been treated with such disrespect. He had just seen red. He promised himself he wouldn't be angry, that he would keep calm and support her through her time of stress and pain but the sudden stubbornness and depression of her had tipped him over the edge.

He should've been softer with her. He should've been gentle and tried to convince her a different way. He was going to lose her now. The weight of the ring in his pocket kept him glued to his seat. It stopped him from going upstairs and apologising. She probably would never trust him again…he loved her so much!

He heard a knock at the door and he didn't bother to look up.

"Come in." He said tiredly.

The moon outside was out now and the darkness was eminent around the lodge's. He glanced at his watch, it was half past eleven now and he was very, very much ready for bed soon. An empty bed, Gabriella had slept in one of the suites by herself for the last three days. It was lonely.

The person who had entered did not talk; Troy thought it was Henry or Clarice.

"Well aren't you going to talk, 'He turned angrily and his face softened, "Gabi?" He whispered.

She stood there like a timid little child who needed protecting from the thousands of monsters hidden under her bed. She was shuffling her feet nervously and she stumbled back for a moment, looking a little surprised before her face took its natural look of sorrow again.

"Do…do y…you have…an…an…any pizza?" She questioned wearily, she met his eyes and Troy smiled.

He stood and walked over to her and was about to wrap his arm around her when she whimpered and stumbled back so he couldn't touch her. At the sudden fright he looked downhearted and he reached up and touched her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you baby." He whispered.

She saw the sorrow, sincerity and the tiredness in his magnificent eyes and went to him and he wrapped her up in his protective arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, the couple stood there holding each other tight, lost in their moment…

"THANKS for taking me to get pizza." Gabriella said as she munched on a pepperoni pizza with caramel on top. Talk about cravings.

She was sitting in a wheelchair and Troy, who was busy eating himself a nice cheesy slice of pizza, was pushing her gently.

"It's alright; it's only a few blocks down the road." Troy said softly.

They were kind of stuck in an embarrassed silence, Troy too ashamed to apologise for what he had done and said and Gabriella too frightened to bring it up.

Gabriella was on her fourth slice of pizza. She was absolutely ravenous, she was sure the baby was dancing inside her, she felt like and idiot and incredibly cruel. She had been denying her child a chance to live!

"I'll…I'll pay you when…when I can." Gabriella stammered.

"Huh?"

"Well…after I leave…I suppose I could get a job…and the baby can…sta…stay with my mo…mother." Gabriella stuttered feeling herself blush.

Troy stopped and Gabriella swallowed the mouthful of pizza she was eating and felt her body tense. Why had he stopped?

"I…I don't want you to leave." Troy muttered.

"Oh…um –"

"Please…I really don't want you to go. I mean if you want to leave I'd never stop you, I just want you to be happy but I know…I'd never be the same again if you left." Troy said softly.

There was silence for a moment and Troy started to push the wheelchair again. Gabriella lay back and tried to get comfortable. The awkwardness was all the more there now and she was not looking forward to their next conversation.

WHEN they got in Susie, Clarice and Henry noted that Gabriella was eating again. Troy had a gentle hand around her waist and he led her to the kitchen and poured her a glass of pop and gave her a tub of ice cream. Troy was really glad Gabriella was eating again. She was eating like a pig, she was starving and he couldn't blame her. If he hadn't eaten in four days he would've been exactly like she was too!

"Is that nice?" Troy asked gently.

Gabrielle nodded, "You wouldn't believe how heavenly it is."

Troy smiled; he touched the ring in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Gabriella, I really don't want you to go. I want you to stay. I went over the top earlier on. I shouldn't of. I understand if you don't accept but…I'd like to give you my ring back with my apologies." Troy said his eyes brimming with hope.

Gabriella looked up from her fudge ice cream and gave Troy a small smile, she nodded, "You knocked some sense into be Troy, I needed that. I forgive you, in fact there's nothing to forgive. I love you." She whispered.

Troy leaned across and contrived her with a quick kiss. He slipped the ring back on her finger and watched as she dug back into her ice cream, completely and utterly famished.

When she was finished she stood and looked at Troy smiling.

"I'm so tired." She mumbled.

"Well let me get you upstairs." Troy said taking the glass from his partner and allowed her to have another hungry mouthful of ice cream before he removed that from her hands too.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said softly.

He took her by the hand and helped her upstairs. She staggered a few times and she giggled a little. Troy loved to hear her giggle again, it just felt so right. He was about to take her back to the room where she had been staying when she touched his hand.

"Please Troy; I want to go to our bed." Gabriella whispered.

"Okay, I'll sleep downstairs and you can –"

"I want you to sleep with me Troy! Don't you want me anymore?" She asked sweetly.

Troy pulled her close to him and hugged her, "Of baby, of course I do."

He took her to their room and he removed his shirt and came and sat beside her. She was sitting in front of him looking at him with rich enchanting eyes. He touched her stomach and she reached across and captured her lips with hers. She opened her mouth and his tongue made its way into her mouth and mixed with hers.

He pulled away when he felt her whimper at his touch, she was still so very nervous around him.

"I'm sorry baby, 'He told her, and then he laughed, "You taste like pizza and ice cream." He chuckled.

"Is that bad?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shook his head and lay her down gently. He kissed her and watched her sigh softly. Her eyes were beginning to droop and Troy could not help but feel the contentment and relief pass over him.

He brushed a strand of her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Who knew that a talk with a little one could bring them back together?

"Good night my angel." He said serenely.

He nuzzled down beside her and felt her breathe gently against his neck. Troy put his hand on top of hers and kissed her sweetly. He never wanted to let her go.

**See, they made up! There is still more drama to come, is that too much! But you've got a while yet for it! Hmm, its kind of a serious chapter but it's a sweet chapter. I'm sorry there is so much drama guys, if you guys don't want it just tell me! Majority rules!**

**Whoa and thanks to all you guys my reviews have been upped to the 1000's! I am absolutely astounded! It's my most reviewed story, I thought '**_**Bullied Into Love**_**' was great but this is amazing! Thank you so much guys, the next chapter belongs to those who have reviewed all the way through this story! Anyway, keep your eyes out for the next chapter. I'd love to know you're thoughts. Review xoxMusicalxox**


	30. A Great Day Out

**Don't worry guys; the chapters for a while are going to be quite gentle and smooth. I think we all deserve some fluff and love, don't you?**

**I'm so loving this story and your guy's reviews; I'm writing the next chapter to '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' so pretty busy!**

**Also, I promised everyone…this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has updated all the way through the story…I'd name you but that would take the entire chapter lol**

**Chapter 29 – A Great Day Out**

WAKING up to a pleasant Gabriella sure was heavenly. After a week of bed rest Gabriella was walking around, acting her normal self and looking happy again. Troy knew that Gabriella sometimes sat upstairs to be alone and think about the child that she had lost and Troy had often heard her crying while she stood in shower or bathed in the bath. Troy, however could not go to comfort her, he often himself, sat alone to think about the child that she had miscarried and the child that she was still carrying. It was all very sad.

"Breakfast Gabriella!" Henry said waking Gabriella up that morning.

Troy was downstairs and he had ordered that Henry greet his partner with a great full cooked breakfast.

"Wow, it looks amazing!" Gabriella said delighted as Henry placed a full plate of breakfast in front of her.

"I'm just so glad you've got your appetite back." Henry said affectionately.

"Me too! I guess Troy kind of knocked some serious sense into me." Gabriella giggled as she dug in, since she had started to eat Gabriella couldn't stop and Troy thought it was wonderful!

"Of course, 'Henry said smiling, "Well eat up. You're going out for the day."

"Huh? Since when?" Gabriella asked, she hated going outside now, every time she thought of going out she thought of Richard. She thought he was waiting for her.

"Troy's orders not mine. He wants to take you out for the day." Henry exclaimed.

Gabriella picked up a slice of toast and walked over to the window, fear was written in her face.

She touched her stomach absent mindedly and whimpered, frightened, "But what if _he's_ out there?"

"He won't be. If it'll make you feel any better I'm sure Troy could hire a Bodyguard." Henry commented.

Gabriella smiled a little and shook her head. She took another bite of toast and rubbed her stomach. Sensing the men standing outside watching the doors soothed her a little.

"Henry please, 'She chuckled, "Bodyguards are for celebrities not for pregnant women."

"Eat up. I've laid your clothes out for you. Troy's ready to go, he's just waiting on you." The old man said as he left the room.

Lupin jumped up on the bed and Gabriella giggled and fed him some bacon. The cat purred softly in his Mistress's arms and Gabriella laughed.

"Do you think I should go?" She asked him.

Lupin meowed gently and Gabriella kissed him and laughed, "Okay then, I'll go." And she set the feline down and went to her clothes.

They left an hour later hand in hand. Troy was so eager to spend a day with Gabriella even though he had spent most of his months with her. He brought her into the mall.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked motioning to the shops.

"McDonalds!" Gabriella said resolutely.

Troy laughed, food again, though he wasn't going to argue. He loved to see her eating.

"Fine food first, shopping later huh?"

"Deal." Gabriella said kissing his cheek before leading him over to McDonalds…

"I HAVE never seen anyone eat so much in my life." Troy chuckled as he and Gabriella walked out of McDonald's half an hour later with two Dairy Mcflurrys in their hands.

"Hey! I was hungry!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy pecked her head and put his Mcflurry in the bin. Gabriella followed suit.

"Okay, later we're meeting the gang so right now I want to take my precious baby out shopping." Troy said.

The young brunette smiled and allowed herself to be dragged towards the shops. She was not going to argue with Troy, she loved to shop.

They went into one shop and looked around; Gabriella was keener for maternity clothes although she wasn't too anxious on wearing them. They looked around for a while and Troy came across a soft red dress summer maternity dress.

"It's nice but its not even summer yet." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah but when you're seven months pregnant it will be!" Troy said triumphantly.

"Do you think I should buy it?" Gabriella asked touching the dress gently.

Troy placed his arms around her waist and whispered, "No, its do you think _I _should buy it? I want to spoil my girls." Troy said to her.

Gabriella turned in his arms, "Girls?" She mused.

"Well yeah, 'Troy said softly, "I don't know why but I think…the baby…I think it's…a girl." Troy stammered.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy tight and bit his neck, he gasped and pulled away. Gabriella chuckled, "Well then I think it's a boy."

"Come on Miss Stubborn! Let's get this dress." Troy exclaimed.

And he led her off with the dress in his hands, eager to please her.

AFTER three dresses, two silky pairs of pyjamas, four trousers, three t – shirts, one lingerie set, five pairs of shoes, a very expensive pair of earrings and six books Gabriella and Troy were both determined that they did not want to go into another shop.

They left the mall as quick as they could and put the bags in the car. Troy turned to Gabriella as she sat exhausted in the car. She was stroking her stomach lovingly and smiling down on her bump.

"You shouldn't have spoilt me Troy." Gabriella said, she didn't look up from her stomach.

"Hey! It was all for the baby." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

Gabriella smirked and blushed, "When, do tell me, is the baby ever going to need books or earrings or lingerie for that matter?"

"Well the books and the earrings were for you." Troy laughed.

"And?" Gabriella said.

"And the lingerie, 'Troy said smirking "that's for me."

"Oh really Mr Bolton?" Gabriella said arching her eye brow and smiling at her partner seductively.

"Really Miss Montez." He said and he kissed her before he started the car back up.

They drove to an old park known as Timelin Park, it was a beautiful place filled with happy people and chuckling families. Gabriella got out of the car and saw Taylor sitting on a picnic blanket, motioning for them to join them.

"Look there they are!" Gabriella said enthusiastically.

She grabbed Troy's hand and they started to walk over to the friends. When Damien saw his Auntie and Uncle he got up, despite Sharpay telling him off and dashed over to them.

"Auntie Gabi! Uncle Troy!" He said loudly.

He threw his arms around Gabriella and she hugged him tight. Then he hugged Troy.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Damien said looking up at them both.

"Of course we were coming sweetie. Come on; let's get you back over to your Mummy. She looks a little distraught." Gabriella said and she took Damien's hand and led him over.

Sharpay stood when she saw the friends coming over, Damien hugged his worried mother and she pulled him as close to her as she could.

"Troy, Gabriella, I am so sorry. I told him to wait until you came over." Sharpay said stroking her little ones blonde hair.

"That's alright, but I think Damien should apologise to his Mummy." Gabriella said sternly.

Damien looked at his mother and hugged her harder, "I'm sorry Mummy." He said softly.

"That's okay Sweetheart." Sharpay said kissing Damien's head, her anger dissolved within minutes.

Sharpay sat down and Damien sat down on her lap. The little boy nuzzled just under her breast tiredly and yawned.

"Are you okay poppet?" Sharpay laughed.

"Hmm, I'm tired." Damien replied.

Sharpay looked up at her husband glaring, Zeke smiled innocently.

"Honey, listen…he wanted to watch the end of his film…I didn't know when it finished that he'd put another on." Zeke said holding his hands up in protest.

The little boy giggled a little. Damien was supposed to go to bed at 8.00pm every night. It was way past his bed time and Sharpay was already asleep. Zeke was supposed to turn the film off but Damien with his adorableness managed to sway his father to letting him stay up to watch the end of it. When Zeke had fallen to sleep next to his son Damien had took the opportunity and had put on another film.

"You were supposed to stay awake." Sharpay said firmly.

Zeke gave her frightened smile and sat beside her; he took Damien out of her hands and let the little boy fall asleep in his lap. Sharpay rolled her eyes but kissed him tenderly.

"Oh Gabriella, looks like Corbin wants a talk with the baby again." Taylor said as her child struggled in her arms.

Gabriella took Corbin in her arms and she him sat in front of her legs and he started to babble into her large stomach. Everyone laughed.

"I don't know why he does that? It's just so strange." Kelsi giggled.

"I'm guessing…he senses the baby." Gabriella said smiling, as she allowed the little one to put his head on her stomach.

"I think Corbin may be flirting with my girl?" Troy joked.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Chad queried.

Troy looked guilty and touched Gabriella's stomach; Corbin started to whimper so he pulled his hand away and the babies face became gentle again, "I guess…wishful thinking."

"You won't want her to be a girl if my Corbin gets his way with her." Taylor said softly.

"Hey come on! We don't know what the sex is now so we shouldn't dub the baby a boy or a girl." Jason said.

"Too true, 'Zeke answered, "Anyone up for a drink?"

He produced a bottle of wine and everyone held out their glasses. Gabriella declined and opted for Coca Cola instead.

"Don't you want any wine Troy?" Kelsi asked seeing Troy take the pop bottle off Gabriella to fill his own cup.

"Uh…no thanks Kels, I did enough drinking last week to last me years. I'm keeping off that stuff." Troy said shaking his head.

"I'm glad you're not drinking anymore. You kind of worried me." Gabriella whispered kissing him.

"How did you know I was drinking?" Troy asked perplexed.

"Oh, 'Gabriella glanced at Damien who was still asleep in Zeke's lap, she hadn't told Troy about her talk with the little one, it didn't occur to her to tell him, "Oh…I…guessed…the night we made up, I tasted drink when I kissed you. I didn't say anything." She replied.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, he believed her and the thought never crossed his mind again.

Everyone held up their glasses, "To the future!" Sharpay said.

Everyone chimed in, "To the future!" And sipped their glasses.

THAT night the couple got in from their long day exhausted and ready to sleep. Troy picked up his papers; he would complete the rest of the papers in bed. Gabriella made her way to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. Troy walked over to her while she was filling her snack up with some very disgusting fillings.

"Ham, tomatoes, pickles, ketchup, branston pickle and chocolate sauce! Gabriella how can you do it?" Troy laughed.

Gabriella took a mouthful before placing her sandwich on the counter to put the rest away.

"I don't know, I just get these really hungry cravings." She said.

"Gabriella, leave everything. Take your sandwich and let's go to bed. I know how tired you are and you still need your rest." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella picked up her sandwich and left everything on the counter. At least Henry would clean everything up when he woke up. She followed Troy upstairs and got changed into her new pyjamas. Troy was already sitting in bed doing the paperwork for one of his businesses. Gabriella finished off her sandwich and picked up one of her books.

She decided while Troy was busy she would at least start up her reading. She was tired and now very full. She laughed to herself, now that she had started eating she couldn't stop. She liked that feeling. It was comforting and she knew that the baby _loved_ it!

After about an hour of reading Gabriella turned to Troy who was dozing off a little while he attempted to finish off his work. Gabriella smiled and got out of bed; she put her book on the side of the cupboard and removed the papers from Troy's arms.

"I'm tired now." She told him as he rubbed his eyes.

"Me too, you get into bed and I'll turn the lights off." Troy said and he stood and watched Gabriella climb into bed before he turned the light off and joined her.

She was lying on her side, something she did a lot now. He knew that Gabriella had trouble sleeping because she couldn't sleep on her stomach. The doctors had advised her not to. He knew how much Gabriella loved to sleep on her stomach! He shifted as close to her as he possibly could and slipped his hand around her thick stomach.

"I've had a great day Troy. I've really enjoyed myself." Gabriella whispered in the darkness.

"So have I, it was nice. We're all like a real family, aren't we?" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella turned in his arms so her swollen stomach was touching his, she kissed him gently on the lips, "You'll always be my family."

"Do you want to get married?" Troy asked.

"Huh? Troy, I think all this stress has done something to your head, 'Gabriella said perplexed, "You've already proposed."

"No, what I mean is, how soon do you want to get married?" Troy laughed.

Gabriella sat up looking at her partner smiling, "I'd marry you any day."

"Then perhaps we should get married in about a month or so, I mean, I want to marry you as soon as possible! What do you think? We could go away for a small honeymoon and…I'm thinking about buying a house close to your mother!" Troy replied.

"Really?" Gabriella asked delighted.

"Whatever you want!" Troy said nodding.

"Then I suggest tomorrow we start planning." Gabriella giggled kissing him.

"Of course, goodnight my baby." He said softly.

"Goodnight." Gabriella whispered and they fell asleep together, dreaming their future together.

**See, a nice soft chapter! And there's another one coming up! Serious guys, I'm leaving off the drama for a little while to give us a depress free story…in bits lol but there is more to come…whoa, I've already started the sequel…I think, though I'm not sure, its going to be a two shot but I might be wrong, it might be five chapters more. I'll let you know when I'm finished lol. Was the chapter meaningless?**

**Also, you guys are great! Just thought I'd tell you that! Keep reading, lol and REVIEW xoxMusicalxox/ Si**


	31. The New House

**Well another chapter of fluff and love heading you're way guys. I definitely need it and I'm sure you all do too! I mean the depressing chapters, they were okay but they were so low and dull to read! At least these chapters have something for you to all look forward to.**

**Whoa, I still really can't believe the reviews have upped to 1000's. Am I really that good a writer, lol, and it's quite sad to think that I don't even want to be a writer when I'm older Hehe!**

**Chapter 30 – The New House**

GABRIELLA found it seriously hard to lug herself around when she was seven months pregnant. She found it hard to pretty much do anything but she had her friends around her to support her.

It was the day that Troy's parents and Gabriella's mother were coming together for dinner with them and boy were they nervous. Gabriella lay on her side feeling her nerves passing through her. She had just made love with Troy, it had been rather difficult with her stomach but Troy had simply laughed and said 'He had enjoyed the challenge' Troy was showering and she lay there alone in their bed naked and gasping for breath.

The large lingerie set had proven to arouse Troy though Gabriella had said it made her look like a fool with her large stomach. Now she realised that Troy didn't care so much about how she looked, he did love her for who she was!

Her eyes fell on her clothes that were set out for her and she sighed, "Do I really have to get out of bed?" She asked herself turning a little and stroking her bare stomach.

She saw Rex buffet the door open with her long white and black nose and walked into the room. She jumped up next to Gabriella with a large squeaky toy in her mouth. Gabriella giggled and stroked the loving dog gently.

"Why don't you go play with Lupin?" Gabriella asked the sheepdog who was looking up at her with wide brown eyes.

Rex and Lupin treasured each other always playing and lying together. If they were the same breed Gabriella would be sure they would've been mates, they absolutely adored each other and Lupin was very protective of Rex.

She glanced at the clock on the side of the cupboard. It was 10.00 am. She couldn't continued with a lie in. Gabriella lifted her head; she heard Troy singing to himself in the shower and giggled. She struggled to get out of bed and made her way to her clothes. She looked at them and held her nose up in disgust. Maternity clothes! She was so sick of seeing them, some of them felt terrible and in her opinion they made her look like an idiot.

She slipped on the clothes quickly and decided against going into the bathroom to clean her teeth. She would wait until later. A moment later Troy came out, his chest still wet and his bottom half wrapped up in a towel.

Gabriella tried not to blush, Troy always was so handsome and she found that some times she couldn't take her hands off him and other times she was in a terrible mood with him. She spoke to her mother about it and she had concluded it as 'Hormones'

"Glad to see you're awake!" He said smiling at her.

"You tire me." Gabriella said softly as she combed her hair.

Troy saw Rex on the bed and said sternly, "Off the bed, come on." And the young bitch jumped off and lay by his legs.

"Are we explaining the wedding that's taking place next week or are we not telling our parents and just doing it without them?" Gabriella teased.

"Hey, perhaps we should elope." Troy chuckled.

"Despite the fact that we are old enough to get married without our parents consent." Gabriella said standing; she was ready to clean her teeth.

"I think it'll be nice to have your mother's consent though, and on our way back I can show you the new house. You know it's ready to move into when ever you're ready." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and went into the bathroom, for some reason she was eager to see the house though she always worried, Troy spent so much money on her. It really did make her nervous.

"WONDERFUL! Their here!" It was Mrs Bolton who had opened the door, everyone was meeting in Mrs Montez's house, Gabriella had yet to see her mother and she was eager for a soft loving hug.

A moment later Mrs Montez came rushing out and threw herself at her daughter.

"Oh my angel, I've missed you so much. Let me take a look at you." Mrs Montez said and Gabriella stepped back so her mother could examine her.

"Oh…no…darling, please tell me it's not Richards?" Mrs Montez pleaded when she saw her pregnant daughter.

Gabriella, despite having spoken to her mother on the phone had not explained any full details and she still hadn't told her that she was pregnant.

"No! Mom, its Troy's! I'm with Troy." Gabriella said and Mrs Montez's face became gentle and calm again.

"Oh Troy, come here, 'Troy allowed her to hug him and she kissed his cheek softly, "Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter! You'll always be welcome in my home. You kept your promise."

Troy smiled, "I always will Mrs Montez."

"Well, dinners nearly done so let's sit down and we can all talk. I want to know everything." Mrs Montez said and Mrs Bolton nodded enthusiastically.

Everyone sat around the table as Mrs Montez set the food down in front of them. Everyone shovelled food onto their plates.

"So…I'm just aching to know, how long have you been together?" Mrs Montez asked as everyone ate.

"Eight months but we feel like we've known each other for years." Gabriella exclaimed smiling at Troy.

"Yeah, I can't explain it but it's like I knew Gabriella before I met her. There is no name for it!" Troy laughed. **(Has anyone heard that in a particular song **_**coughYourarethemusicinmecough**_

"So…how many months pregnant are you now Gabriella?" Mr Bolton asked.

"Seven months and well I'm sorry to tell you but…I lost one of the twins." Gabriella said, her face suddenly contorted with sorrow and pain.

"Oh sweetheart, you were having twins?" Mrs Montez asked and she and The Bolton's put their arms around her.

"Thank you, you're all very kind." Gabriella said softly.

Gabriella glanced at Troy, hoping for him to change the subject.

"Um…on a brighter note…um Gabriella and I are going to get married!" Troy said.

The chimes from the parents filled the room.

"What?"

"That's wonderful!"

"When? That is amazing news!"

"Well, 'Gabriella said, "We've decided next week. You're all invited of course, we're still a little rusty on things but we're getting there. I just want to be Mrs Troy Bolton as soon as possible." She giggled.

"That news is wonderful. We're all so pleased for you." Mrs Bolton said cheerfully.

"A real celebration. We'll be such a wonderful family!" Mrs Montez said enthusiastically.

"Well here's more, do you know the street just down from yours, _Rose Street_, well I've bought number 14 for Gabriella, me and the baby! We can move in when we want!" Troy said.

And the celebrations just continued and continued…

THE couple had just pulled up outside of house 14 in Rose Street, Gabriella gasped when she saw it. A pure white house with a nice wooden gate and a porch on the front. The garden was in immaculate condition, flowers sprouted out of their beds and plant pots were blossoming with roses on either side of the door.

"Let's check it out." Troy said holding up the keys.

"Why didn't you tell me you had the keys, 'Gabriella laughed hitting him, "We could've seen it earlier?"

"Well the reason we're seeing it now is all part of the surprise. You'll see." Troy laughed.

He opened the door and allowed Gabriella in, Gabriella gasped as she opened the living room door. The house had been decorated! Everything, sofas, television, tables, all the best and the most expensive.

"Wow!" Gabriella gasped.

"There's more!" Troy grinned.

And he was true to his word; the kitchen was sparkling with silver. Everything was already stocked up with food. There was a dryer and a washing machine in the corner. A cooker and all the other gadgets to go with it.

"I want to see the baby's room and ours!" Gabriella said eagerly.

As he led her upstairs he turned to her and smiled, "Well this is the baby's room. I know you're going to like this."

He opened the door and let her in, Gabriella gasped in wonder, the baby's room was wonderful. Decorated in mythical characters but they were all babies. Baby unicorns and flying horses. Baby dragons, baby mermaids and baby phoenixes. Everything was mythical and she could not help but choke in shock.

There was a cot in the corner of the room and all tiny baby toys in the corner. Gabriella walked over to the cot and picked up a tiny fluffy red dragon teddy smiling up at her.

"Do…do you like it? I mean…I couldn't think of anything that might be for both a boy and a girl…you know since we don't really know the sex anymore so I got this. I really liked it and I –"

"I love it. It's amazing." She answered truthfully and she threw her arms around him.

"I'm glad. I thought you weren't going to like it for a moment." Troy sighed happily.

The next room he showed her was their room; he turned to her and gave her a gentle smile.

"Well I hope you're not disappointed with this but I had a complete replica of the room in my country club. I know you liked that room and…if you don't want it you can totally say and it'll be gone." He seemed to be waiting her approval.

"No, 'Gabriella said shaking her head and beaming, "I loved that room. It was my favourite." They walked inside and she turned to him.

"How many more rooms are in here?" She asked.

"It's a big house so another three…so if you ever wanted…you probably don't but if you did want more kids…there'd be room." He stammered.

Gabriella kissed him softly.

"I want more children." She giggled and Troy's face broke out into a grin.

Gabriella's expression suddenly turned seductively serious, she pushed her partner over to the bed and stroked his chest adoringly.

"Perhaps…Mr Bolton I can show you how very… _grateful_ I am for this house." She whispered.

"Oh really, and how can I ask, are you going to do that?" Troy smirked.

Gabriella leaned up and whispered something in his ear and Troy's eyes grew wide and he snaked an arm around her waist as Gabriella was already unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're not so innocent Miss Montez." He laughed.

"Not in the slightest." She muttered as her lips roamed his neck…and they did intend to use their new bedroom to the best of their abilities…

**I kind of liked that chapter! You see I'm trying to add some gentle happy, romantic chapters so you guys don't want to shoot me at the end of this story lol. I hope you liked that chapter and I hope you all review.**

**Also add as many chapters in as I can, I start school on the 7****th**** and I can tell you I'm half looking forward to it, half not. Have I mentioned this before! Anyway, reviews! xoxMusicalxox**


	32. Mrs Troy Bolton

**Don't worry guys! More Drama to come very soon and guess who's coming back in this chapter…DUN DUN DUN! **

**I don't want the story to be too slow with all the fluff so I am going to add some Drama in it soon. I hope no – one gets too bored.**

**Chapter 31 – Mrs Troy Bolton**

EVERYONE was gathered in the large magnificent garden of the Bolton's that day to witness the wedding of Troy and Gabriella.

It wasn't a big wedding just friends and family. Troy was waiting impatiently outside, trying unsuccessfully to straighten his tie. Chad, the best man stood next to him eyeing the families for his wife and the bridesmaids.

"Hey, Troy, calm down. She'll be here." Chad said seeing Troy's worried frown.

"I hope so; I have no idea why I've got these nerves. I've just got a feeling things aren't going to go right today." Troy said.

"That's just you worrying! Gabi will be here!" Chad laughed and he turned back to the people who were now all sitting down, the wedding was going to start soon.

At that moment Sharpay walked passed them, she was a bridesmaid. She turned to them and said worriedly, "Have you seen Damien?" 

"I think he's out front." Chad answered.

"He's the ring barer! He should be here now. I'm going to have to get him, 'She said and she walked off before doubling back and saying, "You both look great." And she walked off again leaving Troy and Chad laughing.

HE observed the wedding scene with cold eyes. Even with that little brat gone she still managed to have a good life! If the brat had died! He had not been sure. Whose wedding was it?

Richard's eyes fell on a little boy in the front garden dressed in a tiny tuxedo playing with a red car. He made his way to the fence and smiled, it was the little blonde haired boy who had thrown his arms around Gabriella in Timelin Park. Yes, he had been there that day, watching, waiting.

"Hello there!" He said in an extremely fake warm voice.

The little boy looked up and smiled nervously, his fingers tightened a little on the red car in his hand.

"Um…can you speak?" Richard asked.

"I…I can speak, 'Damien stammered, "But Mummy says I'm not allowed to talk…to…strangers."

Richard laughed under his breath and smiled, "Well I'm Richard Sullivan. I'm a _very_ good friend of your Auntie Gabi's. So if I know you're Auntie Gabi then I'm not a stranger am I?"

Damien thought about it for a moment, then shook his head, Richard was sure that the little boy wouldn't remember his name or make a big fuss of everything.

"What's your name?" Richard asked.

"Damien Baylor."

"That's a nice name. What's going on here? A wedding?" He asked smiling bigly.

Damien nodded and stood and came to the fence, "Yes! Auntie Gabi's wedding and Uncle Troy's! How come you weren't invited to come?"

"Oh I…I was, I just didn't want to come. I had other things to do." Richard replied quickly, he suddenly wanted to wring the boy's thin neck, a wedding! Gabriella's wedding, his heart pierced with jealousy and rage!

"Oh." Damien said frowning, he had not yet realised that if Richard had other things to do than come to the wedding, why wasn't he doing them?

Richard had to find out! He had to come out and say it straight away otherwise he'd be stuck talking to this little nitwit for weeks.

"Um…you're Auntie Gabi, 'He mused smartly, "her baby…her baby died didn't it? That was sad wasn't it?" Richard crooned.

"Yeah, it was sad, I didn't want the baby to die, 'Damien said sulkily, Richard felt triumph burn through him, _dead_, Damien's face seemed to brighten for a moment, "But Mummy say's 'every cloud has a silver lining' she told me that means, that whenever something bad happens something good will happen too."

Richard felt sick, how could this kid get any more adorable! It was disgusting!

"Oh, what good came out of the baby dying?" Richard asked grinning.

"The other baby didn't die. Auntie Gabi's really big now." Damien laughed as if Richard should've known that.

"She…she was having twins?" Richard asked more to himself that to Damien.

"Oh yes, she was having a little boy and a little girl. Auntie Gabi went for another…um…Ultrascan (**I know its ultrasound but its Damien, right?)** and they told her they still couldn't see what baby was still alive!" Damien exclaimed.

That was true, Gabriella and Troy had been for another two ultrasounds but the doctors had told them that she had still too many injuries and it was very hard to see the baby's sex. This hurt them a little. **(That might not be able to happen lol but you know what I'm like)**

In the distance Richard spied a pretty young blonde dressed in a long lilac dress walking towards them. She had the same coloured hair as David or whatever his name was in front of him.

"Damien!" He saw her call.

"I'd better go, Mummy wants me!" Damien said looking back at Richard.

"Yeah, well bye." Richard said and he walked off and Damien dashed towards his mother beaming.

He threw his arms around Sharpay and she hugged him to her heard.

"Mummy can I show you my new car trick! I'm getting good at it now, please, please." Damien asked with big wide eyes, the image of the stranger was instantly gone from his mind.

"Not now Damien, the wedding will be starting soon, 'Sharpay said, her eyes were on the retreating figure in the distant and she felt a cold chill down her spine, "Who were you talking to?"

"I don't know, I can't remember his name! He said he knew Auntie Gabi." Damien giggled.

"Damien, 'Sharpay said coming level with her son, "I don't want you coming out here alone again. That man was a stranger." She told him firmly.

"But he told me he knew Auntie Gabi." Damien protested.

"Damien please, promise me you won't come out here by yourself again and promise me you won't ever talk to him again." She demanded nervously.

The little boy seemed to sense his mother's distress for he kissed her cheek and hugged her gently.

"I promise Mummy." Damien said gently.

"Good boy, now come on. The wedding won't be long starting." Sharpay said and she held out her hand and Damien took it and they walked off together back to the wedding.

RICHARD felt spite fill him! What did she think she was doing? Acting all lovey dovey with that Bolton loser. He couldn't believe she had been carrying twins, he had not known that otherwise he would've made sure he had gotten rid of both of them! That brat had said that she was getting pretty big; she must've been at least nine months then! He was only guessing but that meant she'd be due for that runt any day now. He'd have to eliminate the problem in different ways…

"GABRIELLA are you ready to go?" Taylor asked as she straightened her dress out.

"What if Troy's changed his mind? I know he's probably changed his mind!" The pregnant brunette exclaimed nervously.

Gabriella touched her stomach nervously, she was eight months pregnant today and she was exceedingly proud of her large bulging stomach.

Her mind swirled to the memory of their first official night in the house 14 in Rose Street…

………_**Flashback……...**_

_They had been lying there together on the sofa curled up watching a movie. They had officially moved in. Everyone was there, all the servants and the pets. Lupin lay on the back of the sofa sleeping and Rex lay at the bottom of the sofa, her head resting between her paws. _

"_I really love this house! It's already feeling like home." Gabriella said smiling, she was resting her head on Troy's chest and his arm was encircled around her waist._

"_So do I. It was quite nice too that the neighbours came over to welcome us with cookies." Troy said._

"_Yeah, they were great dipped in Henry's gravy." Gabriella said enthusiastically._

_Troy laughed, "Your cravings are so weird." He said nuzzling her neck._

"_I know." She giggled._

"_And what's more –" He was cut off by a sudden scream and Gabriella throwing herself up out of his embrace._

"_What's wrong?" Troy demanded a look of apprehension on his face._

_Gabriella turned to him tears in her eyes, "Kicked, the baby…kicked again!" _

"_Really?" Troy said delighted, he had yet to feel the baby kicking against Gabriella stomach; he made her promise that next time she would tell him._

"_Here put your hand here." She said and she picked up his hand and put it to her swollen stomach._

_They sat there for a moment in total silence and then he felt it too! He felt baby kick! He looked at Gabriella beaming with tears in his eyes._

"_It feels wonderful." He laughed and he threw his arms around her and pulled her close._

"_That's a sign!" Gabriella said exultantly._

"_Yeah, a sign that everything's going to be alright!" Troy nodded._

_She looked up at him and her smile became small and gentle, "I love you." She whispered._

_He leaned his head against hers and smiled, "I love you too…_

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Taylor asked as she tapped her friends shoulder.

The young woman nodded and straightened her dress, nerves were setting in and she could feel the little one shifting inside of her, perhaps the baby sensed her uneasiness.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. In walked Mrs Montez looking very elegant in a creamy suit.

"Hello Ladies, may I have a few minutes with Gabriella for a moment. Then we'll be ready to go." She said.

Taylor nodded and she grabbed Kelsi who had been busy fixing her make up in the mirror. They left and mother and daughter face each other.

"What can I say precious…you look so beautiful." Mrs Montez said hugging her daughter.

"I don't feel it; the little one doesn't really help my figure right now?" Gabriella giggled.

Mrs Montez smiled and touched her daughter's cheek, "Every time I look into your eyes, it's like a part of your father is looking back at me.

"I miss him Mama." Gabriella said smiling timidly.

"I know you do precious but he is here with us today. I feel him." She told her daughter.

"I love you Mama." Gabriella said hugging her.

"And I love you too, 'Mrs Montez said and she pulled away, "Now come on, we've got a wedding to finish."

And she took her hand and led her out.

THE wedding march music started up and Troy turned and gasped, Gabriella and her mother walking down the isle. Troy could hardly breathe, Gabriella loved absolutely breath taking. She was dressed in a traditional white wedding dress and see through veil. Her dress dripped with crystals and silver. Her hair was twisted into an elegant knot and dangled over her shoulder in a glittering barrette. **(Kind of like Hermione in Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire In Yule ball, I love her hair) **Troy could hardly keep his eyes off her.

They reached the altar and Mrs Montez kissed her daughters cheek before she went to Troy. They stood side by side and beamed at each other as the Vicar began.

**(Okay so I'm making this bit up)**

"We are gathered here on this magnificent day to join to souls as one, two hearts as one and two loves as one for all eternity." The Vicar said gently and everyone smiled.

Taylor sat beside Chad already sobbing as she nursed her tired baby in her arms.

"Where are the rings?" The Vicar laughed and suddenly Damien came rushing over holding two rings on a cushion. The Vicar took them off him laughing and handed the ring to Troy.

"Troy please recite your vows." The Vicar offered.

Troy turned to Gabriella and she put out her hand and he smiled and looked at her softly, "_Today, Gabriella,__I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." _And he slipped the ring onto her finger.

The Vicar nodded, satisfied, "And Gabriella, please recite your vows."

Gabriella took the ring from the vicar and looked up at Troy and blushed, "_I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? Troy, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: Today I join that life with yours."_

And with that she slipped the ring onto his finger, the vicar smiled and took their hands binding them with a gold rope.

"Those that god have brought together let no man asunder! You are now one flesh. You may kiss the bride."

Troy turned to Gabriella and lifted her veil and he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Everyone cheered all was well!

THE new married couple arrived in Paris that evening for their three day honeymoon. They were in one of the most sophisticated and well known hotels in Paris. Troy carried a very heavy Gabriella over the threshold of their room and kissed her gently before setting her down on the bed.

"I really need to get out this dress." She giggled.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Troy asked softly touching her hand.

"No, it's just such a nice dress. I wouldn't want to wreck it." Gabriella said standing and making her way to her bag and intending on pulling out something much more suitable.

Troy watched Gabriella as he unbuttoned his shirt. She looked a little nervous. He walked over to her as she was slipping out of her dress and touched her back softly.

"What's the matter? Have you had second thoughts about being married…I…its –"

He stuttered and she turned in his arms and pressed her lips against his.

Never Troy, I'd never regret it! It's just…you…you won't hurt me will you?" She asked.

Troy laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you won't start…abusing me…I mean…I know its pathetic to even think that, 'She said quickly, "But I still have these terrible thoughts and nightmares and –"

Troy silenced her with a finger to her lips and nuzzled his nose, "I promise to never hurt you. Never ever, ever!" He said.

She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to him so they were holding each other tight.

"I love you Mrs Troy Bolton." He told her guiding her to their bed.

"I love you too Mr Bolton." Gabriella giggled and she kissed him softly, all thoughts and worries gone from head…

**Their married! Their married! Everyone dance again, we do a lot of dancing in these notes huh? Anyway, what did you think of Richard's conversation with Damien, scary! And Sharpay, has anyone noticed she's really protective over her son…she loves him so much! **

**Anyway, the next chapter is called '**_**Welcome Baby Bolton**_**' so look out for it!**

**xoxMusicalxox**


	33. Welcome Baby Bolton

**Another chapter has gone and another is here and this is the one everyone has been waiting for! Also, check out my new chapter of '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' the song is called **_**'10 Ways To Wreck A Girls Date**_**' if you haven't even attempted to read it yet, check it out, I'm serious, its gone comedy and romance and a little fantasy! Don't know if you don't try.**

**Also, I don't think this is going to be too much of a long chapter! I'm not sure! **

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical but I soooo wish I owned Zac Efron**

**Chapter 32 – Welcome Baby Bolton**

IT had been a month since Gabriella and Troy had become married and they had become stronger than ever. At that moment Troy and Gabriella were just leaving the supermarket. Troy balancing the shopping bags in his hands. He put them in the back of the car and came and sat next to his wife who was already sitting in the car with her book in her hand.

"You're not still reading that are you?" He laughed.

"It's a good book." Gabriella said poking her tongue to him.

"Come on lets get home and I'll open the ice cream tub and you can have some!." Troy said and he started the car and they drove off.

As they were driving home Gabriella touched her stomach, her face filled up with tears and she looked in pain.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Troy asked looking across at her.

"Yeah, I've just got this pain in my stomach. I've been having it since this morning." Gabriella said holding her stomach.

"Well you can have a nice relaxing bath when you get home and then I'll put on a movie for you. What one do you want to watch?" Troy asked.

Gabriella seemed to be thinking for a little while, "Um…Riding In Cars With Boys!"

"Again?" Troy sighed, that was the fifth time that week she had watched it.

Gabriella giggled and took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight, "You love me really!" She sniggered.

"Hmm, how do I ever put up with you?" Troy laughed.

They had just pulled up outside and Gabriella got out of the car and joined Troy to get the shopping in.

"No, no, no. You get in the house now and tell Clarice to run you a bath. I'll get these." Troy scolded and Gabriella shook her head and was heading on it.

"AHHH!" Troy turned quickly and Gabriella was kneeling on the floor, her maternity dress damp.

"Gabriella! Oh precious, what's wrong?" Troy asked forgetting the shopping and rushing to her side immediately.

"My waters…my waters have broke!" Gabriella gasped.

"Oh my, right I'm going to support you into the car and you're going to the hospital alright." Troy said and Gabriella nodded, Troy picked her up and helped her to the car. He sat her inside and closed the car doors.

Henry came outside.

"Where are you going?" He called.

"Hospital. The babies coming." Troy called.

Henry could be heard dashing into the house calling to the other servants, "Baby Bolton is coming! Baby Bolton is coming!"

But Troy had no time to stop and laugh, he had to get Gabriella to the hospital immediately.

THEY arrived in hospital quickly with Troy demanding a wheelchair for Gabriella. He got quite angry when one wasn't brought out as soon as possible.

"Sorry, 'Gabriella panted gently looking up at one of the nurses, "My husband doesn't do too well under stress."

"No problem. Let's get you sorted…uh…"

"Gabriella Bolton." Gabriella said as she was helped into a wheelchair…she was not prepared for what was going to happen that day…

"TROY! Troy!" It was Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason. They all dashed up to Troy who was all changed and ready to go and sit with his wife.

"How is she? What's going on?" Kelsi asked.

"Well I'll be going in soon. I'm so nervous and excited at the same time, 'He noticed that neither Damien nor Corbin was present, "Where are the children?"

"Oh, their staying with my mother, 'Taylor said, "I don't fancy Damien hearing Gabriella's screams and it may disturb Corbin's naps."

At that moment the doctor came out, "Mr Bolton, we're ready for you now."

"Wish us luck guys." Troy said excitedly.

"Good luck!" They called…

**14 hours later…**

GABRIELLA screamed loudly as she felt another contraction coming on. She clutched the sides of her bed and tightened her grip on the blankets.

"You're doing so well baby!" Troy whispered to her comfortingly as he dabbed her head with a soft, cold damp cloth.

"I can't believe you did this to me you prick!" Gabriella screamed, she was red in the face and she was breathing so very heavily.

Troy smiled; she had never looked more beautifully passionate. He was so besotted with her. Troy didn't dare argue with her.

"Please can I get this baby out of me now! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO DIE!" Gabriella screamed tightening her hand on Troy's and his face became contorted with pain, gosh, he never knew she had such strength.

"She's alright isn't she?" Troy asked his voice husky as his wife squeezed his hand again.

The Midwife smiled softly, "She's fully dilated Mr Bolton!"

"What does…does than mean, is she –"

"Yes, she is ready!" She said smiling.

She turned to Gabriella who was sobbing on her bed, her face sweaty and her cheeks as crimson as ever.

"Okay Gabriella, I want you to push when you have your next contraction." She told her and Gabriella nodded timorously, they came and stood by her legs and the blankets were pulled over her.

"Troy…Troy, 'She whimpered, and he came to her side and kissed her forehead tenderly, "I'm…I'm so scared." She cried.

Troy held her hand, "I'm right here for you baby."

"Alright, Gabi, get ready and push." The doctor said and Gabriella started pushing, her voice was long and drowned out and she screamed long and loud.

"IT HURTS! OH MY GOD! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" She screamed.

Gabriella's contraction ended and she lay back gasping on her bed. She was panting heavily and Troy kissed her hand before another contraction hit her and she screamed out louder and louder.

"I'm sorry Gabriella; you're going to have to push harder!" The midwife advised and Gabriella started to push all the more harder, the pain increasing as well as her wild screams.

"I MEAN IT TROY BOLTON! NO MORE SEX!" Gabriella screamed as she pushed and Troy simply laughed.

"Okay, the baby's head is crowning, push darling, push!" The midwife screamed.

Gabriella was sobbing and screaming while she pushed, her hand clamped down on her husband whose face was a mix of pain and happiness.

"Okay, one more long final push honey and its over!" The Midwife said softly.

The young woman pushed and pushed and screamed so loud that everyone was sure the entire hospital could hear her. Gabriella did everything in her power to push her baby into the world. It hurt to push but Gabriella was suddenly so eager to hear her baby…to see her baby.

As Gabriella cries echoed one final time they came into unison with a new cry, a babies cry.

"It's a girl!" The Midwife said softly and the baby was laid gently into Gabriella's frail waiting arms.

The tiny baby was moving and wailing in her mother's arms. She was amazingly beautiful and it was hard to believe that she and Troy had made her. She looked like them too, Rich enchanting Ultramarine eyes like Troy's that Gabriella wished would not altar to her old brown eyes and sort brown curls. She also had Gabriella's nose.

"Oh she's beautiful, 'Gabriella crooned and Troy kissed his wife's cheek and looked down on his daughter proudly, "I don't think I would've handled that a second time." Gabriella laughed lightly, it hurt to laugh, it hurt to move.

A moment later the friends came rushing in as the doctor announced, "6lbs 5oz, you should be proud."

"She's so pretty, 'Taylor whispered as the tiny child settled in her mother's arms, "What's her name?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other; they had never really discussed a name for fear of losing the baby.

"Um…you name her!" Gabriella told her husband.

Troy kissed her sweaty forehead gently, "No precious, you name her. You did all the hard work."

Gabriella giggled, "Fine what was your grandmother's name?" She asked him.

"Lucy." Troy replied smartly.

"Then that shall be her name, Lucy Bolton!" She said triumphantly.

Everyone gathered around as Gabriella handed over little Lucy to Troy who was holding her and whispering gentle words of love to her.

"My little Lucy Bolton." He said affectionately, Welcome Baby Bolton!

**Baby Lucy Bolton? I hope you guys like it. **

**Reviewing would make me very, very happy right now so could you all review and tell me what you think! I'm quite shuft with that chapter even though it wasn't exceedingly long. Tell me what you think. **

**Also, we'll have one final chapter of peace lol, you know to settle in with the baby and then we'll see what I can do with some drama! Ooh, scary!**

**Review xoxMusicalxox/ Si**


	34. We’re A Real Family Now

**Aww, well for those who were the first to read my last chapter, they may have read only the first half of the chapter because I made a mistake. I think ****XxXDrama QueenXxX**** and ****Hsmrocksx**** were the ones who missed the rest of it! Everyone read the entire chapter! So guys, go back and read the rest before you read this chapter.**

**Furthermore, I'm sorry if this story is way too long. :( If anyone is upset or annoyed because it's too long please tell me. I'm sorry it's so long guys! **

**Chapter 33 – We're A Real Family Now**

GABRIELLA was filled with such happiness as she held her little girl in her arms. Little Lucy Michelle Bolton, **(For** **hockeyfan09**** lol) **she had decided on the middle name as she had been rocking Lucy to sleep when she had held her for her second time. It was official!

She was busy feeding Lucy, she decided she wanted to breast feed because she wanted her daughter to bond with her more and part of her felt that Lucy would grow apart from her. She was taking her home today and she couldn't wait. She wanted to see her cradled in her little cot asleep nestled up with her dragon teddy bear!

"How are my favourite girls doing?" Troy asked coming up to sit beside them, he kissed Gabriella's head affectionately.

"We're doing okay. She'll be ready to settle for a nap in a minute. Do you want to set her down when she's full?" Gabriella asked gently.

"Sure." Troy smiled, he looked down on Lucy and smiled, how beautiful could a baby get, she was just so amazing. It hurt so much to know that there had been another twin there lying in stomach.

She unlatched little Lucy from her breast and handed her to her husband as she slept gently. Troy placed Lucy in her cot and Gabriella turned on her side to watch her baby sleeping.

Troy stroked one of Lucy's soft brown curls and he smiled as she yawned long and drawn out in her sleep.

"She looks like heaven." Troy said smiling; though he could not help but wonder…they had…well…it wasn't exactly…he still had that terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that Lucy belonged to Gabriella and Richard.

"She's more than heaven." Gabriella said smiling, her eyes drooping in her comfort.

"Looks like the baby isn't the only one who's tired." Troy laughed.

"Hmm, I'm exhausted." Gabriella laughed opening her eyes.

"Well go to sleep. I'm going to get a coffee, 'Troy said though his smile shifted with guilt, "And then I'll come back and check on you both." 

"Okay." Gabriella murmured and Troy gave her a swift kiss on the lips before he walked out of the room leaving both his wife and his child asleep.

Instead of turning to the café to go and get something to drink however, Troy made his way to Doctor Reader's office.

He knocked on the door and the doctor opened it and smiled.

"Oh Mr Bolton its you, come in, come in. Congratulations on your wonderful news." Doctor Reader said.

"I…I want to know whether I'm Lucy's father!" Troy said coming straight to the point.

It wasn't that Troy didn't believe Gabriella when she had told him that the baby was conceived back to the day they had first made love in Spain. It was just the horror of one day waking to a baby with Richard's evil eyes. Lucy looked so angelic and the fear cast a dark shadow over him. But despite everything, if Lucy did turn out to be Richard's he would love her and bring her up as his daughter because he had made a promise to her when they had married. To stay with her forever through everything. He would not dare go against his promise and for another thing, he was already emotionally and physically attached to Lucy and her mother for that matter.

Doctor Reader's smile dropped, "I see…well…we can –"

"I want it done now! Before we leave later." Troy said firmly.

The young Doctor saw the intensity behind the new father's eyes and felt pity for him, reluctantly, he nodded.

TROY returned at least fifteen minutes later and found Gabriella asleep peacefully in her bed. He picked up Lucy who was awake in her crib and sat beside the bed where Gabriella lay.

"Who's your Daddy little girl, huh?" He crooned at her and she looked up at him with gentle warm blue eyes.

Troy smiled, "You probably don't even know who I am. You only know your Mummy right?" He kissed her nose and he brought her close to him, he hoped even if she wasn't his daughter that she would one day see him as her Daddy.

She started to whimper and his heart crashed down.

"Oh don't cry baby. Don't cry little Ladybird!" He crooned in his gentlest voice, he tickled her tummy tenderly and she cracked a smile and gurgled.

"You like that huh? My precious little Ladybird!" He whispered, using his new nickname for her, it felt right.

She yawned gently and Troy smiled, "Daddies here baby. Daddy is here."

He felt the bed shift slightly and he turned and found Gabriella awake and smiling at him.

"Bonding?" She laughed.

"Yeah, she's wide awake." Troy laughed rocking her back and fore.

Gabriella came and sat beside her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. She was smiling down on Lucy and stroking her husbands arm tenderly.

"I still can't believe we made her Troy. It just doesn't feel possible. She's so beautiful." Gabriella said smiling warmly.

Troy felt pain and guilt burn him up and he smiled, "Yeah…she's beautiful alright, 'And he looked down on Gabriella and kissed her nose, "Like her mother."

"I can't wait to take her home. Your parents will love her. Mama is coming over before we leave. She shouldn't be long." Gabriella exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled a family! They were a family, though she had no idea what troubles were coursing through her husbands head.

"OH my, she's a little angel." Mrs Montez said softly as she rocked her new granddaughter back and fore in her arms.

Gabriella leaned over her mother's shoulder looking down protectively over her youngster.

"Isn't she, and the strangest thing happened today with Corbin…well…

………**Flashback………**

_TAYLOR and Corbin had arrived to see Gabriella that morning and Gabriella took Corbin from Taylor's arms. She placed the child by her stomach but Corbin took no interest in her stomach. He sat there looking up at her. _

"_Why…why isn't he babbling to your stomach anymore?" Taylor asked perplexed as Corbin started to cry._

"_I don't know." Gabriella said trying to shush the tiny baby before he woke Lucy._

_Little Corbin cried and cried and the mothers looked at each other worriedly. Taylor picked up Corbin and took him over to the crib. As his little eyes fell on Lucy he stopped crying and started babbling again. _

"_Oh my, it's her. That's what he's been so bothered about. It's Lucy!" Taylor laughed as Gabriella picked up her child and placed her on the bed._

_Taylor brought Corbin over and sat him beside Lucy, his petite hands touched her stomach and he gurgled and babbled happily to her._

"_See, he's hitting on her!" Taylor giggled._

"_Oh a first date, how adorable." Gabriella laughed playing along…_

………**End of Flashback………**

"Whoa, that's weird." Mrs Montez said as Lucy wrapped her tiny hand around her grandmother's index finger.

"Yeah, he won't come near my stomach anymore. Just Lucy." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe he was hitting on her." Mrs Montez chuckled.

She handed over her granddaughter back to her daughter and smiled, "I have to go. I meeting my friend Silvia for lunch."

"Oh…well…we'll see you soon won't we?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure! I want the family to come to dinner on Sunday. Is that alright?" Mrs Montez asked.

"Yes, we'll be there." Gabriella said.

Mrs Montez kissed her granddaughter and then her daughter, "Bye Sweetie." And she left mother and daughter alone to sleep.

She smiled as she left; everything was going to be alright after all.

"MR Bolton. We have the results!" Doctor Reader said inviting Troy into his office.

"Thank you, 'Troy said sitting, "Well…the results."

"Oh yes, of course." The Doctor said picking up a file.

"Name: Lucy Michelle Bolton. Born: August 17th Weight: 6lbs 5oz. Mother: Gabriella Montez, Father: Troy Alexander Bolton. Congratulations!" The Doctor said his face breaking out in a smile.

Troy felt relief pass over him and he could not help the huge smile breaking out on his face.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Troy said happily.

He rushed out of the office and into the ward. He found Gabriella putting Lucy down for a moment. She was ready to leave now; Troy threw his arms around her and kissed her hard and passionately. When they pulled away Gabriella laughed.

"What's all of this?" Gabriella chuckled.

"I just remembered that I haven't kissed my wife like that all day." Troy said holding Gabriella.

"You're crazy, 'Gabriella said, She had dressed Lucy ready and turned to Troy, "I'm ready to leave, what about you?"

"Yeah I'm ready to leave." Troy exclaimed smiling.

"Let's go, 'Gabriella said grabbing the bag, "Can you hold Lucy?"

"Sure, 'He picked her up gently and smiled, "I'm your Daddy." He whispered to her.

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled, he knew truthfully he should've just gone with his instinct and with Gabriella's comments of him being the father. He felt incredibly foolish at the moment. He knew he would never tell her that he had once doubted her word for he knew she would never forgive him. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Are we going then?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah, 'He said balancing his child in his one hand and his wife around his arm, "Lets go."

As they walked out Gabriella smiled warmly, "We're a real family now, aren't we?"

**I hope you liked that chapter! There's a major dramatic few chapters coming up! Once again guys, if you're all annoyed that this story is too long tell me please! Also, keep your eyes out for the next chapter '**_**While Troy's Away**_**' **

**Ooooh, makes you wonder huh? xoxMusicalxox**


	35. When Troy's Away

**Thanks for the supporting reviews guys and for those who think the story is too long, I'm sorry! I'm only leaving it up in the 30's so it should finish soon. **

**Also, I'm writing he next chapter of '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' so sorry to those who are waiting for that!**

**Chapter 34 – While Troy's Away**

LUCY had been home for two weeks now and life couldn't have been any better for the Bolton's. Troy loved playing with his little girl, always ready to make her smile and love her. He'd always wanted children and a wife and now everything was falling into place. Gabriella loved being a mother! Even though it tired her, she didn't mind waking up in the night to feed Lucy or change her. Troy had bought a rocking chair for the nursery so she could sit in front of the window to rock the baby to sleep. Gabriella loved it!

Troy however had to go away back to the Bahamas! He was leaving today and he was holding Gabriella in his arms lovingly. They were standing in the living room holding each other close, Gabriella's nose was buried into Troy's chest and she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go." She moaned.

"I know, look I'm sending for you and Lucy in two days. We'll be together then and I'll take my girls out for dinner and then we'll go to the beach. How's that sound?" Troy asked gently stroking her hair.

Gabriella nodded and kissed Troy's cheek warmly.

"I'll call you tonight too. Everything will be alright, Henry and Clarice are here." He said firmly.

She nodded and Troy picked up his bag beside him.

Gabriella smiled gently and took his hand to lead him upstairs. She led him into the baby's room and said quietly, "You'll probably want to say goodbye to her before you leave."

Troy leant down and touched his daughter's tiny hand; she was deep in sleep so he didn't want to disturb her.

"I'll see you soon Ladybird." He promised her.

He turned to Gabriella and brought her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll see you too baby." He whispered to her.

"Okay, take care of yourself." Gabriella replied smiling at him and she brought her lips up to his and captured her husband's mouth with hers. Troy opened his mouth and allowed Gabriella to explore his mouth with her tongue as did he with hers. They held each other close and tight never wanting to let go of one another.

When they pulled apart Gabriella rested her forehead against Troy's, she was breathless.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too Gabriella." He replied tenderly.

She followed him downstairs and watched from the door as he got into the car. He drove off waving gently and she sighed despondently, at least she would be with him in two days.

RICHARD chuckled smugly to himself as he saw that Bolton get into the car and drive away. Since the police had given up their search for him he had found it much easier to walk the streets again. He saw Gabriella close the door and smiled, he'd be back soon…he had something's to do and much to plan.

Two of the servants were in the house with Gabriella; they could be easy to get rid of. An old woman and an old man, he'd either wait for them to leave or if they didn't…well…as he said, they could be easy get rid of.

Now, equipment. He'd need that, how would he get what he wanted! A gun, hmm, a knife, both very simple weapons which could get him what he wanted. He'd have to decide!

What about the dog? The dog was friendly enough but she would protect her territory and her owners, he was sure. Hmm, difficult! He looked back grinning, he'd have a few hours to put his plan into motion…and then, he would once again be ruling her life!

"WE'RE making dinner Gabriella, would you like some? A nice salad?" Clarice asked knocking Gabriella's bedroom door as she was changing.

"I'd love some." Gabriella said nodding.

She had pulled on her t – shirt and was going to sit with the baby for an hour or two, just sit by the window watching her sleep. She missed Troy though he had only been gone for a few minutes. She felt her heart prick tenderly; it felt so wrong with out him.

She sat by the window and was sure for a moment she saw a figure walking away from the house. She looked at them closely and felt fear fill her. She was alone; Troy was not here to protect her.

Lupin jumped up on her lap and meowed gently to her, "I told you Mr, you're not supposed to come into the nursery." Gabriella said pointing a finger at him sternly.

Lupin licked her hand as if to say sorry and she laughed and let him settle on her lap. He was relaxed and his fluffy tabby fur brought comfort to Gabriella. She didn't feel so alone with Lupin.

She had no idea at all that she was in danger, that someone was coming to the house soon and it would grip her heart tightly with fright…

TROY sighed and as he sat playing cards with Jason. He had decided to take him along because he wanted company for the next two days. Kelsi was in the back sleeping. She had come along too.

"Oh you win again." Troy laughed and he looked out the window of his jet and felt himself pinning for Gabriella.

"I told you I was good at cards but you just didn't believe me." Jason said scraping the biscuits towards him that they had been betting on, no money!

"Did you hear what Sharpay was saying the other day about this creep talking to Damien?" Jason asked.

"No…what…what are you talking about?" Troy asked confused.

"You don't know?" Jason replied.

"Well she asked Damien what he wanted and he said that he was asking about Gabriella. He told him, he was a friend of Gabriella's." Jason said.

Troy motioned for one of the flight attendants to come to over, "Could you get me a phone? I want to phone Sharpay."

The attendant returned a few minutes later with a phone in her hands. Troy thanked them and then started to dial the number of the Baylor's.

He heard the usual gentle yet high voice of Sharpay.

"Good Afternoon, Baylor's Bakery here, home to the finest cakes of Alb –"

"Sharpay, it's me." Troy exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Troy, what are you up to?" Sharpay asked.

"No time for that now Sharpay, is Damien with you?" Troy asked desperately.

"Sure, do you want to talk to him?" She queried.

"Yeah, thanks." Troy answered.

A moment later the phone was passed to little Damien.

"Hey Uncle Troy! Guess what, I drew a picture of Mummy and Daddy and me and my teacher said it was very good! I got a gold star." He told his Uncle enthusiastically.

"Oh that's great buddy but I really need your help with something, can you remember the day when me and Auntie Gabi got married and you were talking to that man in the garden." Troy commented.

"Yeah, Mummy said I'm not allowed to talk to him anymore because he's a stranger. So I won't talk to him now." Damien told his Uncle proudly.

"Damien, did he tell you his name?" Troy asked, panic was coursing through him.

"Yeah…but I can't remember it!" Damien said.

"Look, Damien buddy, I need you to really try and remember. I need you to try and remember the man's name. Think really hard."

Damien sat for a few seconds in silence, Troy was sure he could almost hear him straining to remember.

"I think his name was…Ricky…or something?" Damien said.

"Richard?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah, that's it, Richard Sullivan! He's Auntie Gabi's friend. Is he your friend too, Uncle Troy?" Damien said brightening up immediately.

"No Damien, he's not. I've got to go now Buddy, tell Mummy and Daddy I'll see them soon, okay, bye." Troy said and Damien bid him goodbye and put the phone down.

Troy put the phone down and screamed very loudly, "TURN THE JET AROUND NOW!"

One of the flight attendants made their way to their employer with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Pardon sir, we're almost –"

"TURN THIS JET AROUND NOW! MY WIFE AND CHILD ARE IN DANGER! TURN IT AROUND!" Troy bellowed and he saw the attendant walk off to give the orders.

Jason came up and touched his friends shoulder, he was looking out the window worriedly. At that moment Kelsi staggered out of the bedroom looking tired, rubbing her eyes awake.

"What's wrong? What's all the screaming for?" She asked.

"Richard! He's going to get Gabi! I can't let him!" Troy said…

GABRIELLA was sleeping peacefully in her rocking chair that afternoon. She had not yet heard a murmur out of Lucy much to her joy, she was exhausted. Dealing with a little one was not always easy.

She was half asleep half awake, she could hear every noise around her and sleeping so easy helped her with her caring for her baby. A moment later she heard Lucy's cries and she threw herself up and sighed, she turned around and there standing in front of her was Richard and in his arms was _Lucy_. The tiny babe was screaming all she could, she obviously wanted her mother and Gabriella wanted nothing more than to have her baby.

"Put here down Richard. HENRY HELP!" Gabriella said firmly for Clarice had gone shopping.

Richard laughed and pulled out a knife from his pocket, it was bloody.

"Oh the old coot isn't coming to your rescue, neither is the dog for that matter." He laughed.

Gabriella was frozen to the spot, Richard looked down on Lucy who was still sobbing in his arms and smiled, "She's a lovely looking child. She obviously will take after her mother."

"If you hurt her Richard I will personally –"

"Oh no Gabriella, 'Richard crooned, "I have no intentions of hurting the little one…yet. We'll see how well you co – operate with me first."

The young woman nodded a little as Richard brought the knife closer to Lucy.

"I'll do whatever you want." Gabriella said quickly.

"Good, come closer!" Richard ordered.

Gabriella was trembling as she obediently walked over to him and Richard reached up a hand to her and touched her cheek, she flinched at his touch but this only aroused him.

"So beautiful…so very beautiful."

"Look, just give me my baby." Gabriella pleaded.

"Oh no, I have other plans." He laughed and with that his fist went flying into her face and the last thing she heard was Lucy's cries…

TROY, Jason and Kelsi dashed into the house of the Bolton's and Troy started to scream Gabriella's name. The door had been opened and he felt panic fill every single bit of his soul.

"Gabriella!" He called.

He rushed into the living room and found Clarice cradling Henry on the floor. He was dripping in blood.

"I just…I just fo…found him here sir." She sobbed; she was covered in blood too.

Troy turned to Kelsi and Jason and breathed shakily before Clarice whimpered, "Rex…she's gone sir. She was stabbed. She's in the kitchen."

"Kelsi! Phone the police." Troy demanded before he darted up the stairs and stormed into the baby's room.

"Gabriella!" He whimpered collapsing on the floor, Gabriella and Lucy were gone!

**Was that dramatic enough for any of you lol? There's more to come, where do you think Gabriella is? What about the baby? Will Henry survive? And poor Rex! Review guys xoxMusicalxox**


	36. A Man's Desperation

**So many of you are dying to know what's happened lol and I've had a lot of desperate reviews so I'm going to soften the blow…here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own High Musical…Why, why, WHY?**

**Chapter 35 – A Man's Desperation**

GABRIELLA woke with a throbbing headache and with a coldness passing through her body. Where was Lucy? Where was her baby? She looked around and realised she was sleeping in a scraggy, damp bed. It certainly wasn't her room. She looked around; the room she was in was bare and cold. She looked around frantically, it was reasonably light. She stood feeling dizzy and dashed at the window. She slammed against the large wooden planks screaming loudly. No – one heard her. She looked at the door and ran to it; it would not open despite her futile efforts.

She kicked at it tiredly and tried to go the rest of the distance of the room, which had another window. Slightly open, but not much, she could just see throw the planks off wood. She tugged and suddenly realised she was attached to the bed by a long chain. She could go no further than the door, which was locked.

"LUCY! LUCY!" She screamed loudly.

A moment later the door swung open and in walked Richard smiling gently at her. He smiled and Gabriella backed up against the bed, she fell back on to it when she had no further to go. Richard laughed.

"Are you trying to get me into bed already Gabriella, 'He said in a voice he believed to be soothing, "You are a naughty girl!"

"Where's Lucy you sick prick?" Gabriella demanded.

"Oh…she's close by, don't worry. Do you like our new room? It needs some work but I've got the money to do it." Richard said looking around smiling.

"Don't make petty small talk with me you bastard, WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Gabriella screamed angrily.

Richard's smile dropped, "I've locked her up in a room nearby. When does she have her next feeding?"

"In about fifteen minutes." Gabriella replied reluctantly.

"I'll make her a bottle." Richard said.

"Over my dead body, you'll poison her and besides…she's breastfed." Gabriella snarled.

"Ooooh, if I bring her in can I watch?" Richard laughed.

"You're a pervert!" Gabriella screamed.

"I was joking!" Richard said his evil smile dropping.

Richard sat beside Gabriella and she whimpered a little, he allowed his hands to tenderly caress her face and she went to bite him. Richard only laughed.

He smacked her hard across the face, "You pushing me Gabriella. You know I'm not patient!" He said angrily.

"I hate you! I hate you so much." Gabriella screamed and she was met with another crack to her face.

Richard stood and leaned over Gabriella and she shivered as he kissed her hair affectionately.

"Now listen here Gabriella, we're under a new house now and you'll play my game and play its rules fair. This is how the rules go, your baby will die if she doesn't get fed or loved and she won't get fed or loved if I'm not loved! Scratch my back Gabriella and I'll scratch yours! Do you understand? Your baby isn't going to live if I'm not satisfied!" Richard said nastily.

"You sicko!" Gabriella said glaring at him.

Richard laughed callously and turned to the door.

"I'll bring your brat in for now. You don't have long so make the most of your time." He told her.

He went outside and left the door open, Gabriella ran at the door but she got so far and suddenly a tight clamp and a pain filled her arm. She couldn't get there.

She yanked and pulled for a little while and after her hand was red raw she heard Richard returning. She rushed back to the bed and sat down and he walked in and Gabriella's eyes lit up with life when her eyes fell on her daughter being cradled roughly in his arms.

Gabriella stood and walked over to him, she tried to take Lucy from his arms but he pulled her back.

"Give me my baby Richard!" Gabriella said nastily.

"Remember our deal Gabriella, after this, if I'm not happy you're baby is going to suffer." Richard said grinning and he handed the wailing baby over to her mother.

Richard smiled a little and stepped back and watched as Gabriella shushed her child in her arms.

"Mama's here now Lucy. It's alright." Gabriella said and Lucy started to relax in her mother's arms.

"I'll leave you both alone." Richard said and he closed the door and Gabriella heard it lock behind her.

Gabriella carried Lucy over to the bed and she pulled out her breast and allowed her child to suckle hungrily. She rocked her gently and sang softly to her.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

Gabriella felt tears prick her eyes, she wanted to go home! She wanted to be safe, she wanted Lucy safe! She wanted Troy.

"HOW'S Henry?" Troy asked sitting beside Clarice in the hospital. Troy was a nervous wreck, he couldn't think straight. He had demanded the police start their search for Gabriella and Lucy and soon he was going out to join them. He just had to check on his faithful servant.

"He's going to pull through. The Doctor's said he's going to be asleep for a little while. I'm…I'm very sorry about Gabriella and the baby. The police will find them." Clarice sobbed.

"I hope so and I hope they hang that freak that's got her!" Troy said frowning heatedly.

"You must have faith sir! I'm also very sorry about Rex. She was a good dog." Clarice exclaimed.

"Yes she was and I will miss her. Apparently, for what everyone's guessing, she was growling at Richard. He stabbed her." Troy said tears filling his eyes.

"I don't think he'll kill Gabriella, not unless there's a threat." The old woman beside him said wiping her tears from her own eyes.

"And Lucy?" Troy asked hoping she would give him something to cling onto.

Clarice looked troubled, Troy took it as the worst, "You…you must understand sir, if the…the baby was his but Gabriella had been staying with you…then…I don't think he would…even att…attempt to hurt her…but…she's a Bolton baby! I don't think he'll stand for a Bolton around. I'm terribly sorry."

"I…I have to go. I have to join the search." Troy said getting up.

"Sir, 'Clarice said standing and touching her boss's arm, "Please sir, let the police handle it."

Troy looked at Clarice seriously, "You've got to understand! My wife and my daughter are lost out there with some lunatic! I can't leave them."

Clarice seemed to acknowledge what Troy had said and she nodded but reluctantly, "Very well sir, my love is with you."

"Thank you, take care of Henry." Troy said and he hugged her and darted off leaving her alone to care for the old man in the ward in front of her.

GABRIELLA smiled softly looking down on Lucy who was sleeping in her arms. The little one was now at peace with her mother and she was breathing sweetly in her mother's loving embrace.

A moment later the door slammed open and then shut and Lucy was woken. She began to cry loud and long and Gabriella tried to shush her as Richard walked towards them smiling.

"I've made food so I've got to take Lily off you now." He said.

Gabriella tightened her grip on her child, "You make food, unbelievable, and her name is Lucy!"

"Whatever, just hand the brat over!" He snarled and before Gabriella could even stop him he snatched Lucy out of her hands and was carrying her across the room.

"NO! My baby! Please Richard, let me have my baby." Gabriella pleaded.

"We had a deal Gabriella! I will not weaken under you." Richard said carrying the baby away.

Gabriella could go no further and she yanked and pulled at the bar.

"Richard! She's my baby! Please." She sobbed.

He stopped by the door and Gabriella looked at him with soft desperate eyes.

"My b…baby…please." She cried.

"I'll have to go out under cover to get some nappies. Then when I come back I'll bring you your food, 'He said and he shook his head and laughed, "The things I do for this family."

Gabriella glared at him and watched as Richard closed the door behind him with the wailing Lucy cradled in his arms. Gabriella crashed down on her knees and sobbed loudly.

She slammed her hands on the floor furiously, her entire body trembling. She made her way over to the window she could reach and found a small slab of brick. She looked down on the chain and then to the bed. She picked it up and started to slam on the chain. She was _not_ staying here!

"WE are trying as hard as we can sir." The head officer said to Troy as they continued their search.

"Well try harder! I want every officer out there!" The furious man bellowed, it was cold outside but that hardly bothered him, he had bigger things to worry about.

"Sir, we suggest you go home and try and calm yourself down, we're –"

He cut the officer off with a angry swift hand. The officer fell silent.

"Listen! My wife is out there all alone with our child. She is with a psycho! Now tell me, if it were you're wife and child would you just be sitting at home?" Troy demanded.

The officer didn't reply and Troy knew he had won him over, "Very well. We have the best dogs on the case. The most disciplined officers and even the recruited officers out there. We will not stop looking."

"Thank you." Troy breathed.

The officer handed a large file over to Troy and smiled gently, "This was found in the lodge that we searched. It has been searched and everything that may be used in evidence has been written down. Perhaps you might be able to work this out."

"Thank you." Troy replied and he took the file off the officer and went and sat in his car.

He opened up the file and began to read a small newspaper cutting. **(I'm just going to make this up, because I've got no idea how these things work)**

_Catherine Melissa Sullivan and William Adam Sullivan were found dead in their pleasant apartment in the quiet town of Albuquerque. Their only child, Richard William Sullivan was found sleeping in his bed, unharmed and unaware of his surroundings. Police suspects that Catherine, aged 23, who was in an unhappy relationship with her husband William, aged 47, whom, with what rumours tell, had raped her when she had been a young girl, impregnating her, had shot her husband in the head. Then, evidence gives that she turned the gun upon herself. _

_The child, Richard was taken into custody by his Uncle, Ellis Sullivan and no further information has been notified. The people of Albuquerque's hearts are with the young child._

**(That was terrible)**

"It doesn't tell me much, 'Troy said to himself, "I mean…so Richard had…a bad childhood. That doesn't tell me much."

He got out of the car and saw and old office walking past, "Excuse me!" He called.

The officer walked over to him and smiled, "How…how can I help you sir?"

"I…I was wondering, um…have you lived in Albuquerque a long time?" He asked, the officer had to be at least in his sixties.

"I've lived here most of my life." The officer replied.

"Can you help me? Um…do you know…where these people lived?" He asked sitting showing the officer the newspaper.

The officer examined it for a moment then shook his head, "You're better off talking to Mrs Melina Denty. She's been here years and knows everything about everyone. She lives in 45 Wallabuy Road." The Officer exclaimed.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Troy said brightly and he rushed into the car and drove off looking for Wallabuy Road! He needed to talk to Mrs Denty.

RICHARD returned soon with nappies and a small bowl of stew. He put the nappies by the bed and set the bowl down in front of Gabriella.

"You can change your brat when I bring her in later. 'He said, "You can eat now."

"I don't want to eat." Gabriella said, her mind flashed back to when she had refused to eat for Troy but she loved Troy and she certainly didn't love or trust Richard.

"Doesn't it look good Gabriella, 'Richard said taking a spoonful and ramming it into his mouth, he made a face of pleasure and Gabriella couldn't help but think how hungry she was, "Just try some, remember our deal?"

She suddenly didn't need to be told; she picked up the bowl and took the spoon from him and began to shovel the stew into her mouth. It tasted like heaven. Spoonful after spoonful went down and Gabriella didn't see Richard looking at her grinning slyly.

"See, it's good huh?" He said and Gabriella nodded as she swallowed another hot mouthful.

"It's a personal recipe, vegetables, spices, meat. I learnt to cook when you left." Richard said as if it might please her to know.

Gabriella put the bowl down suddenly feeling her head spin and spin. Her head hurt.

"What's happening, I don't feel so good." She murmured clasping her forehead.

"Oh…I must've forgotten to tell you that if you ate the stew you'd be drugged." He laughed.

Gabriella's head was stinging and everything was suddenly blurry. She fell back and felt her body lose control. She barely registered Richard's hands on her clothes, slowly taking them off her body…

TROY found the house reasonably easy, he knocked on the door hard and a moment later a very old lady answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked gently.

"I…I was wondering, 'Troy asked, "What you can tell me about The Sullivan's deaths and their son Richard?"

**Ooh, so can Mrs Denty tell Troy anything? What has Richard done? Will Richard spare baby Lucy and where has he taken Gabriella and the baby? **

**Read the next chapter '**_**The Sullivan's, The Psycho And The Search**_**'**

**Review!**


	37. The Sullivan’s, The Psycho, The Searc

**Here's the next chapter guys! And good news, the first chapter of the sequel is already written so as soon as this story is finished, you can all jump into the sequel. I hope you like it. It's quite cute, the first chapter has this real sweet flashback…you're going to love it!**

**Anyway, let's see what's going on.**

**Chapter 36 – The Sullivan's, The Psycho And The Search**

"IT'S so nice to have visitors, my entire family moved away and I'm always alone. It's just me and Jesse now." Mrs Denty said and she hobbled into her front room and invited Troy to sit down. At that moment, a large pregnant St Bernard whom Troy assumed to be 'Jesse' walked into the room.

"Mrs Denty, I'm sorry but I have to ask you. I really need to know as much as I can about the Sullivan's." Troy said desperately.

"Oh…well…I don't really try and spread gossip ar –" Troy cut her off.

"Please, my wife and child may be in terrible danger and I really need your help. You're the only one to help me." Troy begged.

Mrs Denty looked at Troy for a moment as if wondering whether to believe his story.

"The Sullivan's, 'She began stroking Jesse's head softly, "Were a wealthy family with a very mysterious background. It all started with Catherine Melissa Woods. She was sixteen when she started working for the rich and handsome William Sullivan. She was only a tea girl but no matter what she did wrong, William was infatuated with her. She was beautiful too, very beautiful. He was forty and had never been married or had much of a relationship. He didn't look forty either."

Troy was on the edge of his seat listening intently. He was ready to hear everything.

"He tried everything to win her over. He bought her expensive gifts but she did not want to be won over. She was far too young to be dating a man of his age. He grew impatient with her and apparently one night when she was alone with him he raped her." Mrs Denty said.

"Then what happened?" Troy asked.

"Her parents the Woods were good respectable people but they were disgusted with their daughter. She was tainted and pregnant. They threw her out of their family and moved away, never wanting to see her again. Homeless, she turned to the only person she knew would care for her. She turned to Sullivan!"

"Did he take her in?" Troy queried.

"Oh yes and he was pleased she had come to him. She married him a few months later and then gave birth to a son, who she called Richard." The old lady said.

Troy felt himself shift uneasily in his chair, in a way he pitied Catherine.

"Catherine stayed with her husband and son for seven years. She never had to ask for anything. She was cared for and loved. She didn't love her husband and she wasn't very affectionate to her son either. She mothered him but he was always her memory of her rape. She was always faithful and her husband never was. He loved her but he loved other women too and it made her all the more miserable. She shot her husband one night when he was asleep in their bed and feeling the despair and loneliness creep into her mind and also the fact that she would be caught, she shot herself too. She wanted freedom I think and death was her only escape. She left her son alone with other members of her family and the house that they lived in, the lovely family home that she had endured years of sorrow in was boarded up, never sold." She exclaimed.

"What about the son? Did he change? Was he odd?" Troy asked.

"Oh he changed. He inherited his father's money when he was eighteen and he grew and expanded his businesses. He was known for violence, Richard was, a nasty man with a cold heart. Many believed him to have it after his parent's deaths but no…I say he was always that way. It was his mother, she brought it about him." She told Troy.

"Um…Mrs Denty, can you tell me…what house the…well the house number and the street?"

"Well…that is the very thing I can't really remember. I have a folder around here somewhere that we could have a look for. I need help to find it of course…would you help me? It has an official newspaper clipping explaining the story I just told you, and also the house." Mrs Denty said.

Troy looked at his watch, if this helped Gabriella then he would do it. He nodded.

"Come, everything's in the basement." And they walked off together to go in search of the folder that would hold the key to the entire mystery.

GABRIELLA turned on her side tiredly, her eyes closed and intending on sleep. Her head was spinning slightly but she felt so much better with Troy's arms around her. She turned in his arms and intended on falling asleep into Troy's chest, she opened her eyes slightly and screamed.

"YOU'RE NOT TROY!" She screamed, she jumped out of bed with the blankets wrapped around her.

There Richard sat smirking, naked and sweaty.

It all became suddenly clear to Gabriella, she remembered Richard drugging her and her mind becoming hazy and unfamiliar. She had passed out for a few minutes and then when she woke her vision was blurry and she could not recall the man who was moving above her, making love to her. Believing it to be Troy, in her drug filled mind, she had completely responded to him, moving with him and whimpering and moaning at his touch. She admitted, it was a little rough for Troy but she believed that he was just so eager to be inside her. Now, she felt sick and realised that she had, whilst being completely unaware, slept with Richard.

"Perhaps that unworthy git has taught you something. That's the first time you've ever tried to make love with me, 'Richard said standing, He came up behind her and brought his hands around her waist and breathed deeply in her ear, she heaved, "You were amazing."

"And you sicken me." Gabriella snapped pulling away from him.

Richard laughed, "You enjoyed it Gabriella! Don't lie to me."

"I was drugged; I wasn't in the right state of mind. I'm never eating anything you give me again." She said sharply.

"Then you will starve. I will continue to bring food in here and you'll give in sooner or later. You need me right now." He said.

"I don't need you!" Gabriella replied coldly, she turned away from him, feeling like she had betrayed Troy, even though it wasn't her fault.

"I'll bring in that Bolton now, you've certainly satisfied me enough." Richard laughed and he left for a moment and Gabriella took the opportunity to put her clothes on.

He returned a few moments later with a sobbing Lucy.

"Shut it up!" Richard ordered.

Gabriella took the baby from Richard and as soon as she was in her mother's arms, she calmed down.

"She has a name!" She retaliated.

"Whatever, 'He walked towards her with somewhat of a tender look on his face, he touched her face and she flinched, "I love you."

Gabriella laughed, "You can't love and whatever happened to '_Love doesn't exist_'

"I just said that to keep you close! What's happened to you?" Richard asked watching her keenly.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella snapped.

She placed Lucy down gently on the bed and began to change her nappy.

"You've changed! He's spoilt you! I broke you, I broke you in and you were perfect that way. There wasn't a thing I couldn't get you to do!" Richard said almost cockily.

"What am I? A horse? You can't break women in Richard!" Gabriella said as she picked Lucy back up and nuzzled her nose affectionately into her baby's nose.

"I did! I broke you in! You were so tame, now you're so uncultivated. Bolton's ruined you. He's took the weakness out of you." Richard said coldly.

She turned to glare at him, "Troy didn't take the weakness out of me, he just showed me love. I'm still weak! I still haven't got the strength that you or Troy have. Troy showed me love!"

Richard seemed to soften for a moment, "I can show you love!"

Gabriella turned her back from him to feed Lucy. She didn't want him leering at her as she fed her child.

"HA! Love, you have no heart to love! I don't want anything from you!" Gabriella snarled.

Richard got angry.

"YOU'RE NOT A WOMEN IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT WHEN A MAN LOVES YOU!" He screamed and suddenly the room was filled with Lucy's startled cries.

"OH NO! I AM A WOMAN, BECAUSE I LOVE TROY AND HE LOVES ME AND I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! NEVER! I ACCEPT TROY'S LOVE! TROY MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I'M A WOMAN, SOMETHING YOU NEVER DID!" Gabriella screamed back and she returned her actions at soothing her child and allowing her to suckle back on her breast.

A moment later, Lucy was snatched out of her hands unexpected. She quickly hid her breast back in her bra and turned to Richard.

"What are you doing? She's hungry!" She asked as he carried her to the door, she was thrown back by his hands pushing her to the floor; he pulled out a gun and directed it at the baby.

"No! Richard, don't!" Gabriella sobbed.

He directed the gun at Gabriella and she sat silently, she would take the shot of the gun for her child.

"Shoot me!" She said loudly and bravely.

He turned and laughed, "I'm not going to shoot you, 'He said smiling softly, "I love you."

"Then why are you keeping me here?" Gabriella asked shaking.

Richard stowed the weapon back into his pocket and turned to the pretty, yet distressed brunette in front of him, "Because you belong to and with me! I'm not letting you go, over my dead body!"

And with that he slammed the doors shut and Gabriella was left alone. She found the slab of brick she had stored under her bed and pulled it out and tried again to bash the chain from around her arm. She kept smacking her arm and it was painful, she was bleeding a little though Richard had not noticed. She was sure the chain was breaking…she had to keep trying.

TROY and Mrs Denty were half way through a large pile of rubbish when Troy's phone started ringing.

It was Taylor.

"Oh sweetie, our hearts are with you. Chad's all over wanting to come out and help. We can search too." She exclaimed gently.

"No, it alright, I don't want you guys to worry too much. I'll find them, I promise." Troy said.

"It's all over the news and well…I don't know what's wrong with Corbin. He's going mad, we can't get him to soothe." And even in the background Troy could hear Chad and Corbin crying.

"He must sense Lucy's gone or something. Gabriella…was…um is big on that thing." Troy said softly.

A moment later a yell of joy filled the room.

"I've found it! I've found it!" Mrs Denty said, pleased.

"Tay…I've got to go. I'll see you soon, bye." Troy said hanging up quickly.

He was handed the large brown book and he touched it with trembling hands.

"Open it." Mrs Denty said gently.

He opened it and read the first few lines of the article and a moment later he looked up and hugged Mrs Denty, "53 Coronation Trent, Albuquerque!"

**So that's the next chapter! What will happen next? Will Troy find Gabriella and Lucy? Is Corbin really that mad about Lucy? Is Lucy well in Richard's hands? Has anything Mrs Denty said, helped? Review and tell me what you think and read the next chapter '**_**She Is Mine**_**'**

**xoxMusicalxox**


	38. She Is Mine

**Hmm, I didn't even realise I spelt ****savior**** wrong. I'm quite embarrassed by that lol. Thank's Cuppycakes for letting me know! So…here's another chapter!**

**Chapter 37 – She Is Mine**

EVERY single officer was on their way to Coronation Trent, intent on number 53. Apprehension raced through Troy's heart, he hoped to the heavens Gabriella was there and safely holding Lucy in her arms. He was so nervous! He had left Mrs Denty behind but had promised her and himself that he would go back to see her, after all, if his wife and child were in the street of Coronation Trent then she would've saved their lives.

They were drawing closer and the anticipation was rising…

SMASH! SMASH! CRACK! Gabriella gasped with shock and delight, the chain broke free from her arm and she looked at it with a smile of victory on her face. She now had to put her plan into action.

"RICHARD! RICHARD! I NEED WATER!" She screamed.

A moment later a very furious looking Richard stormed into the room, Gabriella made sure to keep her hand clasped tightly on the chain so it looked as if she was still locked up.

"I was busy Gabriella! I'm buying tickets to get us to France! Two lifelong tickets." Richard laughed.

"What about Lucy?" Gabriella queried frowning.

Richard laughed, "Oh she can stay here, 'He said seriously, "She'll take care of herself. We should be in France by Monday."

Gabriella was about to scream at him when she remembered her plan.

"Richard, I'm thirsty. I need a drink of water." She said timidly.

"You women and you're moods, 'Richard said, he turned and walked out the door, leaving it open, "I'll be back now." 

Gabriella dropped the chain immediately and crept out onto the landing. It was just as grubby out there. She opened one of the doors and was surprised to find Lucy inside. She gasped; Richard had been placing Lucy on the floor to sleep. The little bundle was sleeping gently. She picked up her daughter and made her way to the door. She clamped her body straight up against the door when she saw Richard walk past her holding a dirty glass of water. She crept past him and made her way down the stairs. She groaned inwardly, she would have to walk through the living room to get to the front door.

"GABRIELLA! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She heard Richard's angry screams and a glass smash to the floor.

She started to run; she ran through the bare living room and tried the living room door. To her surprise it was locked. She kicked the glass through the door

She opened the door and looked around; she was in a small room. A very small room and when she tried to open the other door which she hoped would lead to the kitchen she found it locked. At that moment Lucy woke and started to cry.

"No babies, shush, shush for Mama." She crooned but Lucy did not settle.

"Well look where we've come to! Why are you running from me Gabriella? We are going to be a family." Richard said firmly.

He walked over to Gabriella with the sobbing Lucy still cradled in her arms, "You don't know what's good for you do you?" He snarled and smacked her hard across the face and she and Lucy went tumbling to the floor.

"This room was my father's study! This was the room where my father raped my mother! I hated this room, I hated everything about it." Richard said looking around at the bare room.

She looked up at her captor with wide eyes and her head filled with confusion.

"I loved my mother very much but she hated me. I was the result of rape and I was her downfall. I couldn't blame my mother for killing my father and then herself. I sometimes wonder why she spared me." Richard mused.

"I…I…I –" She stammered.

"My father never let my mother go and I'm not going to let you go either. You're mine Gabriella, you belong to me." Richard said.

Suddenly a large Slam awoke the trio's senses. Richard grabbed Gabriella around the neck and held a knife up to her.

"You're not going anywhere. We'll die together if it comes to that." He said firmly and a moment later a large group of officers burst into the room and much to Gabriella's delight, Troy.

"Release her at once." The head officer said holding up a gun to Richard, in Gabriella's arms Lucy was screaming.

"I can't do that! We're going to stay together forever." Richard said shaking his head.

"Just leave her be Richard, please." Troy begged.

It almost seemed as if Richard had not seen Troy for when Troy spoke Richard's eyes popped open with delight.

"Oh Troy, saint Troy! Welcome to my childhood home! I wonder if you'd love your sweet Gabriella if you knew what happened last night." He queried laughing.

"Troy don't listen to him!" Gabriella pleaded.

"Gabriella and I made love last night. We made passionate love, it was wonderful. She moaned and laughed and it was fantastic!" Richard said and he started to kiss Gabriella's neck. She could not move, one simple move and her throat would be slit in half.

"Troy, don't believe him. He drugged me." Gabriella sobbed.

"Come on Gabriella, end it with you're pathetic husband! You finish it! Do you understand?" He screamed.

"Troy! I love you." Gabriella whimpered and with that Richard lost his patience. He threw Gabriella down on the floor and she fell with a thud and Richard went flying at Troy.

For a moment both men rolled around on the floor, no – one moved in fear of shooting Troy. The knife was balanced in both men's hands and it was suddenly a fight to the death.

"TROY! NO!" Gabriella screamed and suddenly both men froze and no – one knew who was stabbed. A moment later Richard went tumbling to the floor and in the place where his heart was, lay a knife.

Troy was trembling all over and he fell back and looked down on the dead man shaking. A moment later he stood and the officers looked around at each other. Richard Sullivan was dead! 

Troy stood and Gabriella threw her arms around him screaming, little Lucy sat in her arms and was crying too. Troy clung to her tight still smothered in blood.

"It's alright angel, you're not going to suffer anymore." He promised her tenderly.

Every eye was on Troy, Gabriella and Lucy. The horror was over!

AFTER a lot of talking with the police officers who weren't pressing charges on Troy because he had killed in self defence, he now lay there in his and Gabriella's bed. Gabriella lay curled up under his one arms blanket wrapped around her. Her body kept flinching and jolting but she did not wake. In his other arm was Lucy sleeping peacefully against his chest. He smiled softly. His girls were back, they weren't going anywhere.

"There's my girls." He whispered to them in the darkness, Troy would not sleep tonight, he still could not believe in many respects that Richard was dead, he wasn't coming back, he was gone for good and his family was free.

**I was quite disappointed with that chapter! I can't believe it, I was so keen on making that perfect and it didn't work! Crap! Oh well, I hope you guys aren't disappointed with it, well Richard's dead, serious guys, he's not coming back! Anyway, the story's almost over, almost! Review and wait for the next chapter '**_**My Savior**_**' **


	39. My Savior

**I'm not sure how many chapters are left to write! I think the next is the last. So I hope you guys have really enjoyed this story. I'm having major problems with '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' right now. A story has never caused me so much grief lol so I'll be busy working on the sequel to this and that story whilst trying to balance my GCSE's lol**

**Anyway here you are.**

**Chapter 38 – My Savior **

GABRIELLA woke from her horrifying nightmare gasping and sweating. She looked around and found she was safe in her own bed. She stretched a little feeling her heart tempo relax and she made her way downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and found Troy cooking breakfast. Lucy was sitting in her armchair giggling wildly as she watched Troy dance around the kitchen with a saucepan on his head.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella giggled and Troy turned quickly on the spot and smiled as he blushed crimson.

"Oh…I was just…I was just –" He was cut off by his wife's lips on his and he responded gently to her.

"Good morning." She whispered and she sat down at the table and patted the seat next to her.

Troy joined her and Gabriella touched his hand gently, "What…Richard said ab –"

"Don't worry about that! Its over Gabriella, we don't have to worry about him anymore." Troy exclaimed smiling.

"No! Troy! I want to tell you, I feel ashamed. I need to tell you." Gabriella said firmly and Troy looked at her seriously.

Gabriella breathed deeply and closed her eyes, she was trembling.

"What Richard said about me sleeping with him…it was true, 'Troy stood immediately, he looked mad and he walked over to the sink and tried not to lose his anger, "but not the way you think! He drugged me Troy, I passed out and a few minutes later I could feel him inside me. I thought he was you, my mind wasn't working right."

He turned to his wife and saw the desperation and sorrow in her eyes.

"It's alright, 'Troy said holding his arms out to her and she stood and rushed into them, "Come here."

"I understand Gabriella but there is one thing I want you to do…you don't have to do it but…I want you to." Troy said gently.

"Anything? Anything if you'll forgive me!" Gabriella said quickly.

"You'll take the morning after pill; you've still got today to take it." He said gently.

"Definitely, I don't want Richard's baby and I'm probably not even pregnant!" Gabriella said firmly nodding.

She grabbed her bag and Troy put his hand on her's, "Hey, where are you going?" He demanded.

"The chemist." She replied.

"No need. I have it here, 'He said motioning to a bag on the side, Gabriella picked up the book and opened it, revealing the pillbox, Troy put a hand on her arm," You don't have to Gabriella. I'd never force you into anything."

She kissed him softly on the lips, "I want to Troy. I _really_ do."

He smiled and handed her a cup of tea. She did what she needed to do swallowing it in one gulp. Troy put his arms around her and held her close. They were awoken from their affections by Lucy's babblings.

"Is somebody jealous?" Troy whispered gently going over and lifting her into his arms, he kissed her cheek and she sat and looked at her parents, her bold ultramarine eyes glimmering with curiosity.

Troy felt for his pocket and pulled out a letter with the Gabriella's name on the front. He looked as if he didn't want to hand it over but he did so unenthusiastically.

"The officers found this in Richard's house, it's yours." He told her.

Gabriella looked at it, Richard's untidy scrawl! She opened it quickly and took it into the living room to read.

_Gabriella, _

_If you're reading this then we're married! I waited until this day to tell you something I have kept from you for a long time because part of me was guilty at what I've done. Furthermore, I cannot keep such a dark secret from you, not as your husband. I regret to tell you with all my heart that I killed your father!_

Gabriella gasped and tears pricked her eyes, Richard's letter was both filled with remorse and horror. She had no expected anything in the sort. It was a letter Richard intended on giving her after they had gotten married.

_I know you'll be very unforgiving to me and that I in some way deserve it. You're father kept harassing me about you and why I was so protective over you. He told me he believed I was going to abuse you one day…and despite anything he was right. I will not however, no matter how furious you are with me allow you to leave me! You belong to me now Gabriella; you are my wife, my lover and soon the mother of my children. I will lock you up even if you attempt to leave me. I _

And it ended like that. It ended with '_I_' it seemed as if when Richard had been writing the letter, he had not been able to finish, perhaps he couldn't bear it. Gabriella, in some way, could tell Richard regretted murdering her father and because he had told her in some was. She had not realised she was sobbing until she felt arms around her hugging her tight and she sobbed into Troy's chest.

"Its alright darling, 'He told her kissing her forehead, "It's alright."

THE entire family turned up at Chad and Taylor's house that afternoon for a barbeque. Even Mrs Denty arrived and everyone toasted her smiling. She had, because she felt so sorry for Troy and Gabriella's loss of Rex, agreed to give them a St Bernard puppy when Jesse gave birth. Troy was pleased with that.

Someone new arrived at the barbeque. Gabriella stopped to look at him with curious eyes; he had rich blonde hair and bold brown eyes. He wore a very classy hat and resembled someone Gabriella knew though she couldn't put her foot on it.

"Uncle Ryan!" Damien suddenly yelled throwing his arms around the stranger.

Gabriella walked over with Troy at her side and Sharpay walked over and hugged the blonde man.

"Oh Ryan, 'Sharpay said smiling, "This is Gabriella, and Gabriella this is my twin brother, Ryan."

Ryan hugged Gabriella and then hugged Troy. The young man looked happy to be with them.

"Where's Mina Ry?" Chad asked coming up to greet his friend.

"Oh she couldn't make it, she's got a big family get together, she say's hi!" Ryan said, Mina was Ryan's girlfriend for the past three years, they doted on one another.

"Hey are you all coming over for food or what?" Taylor called as she fed Corbin.

Everyone walked over and sat around, Troy told everyone how Henry was doing fine and would be out of hospital in the next three days.

Mrs Montez was busy talking to Mrs Bolton while they all ate, both Mothers were holding Corbin and Lucy who began to cry.

"Oh, are they okay?" Mrs Montez asked.

"Yeah, watch." Gabriella laughed and she took both babies off their grandmothers **(I know their not their grandmothers but its like one big happy family lol)** and sat them beside each other.

As soon as both babies were together Corbin had reached across and was holding onto Lucy tight babbling to her.

Everyone crooned gently.

Suddenly, Lucy babbled back enthusiastically and Gabriella gasped, "Oh my, that's the first time she's done that."

Kelsi laughed sipping her wine, "Perhaps she's realised playing hard to get doesn't always work." And everyone burst into laugher.

They all sat smiling softly listening to the babies babble and gurgle to one another. It was a real family moment.

TROY was holding Corbin and Gabriella was holding Lucy. Everyone had gone home except for Chad and Taylor because when they had tried to leave Lucy and Corbin had screamed blue murders trying futilely to get to each other.

Gabriella invited Chad and Taylor to spend the night and leave early in the morning when the little ones were sleeping. They wouldn't realise they were being pulled apart then.

Troy and Gabriella decided to take them up to bed.

"They must really be besotted with each other if they can't stand to be apart. They must be soul mates." Gabriella giggled; they set both babies down in Lucy's cot, they'd be safe in there.

"Yeah, their adorable." Troy said tenderly.

Lucy rolled over to Corbin and rested her head against him. Both babies were breathing gently beside each other looking peaceful and content.

Gabriella took Troy in her arms and held him close to her, "We'll make it through now won't we?"

"Of course we will honey, I'm going to be with you forever." Troy told her.

"You know, when I was with Richard I always wanted this big Savior to come and rescue me from him." Gabriella sighed.

Troy touched her hand with his and smiled, "Did you find your Savior?" He asked.

Gabriella smiled, "I found you."

And they captured each others lips up together. Everything was going to be alright now…they were going to be okay.

**Oh my god, was that too terrible! I didn't like that chapter either! I can't wait to put the sequel up. The final chapter is up next, '**_**Epilogue**_**' of course and I really want you guys to enjoy it! You've all been so awesome and your reviews and support have been amazing. I just can't believe it all, it's really sad! **

**I've already got a title for the sequel…do you want to hear it, of course you do, its called '**_**Are We Meant To Love**_**?' lol, it sounds awesome doesn't it! Right, I'm off to write the epilogue which should be done by tomorrow! So, enjoy guys and review and tell me what you think. Sob xoxMusicalxox sob**


	40. Epilogue

**This is it guys, the final chapter of '**_**In Need Of A Savior**_**' I promise you that after at least seven of you review I will post up '**_**Are We Meant To Love**_**?' The sequel. You'll all get to read the first chapter immediately! Also, if you can't find it then just click on my name straight away and there it'll be!**

**I just can't believe it's over! I really can't, it's so sad! I mean it guys, you're all awesomely true friends and will always be respected by me. This chapter is dedicated to everyone! All those who have read but haven't reviewed, all those who have reviewed every time, all those who have reviewed occasionally and all those who couldn't review because they were only visitors! This chapter is yours!**

**I don't own High School Musical…please don't sue!**

**Epilogue**

THE alarm clock clanged and rang loudly through the Bolton household. Gabriella Bolton groaned tiredly and slammed the alarm clock off the cupboard and allowed it to clatter loudly on the floor. She intended on ignoring it.

"Gabi, 'Troy, her husband mumbled from beside her, his head buried under the blanket, "Alarm clock."

"You do it!" Gabriella said.

A moment later their bedroom door opened and their five year old daughter Lucy walked in holding her two year old brother Leo in her arms.

"Mama, Leo's hungry." Lucy said softly.

Gabriella sat up tiredly and looked at her daughter who was holding her sandy haired, brown eyed brother, Leo in her arms. She smiled softly and shook her head whilst she turned the alarm clock off and promptly placed it back on the cupboard.

"Lucy, what have I told you about holding your brother?" Gabriella asked sternly.

Lucy blushed a little and set Leo down on the floor. The toddler crawled towards his mother and Gabriella picked him up and sat him on the bed beside her.

"You told me never to pick Leo up when you're not around." Lucy said softly.

Gabriella smiled, "Good girl."

Lucy smiled devilishly.

"Go on downstairs and I'll be down to make breakfast." Gabriella ordered and Lucy bounced out of the room and Gabriella listened to her rushing downstairs.

Gabriella placed Leo on the floor and he started crawling around the bedroom. Gabriella turned to Troy who was now snoring under the blanket. She lifted the blanket and straddled her husband giggling.

"Troy, wake up now!" She demanded.

He mumbled incoherently and shook his head.

"It's the start of the holidays and Lucy will be at school and my Mom is having Leo for two hours and…well…we'll have the house to ourselves…the quicker you get up the quicker we can…satisfy each other." Gabriella giggled.

"What about Henry and Clarice?" Troy asked tiredly.

"Their making breakfast and then their having a picnic somewhere! They won't be back until later." Gabriella said.

Troy woke immediately and sat up with his wife still on his lap.

"Right, I'm up!" He said brightly and Gabriella kissed him hard on the lips.

A moment later there was a knock on the door and Gabriella and Troy broke apart. It was Henry. He caught sight of the couple's intimate position and blushed.

"Oh, good morning Henry." Gabriella laughed pulling herself away from Troy.

"Good morning, um…shall I take the baby down?" He asked them.

"Yes, thank you." Gabriella said and Henry walked into the room and picked up Leo who began giggling wildly in his arms as he tickled him.

"Henwy! Henwy!" Leo laughed clapping his hands adorably.

Gabriella chuckled and watched Henry carry her son out before she turned to her husband.

"Come on, breakfast will be ready soon and I'm starving." She said and she kissed his nose before pulling off him, getting out of bed and walking downstairs.

"LUCY don't rush your food, 'Troy ordered as he poured Gabriella another glass of orange juice, "you're going to make yourself sick."

"Sorry Daddy." Lucy said smiling tenderly.

"She's just eager to get back to school. First day after the holidays, is Corbin excited?" Gabriella asked her daughter tenderly.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and Gabriella smiled, Lucy had gone a deep crimson.

Gabriella met Troy's eye and grinned and he ruffled his daughter's hair as she finished her final pancake.

"Mama, can we go and get changed now?" Lucy asked as Gabriella gushed over a giggling Leo.

"Sure, let's go sweetie." Gabriella said and she took Lucy's hand and led her upstairs to get ready for school.

Henry turned to Troy who was stroking their St Bernard, Bear. He smiled at his employer and came and sat beside him.

"Did Jason phone last night?" Henry asked.

"Oh yeah, he and Kelsi are struggling with the baby. She's a little terror apparently." Troy laughed.

Kelsi had given birth to a daughter a week ago who they called Amber, she was an adorable little bundle of joy but she exhausted her parents who doted on her.

"Oh bless them. They'll get used to it. Both Lucy and Leo kept us up for hours!" Troy said sipping his coffee.

A moment later Clarice walked in and Henry perked up immediately; Troy smirked into his coffee as both elder's blushed at one another. Clarice and Henry officially started dated two weeks ago and it was very sweet. Henry was taking Clarice on a romantic picnic that afternoon. Troy always knew it was coming; Clarice and Henry had been dancing around each other for years.

Both Henry and Clarice were now not very fit enough to do some of the work around the house. Troy and Gabriella did the more labouring things but this did not bother them. Gabriella loved to help out for she never succeeded her dream of becoming a teacher. If she had perhaps not had children when she was with Troy she might've gone on to do what she wanted but now she just wanted to be with her family. She loved them. Troy told her that one day when the children were gone she'd regret it but she always told him that she wouldn't! Having a family had always been another one of Gabriella's dreams and that made her more proud than ever.

"Does Gabriella know you're going away for the weekend to Spain to inspect '_The Bolton_' you said you'd tell her?" Henry asked.

"Oh yeah, I told her last night." Troy said nodding as he fed Leo is baby food, Troy was still a very big business man, the wealthiest man in Albuquerque but he didn't make a big deal out of it!

A moment later Lucy came bounding into the room, her fantastic Ultramarine eyes glimmering with eagerness. Gabriella followed her in a second later.

"Why is that Miss Lucy? I thought a princess just walked into the room." Clarice said placing a hand to her chest, feigning shock.

Lucy giggled, "Yes Clarice! It's me!" Lucy was dressed in a soft yellow summer dress and her hair was tied up in a sparkling yellow bobble.

"You look very lady like baby." Troy said nodding.

"Corbin will love you dress sweetie." Gabriella said reassuringly.

Lucy went red and ducked her head, "I don't care what Corbin thinks Mama! I'm going to school!" She said sternly.

Gabriella giggled and turned to Troy.

"Go get changed, we'll be leaving soon." She said.

Troy stood and saluted her and he kissed her nose tenderly before he walked out of the room to go get changed. Gabriella made her way over to Leo who was busy trying to grab Lupins tail and picked him up.

"Oh no Mr! We're getting you changed too."

"Mama! Mama!" Leo said softly and she carried him out of the room sighing, soon they'd both be grown up…perhaps another baby…perhaps just one more!

THEY had just arrived outside the gates of the school and Sharpay and Zeke had arrived with Damien, now ten years old.

"Are you excited for your first day back Damien?" Troy asked his nephew gently.

Damien nodded quickly.

"He's talked of nothing all week but school." Sharpay said stroking her son's hair.

Gabriella turned to look at her daughter who stood holding her hand. She was bouncing up and down nervously and her eyes skimmed the children and their parents. She was looking for someone.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Gabriella asked, taking her daughter's bag off Troy and handing it to her.

"Are you _sure_ Corbie is coming Mama?" She asked impatiently, Lucy from a very young age called Corbin '_Corbie_' and only she could call him it. Nobody else would attempt it.

"He'll be here Lucy, just be –"

"CORBIN!" Lucy screamed spotting another five year old walking towards them.

Corbin looked very handsome in his best jeans and a smart shirt. It looked as if his mother had attempted to fix his hair and Corbin had put up a fight. His hair was as wild as ever. He was sporting a basketball under his arm.

Gabriella approached Taylor and smiled, "Did you have any problems getting Corbin ready?" She asked.

"A few but we managed it!" Taylor laughed; she touched her slightly swollen stomach and smiled.

Taylor was pregnant again, with a second child! They had decided that if it was a girl they would name her Kia and if it were a boy they'd name him Mathew. Chad was delighted but Taylor was exhausted.

Corbin left go of his mother's and father's hand and dashed over to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, 'Corbin said smartly, "Um…you're not going…going to play…wiv any of the girls today right! You're going to play basketball with me, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah Corbie! We can play basketball!" Lucy replied and Corbin looked thoroughly relieved and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Do you like my dress Corbie? I picked it out special!" Lucy said proudly, she twirled around and Corbin smiled, he was slightly less disinterested but he would do anything to please Lucy.

"Yeah! It's pretty." He replied nodding.

Lucy took Corbin's hand and led him over to their parents. Chad, Troy and Sharpay were talking amongst each other; Sharpay was holding a rather tired Leo in her arms.

Zeke was kneeling down with his son talking to him and Damien was nodding exuberantly to whatever his father was saying to him. A moment later he was handing over his lunchbox so they were probably talking about what cake Zeke had made for Damien.

A moment later Ryan and his girlfriend, Mina arrived. They had no children as of yet but they had promised to see their nephews and nieces off. Corbin, Lucy and Damien rushed over to them.

"You came Uncle Ryan." Damien said cheerfully.

"Didn't you believe us when we said we were coming?" Mina laughed.

They dragged them over to their parents and all adults stood together, the bell had rung and every parent stood and watched their child walk through the playground. Some little ones hung back to kiss their parents goodbye, some screamed in protest, they didn't want to go in.

Lucy kissed her mother and father and everyone else. She took Corbin's head and led him off into the playground.

Troy looked across at Gabriella and found her crying softly.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" He asked slipping and arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I can't believe how fast their all growing." Gabriella laughed wiping the stray tear from her cheek.

"Me either! They'll do fine." Troy promised her.

"I never knew my life could be so perfect." Gabriella sighed softly.

Troy kissed the side of her cheek and smiled at her; Gabriella took Leo out of his and cuddled him close to her.

Gabriella and Troy often visited Richard's grave because Gabriella had forgiven him in her mind. She did not bare a grudge against Richard for he had not been well. He was sick in the mind and had suffered much in his life. She looked at her friends and family around her and smiled to herself, never had she thought she'd be free but here she was…with her family…being loved! 

**Was the ending too disastrous? It was a bad ending right? Please reassure me? Anyway, I'm going to update the sequel before this so you guys will be able to read it straight away after this! Lol so just take a look, '**_**Are We Meant To Love?**_**' **

**The story is a Lucy and Corbin fan fic but it will have Troyella etc in it! I hope you like it, its quite an adorable story anyway, it will at least be three to six chapters but I'm not sure yet and it will be based when Lucy and Corbin are sixteen! **

**Summary: Corbin, Tays and Chad's son and Lucy, Gabi's and Troy's daughter have always felt that spark there. Best friends since they were small! Corbin is on a mission to win Lucy's heart but when he hurts her will he ever manage to win it over? LUCORBIN, Troyella etc**

**CHECK IT OUT GUYS! You're all awesome; the greatest reviewers ever lol and I'd really like you all to read it! xoxMusicalxox**


End file.
